Are the Rom-Com Gods Favouring Me Now?
by diceWW
Summary: While Hikigaya Hachiman was contemplating about his relationships with other people, a new visitor has come along. And she has a request that only our dead-fish eyed loner can fulfill. What would be his reaction? What would be his clubmates' reaction? Will he be able to fulfill this request?
1. Of Yellow Ribbons and Brown Eyes

**Chapter 1 - Of Yellow Ribbons and Brown Eyes**

Social Relationships. Do we always have to label them? What is a stranger? An acquaintance? A friend? Lover? Why is there this nagging need to label such things? Can't we just claim that we are close to another person? That we just know another person? That we have spent time with another person? Please give your answer in essay form.

…

Heh.

Kidding aside, I just can't find an acceptable reason to label my relationships with other people. Okay, there's family, but that's a given. Once you are born to this world, you will have your first social relationship and that is, you got it right! FAMILY. You will have at least a father and a mother (whether they are present for the rest of your life or not). My parents may not spend that much time with me nowadays, but I don't mind. We have this mutual trust between us. I know I love them. I know they love me too. And then there are sibling/s (or none if you're an only child), which could be younger or older than you. It doesn't matter which gender they are. Refer to my relationship with Komachi. She may be bratty and sly sometimes. She may sometimes get on my nerves, intentionally or unintentionally. She may treat me as the lowest of society's scum every now and then. But, I would never give up the relationship I have with her for anything in this world. I don't care if I have to live a single life. I don't care if I have to give up my dream of becoming a house husband. I really treasure my relationship with Komachi. I love Komachi… Ok that was gross. Maybe I really am a sis-con.

…

It is really frustrating! For example, look at these two amazing beautiful girls here spending their time with me in this clubroom. I know that they are close to me (don't tell them that). They are so close to me that should they ask for my help anytime, even if it is in the dead of the night, I'll come rushing to their rescue. No matter what it will cost me. These two girls are precious to me. The thing is, I didn't have this kind of relationship in the past. Hence, the frustration in labelling my relationship with them. I'm pretty sure that they are more than just acquaintances to me. And I'm not sure whether they are my friends. For me, they are more than that. Which made me ask this question: _What am I to them?_ Yeah. No need to answer that. It doesn't matter what I am to them. What matters is what they are to me. Let's just settle with "Yukinoshita and Yuigahama are the most closest to me, second to my family". Yeah. That should do it.

Then we have Hiratsuka-sensei. It is a known fact that I am her student. So we have a teacher-student relationship right? Yes and no. Yes, we have a teacher-student relationship (please don't make this complicated). No, because aside from that, we have something more. She gives me pieces of advice from time to time. We spend time, enjoying each other's company. I just wish that she tones down the violence. I don't think my body can take much more. And oh, she's single and attractive, so please someone, anyone, take her already!

Same goes with my foxy kohai. Isshiki and I have a senpai-kohai relationship. But for me, at least, she's more than just that. She is more like a little sister to me, even though we are only months apart in age. Eight months to be exact. It's just that, my Onii-chan instincts automatically activate whenever she's around. She's rotten too, second only to yours truly. She can be a slave-driver sometimes, but alas, I have to take responsibility for the actions I have done. Afterall, she saved my relationship with these two precious girls. I am grateful for that. But please, stop teasing my poor heart Isshikki! I might really fall in love with you. Damn this sly kohai of mine!

…

All this talk of social relationships has made me thirsty. A cup of lukewarm tea should do it. AH! Thankfully there is one within reach. I took my pan-san cup, the cup that these two girls have gifted to me, and drank the delicious tea prepared by none other than our own Yukinon. Ahh…

Concluding that I won't be able to get any decent reading anytime soon, what with thoughts running rampant talking about social relationships and whatnot, I closed the light novel I was reading after marking where I have stopped. I then glanced across the table at my service club companions. They are snuggling. Hehe. Nice one Yurigahama! You have brought down the mighty walls of the Mighty Yukinoshita fortress! Seeing them like this warms my heart. I just have to smile. I can't help but acknowledge the hard work that the peach-haired girl has done to become this close to the Ice Queen of Sobu high. I just hope that I'll be able to seem them like this more. High school is only three years. We are now in our second year, nearing the end of the school term. We only have a slightly more than a year of high school life at most. After that, who knows what will happen? The possibility of us three entering different colleges and then drifting apart is very real. I sincerely hope that the end of our high school life is not the end of our relationship.

"Hikki… Why do you have that weird look on you face?" _What? Ah Gahama-chan? Isn't that a little bit uncalled for? I'm just smiling you know? And what's with that dejected face of yours?_

"Yes Hikigaya-kun. Please remove that disgusting perverted look on your face. Having dead-fish eyes isn't enough for you? It makes me fear for my and Yuigahama-san's chastity." Says the ice-queen, covering her modest chest while she's at it. I'll just let you know Yukinon-san, I do not have the desire to defile your god-like body, especially that flatter-than-the-fields-of-kanto chest of yours! Yuigahama on the other hand… GAH!

"…"

These girls! And to think that I've thought of nice things about them! What ungrateful bitches these girls are! That's it! No more nice things for you. I will fully give you what it is that you see me as. A perverted dead-fish eyed disgusting loner. I hope that you don't regret the consequences of your words… See, this is why I don't like to label my social relationships! IT IS FRUSTRATING!

"Ara? Are you not even trying to fight back?" Says Yukinoshita with a playful tone. Then there's that teasing look on her face. What a-

"Shut up." *grumble*

KNOCK! KNOCK!

A visitor? We didn't have any for a while now. I just hope that it isn't my pesky kohai. I don't know if I can endure anymore after being attacked by these two ladies. I don't know if my weak heart can take it. Come to think of it, she does not bother to knock usually. However, I cannot ignore the possibility of this visitor being her. Please don't let it be Isshiki. Please don't let it be Isshiki. PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE ISSHIKI. Oh, and while we're at it, please don't let it be Tobe.

I won't mind if it is Totsuka though. Hehe. Lovely, my angel Totsuka-tan! **[1]** Grk-! I am becoming perverted! Please, I take it back. I want to stay the same unknown loner with less perverted tendencies!

"Come in." That is the cue. Go on visitor-san. Show your face to us.

When the clubroom door opened, what greeted us is a person that I have not known before. Sure, I may have passed by her a few times. But really, I don't know a thing about her. What should I say? Hmm. She's a pretty lady. Shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, perfect lips, yellow headband adored with yellow ribbons, slender body, not so modest but also not too big chest, and a very lady-like aura. If I have to score her, she'll be two levels below Yukinoshita and Miura in terms of attractiveness. That's not to say she's not attractive. She is. Really! There's a certain thing to that lady-like aura of hers. I can't help but stare at this beautiful creature.

"Pardon me but, is this the service club?" were the words that escaped from the young lady's lips.

"Yes it is. Please have a sit." was the reply of the service club president.

"Yuzumiya Ruri-san of class 2-A right?" Okay. The ice queen may be a loner, but I've got to give credit where credit is due. She knows mostly every student of Sobu High. Well mostly because she didn't know me before our introduction. But I don't blame her. It's just my 108 skills at work. Their powers seem to be dwindling nowadays, what with the increase in number of people noticing my existence.

Yuzumiya Ruri accepted our club president's offer and took her seat. She then glanced at us, the three member of the service club. She did it in very lady-like manner. Ok! Your attractiveness has levelled up young lady! Maybe you can teach my sly kohai a thing or two about being graceful and polite, amirite?

"That is indeed me. You may call me Ruri if you like." _Can I call you Ruri-chan?_

"Ehe. Well then Rurin, what brings you to our club?" Okay. Really Yuigahama? Rurin? That's the best nickname you can give? Well, I should have expected much. Afterall, I was nicknamed Hikki. Heck even Miura's Hikio is better!

"Ah yes. I have a request to make. Will you please consider?"

"Well Yuzumiya-san, we can promise you that we will at least hear your request. As to whether we will accept it or not, that we will have to decide after we have heard it."

"Very well. It is simple really. There is this guy that that I am interested in. I want to ask him out." Tch. Lucky guy! To be asked out by this beauty is an honor. I can feel her sincerity.

"But knowing him, I know that he will reject me." _Really? Who is this guy? Can I beat him up?_ "You see, I don't know him too well, at least not enough to comfortably ask him out. Thus, before I do that, I want to know him more. I want to be acquainted with him. From there, I want to cultivate our relationship and turn it into friendship or even more."

"Ah that seems reasonable. I mean, if I were the guy, I would really think like that. I have had enough experience with rejection that that the automatic response I can give is a NO, especially if I don't know the girl or guy. However if it is from a friend, which I don't have any, I might consider a YES." _Hehe, what a pathetic creature I am._

I was expecting Ruri-chan to be grossed out. However, she wasn't. Instead, she showed a face of concern.

"Hikigaya-kun, please refrain from sharing your disgusting opinion. I don't want you to scare our client." I have no answer for that. Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut. Well, if that is what you want, I have a better solution.

"I could leave the clubroom if you want. That way, I can't scare you right?" And come on, when have I come close to sexually harassing you? Please enumerate if there is any.

I then proceeded to stand up and contemplated where I would be staying until the end of the allotted club hours. Maybe I should go to the vending machine and grab myself a can of MAX COFFEE. That would be nice. Then I can sit on my lunch spot. Yep, that's the plan then. However, my plans will have to wait because I was halted by the young lady's voice.

"Ahmm, Hikigaya-san, please stay. Your opinion is appreciated. And I need your help too with my request". _Hmm? Really? You're just being nice to me aren't you Ruri-chan?_ I studied her expression to see if there was some evidence of slyness. I could find none. Seems like she genuinely appreciates my words. Huh, this is new to me.

"That so?" I then locked my sight at Yukinoshita to see if I have permission to stay.

"Y-yeah! And you were just a bit too harsh Yukinon! Hikki can express his opinions, however gross they are" _Ohh? Now you are siding with me too? Seems like the Rom-Com Gods have begun to favour me! However, I cannot let that 'gross' comment slide. But eh, beggars can't be choosers._

Then there was silence. All eyes were now on Yukinoshita, and I can tell that she feels the pressure. Heh. Making her feel uncomfortable like this can be fun sometimes. However, I only feel this way if I am involved in the process… She then then met my eyes, and... hold on. Is she blushing? Just from the sight of me? Nah, I think it's just from the pressure, right? There's no way the ice queen likes me. She treats me like trash after all.

After feigning a cough as if to regain her composure, our resident Ice Queen then said "Very well. I apologize for my rude behaviour. And if our client wants Hikigaya-kun to stay here, I won't deny her of that request."

Huh. Welp, so much for planning. I shrugged as if to accept that, returned to my chair to sit, and then proceeded to giving the adequate amount of attention to our current client. She said she needed my help right?

"Rurin, please continue."

"Ah yes. You see, he is not well liked by the Sobu High populace. But I do know that deep down, he is kind. Very kind. He has helped many people but not once did he ask for anything in return. He is just too kind for his own good you know? He's even willing to hurt himself just to save others." _Eh? Why do I get the feeling that I know this guy?_

"I see. Well Ruri-san, in what way can the service club help?"

"Well for now, I would like to ask your opinion. How should I approach him?"

Hmm. Tough. Considering that she could have had all the time in the world to know this guy. Well, now that the school term is about to end, it is a little bit harder.

"Well Rurin, I say that you approach him by asking him for a bit of his time. Like, introduce yourself and spare some effort in spending time with him! Asking for a date would be a little bit too forward, but you can ask him out for a study session. Then you can proceed from there. Who knows, he might like you too and he might take that as a cue to date you!" Was the answer of our social expert. It is at times like this that she can prove to be more useful than I and Yukinoshita.

"I'd have to agree with Yuigahama-san on this one. I am not well-versed in social interacions." Was the honest revelation of our club president.

They then gave their attention to me, as if asking for my opinion. Ah, no pressure guys. So what to do here, should I just give the opinion that formed in my mind or should I give an answer that satisfies my audience? Ha! That isn't even a question! I AM HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN! I hate facades!

"I say that you should just ask the guy out. Doesn't matter whether he rejects you or not. What matters is that you've tried. And if ever the guy does reject you, that doesn't mean it's the end. It will be just the beginning. You already know that the guy was kind right? Well, I can promise you that the guy will atleast notice you. I doubt he will find you annoying or anything of the sort."

"…"

"…"

Total silence. It was as if time has frozen. My two clubmates have their mouths open in shock, as if they didn't expect a serious answer from me. Uh, guys? Could you please have a little more faith in me? I can give very sensible answers. I am a realist. That's what I am right? I perfectly gave a perfect answer… right?

However, worries of my usefulness have been lifted when I looked over to our beautiful client. She has a smile plastered on her face, as if she was content with my answer. Well then milady, I am glad to help.

"Hikigaya-kun can give useful answers from time to time huh." mumbled the Ice queen while placing a hand on her chin as if contemplating. _Ahm, Yukinoshita-san, I can hear you. What's that supposed to mean?_

"Hikki, that's painfully pessimistic and optimistic at the same time!" _Oi oi oi. Praise me or insult me Gahama-tan. Pick one._

"Glad I could help." was my reply.

…

Silence again. This time, it was not the awkward kind. It was deemed necessary. A time for contemplation I guess. I am trying my best to divide my attention to the three ladies here with me.

"Well Yuzumiya-san, those were our opinions. Is there anything else we could help you with?"

"Ah well. I think that's enough for now. Thank you for your help Yukinoshita-san, Yuigahama-san, and Hikigaya-san. I hope that you would help me on my future requests." Gracefully says the beautiful young lady, bowing in gratitude.

Future requests huh? I wouldn't mind helping her. Afterall, she appreciates my opinion, unlike a certain beauty I know. It kinda feels nice to be appreciated you know? Fine then! I will help you in your future request Ruri-chan!

"We will try our best."

"Yes Rurin! You can come to our club anytime you need help. You are a nice person!" Way to go Yuigahama! You at least secured a decent regular client. And by decent, just refer to Zaimokuza, which is the perfect example of a non-decent regular client.

I just gave a nod to acknowledge her sentiment.

The lady then stood from her sit and made her way to the exit. Or so I thought. She did stand up and walked a distance. However, she stopped in front of me. Brown orbs trying their best to lock with my dead-fish eyes. She's demanding attention. And I guess I have to give it to her? Ah, Ruri-chan? Is there anything more you need from me? You are not like Isshiki right? You are not gonna play with my heart right?

"Hikigaya-san…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Would you please go out with me?"

Eh?

 **Chapter 1 - End**

 **[1] – Oreimo reference. This Kyousuke's petname to Ayase "Lovely My Angel Ayase-tan".**

 **A/N This is my first Oregairu fic, and my first series fic. And yes Yuzumiya Ruri. Ring any bells? It's a modification of a name of a certain popular character. The description of her physical appearance should be clue enough. Just imagine her without Godly powers and eccentric personality. Just a sweet young lady.**

 **This does not mean that our hero will eventually end up with her. Afterall, she can be just a catalyst. Please don't expect hasty updates. And oh, please review. English isn't my first language.**


	2. A Confession that Stirred Something

**Chapter 2 - A Confession that Stirred Something Within**

" _Would you please go out with me?"_

By now, I must have told you countless times that I hate nice girls. And by nice girls, I mean nice girls. You know the kind? The ones that intentionally or unintentionally mislead you. The ones that make you think that there is something special between you two. The ones that make you think you have fallen in love. The ones that you thought were nice to only you. So you confess your feelings, and then they reject you because you were mistaken. She says that it would be better if you stay friends. The next day she will ignore you. So you take one look again, and then you realize they were nice to everyone. They are nice girls. That's what they are. Source: me.

" _Would you please go out with me?"_

Ever since that day, I have shunned myself from the world of romance. _Dang love birds publicly displaying their affection... Either get a room or kill yourselves! Love hotels are cheap enough you know?!_ I have treated any gestures of love towards me as something that has an ulterior motive (except for Komachi. I know she genuinely loves me). I couldn't help but read hidden messages behind spoken words. Oh someone likes me? I doubt that. I really doubt that. They might have a false image of me. That false image may be the one she likes. Not the ME me. Not the genuine Hikigaya Hachiman.

" _Would you please go out with me?"_

Never again did I think that a girl would like or love me. Like/Love me for real that is. I mean, I did put on a front that aims to repel people, or anything really. I've worked hard to be ignored. I have proudly displayed my rotten personality. And it worked judging by the many "gross" comments I hear when someone notices my presence. Surely no girl would dare to like or love me… right? Sure no one would willingly associate with this disgusting rotten loner, right?!

" _Would you please go out with me?"_

Yet, deny it as I might, I've already been surrounded by wonderful girls for who knows how long, not counting my lovely Komachi who is undoubtedly 100% the best of best the cutest of the cutest little sister in the world of course. I don't know what they see in me. Scratch that. I do know:

One sees me as someone who has the heart to take her venomous insults; someone who has the balls to fight her back. Someone who sees her as an individual, not just some ojou-sama with excellent grades, or a trophy that you publicly flaunt to display your superiority. Someone that will save her someday.

Another sees me as some kind of hero. I saved her dog after all. I am aware the she 'likes' me. I dismiss it though. She does not really 'like' me. She 'likes' the ME who has saved her dog. Really, I'm not sure why she stills associate with me though. Something about being nice I think?

Another sees me as a dependable 'SENPAI!'. Yep, that's what she calls me alright. I don't think she even knows my real name. I mean, she treats me like a slave most of the time, and slaves, AFAIK, aren't called by name most of the time. She almost always dumps her student council duties on me, especially the labour intensive ones. I'm not sure why she's so clingy to me though. Doesn't she know that someone might misunderstand? Doesn't she like another guy? He might get the wrong idea you know?

If I will it so, I can have my own harem. What's wrong with adding one to the mix right? Ruri-chan sure is cute enough. I think she's worthy! But hey. Even Hikagaya Hachiman has his own morals. I don't think that I can maintain a romantic relationship with even one woman. Let alone three all at the same time. That said, I wouldn't mind a harem of a million of copies of Totsuka though.

…

" _Would you please go out with me?"_

If I tell you that I totally saw this coming, I would be blatantly lying. And to think that it came from someone I've only recently been acquainted with, surely I would automatically say NO… right? Except that I didn't. I was totally caught off-guard. Dammit Hachiman! Get a grip of yourself. _Dang Gods of romantic comedy! At least give me a warning if you'd be pulling things like this!_

"Hikigaya-san?"

"…is this a prank?" was what came out of my mouth instead. _Please don't be offended Ruri-chan. It is some kind of defense mechanism. One that has subconsciously developed in me._

I then check my surroundings to confirm if this is indeed a prank. I checked the door to see if someone was hiding behind them, patiently waiting for the time to pop out and say "YOU JUST GOT PUNKD BOiiiiiiiii!". There was no one there. I then checked my fellow clubmates to see if they were behind this. Apparently not. The look on their faces is enough evidence for me. They are as surprised as I am. Finally, I examined the lady who made the shocking revelation, checking if she is holding back a laugh. She's not. What I see is a composed young lady. Eyes locked on me, ready to take whatever response I give her.

"So this is not a prank huh..."

"…"

"…" My clubmates were speechless.

Sigh. Not once did I ever think that this day would come. I mean, if I would ever have to 're-enter' the world of romance, it would be with some desperate but loaded, old but hot ,yet somewhat still single sensei, err I mean, woman. Then, I would be able to fulfill my dream of becoming a house husband! But, life isn't like that. Life is a bitch that will make you think that things are going right for you, only to pull you back and then laugh at how miserable you are for thinking that. HA HA HA. Sigh.

Well, she did say that she expects me to reject her right? That should make things easier than it should be I guess?

"Well, as you expect, I'd have to say NO to you."

And with that, the day ended. I went back home, changed into something more comfortable for sleep. I didn't even bother with dinner. Not in the mood to eat. I just went straight to bed. I didn't even greet Komachi. I'm sorry little sister. Onii-chan is going through a phase right now… NOT! I'm still in the clubroom.

"I guess I did expect that Hikigaya-san. I appreciate your honesty. It still hurts though."

 _Ok. You'd probably hate me now right? Well, I guess things are better this way. You do not have to risk your reputation by knowing me. It was nice knowing you Yuzumiya Ruri._

"But still, I have to try. I did follow your advice."

She then gave me a sweet smile, one that is to die for. HOLYSHIT. It even beats the ones given to me by the angelic Totsuka. I can't help but feel warmth on my cheeks. Damn you woman! I've just met you and you've already managed to push some of my buttons!

…

*cough* *cough* were sounds that came from none other than the Ice Queen. Seems like she did that to get our attention. Well, she succeeded. All eyes and ears are on her now.

"Yuzumiya-san, I advise that you distance yourself from that rotten thing over there. You do not know what you are getting into. That thing might one day suddenly have an irresistible urge to devour your body and-"

"Yeah yeah. This thing here is a horrible excuse for a human being. This thing here does not deserve a girlfriend or even a boyfriend. Is that what you're trying to say Yukinoshita?" is what I said to interrupt her. Geez. She just does not know when to stop sometimes. However, I am in the mood to fight her back now, what with that smile pumping me up and all.

"Well, I think that you just can't accept the fact that a beautiful girl has asked me out. Jealous aren't we?" Was my retort. I can't help but notice Ruri-chan blushing when I sad "beautiful girl".

"Je-Jealous?" _Eh? A stuttering Yukinoshita? Surely this more rare than a shiny pokemon! "_ Why would I be Je- Impossible! Need I remind you that I've been confessed to countless times by now? Not to mention they both came from both boys and girls. Why would I be jealous?! Preposterous! Idiot! Nincompoop! Hachiman!"

"Hey, I already told you that Hachiman is not an insult!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Hikirude-kun! Really, I'm just trying to protect anyone who even dares to enter a relationship with you! Who knows where those rotten hands of yours may end up with? Hikkipervert-kun!"

"That again huh."

Seriously, it's getting annoyingly repetitive. When have I become a sexual offender? As far as my knowledge goes, I haven't even taken the first step! Sigh.

"Tell me Yukinoshita, you do not lie right?"

"…What are you aiming at?"

"Have I really come close to sexually harassing you?"

"…"

No answer huh. I'll take that as the end of this argument. Case closed. Hikagaya Hachiman wins this round. Yay. A round of applause please.

*clap* *clap* Eh? Has someone read my mind? Has humanity finally taken the next step to evolution? Please spare me oh Mindreader-san! Please do not judge me for my morally disturbing fantasies of Totsuka! Even with my rotten exterior, I am a decent man inside. And who are you anyway to invade my privacy?!

I investigated the club room to see where the 'claps' came from. Usually, it would come from the service club's resident airhead Yuigahama, which she often does after bouts of bickering between Yukinoshita and yours truly. However, as you can see, she was sitting closely beside the Ice Queen, and if the 'claps' really came from her, I would have immediately noticed. And on that note, the 'claps' did not come from Yukinoshita either. They certainly did not come from me. I'm not that narcissistic! So unless someone else came to this room without me noticing, the source would be…

"Oh! So that's how it is…" says Ruri-chan, who as you may have guessed, is the source of the 'claps'.

I gave her a questioning look as to why she has decided to give moi a round of applause. Ruri-chan, is this entertaining for you? 'Cause I don't find this entertaining.

"Sorry about that. I just find it fun. You two looked like an old married couple just now." _Eh? Can Ruri-chan really read minds? And what's with this 'like an old married couple' business? Is that what you're supposed to say to someone you like?_

"I know right?! They often do that! I kinda get jealous sometimes… Eheheh" _What? Not you too Yuigahama!?_

Girls. Sometimes, I just don't get them! Not at all! I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend!

The two girls then proceeded to giggle, causing the 'defeated' Yukinoshita confusion. And it didn't help that moments after, I couldn't help myself in joining them too… the giggling that is.

"I don't… I don't find any of this laughable… pfftt.. ha ha ha" And there she goes. Laughter can really be contagious you know?

"I'm beginning to like you Rurin! I'll be happy if we can be friends!"

"Same sentiments here Yuigahama-san." And again, she displayed to us that sweet smile. She's really testing my weak heart you know?

I admit. I'm beginning to get interested in getting to know this beautiful young lady. Not in a romantic way of course… at least not yet. I'm interested in knowing her more as a person. What is she like? Is the Yuzumiya Ruri we see here just a façade? I don't think so. And that's big considering that it came from me. However, it's pretty early to judge her whole person based on just this meeting alone. Eh, I suppose spending some time with her will do us both good. Afterall, it's not always that I get the chance to know someone who appreciates me.

"You are one heck of a woman Ruri-chan!" _Eh? Did I really just say that out loud?_

"I will take that as a compliment Hikigaya-san." says the blushing young lady. _Yep, I guess I really did say that out loud. Please kill me now._

I must tell you this. Please bear with me, I don't really know if I already told you this, and if I did, just shut up and bear with me. Okay? So, I'm not particularly fond of tomatoes. I mean, I might eat it if it's the only thing left to eat. But should there be anything else, I'd gladly take it… even if it's barely edible. So why are we talking about tomatoes now? Oh right. That's because I assume that's the color of my face right now. Whoops. This is embarrassing.

"Anyway, I hope you won't break your promise Hikgaya-san." _Eh? What promise?_

The question might have shown in my face as Ruri-chan promptly states that " _I can promise you that the guy will atleast notice you_ is what you said earlier, right Hikigaya-san?" Ohhhh. That. I guess I did.

She really is one heck of a woman, this Ruri-chan. She has this planned all along. Clever girl.

"And I am not one to break promises. I'm glad to be to of your acquaintance milady." I stood up and then gave her a gentleman's bow.

"And I hope that we progress from there Hikagaya-san" with her own bow in return.

"I will then take my leave for real now. Once again, I thank you all for helping me with my request." And with that, she finally left the clubroom.

* * *

After that encounter, the time spent in the clubroom was the same always. Well not really. Yukinoshita was more silent than usual. Yuigahama tried to make small talk with her, but then gave up after realizing that she won't be able to do anything about it. She gave me a pleading look, as if asking me to help her with the Ice Queen's unusual behaviour. I did not comply though, not because I didn't want to, but because I didn't know what I can do to help. Talk about hopeless!

I guess even if she laughed, she didn't really take her defeat that well. What a sore loser!

"Give it up Yuigahama. She's obviously still brooding over her loss."

"…"

Still no response. And, have I already said that she was giving me quick weird glances the whole time? I mean, I don't know if they're quick, but everytime our eyes meet, she'd hurriedly look away. Weird huh? She must have been giving me death glares when I wasn't looking. I guess she really isn't really accepting her defeat lightly. Yukinoshita is a competitive person afterall.

Well, if my presence here is causing her much distress, I guess it'll only be logical for me to walk away. I'm sure that by tomorrow, she'd already calmed down. I began preparing for my departure, finishing what was left of my tea. I then looked up to the girls "I'll best be going now. See you tomorrow."

I then stood and aimed for the door. I contemplated what I'd do before going home. Should I go straight home or spend some time outside? I know Komachi won't be home by the time I get there if I went straight home. Although I prefer being alone, a home without Komachi isn't a home at all. Maybe I should walk by her school and pick her up? Nah. That might cause harm to Komachi's reputation. Spending some time outside it is. Okay, with a plan in mind, I readied myself towards the exit.

However, as what with happened earlier, my plans will have to be trashed because a certain Ice Queen's voice has made me stop on my tracks. _What is with this girl?! Does she want to me stay or here or not? Much confusion! Very unreadable! Wow._ _ **[1]**_

"Hikigaya-kun…" I stared at source of the voice. And I did that for a little while. I mean, she just stopped right there, giving me glances, trying hard to meet my eyes. What's this? A startled Yukinoshita? It must be the end of the world!

"…" Talk about awkward.

"Hikigaya-kun… What do you think of me?"

"Huh?" I did not expect that! Is this what this is about? It this why she's acting strangely?

"What brought you to ask this? Didn't you say that you don't care about my opinion?"

"That I… It's just that… after what I heard what you've said about Yuzumiya Ruri-san… how she is, as you've said it, _one heck of a wo-_ "

"Is that so?" I can't help but chuckle. So that's what brought her this? Sometimes I forget that under that Ice Queen exterior of hers, Yukinoshita Yukino is still a girl. Of course she'd want to hear compliments from people close to her (I am close to her right?). But, I won't give her that… not just yet. I'm going to enjoy this.

"Well, I think of you as a spoiled richkid with an unhealthy obsession of the questionably cute Pan-san, and cats. I think of you as someone who thinks she's above everyone else, superior in any way. An Ice Queen who enjoys beating the shit out of me, through words that is."

"…"

"Hey Hikki! That's not ni-" _Shut it woman! I'm not done yet! Don't interrupt!_

"But…" I paused, emulating the experience of suspense. I can only do this once in a while, so what's wrong with spicing it up?

"…but?" says Yukinoshita, showing me a pleading hopeful look. That's the reaction that I was aiming for. I guess it's time to stop teasing her now.

"But underneath that entire cold exterior, I see a wonderful person. A person that is willing to overwork herself for the sake of others. A person that will not abandon her friends, though few they may be. A person that is trying her best to become strong, to become who she wants to be. Yukinoshita Yukino is a wonderful person."

I smiled after finishing my speech. But I'm not entirely done. Afterall, it wouldn't be fair to Gahama-chan if I just left her behind.

"Oh, and while we're at it, I think that Yuigahama Yui is a dumb bitch." I said jokingly.

"H-heyy! That's not nice Hikki! I already told you not to call me that." says Yuigahama Yui, pouting.

"Well you'll have to take that. That's all I have to say about you". I'm kidding of course.

"Mou!" she then cross her arms underneath her BOING BOING chest, yet again pouting. Cute. But, the teasing has to stop at one point right?

"Yuigahama Yui is a nice girl, but not the kind that I hate. She's a real person. She tries hard to keep everyone happy. She does her best to comfort her friends. She goes through great lengths just to understand other people. We, Yukinoshita and I, may be the first members of this club, but it wouldn't be complete without Yuigahama Yui." _Gosh! When I have been so romantic?! I swear that this just a spur of the moment!_

"…thank you Hikki." Says Yuigahama while giving a sweet smile.

Yukinoshita though is still sitting there silently. But now, she's smiling. Eh, at least I've lifted her spirits up.

You've done well Hikigaya Hachiman. 1000 Hachiman points! Though, I don't know where I'll be using them.

"Well, if there is nothing more, I will take my leave now."

"Ah yes, see you tomorrow Hikigaya-kun."

"Bye Hikki! See you tomorrow!"

And with that, I take my leave. Honestly, I don't know if I really deserve to be with these two girls. I mean, I know who I am. I know how worthless I am. But, I can't control their actions. They chose to stay with me, so who am I to shoo them away? If they think I deserve their presence, then they too deserve my presence.

I'll be looking forward to the days yet to come. I mean, Ruri-chan is one heck of a woman… that is my first impression. I genuinely want to know her more, what makes Yuzumiya Ruri, Yuzumiya Ruri. That said, I won't be forcing my presence on her. I'll just have to wait whenever she needs me. That's how I got close to those two girls right? They were the ones who approached me. And I didn't deny them of my person, though I did make a bad first impression on them. Still, they stayed. And they were rewarded.

That night, I slept well. It feels good to help people without resorting to underhanded methods. I think I see now why Yukinoshita doesn't agree with my previous methods. Well, I did tell them that I'm done with that, and I mean it.

Oh where was I? Right, sleep.

 **Chapter 2 - End**

 **[1] Doge meme. WOW**


	3. A Gift from the Gods

**Chapter 3 - A Gift from the Gods**

Have I already told you how much I love my little sister Komachi? And no, I am not a mega sis-con. Isn't it normal for siblings to love each other? What's that? What about the Yukinoshita sisters? Why are we-They are a different case! And besides, even if they don't admit that they love each other, I can assure you that from what I can see to the ends of the world, and from this vantage point I declare with utter certainty that they do love each other! **[1]** _Damn tsunderes!_ I mean, Yukinoshita surely admires her Nee-san. She told me that, and we both know that Yukinoshita Yukino does not lie. As for Haruno-san, there is not a doubt that she loves her sister. The method in which she shows may be questionable, but it is none of my business, and yours for that matter. So please, can we just talk about my cutest, bestest 100% genuine little sister Komachi? And please, I AM NOT A SIS-CON!

So why are we talking about my cute little sister Komachi? Ah yes. You see, she's right here sleeping on my bed… with me on it. To make matters better/worse, she's hugging my arm, an act that makes her cuteness multiply by at least a hundred times. When we talk about cuteness, no one can beat Komachi, not even Isshiki (no matter how hard she tries! Haha poor girl). Really, Komachi is the only one for me.

Now before you accuse me of being somewhat indecent, I must tell you that _please don't accuse me of being a pervert sis-con_. I didn't force her to sleep with me. I wouldn't do that to my lovely little sister! Heck, this is my bedroom, and I'm pretty sure that I slept alone last night. She was just there when I woke up! Promise!

That made me curious though… why is she sleeping here? I made a mental note to make sure that I ask her that question during breakfast.

"…that earned me tons of Komachi Points!" mumbled the sleeping Komachi. Oh yeah, she sometimes talk in her sleep. Could this little sister of mine get any cuter?!

While I would like to enjoy more of this rare act of affection from my lovely little sister, I'd have to end it since, if I remember correctly, today is a school day. The clock on my phone tells me that it is 6:05 am in the morning. Yep, time to get up and prepare for the day

I raised my free arm to pat Komachi, hoping that such action would wake her up. "Oi Komachi, isn't it time for breakfast?"

…she's still sleeping. Really, I want to enjoy more of this moment, but thinking of the consequences of me being late to class? It's so not worth it. Hiratsuka-sensei's punches aren't soft you know? She hits really… really hard. Even though I am always at the receiving end of pain, both physically and emotionally, I can 108% assure you that I am not a masochist. Why can't that expired christmas cake get that?

… _Hikigaya….._

I just felt a very chilling sensation. Best not to talk about my LOVELY sensei for now yeah? Let's just focus on the mission at hand: WAKE KOMACHI UP!

…and the mission ended before it even started because Komachi decided to wake herself up. Hooray.

"Good morning Onii-chan!"

"Good morning Komachi."

"What do you say about Komachi snuggling with you? Did that earn Komachi tons of points?"

"Yes yes, it earned you a thousand points atleast." _What doting brother! Maybe I am a sis-con afterall!_

She giggled at that. Ah, what a great way to start the morning!

* * *

We are now at the dining table eating our breakfast. Today's menu is Japanese! Oh Komachi, you sure know your Onii-chan's preferences! This and the snuggling in bed? Please, take all of the points that you want! A hundred, a thousand, a million even! Komachi is the only one for me afterall!

"Onii-chan, please stop displaying that weird disgusting perverted look on your face." _Eh? Ah Komachi, have you been getting lessons from Yukinoshita? You sounded an awful lot like her. Please tell Onii-chan you haven't because it would break my heart otherwise._

You know what? I take back my offer. No more points for you… at least for now anyway. You know I can't stay mad at you, you know?

"Fine then."

I then resumed the eating of my breakfast. Although, there is something bugging me. A question that is begging to be asked. A question for Komachi. What was it…? Ah right! That is "Komachi, why were you sleeping on my bed?"

I guess she was expecting that question for she did not even flinch at it. "I just felt like it! We used to do that when we were younger Onii-chan." _Well I guess we did. But that was that, this is this. They are not all that the same._

"That and it's an easy way to earn tons of Komachi points!"

"Komachi, you know that Onii-chan can tell when you're not telling the whole truth". I was bluffing of course. You can't always tell what is on Komachi's mind. She is just so genuine that I can't read her accurately, embarrassing as that may be. Ironic isn't it? That Hikagaya Hachiman can see through facades, but can't quite read the genuine. Well, that's one reason why I kept searching for it.

"Tee hee… you got me Onii-chan!" Bingo! Hooray. Glad that my bluff worked out.

"Okay. Answer my question, truthfully this time." I said with a tone of seriousness.

"Well, you looked so comfortable sleeping you know? I was about to wake you up, but then I thought that it would be a shame to wake you up like that. So I decided to snuggle with you instead. Kyah! That must have earned me more Komachi points!" _Eh? No no no. No more points for you right now!_

"What do you mean comfortable Komachi?"

"Ahhe, you know? You looked very happy while sleeping. It's not always that you have that look." _Why do I get the feeling that I'm being insulted?_ "Anyway, did something good happen yesterday? Must be the reason why you seemed very happy and content sleeping."

I tend to overlook the fact that Komachi is a Hikigaya too. Why I do that, I never know. Must be something wrong with my subconscious. And by Komachi being a Hikigaya, I mean that she has the sharpness of mind that comes along with the family name. No, I didn't forget her being a Hikigaya because I want to treat her as a girl that I can legally marry. Please! Stop that already!

Anyways, I guess I should answer her question. It's not exactly a thing that I want to hide. It's just that I didn't have the opportunity to tell Komachi last night. Since the opportunity presented itself now, why not take it right?

"Well something did happen." I answered. I hoped that it would end at that but who am I kidding? Thou shall not underestimate Komachi's persistence. And I've learned my lesson about keeping things from Komachi. Remember the last time I did that? She ignored me for more or less a week! I don't want to go through that again.

"Sooooo.. tell Komachi already!" _Heck, her being impatient is cute! Every little thing about Komachi is cute! She is cuteness personified!_

Hold it Hachiman. This is why people call you a sis-con. Stop it while you still can. Hmmm. Okay. Back to business.

"Right. A girl kinda confessed to me and…"

"Annndddd…?"

"I immediately rejected her."

…cue awkward silence.

Komachi then released a huge sigh. Guess I disappointed her again huh. "Onii-chan, I have lost all hope on you. When will you ever grow up? If this continues, you might end up being a pathetic loner your whole life!" _Oi oi there. You're making it sound like the life of loner is terrible._ "But if that's case, then so be it! Komachi will just continue to take care of onii-chan! Kyah! That earned Komachi a lot of points!"

"You didn't even ask for the reason why I rejected her. You know, it's bad to just jump to conclusions."

"Well, did you reject her because you didn't like her?"

"No. That's not it."

"Then why?"

"Because I hardly even know her. Wouldn't it be fair that we should atleast have a substantial amount of knowledge of each other before we enter into something serious, like dating or something?"

"…you mean there are other girls beside Yukino-san and Yui-san who likes onii-chan?" _What?_

"What are you saying? I'm aware that Yuigahama 'likes' me, but what's this about Yukinoshita? You don't mean that she like me too? She clearly hates me!"

"So dense onii-chan. Really, I have lost all hope on you." _You don't have to say it twice you know. Once is painful enough._

"Whatever Komachi. Let's just finish eating then start our trek to school."

"Fine fine onii-chan."

And with that, the rest of our breakfast was spent in si-

"By the way onii-chan, who's the girl? Is she someone I know?"

"I doubt that she's someone you know considering that I only 'met' her yesterday."

Komachi then made a face of amazement. Maybe must be because that an unknown girl suddenly confessed to me.

"Wow. What amazing courage that girl has! She may have questionable choices but… nevermind. Surely I would meet her someday!" _Oi, you think I wouldn't notice that insult?_

"Well, I do plan on getting to know her. I'll introduce her to you when the right time comes."

Small tears started to form on her eyes. Whether they're fake or genuine, I don't really care. I don't know whether it's because of what I've said or it's just Komachi being Komachi, but I was not expecting her to react like this. She is clearly exaggerating it.

"Oi oi. Why are you crying?"

"…onii-chan, I was really about to lose all hope on you." _Third time's the charm ei?_ "But then you say that. It seems like my hardwork is now paying off!" _What hardwork?_

"What are you saying Komachi?"

"Well, you said that you plan on getting to know her more. Onii-chan, you normally repel people. Like, you go out of your way just to avoid people. But this girl, you said you want to know her more. This must mean that you are interested in her."

Well it's not like I have that option. I can't ignore her. She technically made me promise you know? And I don't break promises. However, I cannot deny that there is truth to what Komachi has said. I am genuinely interested in getting to know more of Yuzumiya Ruri.

"Well, I guess I really am interested in her."

"Kya! Onii-chan's would be first girlfriend! I can't stop thinking about it! **[2]** Although I still hope that it would be Yukino-san or Yui-san…"

"Oi Komachi, don't get your hopes too high. I've only said that I'm interested in knowing her as a person. That doesn't necessarily mean that I'll be entering a romantic relationship with her. And could you please stop it with that obsession of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama? I'm kinda happy with what we have right now."

"But! Fine Onii-chan."

Once again, the rest of breakfast was spent in silence. For real this time.

* * *

After an eventful breakfast, the trip to Sobu High was, as expected, uneventful. The gods must have decided that I had enough love for the day. Not that it matters anyway. As a hardcore realist, I'll happily take what is given to me. Beggars can't be choosers you know? That said, could you please refrain from handing me tomatoes? We kinda have a rough relationship. Thank you very much!

As I've reached Sobu High, I proceeded to do my morning ritual: securely chain my bike, go to the nearest vending machine and grab a MAX COFFEE, proceed to my locker to change into my indoor shoes, grab a letter secretly deposited in my locker, travel the path to my classro- wait. Something's not right here. I can't quite put a finger on it. Let's retrace my steps:

1) I entered Sobu High through the front gate;

2) With bike in hand, I proceeded to the bike stand to securely chain my bike;

3) After successfully locking my bike, I proceeded to the nearest vending machine to grab a can of MAX COFFEE; everything's normal so far

4) I went to my shoe locker to change into my indoor shoes;

5) While opening my shoe locker, I noticed a letter deposited in It;

6) After grabbing the letter and changing my shoes, I began my trek to my classroom…

Okay. Something among there is out of place. But I still can't figure it out. Let's retrace my… steps. Again… Wait why am I holding a letter on my hand?! How did I not notice this until now?! The morning bliss may have activated my auto-pilot mode. So THIS is what's been wrong the entire time! Idiot Hachiman!

Now I can't check this in the classroom since it may attract unnecessary attention, and I don't want that. I have to find a spot that is rarely populated.

I checked my watch if I still have time to spare before I'll become late. Seems like I still have. I then began my quest to find a suitable spot to read this letter, and eventually found one.

Now let's check this letter. Since it was in my locker, it should be safe to assume that it's addressed to me, although there may be an off-chance that it was misplaced. I have never received letters this way before afterall. With that, I scanned the cover to see any signs that it was addressed to me or otherwise. No such luck. Well, let's get on with the contents of this letter. I opened the cover and started reading the letter.

" _To Hikigaya-san_

 _Please do not leave your classroom during lunch period. I'll be coming over to meet you._

 _-Y. Ruri"_

Thankfully, the letter was really addressed to me. Well that was a short letter. I wonder why she didn't just text me though… Right. She doesn't have my number. Silly Hachiman. Get your head out of the gutter already!

After reading the letter, I put it in my bag and resumed my trek to my classroom. Come to think of it, how did Ruri-chan know which locker is mine? Has she really been watching me this whole time? Doesn't that make her a stalker? Just thinking about it makes me shudder. Better not to think about it all.

I got to class with a few minutes to spare. I thanked all the gods that I didn't have to suffer the wrath of Hiratsuka-sensei. Another day to live I guess?

* * *

Lunchtime; a period in which I often enjoy in solitude. A (not-so-)secret spot. Lunch on hand. MAX COFFEE within reach. The sight of an angelic being sharpening its tennis skills. The gentle breeze of the wind. Ah. Such is bliss.

For the past few days, I haven't been able to spend lunchtime the way I used to. Yuigahama often drags me to the clubroom so that we could spend lunch with the beautiful but deadly Yukinoshita. I don't mind that much since it's not everyday, but please, I really prefer spending it the way I used to. Sigh.

That said, I can't do that today. Ruri-chan requested that I stay here in this classroom during lunch period, and while I do not know what I'd gain from doing this request, I can't deny that I'm curious. It's not everyday that I receive a letter you know? Much less from a beautiful young lady.

"Hikki? Are you not going to eat lunch? Would you like to come with me and eat at the clubroom with Yukinon?" says Yuigahama, as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry, but no. Someone made me stay here." which is very true. It's not just an excuse to not spend my lunch with you two.

"Eh?" _What's with that look of disbelief Gahama-chan? I am telling the truth! I'll prove it to you!_

I then opened my bag and looked for the piece of proof. Finding the letter, I grabbed it, and then handed it to her. She took the letter with a curios look. I prodded her to read the letter so that she can have her curiosity satiated. Moments later, the look on her face morphed again. I can't quite describe it.

"So it was Rurin huh. You know we could wait for her and invite her to have lunch in the clubroom right?" _I haven't thought of that. There's a problem with that plan though._

"There wasn't any time mentioned in the letter. She could come here in soon or much later. You don't want the possibility of making Yukinoshita wait that long right?"

"… you're right Hikki! Well, you could still the come over the clubroom if you want. And you can bring Rurin too."

"I'll keep that in mind. You should go now. Don't want our ice queen to keep waiting."

"Y-yeah. See you later Hikki!"

And with that, the peach-haired oppai girl left the classroom. Now let's see, how long will I have to stay here? And what does Ruri-chan have in store for me? Not that I'm expecting anything, but you know…

"Hello there Hikigaya-san." Speak of the devil- er, angel?

"Yo." I gave her my usual greeting.

"Sorry for making you wait. I had some things to take care of."

"It's alright."

..

"So, do you mind telling me why you made me stay here?"

"Ah yes. It's because of these."

The young lady then revealed two lunchboxes that she was stealthily hiding behind her.

"I made lunch for the both us." _I can see that._

"…"

Now, I rarely turn down any offer of free food. I mean, free food is free food right? It will always be good. Unless it's something made by Yuigahama. That's one of the rare times I turn down free food. Now, a lunch from Ruri-chan? I don't know how much points she invested in her cooking skills, but if I'm going to eat her cooking, I just hope that they are a tad better than Yuiyui's!

"Hikigaya-san?"

"… this is not a prank right?" _I don't want to die of food poisoning._

"Of course not!" was the cry of Ruri-chan. She's pouting now. Cute.

"But why?" and there goes my cynicism. I guess it's similar to those passive skills where you just can't turn off. Just like my most used 108 skill, Stealth Hikki!

"Why indeed… Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Is that so?"

* * *

We (me and the young lady Ruri-chan) are now sitting at my (not-so)-secret lunch spot. Why eat lunch here you ask? Well its kind of a mutual decision. I didn't want to eat lunch in the classroom, what with the stares and all (Tobe, please shut your mouth). While it is true that I don't care about what other people say or think of me, I cannot forgive myself if my reputation somehow ruins the young lady's own. She said she didn't mind, but I do! So, that's when I suggested to her that we eat our lunch at the clubroom since we were invited by Yuigahama. She rejected it saying: "I want to spend this time with only you Hikigaya-san. I think deserve it given that I made the lunches." which was a sound argument. Clever girl. So as compromise, I decided to bring us here. And she accepted. Mutual decision made.

"So this is your secret lunch spot huh?"

"Well it's not really secret. It's not like I exclusively own this place. I just rarely see other people staying here." _Or was it because of my constant presence that other people stayed away from this spot? Heh. The hell I care!_

…

"So, how is it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know, the lunch."

"Ahh… it's not bad. Wait, scratch that. It's good. I like it!." Really! They may not be as good as Yukinoshita's, but they are fffffaaaaaarrrrrrrrr better than Yuigahama's! It has its own charm is what I'm trying to say.

"I see. I'm glad." She replied while giving that sweet smile that even beats the ones given by the silver-haired angel Totsuka. _Damn it woman! I thought I told you to stop doing that! I'll end up giving you my heart at this rate!_

The next moments were spent in peace, the both of us concentrated in eating our own lunches. I've truly savored every bite of the lunch made by the young lady. I mean, it's not everyday that I get to eat free lunch. And what's better is that it's handmade! By the hands of a maiden no less! I don't know what I did, but the Rom-Com Gods certainly are certainly showering me with blessings now!

Now, I am not one to pry in anyone's personal business. By that, I mean I don't go out of my way just to extract some information of another person's personal life, unless if it's for a request. See, if they don't talk about it, the reason may be because they don't want to talk about it, or they are not yet comfortable to do so. Either way, I tend to just wait 'till they open up. However, when they do open up, I try my best to give an ear or two. Not literally of course!

However, right now, I can't help but be curious! It can't be helped because this is the first time that a girl made lunch for me, aside from my cutest bestest most adorable little sister Komachi of course! I know that she, Ruri-chan, said she just wanted to spend time with me, but I can't help but think that there is something deeper than that. So I asked:

"Ruri-chan, what brought you to do this?"

"Do what Hikigaya-san?"

"You know, this?" I lifted the lunch box given to me to give her an idea of what I mean.

"Ah yes. I already told you that I want to spend time with you. But I guess you think that that's not the entire truth. Well, I don't intend to hide it from you, but please don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh? Am I giving you that sort of impression?" _Please tell me if I do. The last time I checked, people always see me as someone who has some kind of killer intent, what with my dead-fish eyes and all._

"Ah no no. It's just… well… It's a bit embarrassing."

"I won't force you if you don't want to."

"Ah no, I really want tell to at least you Hikigaya-san. Just give me a few minutes to compose myself."

I did not respond thinking that giving her silence well help her in gathering the determination to speak up. I continued eating my lunch as I waited for her to continue.

"I wanted to do this for a long time. Cooking for someone else that is.

"You see, I technically live alone. My father works abroad, and my mother is rarely home due to the nature of her job. She's a travel guru. It's a good thing though that the modern technology helped us in keeping in touch. It may not be like physical contact, but at least we have that."

...

"It feels so good to finally let it out."

"So you were lonely."

"…kind of, yes"

"Well if it is any consolation, my parents and I are in a similar situation. I mean, we rarely meet at home, what with them working long hours, dedicated to the life of a corporate slave. I don't mind that much though. At least I have Komachi."

The young lady yelped at the mention of my little sister's name.

"Komachi? Hikigaya-san, is that the real reason why you rejected me? Because you already have a girlfriend? I didn't know! I didn't mean to-"

"STOP!" _Seriously, what's with that misunderstanding? "_ Please, do I look like I'm someone who toys with a maiden's heart? Komachi is my little sister. I'm surprised you didn't know given that I have this impression of you already knowing many things about me."

"W-well, I only know of things about you within school. Outside, not much. There's only so much that I can do to observe you. Anything more and I'll be branded a stalker." _Oh. So that's why she knew which shoe locker was mine._

"Funny, I thought you were one!"

"H-hey!" and along with that cry of protest, Ruri-chan lightly slapped me on the back. It didn't hurt that much. I just laughed it off.

"Sorry. Am I not allowed to tease you?"

The young lady did not verbally respond to that question. Instead she just blushed.

The rest of the lunch period was spent in silence, each of us aiming to finish our own lunches.

* * *

"Thanks for the lunch Ruri-chan."

"You're welcome Hikigaya-san."

We are now on our way back to our respective classes. The young lady has already regained her composure after being so vulnerable a while ago. She feels lonely huh? She's in a similar situation as Yukinoshita, but the circumstances are different. Yukinoshita lives alone because she does not want to be near her family. She's alone by choice. Ruri-chan on the other hand lives alone because she can't help it. She does not really want to be alone. I guess that's one more reason not to deny her of my time if she asks.

"Hikigaya-san?" My thoughts were interrupted by voice of the young lady.

"Yes Ruri-chan?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead. Although given that you know so much about me, my answer may already be something you know."

"Its not that. I want to ask your phone number. Consider it as payment for the lunch I made you."

"Wait. I thought that you said it was free?"

"I never said that."

…

She's right! She never said it was free! It was I who assumed it was free. I can't help but smirk. You just have to admire the young lady's resourcefulness!

"Clever girl."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Phone please."

"Right."

To answer her demand, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and gave it to her.

"Here."

Ruri-chan then grabbed the phone that I was offering her, did some things, and then gave it back to me.

"Done. Thanks again for your time Hikigaya-san. I'll see you whenever. Don't break your promise now."

"Yeah yeah I won't. See you."

And with that, we continued our way onto our respective classes.

Thinking about my day so far, I can't help but think that there is more in store for me. Bring it on Rom-Com Gods!

I may have said that I'm a realist, but that doesn't mean that I cannot be optimistic at times. I rarely get optimistic anyways so just give me this one. A wonderful morning with my dearest Komachi. An equally wonderful lunch with the young lady Ruri-chan. It is indeed a great day so far.

As I've entered my classroom, there is one thought that's been bugging me. Now before I share it you, I have to tell you that _please, don't think of me as a glutton!_ considering that I just had my lunch. Well, here goes.

I wonder what's for dinner.

 **Chapter 3- end**

* * *

 **[1] :Dota 2 reference. Skywrath Mage's predict line. From the Ghastly Eyrie!**

 **[2] Hyouka reference. The actual line is** _ **Kiniraniimasu!,**_ **the famous one-liner from the lovely Chitanda Eru which is usually translated as "I can't stop thinking about it!" or "I am curious!"**

 **A/N Just to address the comments/reviews that mention that the OC's name is the same as that of a Japanese pornstar, let me tell you that it is just pure coincidence. I honestly didn't know! Anyway, as many have already guessed it, Yuzumiya Ruri= (S)uzumiya (Ha)Ru(h)i. But no, I'm not borrowing all of her, just her physical appearance.**

 **To be honest, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I tried many times to improve it but this is what I've come up with. I've tried to include more philosophical rambling of our favourite cynic, but I deleted them because they felt out of place. Anyways, I apologize if you didn't like it.**


	4. Why He Refuses to Move Forward

**Chapter 4 - Why He Refuses to Move Forward**

 _Change. One word. One simple word. Change. Terrifying isn't it? I have always thought that change is a terrifying thing. But, whether we like it or not, we will have to go through a series of change. I, myself, may change. I have changed. The people around me may change. They have changed. The circumstances around us may change. Change is inevitable. It is the only constant in this world. I've feared change for I only see the worse of it._

 _Kinda hypocritical of me don't you think? I didn't like- no… there's even a better word to describe this feeling. I hated people who decided to maintain the status quo because it meant that they fear change. And here I am, afraid of change. Maybe I hate them because I see myself in them? Have I always hated myself? Did I ever not hate myself? Did I ever love myself?_

 _I am a liar. A very good one at that. I made people believe that I love the way I am right now. That I am who I am right now because I love it this way. I made it this way. That's a lie. A big fat lie. I am what I am right now because I have experienced the bitter reality of change. I don't want that to ever happen again._

 _When have I become so complacent? Was I always so dense? No! Of course not! I have realized it the moment it came up. I just… I just denied it. Out of sight, out of mind right? And we both know the reason why: change. I am fine with what I have. With what we have. We, though subconsciously, have mutually decided to maintain the status quo. We refuse to move forward for it requires one thing: CHANGE._

* * *

Afternoon classes passed by like blur. Considering the blissful mood that I was just in, I'm surprised that I didn't understand any of the lessons… at all! Maybe this is the side effect of bliss. It makes you filter the bad stuff for the good ones. Whatever, I'm sure my mind will make up for it. I can always look back at the notes I've gotten whenever I am in a 'better' state. Right now, I'll forget about it.

As you can tell, classes have already ended. I am just loitering around the classroom, observing. Listening like I always do. I don't always immediately go to the clubroom after classes. I would always wait so that the first occupant of the room (during club hours) would always be the service club's president, Yukinoshita Yukino. It's sort of our daily ritual. An unspoken rule. And it seems like Yuigahama thinks so too.

Speaking of Yuigahama, she's currently hanging out with her clique. Now before you accuse me of something horrible, please let me say _that I am not a shameless eavesdropper._ I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but with me and them being the only ones still loitering in the classroom, it's really hard not to hear them. They are mostly talking about everyday non-sense anyway so I don't think they would mind if someone else is listening.

"Hey Yui. Do you think you can ditch your club just for today? We haven't been able to hang out with you lately." voiced the other queen of Sobu High. _I wonder, those drills she has, does she use them to scare off other people? They seem deadly enough to become actual weapons. Not that I want to confirm it though. Just curious._

"But I.. I.." says the conflicted Yuigahama. I would say that I could relate to her situation right now, but then, I would be lying. Having not the chance to be in that situation? It's one of the benefits of being a loner. Oh boy. I certainly don't want to be in her position right now.

"Please Yui? I know I may not look like it, but I really miss you." Whoa whoa. I know that Miura have this side on her. But this? I think that I am not supposed to 'witness' this. Does she not realize that I'm still here?

"Yumiko…" I imagine Yuigahama having those puppy eyes right now. "Okay. Just let me tell Yukinon."

"Don't bother. I will tell her. Mail her though just to make sure. She may not believe me-"

…

Crap. I don't know what demon has possessed me, but I'm pretty sure that I was not supposed to say that. Or anything at all really. Judging by their facial expression, I was right. Of course I was right! Dammit! Time to make my escape.

 _Checking unit status. Ensuring enough resources. Assessing best tool among 108 skills. Assessment complete. Activating: Stealth Hikki._

"WHAT THE HELL HIKIO?!" _what the hell indeed. Stealth Hikki has been failing me more these days._

"Hikki?! You were listening?!" _I didn't mean to you know._

"…I'll just go."

And so, I made my escape. I walked out of the classroom hurriedly, and then started my trek to the clubroom. I don't know whether I was going fast or not, I didn't care really. I just want to be away from them, the classroom where I made my blunder. Oh boy! What a day this is!

I think I heard Yuigahama shouting "THANK YOU HIKKI! PLEASE KEEP YUKINON COMPANY!"

What the hell was that about keeping Yukinoshita company? Whatever. Gotta go fast! **[1]**

* * *

"Yo."

"Hello Hikigaya-kun."

After the greetings, I then proceeded to my usual seat. I took the light novel I brought today. However, before I start my reading, I still have something to do.

"Has she already mailed you?"

"I assume that the 'she' you are referring to is Yuigahama-san. If so, yes, she has mailed me."

"I see. Good. Saves me energy."

"Ara? Are you really that lazy? I knew you were the lowest of all scums, but this? I didn't know that you could get lower!"

"Shut it woman. I am not lazy. I am conserving energy. There's a difference. You should know. Your stamina isn't that high. Really, you should learn the ways of energy efficiency."

"Energy efficiency? How does reading that trashy excuse of literature mean spending energy efficiently?"

"You take that back woman! Light novels may not be as eloquent as the books you're reading, but they are still considered literature! I happen to enjoy them. Maybe you should try reading one before you say such things!"

"I'd rather not. That kind of trash may contaminate my pure body. I will let you keep reading them, just don't let them get near me."

"'And why the hell do I need your permission?"

"Because. Because I am your master and you are my dog."

"Like hell I am!"

…

"We won't be able to stop without Yuigahama-san's intervention huh?"

Seems like it. This is… pretty refreshing. Kinda like my first days with this club. It was only me and her. No Yuigahama. Just Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukinoshita Yukino. Come to think of it, we really have gone a long way. Sure, we may have gone through tough times. We may have clashed. We may have been in each other's throat. But that's just how things are, right? To think, to writhe, to struggle, to agonize. We have gone through that. And we have persevered.

Although after all of that, she still does not consider me as a friend. It's impossible she says. If I'd known better, she was just teasing me the second time around. Or did she say that because she wants us to be more than just friends? You know, she does not want me to be friendzoned? Pfft. HAHAHAH. That's the best joke you've made so far Hachiman. 1000 Hachiman points!

A smile has formed on my face.

"Seems like it. Truce?"

My smile was returned by the other occupant of the room.

"Truce."

* * *

 _A towering giant has appeared in front of our glorious hero. Said giant has the head of an eagle, the body of a lion, and a tail… no, tails of snakes. It has wings, and can breathe fire._

" _Chimera!" cried our hero._

" _It is I. Now you die." spoke the giant._

 _The giant then quickly lunged itself to the hero. Fortunately for our hero, he was able to dodge just in the nick of time, what with his godlike reflexes and all._

" _You think I won't see that coming? You surely underestimate oh Chimera!"_

" _I expect no less from my supposed slayer. However, please DIE!"_

 _The giant rushed and rushed, faster than the speed of light._

" _Gotta go fast!" the giant said._

" _Hero! Please win! I'll let you have s*x with me if you do!" shouted a busty maiden clad in a chinese dress that emphasizes her godly chest and oozing legs._

" _ALRIGHT! Take this Chimera! Omega Ultimate Final The End Slash!" shouted the hero. And in one swipe of his sword, he has slain the giant._

What. The. Hell.

This. Is. Trash.

Is. This. Even. Considered. Literature?

Okay okay, Yukinoshita did have a point. Most light novels may not really be that high of quality, but you just have to find the diamonds amongst the trash. This one is clearly not one of the diamonds. Maybe I should stop literally judging books by its cover. I mean, the art could be great, or just the cover art even, but the rest may be garbage. But they sure are doing their jobs you know? By having a scantily clad woman in the cover, sales would surely be secured. Damn it.

Should I continue reading this or just spend the rest of my time doing nothing? And it's just the first chapter too. What a total letdown! Whatever. I'll give it a second chance. Maybe it's the writer's attempt at comedy. Yeah. That should be it. I have nothing else better to do anyway.

Sigh. That's kinda depressing. Do I really have nothing else better to do?

I put down the light novel I was reading, not even bothering to mark the page I was at. I decided not to bother with it anymore. I should have known better than to follow the recommendations of Zaimokuza. Whatever. It's not like I bought this anyway.

I looked over the other occupant of this room. Maybe she can save me from the incoming boredom. Hey! Maybe she has a book she can lend me!

"Hey."

She did not budge.

"Oi Yukinoshita."

Still not budging.

"Yukinoshita Yukino?"

"Huh? Who's there?" _What the? She's doing that again?_

"Recycling insults now are we Yukinoshita? Has the great Yukipedia already gone dry?"

"Huh? Am I just hearing things?" _Grk! Rude woman! Rude!_

"I know you can see me." I gave her the deadliest glare I can manage.

You know, she really enjoys our usual banter. I admit that I do too, although I am oftentimes on the losing end. She does enjoy stepping on my pride, doesn't she? That must mean she's a sadist. Yukinoshita Yukino is a sadist. But wait. If Yukinoshita is the sadist, then I must be the maso- NO! I refuse! I refuse to even acknowledge that thought! Forget it!

"Know what? Forget it."

"My my. Are you really giving me victory this easily, Hikkidoormat-kun?"

"I had no intention to compete with you whatsoever. I only intended to ask if you have a book I can borrow."

"Ah. So you do admit that the ones you read are garbage."

"This one was given to me by Zaimokuza."

"Oh." _She gets it._

…

I pray for the soul of Zaimokuza. Forgive me 'comrade' for I cannot defend your taste in literature without having to swallow my pride. And while I may not be exactly a prideful person, I still value my pride. So, unless you change your taste into something more palpable, please stay dead. Heh.

I must have been really deep in my thoughts for I haven't noticed the Ice Queen approaching me. I was only able to wake up from my 'daydream' because of her fake cough.

"I suppose I can lend you this." She handed me the book that she was just reading.

"But aren't you still reading this?"

"It's fine. I've already read it twice."

"I see. You must really like it."

"Yes. So please take care of it. I trust that even you can do that." She then returned to her seat, and then grabbed another book from her bag.

Fine fine. No need to tell me that.

"Thanks then."

I checked the book that was handed to me. _Catcher in the Rye_ **[2]**. Huh. It's that book huh. I've read reviews about how the main character is a big whiner. I wonder why Yukinoshita likes this. It's not like I want to know because I'm interested in knowing what she thinks B-BAKA! I'm just curious that's all.

I suppose I could just ask her.

"Say Yukinoshita, would you mind if I ask you something?"

"It depends. Are you asking me to be your friend again?"

"What? No. I moved on from that. Have you?"

"Of course!"

"Bah, I'll ask you anyway. Why do you like this book that much?"

"…"

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"…"

Seems like she's uncomfortable sharing it. I now regret asking her that. See, this is why I don't usually pry in anyone else's personal business unless I have to. It makes me feel that I am unnecessarily evil. I don't like that. If I have to be evil, I want it to be in my own terms.

Knowing that my question will be left unanswered, I decided to start reading the book she gave me. Well, if she liked it that much, it can't be bad right? While we may have differences in taste of literature, I do trust her (preference that is), more than Zaimokuza. So, let's get started shall we?

" _..me of someone"_ whispered the Ice Queen, voice barely audible.

"What?"

"Geez, please clean your ears Hikigaya-kun."

"Hey, it's not me. Your voice was barely audible!"

"Fine! Please listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat after this."

"Go. Shoot."

"I said that that book reminds me of someone. Someone important and dear to me."

Oh. She has that? Of course she does. While she may seems like a cold ice queen on the outside, she's still a girl underneath. Even Yukinoshita has someone like that. What is this I'm feeling? Why does it feel like disappointment? No, that's not it. Is this jealousy? I have no right to be jealous!

Erase these thoughts my mind. Vanishment this world! **[3]**

The deed has been done. Thanks mind!

"Is that so? Then that's one more reason for me to take good care of this book then."

"Y-yes. Please do."

Huh. The ice queen has shared something very important. Were this a year ago or so, I couldn't even imagine having a decent talk with her. This just solidifies my belief that we have gone a long way.

"And Hikigaya-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone else what I've just said to you now."

Of course.

* * *

Silence. Some people find comfort in it. Most people don't. I enjoy it, most of the time. Afterall, I am Hikagaya Hachiman, the king of loners! One can do so much with silence. Like, without the distractions, you can imagine all kinds of stuff undisturbed. That may be how geniuses came up with their ground breaking discoveries! Why can't most people understand that?

"Senpai!"

Why can't people get that?

"Yo Senpai?"

Why can't this girl get that?

"Earth to Senpai! Your cute kohai is calling you."

"What do you want now Isshiki?"

"Rude Senpai. Can't you just be happy that I came here just to see you? No offense Yukinoshita-senpai."

"None taken." _Oi. Be more offended Yukinoshita. You were so vulnerable just a while ago._

As you can tell, my ' _LOVELY'_ kohai is in the clubroom. She just went and barged in the clubroom, as if she owns the place. She didn't even care to knock. Hey, even if I am a member of the club, I still knock… sometimes. Shouldn't you too? I really need her to meet up with Ruri-chan so that she can take lessons on good manners already.

"Isshiki, if you came here just to dump on me some kind of student council duties, forget it. You should learn to fend for yourself. I won't be always around to help you."

"Like I don't know that. Really, Senpai, I came here just to see you."

"I don't see any reason why you should."

"Geez fine. I came here because of student council stuff. Happy?"

"Not really."

"But I did not come here to dump some duties on you. I came here to invite you. And Yukinoshita-senpai and Yui-senpai too! By the way, where is Yui-senpai?"

"She had something to do. And what invite? For what?"

"The student council is having a farewell party for the outgoing members. The service club has done so much for us that we decided to invite you guys too. You know, as a form of appreciation." _Really now? If I've known better, you just abused your position as student council president._

"Uh-huh. And when is this?"

"Tonight!"

"And you decided to tell us that just now?!"

"Yup!"

And what if I had already made plans for tonight? Not that I have any by the way. But that is just inconsiderate of you, you know that? And I'm not particularly fond of parties you know. Too much socializing. Very taxing for a loner such as moi.

In the end though, I don't even have the final say on this.

"What do you think Yukinoshita?"

"…"

She's thinking hard huh? Yukinoshita has somewhat changed over the past year. If this were the old Yukinoshita, I bet that she would immediately turn down the invite. She never really cared for the superficial, for pointless socializing. But, this is her now. She has gained some friends. She has a reason to be associated with other people now.

"Yukinoshita-senpai?" asks the foxy kohai. This must mean that an ample amount of time has already passed.

Come on Yukinoshita. Answer. Just answer NO for now.

"I apologize Ishikki-san, but I already have plans for tonight." _Way to go Yukinon!_

"Well you heard her Isshiki. Now shoo."

"Hey!I invited you three! Just because Yukinoshita-senpai cannot go doesn't mean that you can't too! I know you don't have plans for tonight Senpai!" _Grk! She caught me! I should have known better than to underestimate my foxy kohai._

"But I.. uh.." C'mon someone, anyone, help me!

"Hikigaya-kun cannot come too." _Eh? Is she my savior this time?_

"Huh? But whyyyyyy?"

"Because he's having dinner with me." answered Yukinoshita. If you can squint your eyes hard enough, you can see remnants of a blush on her face.

"…"

"…"

Say what now? I don't remember having plans with her. Have I absentmindedly agreed to her while I was so heavily immersed in reading? I don't think so. As far as I know, I haven't. I mean, I'm sure that we spent the past hour or so in silence.

I guess I'll just go with it for now. I know that Yukinoshita Yukino does not lie, but she may make some white lies from time to time.

"There you have it Isshiki. We both have plans for tonight."

"… I see." Says Isshiki. I know that she isn't convinced. I should know. I really am not convinced either.

"You know that Yukinoshita does not lie right? So just shoo." _Just please, accept this for now Isshiki._

"But you do…" *sigh* "… alright. Just answer me this question. The both of you."

I looked at Yukinoshita with a questioning look, as if asking her if she wants to entertain Isshiki's question. She nodded. After that, I gave Isshiki the signal to start with her question.

"Are you two dating now?" _What was that?_

"No."

Both of us, Yukishota and me, said that in unison.

Right. How did she arrive to that? Shouldn't it be obvious that we both can't handle that kind of relationship? What more, us, Yukinoshita and me? Heck! A romantic relationship with Komachi might even more possible!

"R-right. I'll take my leave then. See you later Senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai!"

And so Isshiki left the clubroom, but not without mumbling _"They are basically like a couple, why not just make it official?."_ I'm pretty sure she intended to have me hear that. Isshiki, trust me, we are not like that. We are not even close to that. What is with people shipping us? Urgh.

Whatever. Good riddance. That's one less issue I have to deal with right. Speaking of...

"What was that about?" I asked the Ice Queen with a serious tone.

"Whatever do you mean?" was her answer, voice plenty playful.

"Us two having dinner?"

"It is what it is."

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

"You did."

"Huh? When?"

"When you declined your precious Isshiki-san's invite." _Oi. What's with that tone? I swear I sensed jealousy at the mention of precious and Isshiki just now._

 _..._

Know what, it's free food. And I am not one to decline free food. You know that already right? Good. Let's just go with it.

"Fine. Just let me notify Komachi that I'll be eating out."

"No need. I already told her."

"So this is happening whether Isshiki invited us or not?!"

This is creepy... And that considering that it came from me, the creepiness is very real. What is Yukinoshita Yukino planning?

"Whatever. Where will be having this dinner?"

"At my apartment."

"Oh no. It's fine if it's just with you. But isn't your sister staying there too? I am not having dinner with her!"

"She's staying at her friend's house tonight. Thesis and whatnot."

Okay. This is really creepy. She really did plan this all along. And she assumed that I will go with no matter what.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are we having this dinner?"

"You mean you don't want to? I assumed that you do, because you know, who can resist an offer from such a beautiful creature?"

"It doesn't matter whether I want to or not, just tell me why."

"Because... Because... Can't you just accept that I want to have dinner with you?!" shouted Yukinoshita.

I didn't expect that. It's rare to see Yukinoshita cry, yes. But it's rare for her to be so worked up like this too. I guess I pushed her buttons? I don't know. I'm not even sure what look I have on my face right now.

"... sor-"

"Ss-sorry about that Hikigaya-kun. Please forget that I shouted just now. Just please, let me have this dinner with you. We will have our talk later."

"S-sure."

Talk about awkward.

* * *

"So, how is it?"

If there ever exists in this world that is food from heaven, this may be it. I know that I may be exaggerating, but please hear me out first. Remember when I said that Ruri-chan's cooking isn't as good as Yukinoshita's? That's because Yukinoshita's cooking is just that good. Heck, if she doesn't constantly step on my face, I might have gotten some cooking lessons from her. You know, for my dream of becoming a househusband. But as I've said earlier, I still value my pride. Really, the food is great. I wouldn't mind eating her cooking everyday, although I doubt that will happen.

"Hikigaya-kun? Is it really that good that you got speechless?"

Yes. If I weren't in such control of my emotions, I would have asked you to marry me right now!

... okay now I really am certain that I am exaggerating.

And yes, I am not gonna tell her any of that. That may balloon up her pride you know?

"It's not bad." was my verbal response, which is technically true.

"I know that you have more to say than that, but I'll take it."

And so we continue eating our dinner, making small talk now and then. We don't exactly like making small talk, but without Yuigahama, we were left to fill the gap that she left. Besides, silence isn't really that great with the mood that we are in. You know, that awkward atmosphere? It went with us on our way here.

Speaking of which, the walk towards Yukinoshita's apartment was awkwardly silent. I mean, we really haven't dispelled it. Which is why it stayed with us. Yeah.

"Hikigaya-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"Go. Shoot."

"I heard that you had lunch with Yuzumiya-san."

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know, Yuzumiya-san?"

"I still don't get what you mean."

"I mean, how was lunch with her?"

Oh.

"And why would you wan- nevermind. Give me a few minutes to gather my thoughts."

Maybe this is her effort in dispelling the awkward atmosphere around us. And I don't really have anything to hide anyway. It's not like we did anything hideous. We just spent time and had lunch. Just plain and simple.

"Well, we just had lunch. And some personal talk. I mean, after that, I'm pretty sure that I know more about her."

"Was that all?"

"Yeah, that's it. I mean, did you expect something more?"

"Not really. I just had to make sure, because if something did happen, I might have to call the cops and report you." _And she's back._

I smiled before giving me my retort.

"Oi oi. I'll have you know, she invited me. And while I may perfectly be a teenage boy, I do practice some self-control."

"Is that so? That's hard to believe coming from you."

"Oh please, you want me to ask you that question again?"

"What do you..." she paused as if realizing what I meant.

Aha! I now have a formidable weapon to shut the Ice Queen down.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence, but with the awkwardness gone, I think it is the comfortable kind. And this is the usual with us two. I mean, if we are not having our usual banter, we usually are respecting each other's existence via silence. And I wouldn't want it any other way. We both hate small talk.

* * *

We are now at the living room of Yukinoshita's apartment. I would have gone home after I've finished my dinner. However, she did say that she'll tell me why we had this dinner. And I want to know why. So here I am, waiting for her to be comfortable enough for her to share it with me.

"Hikigaya-kun. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Didn't you ask one earlier?"

"I didn't... I guess I did."

"I don't mind. Go ask."

"Do you like Yuzumiya-san?"

"Okay that really is personal. Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer for now. It's related to the reason why I invited you here."

I'm okay with that I guess. "Well, to be honest, I like her. But not in the way that you might be thinking right now. I like her as a person. By that, I'm interested in knowing her as a person.

"Is there a possibility of you two dating each other?"

"I don't know. Really."

"Why? Is there already someone you like?"

"... I don't know. I'm not sure."

"I see... Hikigaya-kun, I'm ready to tell you the reason why I invited you."

Oh. So this it huh? My patience has finally paid off. Hooray.

"See Hikigaya-kun, before Yuzumiya-san confessed to you, I thought that I was fine with what we have. But her confession stirred something within me. I became afraid of something. I was afraid that I might lose you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Why do I feel like I know where this going? And why do I feel like I don't like the way this is going? Is this what Hayama felt when their status quo was threatened?

"I mean, you two might really start dating. It's not hard to like Yuzumiya-san. She doesn't seem bad. She's a proper lady. You even call her by her given name. If you do start dating, you may no longer have time for us, the service club."

Yukinoshita, please stop this right now. I don't know what I'll do if what I had in my mind really happens.

"You see, even if I do not show it, you already have become someone important to me. Even moreso than Yuigahama-san. At first, I though the feelings I had was the same as I had with Hayama-kun before. But now, I'm sure that it's not like that at all."

Please Yukinoshita. Stop. It's not like I hate you. It's just that, I am still conflicted right now. I don't want things to change between us. I'm happy with what we have right now. Aren't you? I promise I won't be leaving you for Ruri-chan.

"What I'm saying is, Hikigaya-kun I.. I lo-"

Please someone stop her.

BZZT BZZT BZZZT

...

"Can I answer this call?" _Please say yes_.

"...yes." she whispers with a disappointed look.

I moved to the kitchen so that I can get some privacy.

I checked who the caller was. I expected it was Komachi because she's usually the one who calls me anyways. The caller wasn't her though. It was Ruri-chan.

"Yo."

"Good evening Hikigaya-san. Did I call at a bad time?"

"... yeah. But I don't mind. I'm thankful that you did. You kind of saved me."

"I did? Would you tell me why?"

"...not right now. I'd rather not talk about it."

"I see... I'll respect that."

"So, why did you call?"

"Ah yes. I just wanted to say good night."

"Seriously? You could've just mailed me that you know?"

"But I wanted to hear your voice. So I called."

"... I don't know what to say to that. Is my voice really that charming?"

"It doesn't matter whether it's charming or not. What matters is that it is your voice."

"... I'll accept that."

"Goodnight Hikigaya-san."

"Goodnight Ruri-chan."

I checked the time on my phone. 9:43pm. Its already late huh. Maybe I should go home now. I know that I am running away by doing this. But I am not ready to face this yet. This is different from the time with Ruri-chan.

After putting my phone in my pocket, I returned to the living room where Yukinoshita was at. I don't want to face her right now though. So I'll be just saying my goodbye.

"Hey Yukinoshita. It's getting late. I think it's time for me to go home now."

"...yes. I guess it is getting late."

I'm really sorry about this Yukinoshita. It's not you, it's me. If I said that to you, I know you won't take it.

But is really okay to leave it like this? I am really that much of a coward? Wouldn't it be the same as rejection if I do this? Wouldn't this hurt her too? She does not deserve that. After pouring her heart out, she deserves an answer. It may not exactly what she wants. But this is what I have for her for now.

"Yukinoshita, I know what you were about to say. Let me tell you that I don't hate you. You are someone important to me too. But whether I can reciprocate your feelings or not, with what I am right now, I don't think I can. You don't deserve that."

"But Hikigaya-kun-"

"Please Yukinoshita. Just let it go for now. Let's stay what we are for now. For now. I promise, we will have this talk again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I see. Then, see you tomorrow Hikigaya-kun."

"...yeah."

And with that, I left her apartment. Rom-Com Gods, isn't this a little bit too much? Please, don't do it again.

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. And the day started on a good note too. Just goes to show why you shouldn't expect too much.

Although we did agree that we should keep things the same for now, sooner or later, we will have to resume things. I cannot postpone this forever. We will eventually have our talk. I'd have to answer. But how can I when I have to go through something which scares me the most?

 **Chapter 4 -end**

 **[1] Sanic's one liner**

 **[2] A book authored by J.D. Salinger. I read it twice, the first time because… book report. The second time because I want to read just for reading's sake.**

 **[3] Chuunibuyo Demo Koi ga reference. Beware the Tyrant's Eye!**

 **A/N: A dialouge heavy chapter. I am now turning the wheels on. Expect on the next chapters more development for our characters, especially for Ruri-chan!**

 **Wait wait.**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews! I didn't expect this fanfic of mine to be received that well. I'll try too keep the updates on a timely manner. But I can't promise. Thanks again guys!**


	5. What Happened to the Monster of Logic?

**Chapter 5 - What Happened to the Monster of Logic?**

 **A/N Rating changed from K+ to T because of mild swearing.**

It has been two weeks since that happened. You know… the thing between Yukinoshita and yours truly? The thing that happened between us in her apartment? The watchamacallit? Yep. That. As I've said, it has already been- hold on. Say what now? What?! What do you mean by 'what does she taste like'?! What are you- We didn't have s*x in her apartment! Weren't you there too on that night? Who am I talking to again? Right. I'm talking to myself. Again. I've become more delusional since that happened. Hachiman, keep it together now. Don't just self-destruct on me. You're better than this, aren't you?

In the end, I still talked to myself.

...

Anyways, as I've said, it has been a couple of weeks after that happened. Things were… pretty okay I guess? Yukinoshita is acting normal. I am ACTING normal. Everything is normal. School is normal. Club is normal. Normal is normal. Yep. Not a thing has changed. All things are normal.

…

BULL. FUCKING. SHIT.

Who am I kidding?! Not everything is normal. Well everything is 'normal' when there's someone else other than us. But, when it's just the two us? Oh boy, things sure are awkward. We just can't help it I guess? We just became more self-conscious around each other. We still have our usual banter, which, even though I hate to admit it, I was thankful for. But it's not as heated as before. I'm conflicted as to how I should feel about that. I should be thankful because that means my pride is taking much less hits now. But really, I can't be wholly thankful because that means that things between us have… I cannot deny it now, can I? Yes, even if we both decided to keep things the same, I cannot deny that things have changed.

A change that did not make things any better. I know. I'm at fault. It takes two to tango right? I made things awkward. Self-fulfilling prophecy I guess.

The first few days were okay. We managed to keep things the same... barely. It was as if nothing happened. But as you can tell, after a number of days, things didn't stay that way. Some stuff may have happened to influence that. It is as I have expected: I cannot postpone it forever. There are just certain factors that I can't control.

Why did that have to happen? Why did I let that happen? Why is this so difficult? Why can't you just accept her feelings Hachiman? You mean you don't feel the same thing for her?

I don't know.

I am not in denial.

I really don't know.

This. This is the reason why I built a front to repel people. So that this won't happen. I decided to walk the path of the loner. It is expected that no one would willingly associate with me. But, things don't always go exactly as planned.

Ever since that day, everything has changed. Sure, I may have been bullied before that (which I wasn't so sure before, but now, it is clear as day that I was being bullied). But I was bullied for things I didn't do, or at least, consciously do. That's why I didn't see it as bullying at first. I even laughed with them. Pathetic right? But that, that was different… that was the day I committed my first social suicide. The day I began to hate nice girls. And that time, I really could blame myself. I was ridiculed for something I did after all. Sure, they may have gone too far, but it wouldn't have that gotten far if it weren't for what I did. That was the day I created my persona. The persona whom I believed was the real me. The persona I fortified, the one that I believe is impenetrable. Or so I thought.

I'm beginning to question my being now.

Am I still that Hikigaya Hachiman, the one who I created that day? Am I still the man who I think I am? I really don't know anymore. Am I really still Hikigaya Hachiman, a cynical loner, the monster of logic?

"Hachiman, is something bothering you?"

I may no longer be that guy.

"…none of your concern."

I just don't want to talk about it.

"Hachiman, you are really worrying me." says my companion, tone of worry evident in her voice.

 _Then why are you still associating yourself with me?_

"Ruri-chan…"

"Hachiman, remember, it's only Ruri now. Please, tell me what's wrong."

When did this happen again?

"…say Ruri, since when have we called each other on first name basis?"

"Hachiman…"

Oh. Right. We are 'dating' now.

I suppose I can't hide it anymore. Yes we are 'dating' now. But we really aren't dating. Just pretend. Our relationship is a fraud. Only a few select people knew the truth though: Hayama's clique, Totsuka, Zaimokuza, and the Service Club (which includes Hiratsuka-sensei, and somewhat, Isshiki). Komachi does not know any of it. Not a word.

So, when did this happen? Right. It started after that thing with Yukinoshita happened. A couple of days or so after that really.

 **-A day after that night-**

It was the day after what happened between Yukinoshita and me. Let me tell you, it isn't the best morning to wake up into. That is in my opinion by the way. If Komachi tells you otherwise, just shut your mouth and unconditionally believe her. Komachi's word is law. And I'm not just saying that because I am her brother… well maybe I am, but the hell I care about your opinion?!

As you'd expect, I wasn't able to sleep well last night. The face of a near crying Yukinoshita kept appearing whenever I close my eyes. Everytime I see that face, a part of me makes me want to kill myself. Sure, I may have promised to talk about things with her later, but you know what? I still know that she's hurt. Why do I feel that way? I did what I could given the situation. But in the end, even if I was able to mitigate it, I still hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her. I aimed to create a world where nobody else is hurt afterall. Nobody else.

…

Stupid Hachiman. This isn't you. Stop caring about other people's feeling. Didn't you aim to become a loner? A loner only fends for himself. He doesn't care about other people! To hell with other people! Hachiman is the only one for Hachiman.

Sigh.

"Onii-chan, you look like you've been stepped on by a hundred bulls!" _Ha Ha very funny Komachi! Negative 1000 Komachi points!_

I really am not in the mood for that. So, I decided just to continue eating my breakfast.

"…"

"Onii-chan, are you okay?"

I'm really sorry Komachi, Onii-chan does not want to talk about it now. I am kind of going through an identity crisis.

"…"

"You're scaring me Onii-chan… Please tell Komachi what happened last night."

Oh shit. I must be making that face again. Gotta dispel that. Must not make Komachi worry. Must not make Komachi worry. Must not make Komachi worry.

"…nothing happened."

"Onii-chan, your face tells me that something did happen!"

Damn. It didn't work. Time for plan B.

"Komachi… thanks for the breakfast."

I stood up and went for the door. I didn't care whether I was able to finish my meal or not. But don't get me wrong. I didn't mean to not finish my meal. In fact, the meal was good, as always. It was Komachi's cooking afterall.

"O-Onii-chan!"

Komachi please. Stop it. Not right now.

…

"Mmouuu! Fine! If you don't want to talk about it, I won't insist. But please Onii-chan, tell me how I can help."

"…just leave me alone for now. Onii-chan is going through a rough time."

I imagine having a resigned smile on my face right now. Thanks for the care Komachi, but I doubt that you can do anything to lift me out of this situation. For now that is. Besides, a loner does things on his own lonesome right? I just know that I have to through this. Alone.

Really. I just hope that I can go through this. If I do, Onii-chan will tell all to Komachi.

* * *

The walk to Sobu High was… ah yes, walk. I didn't bike my way to school today. There's nothing wrong with my bike. I just couldn't bring it today. It's raining. I don't like the rain. It almost always makes me late to school, because I can't bring my bike. I'd have to wake up earlier so that I can start my trip earlier. But, I can't always wake up earlier. I can't predict the weather. I… am talking non-sense right now.

When I finally reached Sobu High, the rain has subsided. Really now? Even the gods are mocking me! And they were so generous yesterday too. Too generous in fact, it suffocated me. _You damn gods of rom-com! You just have to toy with a poor boy's heart. Tell me, is it fun?_

…

Whatever. I just went ahead with my daily ritual… the ones that I can actually do.

No shoe locker letters today. Good.

The trek to my classroom was, for the lack of a better word, weird. Usually, I'm just ignored. Now, I cannot not notice that stares… though if you take a closer look, they are actually glaring at me. Once I pass by them, they start talking behind my back. The last time this happened was when I committed another social suicide. You know the cultural festival thing? That. What did I do this time? What prompted this? I didn't even do anything close to that. As far as I know, I've been under the radar for a very long time. To be honest, I do not like the attention.

I just ignored them as usual. I could hear some of their whispers but I didn't really listen to them. My mind automatically ignored whatever reached my ear anyway. Though honestly, the glares are freaking me out… slightly. But it's not enough to make me act. I'm just thankful that I've been through this before. It's nothing new really. If I remember correctly, I didn't do anything before. Why would I act differently now right?

I finally reached my classroom. Let's see if I'm ignored here.

…

Apparently, not. The glares and whispers were still there. Whatever. It's just like the good old days. Ah, I shouldn't worry at all. This might mean something. If people are still treating me like this, I can convince myself that I am still the same Hikigaya Hachiman, genuine loner.

Seems good enough.

I went to my seat, put on my headphones, and pretended to sleep. Just like I always do, which is normal.

Ah, the good old days huh? I won't mind if this is my normal now. It at least convinces me that I am still the same old Hachiman. I don't particularly like it, but I don't hate it too. So-so maybe? Eh. I've been through this anyway. It's not like something will change right?

My thoughts were interrupted by someone's patting of my shoulder. Whoever you are, can't you tell that I don't want to talk to people right now?

After a while, the patting stopped. Good news right? Wrong. The patting evolved into the shaking of my shoulders. Whoever this person is, he/she is really rude. Like, really really rude. People used to have more respect to people pretending to sleep you know? That was a joke by the way. 1000 Hachiman points!

"Hikki!"

Oh. Figures. It was Yuigahama all along. With the current situation, I can't think of anybody else in this classroom who would do what she just did. Well there is Totsuka, but he has tennis practice in the morning before class actually starts. Doesn't matter whether it's raining or not. He can always use the indoor gym whenever it rains. That's just how dedicated he is. Ah, what a lovely angel Totsuka is.

"Hey Hikki, have you heard?"

Okay that got my attention. Yuigahama usually greets me in the morning, yes. But it's just one-liners like her stupid _Yahallo!_ or the required _So,_ _I took sable for a walk today_ or the TMI _Hikki, my period started today_ or- ok, scratch the last one. We don't talk about that stuff. But anyways, you get the point. It's usually just small talk.

But, the tone of her voice tells me that something disturbing has happened.

"Heard what?"

"You know…"

I don't know. That's why I asked. You know, if you're not gonna tell me, just shoo. Stop wasting my time.

"Yuigahama, you're getting pretty annoying you know that?" I grumbled.

Seriously, just tell me already! Shouldn't it be obvious that-

"Yo Hikitani-kun bro! Congrats bro! I knew you two were gonna hook up sooner or later bro! I just know it bro!"

…

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"T-tobecchi! Shut up you idiot! Hikki doesn't seem to know yet."

"Ah eh… huh…"

Okay, can someone just tell me what the hell is going on? I really am confused right now. I am starting to get really frustrated at you Gahama-chan. If you have something to say, just spit it out already!

"You see Hikki, there is this-" she then paused at that. _Ah, Yuigahama, aren't you gonna finish that sentence?_

Well apparently not. Not because she doesn't want to, but because she can't. You see, our LOVELY homeroom teacher has decided to enter the classroom. And you know what that means? Classes are starting. What wonderful timing! Perfect execution! 11/10 will want you to do it again!

Looks like I'll be kept in the dark for a little longer. Damn it.

* * *

I have fallen asleep sometime during class. The last thing I remember was Hiratsuka-sensei talking about how asexual organisms reproduce. There is this process called mitosis in which these organisms just suddenly split up and then produce another copy of themselves. I am not sure how the details work-out because my worn-out brain refused to take in any more information. But hey, if they can reproduce on their own, maybe I can! I should have put more effort in listening because it might have been an important life lesson for me. I mean, I'll more or less be alone in my life right? I may not be able to marry. So, how can I pass on the glorious Hachiman gene if I can't reproduce? Well, simple: MITOSIS!

Anyway, I guess I'll have to research it on my own. It would be hard without the guidance of Hiratsuka-sensei, but I'll just have to work harder I guess. Speaking of Hiratsuka-sensei, maybe she knows more about this because apparently, at her age, she's still single! And I'm sure she would want to pass on her incredible genes. We can never have enough awesome attractive sexy nagging female senseis right? Ok ok, let's rehearse the scenario first on how I'll ask her.

 _H.H.: Ahh sensei, could you tell me a bit more about mitosis?_

 _H.S.: Ohh, interested in science now Hikigaya? Are you finally widening your horizon?_

 _H.H: Well kind-off. You see, I want to know how mitosis works, so I could do it too. I specifically asked you because at your age, you're still single. And it seems you will continue to be for a long time. So I kinda figured that since you won't be able to find a partner, you may want to reproduce on your own and-_

I imagine my mental self being punched to the gut. I thought of other ways to approach her, but somehow, all of my mental selves always end up being physically abused. There is no scenario in which I can ask Hiratsuka-sensei this question in which I wouldn't end up in the hospital. Best not to ask her about it yeah?

Something is kind of bugging me though. Usually when I fall asleep during her classes, she almost always uses that as an excuse to embarrass me. None of that happened today. I wonder why?

Whatever. Judging from the chatter and clanging of utensils, I'm certain that it is lunch period now. I'm not in the mood for food, but one can never be not in the mood for a can of MAX COFFEE! And so I decided to grab one from nearest vending machine, and then drink it on my lunch spot.

However, seems like my plans will be thwarted yet again because a certain blonde bishonen has demanded my attention.

"Yo Hikigaya-kun, can we talk?"

He's using my real name huh. Seems like it is serious. He doesn't usually address me by my real name.

I nodded to signify my acceptance. He then led the way to where we will be having our conversation. I followed of course.

The stares and whispers were still there, but they are not as intense as before. Must be because of the guy I'm with. Who knew that this guy could somewhat be used as a shield? Too bad I didn't have the 'Power of the Kings' **[1]** to materialize an actual shield from him. That would have been cool… and practical.

We eventually reached the rooftop. A suitable place for a private conversation I must say. No one else seems to come here, but that's because it's normally not allowed. Whether this guy knows that or not, I don't care. Let's get this over with.

I gave a signal to Hayama that tells him to get on with it.

He nodded in response, then started talking.

"So, have you heard?"

Seriously, you're asking me the same question as Yuigahama's? I know that you were there. Are you deliberately trying to infuriate me?

I didn't give him a verbal answer. I just glared at him.

"Apparently not huh. Surely you may have noticed the stares and the whispers directed at you."

Oh he noticed? He's perceptive, I give him that.

"I did notice but it's nothing new. This has happened before, and you know it."

You were there weren't you?

"Well yeah. But this is different because it isn't just about you."

Well that does make things a bit different. However, I am already tired of beating around the bush. Why can't you people just tell me already?

"Uh-huh. Care to elaborate?"

He paused. Come on, you're hesitating now? That's making me more curious you know? That just makes me want pry into it more you know?!

"Apparently, someone from this school saw the two of you entering her apartment. Just the two of you and no one else. And then when you left, it was considerably late."

Say what now?

…

Crap! I've been careless. I haven't thought that anyone would notice us! Must be because I'm usually ignored. But it's different with Yukinoshita. She is some sort of a celebrity in Sobu High. Of course when this kind of things happen with her, the student body will surely sensualize it. Why have I not thought of this? Damn it! Why am I so careless?

"You know who else I'm talking about right?"

Of course I do. Of course I know who I was with last night.

"…Yukinoshita."

The moment I said that name aloud, it was as if the filters that block the whispers behind me earlier were mercilessly removed. Every word became clear to me. I remember.

 _Isn't that the guy? Hikigaya Hachi- ah his name is not important! Why is someone like the beautiful Yukinoshita dating him? He looks like a perverted creep!_

 _Lucky bastard! There's no way Yukinoshita Yukino would date that creep! He obviously blackmailed her!_

 _So that's the guy huh? Better her than me then. Besides, with her out of the picture, my chances of hooking up with Hayama-kun just went higher!_

 _That's the guy? No way! Yukinoshita-san must be really desperate._

I see now. So that's what's going on huh. Humans really are pathetic creatures. They love to spread words as facts without even confirming it. Not like I care though. I've stopped caring about other people's opinions anyways. The path of the loner is the only right way.

But it feels different now though. Yukinoshita is involved.

…

Gah! Why should I care about her anyway?! It's not like she can't fend for herself. Besides, like me, she doesn't care about rumors.

"It seems you already figure it out. Just for confirmation though, I'll say it. You see, there's a rumor about you two that's been circling around the school since this morning. Everybody who has heard it seems to believe that you two are dating."

"…" I was right with the rumors. Of course I was right. My innate cynicism won't be shut down no matter what my mood is. As I've said before, it's just like those passive skills where you cannot just turn off.

I didn't verbally respond to him though. I just intensified my glare. Have I told you that I really hate this guy? Why does he act like we're friends anyway? Wasn't he the one who told me that we can't be friends?

My glare did nothing on him though. He just continued his babbling.

"Say, I'm curious though." _Aren't you always when I'm in the picture? I am seriously suspecting that you are gay you know?_ "The rumors, are they really just that? Or are they the truth?"

Are you really asking me this now? I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that question. You just make want me to punch your face even more!

"…what if it is? What if we really are dating? What's it to you?"

"Nothing really, just that, I think congratulations should be in place. However, by the way you are acting right now, I doubt that you two are really like that now."

"What's the point in asking then? You and I both know that that won't happen."

Yep. Called it. He knew. Are you mocking me Hayama- _kun_? I'll let you know, I am really this close to punching you.

"I don't know why you're still denying it though. Yukino-chan is obviously in lo-" _Oh no. Don't you dare finish that sentence!_

"Shut your mouth. Don't you dare say anything more."

"…why are you so desperately den-"

"I said shut it."

"…but Hikitani-kun-"

I said stop it you goddamn pretty boy! You really are getting in to my nerves!

"Don't make me punch you." the words finally escaped my mouth.

God damn it! I've never been worked up like this before. It was like all the demons have possessed me. It's empowering, but terribly unpleasant. I cannot get used to this. I must not get used to this.

The ungrateful bastard must have noticed the rage building up inside me for he finally shut his mouth. Well shut it in a sense that he stopped talking. His mouth is actually half open.

He eventually resumed talking though.

"…Fine. Let's just forget that this happened."

I agree. Now leave me alone.

"You know, I thought that winning against you would feel good. But why do I feel so hollow? It must be because I only won this time because you weren't the usual you."

Why are you still here again? You just can't stop talking, can you? And what is this about winning? Are you seriously still hung up on that? Oh please, grow up already! We were never in a competition, I never considered you as my rival, and I am not one to play pointless games with someone like you!

"Remember the time I made a request to you? The one where I asked you what you can do to maintain our status quo?"

You're bringing that up again? We both don't have particularly fond memories of it you know?

"What about it? Are you gonna thank me again? Forget it. I didn't do it for you."

"It's not that... it's just that, I kind of see a reflection of the me from then in the you from right now."

…

What the fuck are you even trying to say?

"You're not making any sense you know that?"

…

A deep sigh has escaped from Hayama's mouth. Just leave me alone already!

"You're not yourself right now. I guess I only won because of that."

What? I am not myself? Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to tell me who I'm supposed to be! What do you know about me anyway?! We're not friends! Stop acting like we're close or something dumbass!

…

I guess he's right though. I'm not really myself right now. I cannot deny that. It's pointless to lash out on this guy. He may be a jerk most of the time, but this isn't his fault. He should not be involved in this.

"I'll do what I can to dispel the rumors. Don't worry though. I won't do anything like what you did last time. I'll just ask my clique to never talk about it again. And oh, I apologize for what happened with Tobe earlier."

The hell are you talking about?

"…I didn't ask for your help. And they're just rumors anyway. Just like the time with you two, it will die down eventually."

"You and I both know that this is different. Besides, I'm not doing this to help you. I'm doing this to help my childhood friend."

…

He's right again. Before, when it was him and her, it was okay because they have history. It won't be treated as bad news if it reaches the ears of a certain someone… or should I say certain some ones? You know who I mean: The other women of the Yukinoshita family. The older sister will immediately know it's false, because she just knows her little sister that well. The mother on the other hand will certainly treat it as good news. Afterall, their youngest daughter is doing them a favour by hooking up with the son of their family friend, ensuring that their partnership will continue. She's finally being useful in her eyes. Besides, they're childhood friends so it is only logical to conclude that they end up that way. That is, if you don't personally know the Yukinoshita Yukino of the now.

Now how does that relate with this new rumor involving me and her? Well, let just say that if it ever reaches the ears of those two, it won't be received the same way. Sure, Haruno will be ecstatic because the ship that she's so insistent on sailing will finally set its sail. She won't even bother to confirm whether it is true or not. That's just how she is. Yukinoshita's mother is a different issue though. I doubt that she would receive the news very well. I mean, her black sheep daughter hooking up with a nobody? Surely she will be even more disappointed. And I doubt that she won't do anything about it. She may even force Yukinoshita out of her apartment. She'll probably be grounded. Worst case? She might be stripped off of the freedom she's enjoying right now.

Damn it.

I hate it when he's right.

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual. I'll take my leave now."

Good riddance. I can finally drink my MAX COFFEE in peace.

I was about to take my first sip of my beloved when I heard the questioning voice of the blonde pretty boy. I thought that he left already?

"Say Hikigaya-kun, whatever happened to the monster of logic?"

You just have to ask huh?

* * *

I still slept through afternoon classes. I still wasn't reprimanded for it. I like that. However, it's still bothering me that Hiratsuka-sensei isn't minding it. Maybe she's banking it? So that when she finally does something, it'll be grand…. I shudder at that thought.

Okay Hachiman! Why not look at the bright side? Let's see now. Ah yes! Maybe my Stealth Hikki is finally working again! Yes! That must be it.

"Hikki, are you going to the club?"

Well, it works for certain people. There will always be people who are immune to Stealth Hikki's effects. I wonder why? They must have the Gem of True Sight **[2]** in their inventories **.** Whatever. It's not like a lot of people have that anyway. Besides, that is one less slot they can use for more useful items in their respective inventories.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Not like have a choice really. If Hiratsuka-sensei finds out that I ditched the club even for just a day, who knows what she would do?

"Hikki, you're sounding like you don't want to go there anymore."

"You know that I was forced to join the club. It's not like I wanted to join in the first place."

"…So you really don't want to be with us anymore huh."

What's with that disappointed tone in your voice? Surely you know that I'm joking right? Come on. You of all people should know that.

…

Fine. I may have to clear up this misunderstanding.

"I was joking. I may have been forced to join, but it was my decision to stay."

"…You mean that?"

Really, you're questioning me now? I've invested a lot of my time in the club you know. Of course I'd grown attached to it.

"Of course."

* * *

We are now on our way to the clubroom. By we, I mean Yuigahama and me. Just like usual. Really. We walk together now on our way to the club. We're classmates anyway so it's not like I have to fetch her. I won't be wasting more energy just by going there with her.

"Hey Hikki, I saw you with Hayato during lunch. What's with up that?"

So she saw that huh. Was she stalking me? Are you a stalker Yuigahama?

…

"…hey, do you think he's gay? He just suddenly went to me and then asked me for my time. I think he's hitting on me."

"Eh? H-hikki! Stop kidding around!"

Ah. My joke failed. Seems like she's not that dumb.

"Tch. I thought that that would get you. Whatever. We just had a talk."

"…I see. Do you mind telling me what this talk was about?"

"Well, he just told me what you weren't able to tell me earlier. Any ideas?"

The look on her face tells me that she does.

"Oh. The rumor huh?" Yep, that.

I didn't respond at that thinking that the conversation was over. I was wrong though.

" Say Hikki, is it just a rumor?" _Is that a rhetorical question Gahama-chan?_

I did not answer immediately thinking that it was really a rhetorical question. However, her intense gaze at me made me uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be right? So I decided to give her an answer.

"Of course it is. You know that we both can't handle that kind of relationship you know?"

One of her eyebrows arched up at that.

"But Hikki, shouldn't it be obvious to you now that Yukinon is-" _Oh no. You're not going to finish that sentence missy._

"By the way, do you think she already knows?" She was visibly surprised at my interruption. Looks like she got the message for she did not press any further.

"…I'm not sure. We didn't talk about it during lunch though, so she may not know yet."

I see. That's good enough for me.

We then spent a couple of minutes of our trek in silence. But the talking resumed after a while.

"Should we tell her?"

"Absolutely not."

Let's just do it like last time. Let's hope that it won't reach her ears this time though.

"But Hikki… What if she hears it from someone else?"

"I'll find a way to dispel the rumor before that happens."

Her face morphed at that declaration. It's like she's scared of something. And she has reason to. I may have told them that I'm not going to do things like that anymore. But if it is something that can affirm my identity, I may just backtrack on that.

"Hikki… You're not going to do anything dumb are you?"

Who knows?

* * *

"Yo."

"Yahallo!"

We finally reached the clubroom. Our daily ritual was still unbroken; the club's president was already on her seat. Good. I can already smell the relaxing scent of tea. Is it jasmine this time? Ahh so refreshing!

"Good afternoon Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san." Ah, the normal greeting. Seems like she's doing her part of our agreement last night. Good. Maybe I was really worrying too much.

 _Time for a status report: everything is normal so far._

"Good afternoon Senpai and Yui-senpai!" _Well not everything is normal._

Obviously, my foxy kohai is with us in the clubroom. Seems like she was chatting with Yukinoshita before we got here. It's not like it's a rare occurrence, but it's not the usual either. One thing is for sure, she is never not here without reason. It's either she has a request, or she has a job for me… specifically just for me. Usually, it's the latter. I smell trouble.

"What do you want now Isshiki?" I asked while I took my seat.

"Huh? What do you mean Senpai? Can't your cute kohai just come here to spend time with you? Ah! That must have earned me a ton of points!" _What the? How did you… You sounded like Komachi just now!_

"Uh… points?" mumbled the peach-haired girl, confusion obvious in her voice.

"Oh, it's nothing really Yui-senpai. Just something between Senpai and me." _Oi oi are you deliberately trying to cause a misunderstanding here? Your slyness knows no bounds._

"Oi Isshiki, stop making things up. There's obviously nothing between us."

"Really now Senpai, you want me to-"

Oh no, is she going to blackmail me again with the receipts? Hasn't she already liquidated those? This girl will be the death of me! To whoever who hears me, could please do me a favor? When I really do die, please the delete the history of whatever browser that is in my computer… wait, I don't have a computer. I really have nothing to worry about huh?

"I advise you to stop doing that Isshiki-san. You must not tease that thing there any longer. It might misunderstand you. It might take your words as truth and will drown itself in delusions of you two having a healthy romantic relationship." _says the one who almost confessed to me last night_. _Oh please, as if I ever want to end up with that sly fox who is an unrefined Haruno-san, an uncute Komachi, an ungrateful bitch. I'd rather marry Zaimokuza than her!_

All eyes were aimed at me, looks of disgust plastered in their faces. Seriously, you're ganging up on me again? Aren't you getting tired of doing that over and over? Oh please, don't you believe every word that Yukinoshita says… actually, I retract that sentence. Yukinoshita Yukino does not lie afterall.

…

Okay, I admit that I may have had delusions of being in a relationship with Isshiki, but it's not like I intended to. If your heart is played with by her so much, you'd understand. If I didn't have a strong resolve, I would have already folded!

"Eww! Gross Senpai!" _Shut up Isshiki! It's your fault and you know it!_

"H-hikki! Ewww!" _Not you too Yuigahama!_

Sigh. Can't I just have even one peaceful day? A day where I can just silently enjoy reading a book? Is that too much to ask?

"You just can't have a day where you don't step on my pride huh Yukinoshita?"

"Oh, it has pride? I thought that it didn't have any."

"Oi, I'm human too you know? It is only normal for humans to have pride."

"Oh? It thinks that it is human? Its delusions are really getting out of hand!"

"Can you please stop treating me like a thing? Is too much to ask for you to treat me like a human being? And who are you to tell that I'm not one? Heck, maybe you're not human yourself!"

"Ha! Like anyone would believe you. I am the epitome of a human being!"

"Like hell you are!"

Our banter continued for a while, but I just couldn't help but hear the not-so-quiet whispers of the other two occupants of the room while we were at it.

" _Hey Yui-senpai, they're doing it again."_

" _Yeah, but it's kinda cute seeing them like this. You know, they really look like an-"_

" _Old married couple, yeah. I fully understand you Yui-senpai. Kinda makes you jealous ne?"_

"… _yeah."_

Our banter stopped at that. Seems like Yukinoshita heard it too. Want confirmation? Let me describe to color of her face. Remember the time when I talked about tomatoes? Yep. That should give you an idea. And oh, if you're wondering, I can feel that I have the color on my face too, albeit slightly less intense. Doesn't make it less embarrassing though.

"Oh don't mind us Senpai, just continue what you two are doing." _Like hell we would. Weren't you just teasing me earlier?_

"Now now Iroha-chan, we shouldn't tease them any further." _Thank you Gahama-chan!_

"R-right."

The room was covered in silence after that. Finally. I can have my peace. I then took the book that the Ice Queen has lent me. You didn't expect me to finish reading that in just one day, do you? Remember that I wasn't able to read it last night because things happened.

"A-ahemm…" that came from our own Yukinon. She does that when she demands our attention. And so we obediently gave it to her.

"So Isshiki-san, didn't you say that you were waiting for that thing to arrive?" _Stop it with this 'thing' already! Treat me like a human being!_

"Y-yeah. Uhmm, well."

Remember when I told you earlier that I smell trouble? Well, the smell is intensifying right now.

"Ah right. I came here to congratulate you guys!"

Called it. Ishhiki has brought trouble.

"Ahm Isshiki-san, I'm not sure what the congratulations are for. Please elaborate."

Surely this is my cue to interrupt them right?

"Ah, Yukinosh-"

I've been interrupted by the harbinger of doom.

"Uh, well, surely your dinner date last night was successful!"

"…I still don't understand."

 _Oi Yuigahama, help me out here._

…she did not hear me. Why is she not doing something? And why is she smiling? Shouldn't she be panicking right now? Surely she knows where there is going.

"Oh come on Yukinoshita-senpai, you don't have to hide it."

"Huh? What am I supposed to hide?"

Y-yeah, what is she supposed to hide?

"Aren't you guys officially dating now?"

…

Is it just me or has the room gotten a lot colder?

"Could you please repeat that Isshiki-san?" says the Ice Queen, tone of malice evident in her voice.

This scene looks familiar. Didn't this happen the last time too?

"Uhh… I'm not sure that I should" says the visibly shaken Isshiki. _Ha! Serves you right!_

"Isshiki-san?" the cold tone is still there.

"Y-yes Yukinoshita-senpai?"

"Who told you something irresponsible like that?"

Ishhiki did not readily respond at that. She must be pissing her panties right now! Ha ha ha just goes to show that you should not get on the bad side of Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Well?"

"A-ah w-well, it's more of like a rumor that's been circulating around the school."

"So another rumor huh. You should know very well that that isn't true."

"W-well, you did have dinner together last night, and well… I just remembered that I have something to do at the student council! I must take my leave now! Bye!"

And with that, my foxy kohai has hurriedly left the room. Well isn't that just great? It's like she leisurely walked into a park, deliberately drops a bomb somewhere there, then leaves only for someone to clean her mess up. Naturally, that someone is me. Why am I still associated with her again?

"Ahh, well, it seems like I have to leave too. I just remembered that I have to accompany my mom. Goodbye Yukinon, Hikki! See you tomorrow!" And with that, she left.

Damn it! I've been left alone to clean up the mess that that sly brat left. Really, Isshiki has been nothing but trouble for me nowadays. I really am considering cutting my ties with her.

"Hikigaya-kun…"

"Yeah yeah, I know that you want to talk about it. Well, it's not like I know the whole story or who started it, but I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

I relayed to Yukinoshita what I know about the rumor. She attentively listened and asked questions whenever she wants to clarify something. I of course answered her questions to the best that I can.

"Typical of our schoolmates. They just love to talk anything about me. You know, sometimes I envy your status as a nobody."

"Well, I worked pretty hard to achieve this."

But nowadays, I've noticed that it's beginning to crumble.

Anyways, I still have something to discuss with her about the rumor.

"Yukinoshita, are you not bothered by it?"

"Hm? Why would I be bothered by it? We both know the truth. So long as the people I'm close to know the truth, it won't matter."

Well I am bothered by it. It's because I've had more time to think about it. I've thought of the worst case scenarios should the rumor go full blown.

"Well, to be honest, I'm a little bothered by it."

"…Why? Didn't you say you don't care about rumors?"

"Normally, yes. But this is diferrent."

"…How so?"

"Think about it. What would happen if the rumor reaches your mother's ears?"

She paused at that. She put up a hand on her chin indicating that she's thinking really hard about this. So I gave her time to really think about it. I was able to make a conclusion based on what I thought about this rumor. I'm sure that she'll be able to figure out what I'm trying to imply.

She then made a face of realization. Seems likes she finally figured it out.

"See what I mean?"

…speechless huh?

"I'll do something about it."

"Hikigaya-kun, you don't have to. This is my problem. Besides, I can always just say the truth to her."

"Uh-huh, and you think she would believe you?"

"…"

"Figures. I'm sorry Yukinoshita, but unless you have a plan other than that, you'll just have to leave this to me."

"You can talk to my mother?"

"Nope. If she wouldn't believe you, what makes you think that she'll believe in a nobody like me."

"Hikigaya-kun, please… let me help you."

"No. We cannot be seen together until the rumor dies down."

"Why don't we just make it the truth then?"

Are you serious right now Yukinoshita?

I was about do a facepalm but I stopped myself because she might fight it offensive. I settled on giving her a questioning look instead.

"Yukinoshita, we already talked about this."

"…Fine. If you won't let me help you, then at least promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"…I'll do what I can."

"Hikigaya-kun, please…"

"... I promise." I lied.

 **-The day after the rumor started-**

It is now lunchbreak. I am at my usual lunch spot with a lunchbox in hand, and a can of MAX COFFEE at my side. I've thought of plans to deal with the rumor, but so far, none of them seem to be acceptable:

Plan A: I go find the origin of the rumor, then tell him/her to confess that what he/she said is nothing but speculation. It's ok but it's too inefficient and there's no guarantee that it would work.

Plan B: I publicly confess to Yukinoshita, and then she will reject me. It might be effective, but I doubt that she would agree to it because 1) it is another social suicide attempt on my part (she does not want me to do that anymore), and 2) she'd rather accept my 'confession' rather than reject it. Besides, if she does reject me, what would happen to the service club then?

Plan C: Same as Plan B but instead of Yukinoshita, I'd do it with Yuigahama. I doubt that it would be accepted though. Aside from the reasons I stated above, there is her clique. There is no way Miura would allow it. I could go with Isshiki instead, but it might affect her reputation as Student Council President.

I really have to come up with a good plan soon. Every day that this remains unsolved, the risk of the worst case scenario happening is getting bigger. I just can't allow it to happen.

"Penny for your thoughts Hikigaya-san?" Ah right, I forgot to mention that I have a lunchmate today. I mentioned that I have a lunchbox in hand right? Well, Ruri-chan made it for me, just like the other day. She mailed me last night and asked me if we could have lunch together today. I didn't have a reason to say no to her so I complied.

"Sorry about that. I'm just thinking about something."

"Is that so? Hmmm, let me guess. It's about the rumor isn't it?"

Ah, so she had heard. It shouldn't surprise me though. The last time that something similar to this happened, almost all of the second year students have heard about it by the second day.

"So you've heard."

"Ah yes, but I know not to believe in it until I've confirmed it with you." _That's good. I'm glad to hear that._ "So Hikigaya-san, is it true or not?" _Ah, I think you already know the truth to that Ruri-chan. If we were really dating, do you think she would allow me to have lunch with you?_

I have no reason to deny of her of my answer though. Afterall, she's just confirming.

"It isn't true. That's why I'm thinking about it."

"I see. So you're thinking about how to deal with it?"

Ruri-chan really is something. They say that first impression last right? Well, it has not failed me so far.

"Yes. I was thinking of how to make the rumors die down."

"Why though? Rumors tend to die after a number of days if you just ignore them."

"Well, this is different. I cannot just ignore it. I have to act on it as soon as possible. Let's just say that it if reaches the ears of certain people, it won't go well both for me and her. There's no guarantee that the rumor would only circulate around the campus."

"…I see. So this is bigger than what I thought."

Yeah. It really is bigger than just a silly rumor. I doubt that the origin of this rumor has thought of it that way. I'm pretty sure that he/she did it without malice. Their reaction on finding out that I was the guy was different story though. I know I know, I look like a delinquent. Stop rubbing it on my face already!

"Hikigaya-san, I have a crazy idea." says Ruri-chan with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Would you like to hear it?"

Well, it's not like I have a lot of options. The plans I've came up with so far are not good enough. Besides, I have nothing to lose just by listening to her.

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Right. Well, why don't do you a public confession to a girl other than Yukinoshita-san, and then have her accept it? But of course, before you do that, you need to tell the girl that the confession is fake, and you'd only be pretend-dating until the hype goes down. What do you think?"

I must have a shocked look on my face right now. It's similar to plan B and C, but instead of being rejected, I'd end up with a fake girlfriend. It is no longer a social suicide! She must have a similar thought process as me for her to come up with this. Well, not 100% similar for the overall outcome is different.

"Hikigaya-san? Is it too crazy for you?"

No. It's a good idea actually.

"Ah no no. I've actually thought of a similar plan. But instead of having the girl accept me, she'd reject me."

"Well that's okay too, but I doubt that Yukinoshita-san would accept that."

"Yeah, that's why I scrapped that plan."

"So, are you going to use my idea?"

I would, but it won't really work out.

"I don't think so. There's a major problem with that."

"What is it?"

"I don't know of anyone who would agree to do that."

"Are you sure about that?"

I am. I doubt that Yuigahama would go with it. Isshiki? not a chance. Miura? BIG FAT NO. Komachi? Why the hell would I even consider that?

"Yep. Pretty sure."

"Hikigaya-san, I think that you are forgetting someone here."

No, I don't think that I have. Unless...

"Ruri-chan, you don't mean-"

"Yup!"

So my would-be fake girlfriend is her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't."

"…Your reputation might be at risk you know."

"It's not like I have any to begin with. Really Hikigaya-san, I've thought about it."

"Why would you do this? It's not like you have to help me or anything. Besides, you won't gain anything other than a fake boyfriend."

"I would do it because I want to help you Hikigaya-san. And you're wrong with me not gaining anything from this. Before we go with the plan, you'd have to agree to my conditions."

…

She really had this thought out huh. As I've always said, Ruri-chan is a clever girl.

"…fine. Let's hear them out first."

"Okay. First, you are to call me by my first name." _Don't I already call you that?_

"But don't I already call you by your first na-"

"Without the –chan." _Oh. So that's what she meant._

"…I can do that, Ruri."

She blushed when I spoke her name.

"Second, I will call you by your first name." _Weird, it's a condition where she does not gain._

"Are you sure? I don't really mind but you don't have to force yourself."

"I'm not forcing myself if I want to do it. Right, Hachiman?"

Ohhh. I shivered when I heard her speak my name. She's right though. If she does want to do it, I see no reason to deny her of that.

"Very well, Accepted."

"Okay, third, while we're still 'dating', you're going to spend all of your lunch period with me."

"I can't agree with that."

"Why not?"

"Lunchtime is one of the rare periods where I can truly be in solitude. As a loner, it's important for me."

"Hmm. Okay then, how about Monday, Wedsneday, and Friday are lunchtime with me, while the rest, you can spend however you want."

"…I can accept that."

"Fourth, unless you have the intention to turn our fake relationship into something real, there would be no kissing or anything beyond that."

"Of course! I wouldn't do that to you! I don't have the right. It's not like we're gonna be a real couple you know?"

"Y-yeah. It's not like I don't trust you, but if I'm going to give my first, I want it to be genuine."

"I get it! I get it! Let's just move on to the next."

"…lastly, you can tell me anytime when you want to end things, but I will have the final say on that matter."

"Isn't that a little unfair? What if you never want to end this?"

"Hikigaya-san, even I know that it can't last forever. Besides, I don't want to be in fake relationship forever. You'd just have to trust me on this."

…

"So, what do you think?"

"Ruri-chan, are you really really sure about this?"

"Yes Hachiman. If it will help you, I will gladly do it. Just promise me one thing, when we do end it, you will still talk to me okay?"

"… I promise."

* * *

I reported my plan of action to my service club companions. It was accepted by them, but not without objections. Yukinoshita did not readily accept saying that it's not really different from the way I do things before. I'd tell you the details of our talk later. I don't want to talk about it right now. In the end though, she agreed albeit reluctantly. Yuigahama on the other hand accepted readily but she questioned whether I am really okay with it or not. I said that I was okay with it. It's not like I'm committing another social suicide right? Besides, the conditions set by Ruri-chan are reasonable enough.

And with that, I decided to take action the next day.

 **-The day when the plan is executed-**

 _Hey, isn't that the guy Yukinoshita is dating?_

 _What is he doing there? And why is he carrying a bouquet of flowers? Is he publicly flaunting his relationship with her? How arrogant!_

 _Isn't he kind of sweet? Too bad that he has those eyes though. He could have been a real cutie._

Ah yes the whispers. That must mean that the plan is working. I'm standing by the school gate by the way. We decided that it would be best to do it here because we are sure to have an audience. It is now after classes, and I'm waiting for Ruri-chan to arrive.

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama are watching from the sidelines.

The moment I finally saw Ruri-chan, I approached her and began the execution of the plan.

"Yuzumiya Ruri, when I first met you, I knew that it was love at first sight. I couldn't stop thinking about you from then on. So, here I am, about to do something about it. Ruri, please go out with me." I did not come up with that corny line. I got help from Yuigahama on that.

As expected, our audience has started their whispering again.

 _What was that? Isn't he dating Yukinoshita-san? Or was that not true?_

 _Whoa there buddy, that's the corniest confession I have ever heard!_

 _Is he trying to two-time Yukinoshita and this girl? What a jerk!_

 _He doesn't seem so bad afterall. He may be corny, but at least he had guts… unlike someone I know._

Ah yes. The plan is working! We just need to do the final step.

"Yes. I'll be glad to go out with you, Hachiman."

And with that, the plan was completed. The reactions from the audience were mixed. Some applauded and congratulated us. Some booed at us for the public display of affection. Some didn't care at all. Doesn't matter what their reactions are though. What matters is that this will finally dispel the previous rumor of us, Yukinoshita and me, dating.

From an objective standpoint, the plan was a success.

But it's not all rainbows and butterflies. That was when things got awkward between Yukinoshita and me.

 **-Back to the present-**

And so that's how I ended up 'dating' Ruri. _Romantic_ huh? Anyways, even if she is just my fake girlfiend, that's not a reason to not to treat her like a real one. I shouldn't make her worry too much. Afterall, she helped me in solving the issue with Yukinoshita.

"Sorry about that Ruri. I was just thinking about how I fucked up things with Yukinoshita."

"So you really are worrying about her again. You really do care about her. Even though I am just your pretend girlfriend, I still get jealous."

"Well, we wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't care for her in the first place. I just hope that I can patch up things with her so that we don't have to be in this any longer."

"Y-yeah, but you don't have to rush things Hachiman. I enjoy the time we spent together afterall. Besides, I know that things will eventually be okay with you two. If this breaks your bond with her, then wouldn't that mean that you weren't that close to begin with? I'm sure that things will be okay. I just know it."

"Thanks Ruri. I feel a lot better now."

"You're welcome Hachiman."

She then gave me that charming smile that always tugs my heartstrings. But it no longer has the same effect as before. It's because I've been thinking of a certain person's smile. It's been a long time since I've seen a sincere one from her. I wonder when I will see it again.

The rest of our lunch was spent in silence. Ruri made me lunch again today, and we are eating at my… our usual lunch spot.

"H-hikki! There you are! I knew I would find you here."

A peach-haired oppai girl then appears in the picture. She was gasping for air. Was she running? Is there an emergency?

"Yuigahama? Is there something wrong? Do you need me or something?"

"Yes. Rurin, can I please speak to him in private?"

"Very well. Just don't take too long. Classes are about to start."

"Thanks Rurin."

I nodded at her. Yuigahama then took me to an area not too far from my usual lunch spot.

"So, what's this about?"

"Ah well, remember that you have promised me something?"

"Yeah? Which one?"

"Ah well. Hikki, go out on a date with me this weekend."

Eh? Seriously Yuigahama? What the heck?

 **Chapter 5 - End**

 **[1] Guilty Crown reference. Ouma Shu's main ability granted to him by the void genome. I wonder what my void will be like.**

 **[2] Dota 2 reference. It is an item that grants the carrier and his/her nearby allies to see invisible units.**

 **A/N Wohoo. This chapter turned out to be longer than expected. I've been itching to finish so that I can already update my story. I'm sorry for the seemingly OOC Hachiman but I've decided to use it as a plot device. Anyways, a drama filled chapter. The next will be some kind of a bonus chapter narrating the things 8man and Ruri has done as a fake couple. It's more like a chapter 5.5. I'll be sure to put fluff on that chapter in order to make up for all the drama here.**

 **Anyways. I might edit some parts of this chapter later on, particularly the part where Hachiman told his plan of action. I just wanted to upload this chap so I decided to put that on hold for now.**

 **Thanks for the continued support!**


	6. The Reconciliation of Ruri Yuzumiya

**Chapter 5.5 The Reconciliation of Ruri Yuzumiya**

How would you measure the closeness of relationships? Do you measure it by the number of things you know about each other? How would you scale it, by quantity or by quality? What if you know a lot of things about another person but they are general enough that you won't be wrong to assume that everyone else knows? What if you only know a few things about the other person but almost all of the things you know are unknown to anyone else? In which scenario would you think you're closer to the other person?

Ok. Let's look at it by using another angle, err, measurement. The measurement we will use now is the time spent together. Again, will it be scaled by quantity or quality? What if you've spent a lot of time with another person but all you do is small talk? What if you've spent a lot of time with another person but you're literally doing just that, spend time together and nothing else? What if you've spent time together only for a few times but you made sure that every second counted? What if you've spent time together only for a few times but the things you did were special and unforgettable?

That's a lot to think about huh? See, you cannot just irresponsibly disagree with someone if s/he says that s/he's close to another person even though s/he only knows about a few things about the other person or s/he has only been with that person for a short amount of time. On the other hand, you should not readily agree with someone if s/he says that s/he's close to another person just because s/he knows a lot of things about the other person or s/he has spent time together with another person almost all the time.

I'll give you a couple more minutes to let that sink in.

…

Are things clearer now? Good. Let's continue.

You must be wondering why I suddenly talked about this. Well, the past few days made me think of my closeness to a certain person. Admittedly, I've only known her for about a month or so, which is much much shorter compared to how long I've known the other people who I'm sure I'm close to. There are still many things I don't know about her. Really, if we only measure our closeness in quantitative terms, one would readily say that we really aren't close at all! But, there's always the other side of a coin.

We may be a pretend couple but that's not a reason not to do things that real couples do. That's what she told me anyway. Please, don't think that we did the deed or anything close to that. We know our limitations. Or rather, she knows her limitations. From the start of this 'relationship', I know not to expect much. I won't even mind if nothing happens with it. But my 'partner' thought otherwise and used our 'relationship' as a reason to spend more time with me. And I didn't mind giving in to her. I was going to spend time with her anyway even if we didn't enter this 'relationship'. Besides, she's good company.

Anyway, I think I've talked a lot and have begun to beat around the bush. What I'm saying is, these past few days, I've become close to Yuzumiya Ruri. How did I arrive to that conclusion? Well, let me tell you what happened on one of our 'dates'.

* * *

It's finally the weekend. Well, the second weekend after my 'relationship' with Ruri started actually. If you are wondering how we're doing, we're doing fine. The whole school seemed to believe that our 'relationship' is real. Even more good news, the rumor involving Yukinoshita and me has died down a day after I made the public confession. After that, people didn't seem to care about me anymore. My time on the spotlight has once again ended. Good.

It's not all good though. What I did caused a strain on my relationship with Yukinoshita. I still go to the club, and from an outsider's view, everything seems to be normal. But I can feel the change in the atmosphere surrounding the clubroom. It is much heavier and much colder. I'm sure that Yuigahama noticed it too. Well, Yukinoshita hates what I did afterall, even if she agreed to it. I know that she's mad at me. However, if that is the price I have to pay in order to save her, then so be it. I'm gonna end up being alone anyway. It might not be so bad to start cutting ties now. The earlier the better right?

…

That sounded way too depressing even for me. Ruri is right. I really need to lighten up. I've been too pessimistic nowadays. Well yeah, I am usually pessimistic. But I am much much more pessimistic these past days.

…

Let's not talk about that now. Let's think of happy thoughts instead! Remember the time when I got her the Pan-san plushie from the crane game then she thanked me? That was like the first time I saw such a girly side from her. Or the time I gave them their Christmas gifts; the look on her face was priceless! She even wore it immediately! Or the time I got her a birthday present. When she wore those glasses, man did she look cute! And the way she asked me if it looks good on her, that was killer!

…

I'm thinking about her again huh. I should stop now. It's gonna be over between us sooner or later. I'd prefer later but I don't have control over that. I have to get used to it. Ugghhh there goes the depressing mood again. Yukinoshita Yukino, why do you torment me so?

"Ah. Good morning Hachiman. Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?"

"Well, I've only been here for about 30 minutes."

She pouted at my response. Cute.

"Hachiman, when you have been asked that by your date, your answer should be _No, not really. I've only just arrived myself_ and then… is there something funny Hachiman?"

Have I been laughing? I didn't notice. That was pretty rude of me.

"Oh no. Sorry about that. It's just… I remembered that something like this happened with someone else before."

Yeah. It was the time when Isshiki tricked me into going on a date with her. **[1]** That sly fox. It's fine now though when I think about it. I had fun, and I learned some new things. Speaking of which…

"Anyways, you look more beautiful today."

The young lady blushed at that. Ah Isshiki, it looks like I was able to put your lessons into good use after all.

"T-thanks."

…

"Well then, shall we go?"

If you can't tell by now, I'm on a date with Ruri. Well, it's not really a date. More like hanging out with each other yeah? She noticed the depressing mood that I've been in the past days. That's when she asked me out on a date thinking that it will help me in lifting my mood. I protested at first of course, reasoning out that weekends are precious to me. That I'd rather stay at home and relax. Then she countered that we can have the date on my place. I didn't think she meant anything by it, but I just can't let her into my place just yet. Who knows what will happen if Komachi finally meets her? I don't think I'm ready for that yet. And so, here I am. On a 'date'. With her. I obviously chose the lesser of the two evils.

"Sure Hachiman. Where would you like to go first?"

* * *

The smell of books and warm coffee permeates the air; Warm and relaxing tunes softly playing, surrounding the café; Patrons spending their time in silence. Sounds of chatter were soft and minimal. Ah, such is heaven for a loner such as yours truly. Well, a loner that loves reading that is. For the first course of our 'date', I've decided to bring Ruri to a library-themed café. Why bring her here you ask? Well, I didn't know of any place better than this. I won't have to exert much energy in entertaining her. The books will do that for me. If she gets thirsty or hungry, we can always order. We don't have to worry much about too much noise too. I'm such a genius right? Will you worship me now?

A host approached us and has guided us to our table. Ruri took her seat, and I took the one across her. A waiter then approached our table. We were given a menu of what the café offers. I didn't bother with it. I've been here enough times to know what I'm ordering. Ruri is taking her time though. I've decided to tell our waiter to just go back for our orders in a few minutes, but Ruri interrupted because she seems to have decided what to order. I've ordered coffee with cream and lots of sugar on the side. Ruri ordered a matcha latte, and a blueberry cheesecake. The waiter then left us to relay our orders.

"Hachiman, if I may, how did you find this place?" were it Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, or Isshiki who asked me that question, I would have read it as _Oh? A loner like you knows a beautiful place like this? Who knew?_. However, Ruri isn't like them. She does not have hidden meaning behind her words. Well, most of the time anyways. Maybe that's the reason why I became comfortable with her sooner than anyone else?

"Just chance really. You know that I don't go out too much. Don't like it here?" Really. It was just chance. It was one of those times where I just had a sudden urge to go out. I just walked and walked, and suddenly saw this place. Was it destiny? I'd like to think it that way.

"Ah, I actually love the place. It's amazing! I'll be sure to come here again. It gets really boring sometimes being alone at home…" Ah. I kind of forgot that she lives alone. Well, if she decides to frequent this place just to escape the lonely mood at home, that is one more reason to be glad that I brought her here. And if she decides to tag me along, I won't refuse.

"Ahh.. well, I'm glad you like it here."

The waiter has arrived with our orders, set them on our table, and then promptly left. I tried my coffee and adjusted its sweetness to my liking. Ruri took a sip of her drink and made a face that signifies she likes it. She then commented on how much sugar I've been putting on my coffee.

"You really like your coffee sweet."

"Well, life is too bitter, so coffee, at least, should be sweet. _"_

 _"_ …that's so poetic." And that was the first comment I've received on that quote which didn't aim to mock me. Ruri sure is a sweet girl.

I took that as a signal of an end to our conversation. I grabbed the book that I brought with me from my bag. Well sure, there are books here and I didn't have to bring one. But this is the book that I've wanted to read. I've already read it once but I've decided to read it a second time to understand it more. Oh, and if you're wondering, it's the book that Yukinoshita lent me.

"Uhh Hachiman, I didn't bring a book."

Right. I forgot to teach her how to rent books. Woops.

I then directed to her the process of renting books. See, on every table, there's a tablet. Said tablet includes a library of the books the café has. It indicates if a book is available for renting or not. Most of the books don't have a rental fee on them, but some of the more popular books do. You then choose which books you want to rent, and then press the ORDER button located at the top right corner of the screen. After an ample amount of time, a staff will bring the books to your table. **[2]** Neat huh?

Anyway, she seems to get it as she began to pick books on her own.

While waiting for her rented books to come, Ruri took some bite of the cake she ordered.

"Would you like some Hachiman?" _Ahh Ruri, there's only one spoon._

"Ah it's okay. The coffee is sweet enough for me."

"Okay then. Tell me if you've changed your mind though." said Ruri, beaming me that sweet smile of hers. OH MY GOD you're gonna be the death of me woman!

I returned to reading the book I've brought. After a few minutes, the books Ruri rented finally arrived. I scanned the respective covers of each so that I can have an idea of what book she reads. I haven't seen her reading one during the lunch periods we spend together. I am... surprised at her choice of literature. I expected something like shoujo mangas or romance novels or something more ladylike.

"Is there something wrong Hachiman?"

"Ah no. Nothing really. Just surprised."

"Ahh, I expected that. I know that it's unusual for a girl to like these things… Do you find it weird?"

"Not really. Everyone has a right to choose what they read."

"I see." She paused, as if contemplating whether to share to me the next words she's about to let out. "I used to read books like these a lot more during middle school you know. I still read them nowadays, but the frequency has decreased by a lot."

"Is that so? What caused that?"

She was visibly startled at my question. She's obviously uncomfortable sharing the reason. Stupid Hachiman. Have a little more tact next time!

"ahm… that is… I uh…"

"Ruri, it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable doing so."

"…thanks Hachiman."

Whether she'll share it to me or not, that won't change my view of her. I just know that Ruri is good person. This side of her that I've only known just now won't make me like her less as a person. I won't mind if she decides to share it to me though. I'm good at keeping secrets anyway. One of my 108 skills apparently.

* * *

After settling our bill at the café, we then proceeded to the destination where the second course of our 'date' will be held. It was Ruri's turn to decide where we would go by the way. That's how we arranged this 'date': first course will be taken care of by me, second will be hers, the third and so on will depend on the time and circumstances.

"Here we are Hachiman."

We have finally arrived at the venue where the second course of our 'date' will be held.

"Are you sure about this Ruri?"

"Yep."

"You did not pick this place just in consideration of me right?"

"Hachiman, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I don't like it here."

"W-well. I just have to make sure."

Before you get any ideas, let me describe to you where we at right now. It has a lot of amenities that couples can enjoy. It may not be a traditional date spot, but you could still see a lot of couples spend their time here. And oh, most of the patrons are male. Any idea where we at right now? Yep. We're at a gaming arcade.

You can hear the sounds of buttons being mashed, toy guns being pressed, drums being beaten, guitars being played. A large part of the arcade is occupied by lots of gaming cabinets. There are also karaoke rooms which can be enjoyed by a group of people. And of course, there are also amenities that are usually enjoyed the female population such as fortune-telling machines, compatibility test machines, and the ever eternal purikura.

"So what do you do here Ruri?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious? It's a gaming arcade! People come here to play games!"

"R-right." _That was a stupid question to ask._ _Idiot. Nincompoop. Hachiman._ "Well then, which one would you like to play first?"

"Well, what do you usually play Hachiman?"

Strip mah-jong. But I can't tell her that.

"Nah, don't mind me. I'll go with whatever you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Besides, you were the one who decided to go here. Might as well go all the way."

"…okay then. Follow me."

I let her walk ahead, and then I followed. She went to where the gaming cabinets were at. She then chose one, a popular fighting game. The young lady is really surprising me today. First the choice of books, next the choice of games. Well, it's like I know of her life outside of school so maybe I shouldn't really be surprised at all.

"Do you know how to play this game Hachiman?"

"Well, a little bit yeah."

"Then it's settled then! Let's play!"

* * *

The results of the first game we played: Ruri 2- Hachiman 1. I did not give her a handicap by the way. We played fair and square. She played like a pro! She even knows the tricky combos that I can only hope to execute. You wouldn't normally expect that from such a sweet young lady, but this is Ruri we're talking about. The good thing about her is that she is neither a bad winner nor a sore loser.

We played more games after that. Some more fighting games where the results were similar to first game we played; racing games where we were closely matched but in the end, I won the most; shooting games where we played cooperatively. We were able to reach the final boss, but weren't able to beat it. The game cheated anyway. The final boss is just nigh impossible to beat; sports emulators such basketball, bowling, boxing etc. We eventually got tired, and after playing so many games, who wouldn't be right?

We settled on one of the benches the arcade has to offer. I then took the drinks I bought earlier from a vending machine. I bought them while she was so immersed in playing a single-player game: an arcade version of the game which stars the blue bomber **[3]** that we all love.

"Here." I passed Ruri one of the drinks I bought. It's canned matcha latte. I don't really know her preference in canned drinks so I just grabbed something similar to what she had earlier.

"Thanks Hachiman. How much was it?"

"Don't bother. My treat."

Her eyes widened at that. A blush has then formed on her cheeks. I can feel my own cheeks heating up too.

"…okay then. Thanks again."

I then focused on my own canned drink. You know what I've gotten for myself? MAX COFFEE of course! Other people may not appreciate its sweetness, but why should I care about their opinion? I don't comment on what they drink so just leave me alone!

I took a sip of my beloved drink. Ah, I will never get tired of you my dear MAX COFEE.

"So Hachiman, are you having fun?"

"Of course. I'd be lying if say I haven't."

"Ehehe I'm glad that you said that."

…

"How about you Ruri? Are you having fun? Have you done all of what you wanted to do here?"

"Of course I'm having fun. I get to spend time with you afterall."

She then gave me her sweet sweet sweet smile. My heart skipped a beat. Again. Well, if I do die because of this, atleast I know that I died happy.

"Although, there is still one thing I want to do with you."

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I can't really talk you out of it?"

"H-hachiman, it's not like we're doing something lewd."

"I know that. This is still embarrassing."

"Oh come on. It's only purikura!"

Sigh. Ruri is still a girl afterall. As you can tell, we are now inside a purikura. She wanted to have a picture of us taken. She said that it would be like physical evidence that this 'date' happened. I told her that we can have our picture taken via phone but she still insisted saying: _But I want to do this._ Ah. Girls and their impulses.

I remember that last time I've done this. If I remember correctly, I was not in the best of moods too. Totsuka helped me lift my mood by bringing me to a gaming arcade. And we had our picture taken in a purikura too. I still have my copy of the pictures. Ah, good times.

"Ruri, do we really have to be so close?"

"J-just go with it for now Hachiman. It's embarrassing for me too you know."

"Then why do it?"

"Because I want to!"

Ah. Girls and their impulses.

* * *

We are now outside of the booth. Ruri is waiting for the pictures to be printed out. I can still smell the lingering scent of her shampoo on my shoulders. We were that physically close earlier. Oh boy, I thought that I was going to have a heart attack! I've never been that close to a girl before. Well, Komachi, who is the bestest cutest loveliest 100% genuine little sister, does not count.

"H-here Hachiman."

Ah. My copy of the pictures. Of course.

"Y-yeah. Ruri, please don't show this to anyone else."

"Of course. This is just between the two of us."

Good. But really though, I have no reason to worry about Ruri. I know that she knows that I don't really like showing off this kind of things.

I inserted my copy of the pictures in my wallet. I put it where I kept my copy of the pictures I had with Totsuka. I've just realized that I haven't tried this with Komachi yet. I made a mental note to bring her here one of these days.

"Well then Hachiman, where should we go-"

"Ruri-san? Is that really you Ruri-san? The Yuzumiya Ruri-san?"

That voice came from someone I'm not familiar with. Since she knows Ruri, she might be one of her acquaintances, or friends even. I turned around to see the owner of the voice. Said owner of voice was a petite girl, height close to Komachi's. She has a short jagged purple hair, brown eyes, a small nose, and small lips. And oh, she's wearing glasses.

" _Mi..yuki..chan?"_ mumbled my 'date'. There's something about her voice. Like she's scared of something.

I looked at Ruri and see that her eyes wide open. Her whole person is shaking. I've never seen her like this. Is the girl in front of us bad news?

"Ruri-san?" the purple-haired bespectacled girl inched a little closer.

Ruri immediately stepped back, and hid behind me. I looked at her again. She had a pleading look on her eyes, requesting me to not let the other girl get near her. I just couldn't refuse this request can I? She just looked so… so vulnerable.

I returned my focus on the purple-haired bespectacled girl, and she was already looking at me. I shook my head to give her the message. A message that says _Ruri does not want to see you._ I could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. I immediately felt guilt. God damnit Hachiman! Why can't you just ignore girls in distress? Do you have some kind of knight-in-shining-armor complex?

"Wait. I want to talk to you." I told the girl. She nodded at that.

I then turned around to face my 'date'. She was still shaking. I don't want to leave her alone right now, but I have to. I have to talk to the girl to know what causes much to distress to Ruri so that I can diffuse the situation.

"Ruri, why don't you take a seat? I want to talk to her. I promise that I won't be long."

Ruri took a fairly long time to respond. Eventually, she just nodded and made her way to nearest bench. I then approached the girl. I formulated questions in my mind: _Who is she? What is she to Ruri? What is Ruri to her? Why did Ruri act that way? Who is Yuzumiya Ruri?_

"Hey. I'm Hikagaya Hachiman. I'm… kind of a friend of Ruri's"

"…I see. I'm Agato Miyuki… Where do you want to have this talk?"

* * *

We went to a part of the arcade that was nearly abandoned. I've assessed that what we are about to talk is something private. I ready myself so that I can take all of the information that is about to be given to me.

"So, to start, what you do know about Ruri-san?"

"Not much really. I do know that she lives alone."

"She hasn't mentioned to you anything about a brigade or something?"

Brigade? What's that? Was Ruri part of an army? Did she run away from that army without consent? Is that the reason why she was so scared of seeing Agato Miyuki?

"…No. I don't remember her mentioning that."

"I see… I now know where to start."

She then narrated to me how she knows Ruri. They were both founders of a brigade. Said brigade isn't really a brigade. It was only a brigade in name. It was actually some sort of school club. Let's call it a brigade for now. Its aim was to investigate the paranormal. Part of its club activities was gathering books regarding the paranormal and discuss them during club hours. They also do city-wide searches every other week-ends. So far, they haven't encountered anything paranormal yet.

"There are three other members who came with me here actually. Since we have investigated most of our town, we decided to a city-search on another town. We didn't know that Ruri-san lives here. It is only by chance that I've met her."

She then continued. The brigade has 5 members, 2 males, 3 females. Ruri was actually the brigade leader, while Agato-san is the second-in-command. Guess they got those positions because they were the founders.

We eventually got to the part where Ruri declared her exit of the brigade.

"It was very sudden. I don't know what made her do that. None of us knew. The night before that, she was so determined to investigate the paranormal, the most determined I've seen of her. But then, that happened. She just went up and left."

And so no one knows the reason she left but Ruri herself.

…

"Hikigaya-san, it's been two years since we saw Ruri-san. The brigade misses her so. I miss her."

"…I'm sorry. But I think its best not to see her right now."

"I know. That's why I want to make a request. Please find out why Ruri-san did that. And please, don't leave her."

Don't worry. I won't

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey Hachiman."

After the talk with Agato-san, I made my way back to Ruri. I told her, Agato-san, not to mention her meeting of Ruri to the other members. She agreed. And if you're wondering if I took her request, yes I did. I'm curious too. Who is Yuzumiya Ruri really?

"Are you feeling better now?"

"…sort of. I'm sorry about this Hachiman. I didn't.. .I…"

I shook my head at that. It's not your fault Ruri.

"It's ok Ruri… say, is there something else you want to do? Somewhere else you want to go?"

"…no not really. I don' think I'm in a condition to do anything anymore. I think it's best if I go home."

"I see… Let me atleast walk you home."

"…okay…. Uhmm Hachiman?"

"Yes Ruri?"

"Can we hold hands?"

I can my feel cheeks heating up that. Ah Ruri? I know that you're kinda upset and all. But isn't that a bit too much?

"B-but Ruri-"

"Please? Just until we reach my apartment?" she said while giving me the puppy eyes. Damn. I just can't refuse that! Fine. I'll just have to endure it until we reach her apartment

"… okay."

The walk to her apartment was spent in silence.

* * *

"Are you really really sure you want to do this Ruri?"

"…yes Hachiman. I want to do this with you. I want my first time to be with you."

"…You don't have to do this. We can wait until you're ready."

"And when will I ever be ready Hachiman? When its already too late?"

"Ruri…"

"It's okay Hachiman. It's okay because it's you."

Okay, before you get any ideas, I'd like to explain to you the situation we are in. We are in her apartment. Alone. Just the two of us. She invited me. I protested at first of course! I told her the implications of what she's doing but she just smiled and said _"I trust you Hachiman."_. Who would be able to refuse after that? I may be a cynical rotten loner but I'm still a gentleman afterall. I have my pride too you know?

Anyway, where was I? Right. Please keep your dirty fantasies to yourself. We are not going to do that. Don't you remember the fourth condition of our 'relationship'? Oh you do? Good. We're not having s*x. The thing that Ruri is about to do for the first time is to talk about her past and the reason why she left the brigade. Still having those dirty thoughts? HAHA SCREW YOU!

"But before that, would you like to have some tea?"

"Sure. It looks you'll be talking for a long time."

"…yeah. I'll be right back."

I would like to take this opportunity to describe her apartment. It is a fairly-sized apartment, about two-thirds of Yukinoshita's. There's not much amenities here aside from the usual. I don't see any books in her living room though. She may be keeping them in her room.

The smell of tea has entered my nostrils. It's a different scent from the ones Yukinoshita makes. Still, it's tea. I don't think such difference would matter that much. Well, unless you're a tea maniac. Which I'm obviously not. I am a MAX COFFEE maniac.

"Here." Ruri handed of the cups filled with her tea.

"Thanks." I took the cup, blown on it, and dared to take sip. YOW! Still hot. Damn cat's tongue!

Ruri giggled at my demise, mumbling ' _cute_ ' while she's at it. _I don't find this cute at all!_

"So, where should I start?" says Ruri while rubbing her cup.

"Well, let me first tell you what I do know."

* * *

"I was such a tomboy back then!"

"Yeah, I kind of see that now." She blushed at that.

"A-anyways, what Miyuki-chan relayed to you, they were all true. I once founded and led a brigade that aims to investigate the paranormal." _Well that explains your choice of literature._

"Say Ruri, this interest in the paranormal… when and how did it start?"

"Ah yes. I guess this is where I start sharing my past… and the reason why I left."

"You can still back out if you want."

"No no. I already told you I want to do this with you."

And that was when I finally saw the resolve in her. I really should stop discouraging her now. I braced myself. I readied myself. I want to take in every word she is about to say. Didn't I say I was interested in knowing her as a person? She's about to share something to me that she hasn't told anyone else.

"Bear with me. This will be a long story."

* * *

 _There is this girl named Yuzumiya Ruri. Said girl lives with her grandmother. She wasn't able to meet her grandfather. He died before she was born. Why does she live with her grandmother you ask? Well, ever since elementary school, her parents weren't always home. Her father's job required him to work abroad. Her mother's job required her to travel all over Japan, and sometimes, out of country. That's why she lives with her grandmother._

 _Yuzumiya Ruri liked living with her grandmother. She really loves her grandmother. Afterall, she was the one who influenced one of her greatest most beloved passion: The Search for the Paranormal. It started when she saw a book in one of her walks around her grandmother's house._

" _Oh, you found it." says her grandmother._

" _What is this Obaa-chan?" asked the girl._

" _Ahh, I have a lot to say about it. Would you like to talk about it over a cup of tea? I'll add cookies if you behave like a good girl."_

 _And that's when it all started._

 _During her elementary years, Ruri did a lot of things that earned her the attention of her school. Once, she pushed all of one classroom's chair to the back of the room, then has drawn some kind of sign on the floor. She said that it was a sign used to summon spirits. Another time, during tanabata, she ordered all of the kids who were playing in the sandbox to get out. She said that she was going to use it in order to communicate with aliens. The kids didn't give in, so she waited until all of them went away. When the sandbox was finally empty, she finally went on with her plan. She drew a bunch of hieroglyphics that she learned from a book she has read. She believed that it says: I am here. Sad to say, it didn't bring in the aliens. She then tried practicing ESP in order to relate with espers. She was not successful._

 _There were still a lot of things she did and she narrated all of it to her grandmother. Her grandmother smiled with pride everytime Ruri shares her adventure. However, she did not share to her grandmother the consequences of her action: everyone avoided her because of her weirdness. She thinks that it's okay. She thinks that she did not need friends. She thinks that she has her grandmother… and that was enough for her._

 _She was bullied by her schoolmates. She was called a weirdo. Letters, hateful letters were put in her shoe locker at least once a week. She was publicly ridiculed. But… she didn't mind. She just stayed strong. Nothing can stop her in pursuing passion. That's what she thought._

 _During middle school, her search for the paranormal didn't stop. Instead, her passion intensified. And things were better than they were in her elementary years: she was able to find someone who shares the same passion as her. Agato Miyuki. She met her in of her investigations of her school. They were doing the same thing. And they instantly clicked! The rest of their middle school days were spent together. She found a bestfriend in her._

 _Their investigations didn't yield results and soon, they began to lose hope. They were about to stop pursuing their common passion but something unexpected but welcome happened. A transfer student has joined their class. And it seemed he was interested in the same things they were interested in, albeit not as much as they do. But that was good enough! So they brought him in of their investigations, and they were delighted when he said that he'd love to join them again. Then even more when he suggested to them that they form a club. And so they did. They named it the SOS Brigade. Why they chose that is anyone's guess. It only has one aim: TO INVESTIGATE THE PARANORMAL._

 _Over the life of the brigade, two more members joined them. And with the increase in numbers, the scope of their investigation became wider. They were no longer limited to searches just within school. They eventually did city-wide searches. Ruri was usually the one to choose where to investigate, and Miyuki was the one to do the research about the places they are about to go to. The rest of the brigade members just do what they can to assist the two founders._

 _Ruri didn't stop sharing to her grandmother about her adventures. Her grandmother still has the smile she has everytime Ruri shares her stories. Her grandmother was delighted when she heard that she made a friend. Although, Ruri wasn't able to make them meet each other due circumstances she can't control._

 _Everything was good for the brigade even though they have yet to yield the fruit of their investigations. Everything was good until the last few days of their third year._

 _One night, her grandmother called for her. She said that she wanted to have a talk._

" _Ruri-chan, how are your investigations going?"_

" _They're going okay Obaa-chan. We may have not found anything paranormal yet but I can feel that we're getting there!"_

" _I see… Well Ruri-chan, I need you stop doing that."_

 _Ruri froze at that. Why would her grandmother say that? Wasn't she the one who inspired her to search for the paranormal? Wasn't she the one who encouraged her whenever she gets upset when her investigations didn't go her way? Why would she tell her to stop?_

" _W-what are you saying Obaa-chan? You don't-"_

" _I meant what I said. Stop it Ruri-chan. You're not a child anymore. You will be entering high school soon. If you continue to be that way, you may not be able to make friends! You may end up being alone!"_

" _B-but Obaa-chan! I already told you I've made a friend! I've made frie-"_

" _But you weren't able to introduce them to me Ruri-chan. How would I know if they are real?"_

" _Then I will-"_

" _Stop it Ruri-chan! Give up this childish delusion of yours!"_

 _Ruri felt the rage that was starting to build up within her. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. Her hands were balled with so much force, it wouldn't be surprising if she gets bruises from it._

" _I… I HATE YOU OBAA-SAN!" Ruri yelled. She then went ran of the house, where to, she does not know. She just doesn't want to be in there._

" _R-ruri-chan!" Her grandmother cried but it did not reach ears that she wanted to._

 _Ruri continued running and running until she eventually got tired. She observed her surroundings to get an idea of where she's at. She was fairly familiar with the place. She was at the park near her bestfriend's apartment._

" _Ruri-san? Is that you Ruri-san?" were words that came from a voice that she's very familiar with._

" _Hey there Miyuki-chan! Good evening!" she beamed her bestfriend a smile hoping that it would hide the tears that were once on her eyes._

" _What brings you here?"_

" _I just decided to take a walk. Hey, your apartment's near here right? Wanna hang out there?"_

" _S-sure! Dinner is almost soon anyway. You're fine with curry right?"_

" _Of course! I'm not picky with my food."_

 _And so they start the trek to Miyuki's apartment. Miyuki does not seem to notice the distress Ruri was in. Ruri felt relief at that._

" _Hey Miyuki-chan, for our next investigation, you want to do it somewhere faraway?"_

" _Hmm. I like the idea. It'll be like a fieldtrip. Although, where will we get the money?"_

" _We'll just have to do one of those fundraiser things!"_

" _I see. Well it's a plan. Let's discuss it during our next brigade meeting."_

 _They then had dinner. They did small talk and such but they didn't mind. They had fun that night. The time came when Ruri has to go home. She was reluctant but she had to. She still has to prove her grandmother wrong._

 _When she was finally her house, she began to worry. There were ambulances and medics just outside their gate. What happened to her grandmother?_

" _What happened here? Where's Obaa-chan?" cried Ruri. She was beginning to panic._

" _Ruri-chan… your grandmother… she…"_

 _She what? Was she attacked by a robber? Did she trip on the stairs? Did she burn her hand? What happened to her?!... those were thoughts that ran in her mind._

" _Your grandmother… she… had a heart attack. We couldn't make it in time. I'm sorry."_

" _No… NOOOO! Obaa-san is not dead! She is not dead yet! She can't die! I still have to-"_

" _I'm sorry Ruri-chan. I know that it's a fact that's hard to accept. But we need you to be strong. We already called your mother. She said she will be here as soon as possible."_

 _Some more words were said but her mind did not register them. She just repeated the words 'Obaa-chan is dead' over and over in her head. She had to accept it. That night, she wasn't able to fall asleep. She felt nothing but guilt and pain. She thought that if 'I didn't argue with her grandmother, she would still be alive right now'._

 _The day after that, she announced her resignation from the brigade. She didn't let anyone change her decision, not even her bestfriend Miyuki. The next days after that, she cooped up in her room, only daring to go out when she feels unbearable hunger._

 _She didn't go to her grandmother's funeral. She felt that she's doesn't deserve to be there._

 _After a while, Ruri decided to make up for what she did. She decided to give up her passion. She asked her parents to enrol her at a high school far from her grandmother's home. She reasoned that she wanted to have a fresh start. She can't have that when she's near the place where her grandmother lived. Her parents granted her request thinking that if this is what Ruri needs to be able to move on, then so be it._

* * *

"And so, here I am."

That was a lot to take in. I didn't know what to say. Should I comfort Ruri? How would I do that? I've never been in this kind of situation before. Can someone please help me?

"…I'm sorr-"

"Don't be Hachiman. I'm just glad that I was able to share this with someone. It's as if a weight has been lifted."

…wonderful. I just can't help but smile at that.

"Well then milady, I'm glad to be of service to you."

"So knightly!" said Ruri, giggling.

This day really sure is something. I only planned to have a fun 'date' with Ruri. It ended with me knowing one of her deepest secrets. I didn't really see this coming. Not in a long shot. I may have thought that I'm not deserving of such affection from her, but if it is me who she wants to share her burden, I wouldn't refuse.

I can feel that I've become closer to her.

"H-hey Hachiman. Can I hug you?"

Say what now?

"Uhhh Ruri?"

I think I'm at my limit when it comes to physical affection from her. The close proximity of us when we were at the purikura, the holding of hands on our way here… I don't' think my heart can take any more! Hachiman, for once, just refuse her request! I swear that you'd die early because of her!

"Please Hachiman? Just a friendly hug?"

…

I just can't refuse her huh?

"W-ell, if you're fine with m-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Ruri immediately tackled me. She then hugged me tight. _Oh come on rom-com gods! Didn't I tell you to tell me ahead next time?_

This is the first time that I was hugged by a girl. Well, the first time with a girl that is not Komachi. How do I feel? Awkward. But, it felt nice too. I moved my hand to her head to pat her.

"Hey Ruri, you weren't able to go back there even once huh?"

She tightened her hug. I guess she's not really comfortable answering my question. But I want to help her move on. That's why I asked her that question.

"…yes. I still don't have the strength to do that."

"Well, I think that you're getting there."

She really is. I no longer see the guilt-ridden and pained girl in her. She's much happier and much more content now.

"R-really? How could you tell?"

"Well, for once, you're able to rekindle your passion. Even if it is not as intense as before, it is still there. That's progress right?"

"…I guess you're right."

I decided to take the next step in helping her move on.

"Ruri, Agato-san wanted me tell you that she misses you. The brigade misses you."

"…I know that. I miss them too you know."

"Hmm… How about one of these days, I go with you to your grandmother's hometown?"

Her reaction to that question was what I have expected. She was excited. A smile formed on her face.

"W-would you really do that?"

"Well, I wouldn't tell you that if I didn't want to. Besides, I want to meet the rest of the brigade. It seems interesting."

"…"

"And let's visit your grandmother's grave. So that you can finally move on."

"…I'd like that."

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner Ruri. Your cooking has gotten a bit better."

"Well, I have a good critic."

We decided to have dinner at Ruri's apartment. By the time she finished her story, it was already 5:48pm. Time sure flies fast when you're doing something.

It is now after dinner and I've decided to go home now. I don't want to make Komachi worry too much. She knows that I don't usually go out during the weekends. My prolonged absence may make her do crazy things. You can never be too sure with Komachi afterall.

"Anyway, I had a great time Ruri. Thanks for the 'date'."

"I had a great time too Hachiman. It'd be nice if we could this again."

Well, it'd be nice to do it not as a pretend couple next time yeah? Just an outing between two… hmm. What is Ruri to me?

…

Anyway, I really have to go now. I begin to approach her apartment's exit. Ruri followed after me. She may want to see me off. I was about to twist the doorknob to exit her apartment but I was stopped by the tugging of my sleeve. _Is there anything else you want to say or do Ruri?_

"Ahh… There is still something I want to talk about with you Hachiman."

Yeah? What is it?

I didn't give her a verbal response. I just nodded at her. That should tell her that I want to hear what she wants to say.

"I want to make an amendment on the fifth condition of our 'relationship'."

The fifth condition? Ah. The one where I can tell her if I want to end things but she has the final say. What amendment will she make? Does she want to strip me of the choice on when to end things?

"What about it?"

"Well… You can end this 'relationship' anytime you want. I would unconditionally grant you that. Just promise me that you'd only end things when you are ready."

When I'm ready?

"Ready for what Ruri? How would I know if I'm ready?"

"You'll just know when you're ready. I can tell. I've been through it just a while ago."

...

"I trust you Hachiman".

I see.

"...well then, amendment accepted. I really have to go now. Komachi is gonna worry."

"R-right. Take care Hachiman."

She then gave me one final quick hug. I blushed at the display of affection. When she finally let go, she once again gave me her sweet sweet sweet sweet smile. _Ah. I don't care anymore. Just do what you want rom-com gods!_

* * *

I used the walk to my home as a time to contemplate. I've made another commitment huh. And I still have the issue of my relationship with Yukinoshita. Why can't I just stop helping people?

Ahh! I must stop thinking about these things. I need to lighten up. We didn't have this 'date' just for me to be depressed again. Hang in there Hachiman. Just think of what happened today instead!

Right. I've known more about Ruri today. I've known more of what makes Yuzumiya Ruri, Yuzumiya Ruri. I've felt that we've become closer than before. She's no longer just an acquaintance to me. Maybe it's time that I stop denying myself. Ruri is atleast a friend to me… She's a friend… I like the sound of that.

Our 'relationship' may be fake, but the time we spent and the things we did together are very real.

Anyways, I've thought hard about Ruri's amendment. When I am ready. What did she mean by that?

When will I ever be ready? When its already too late?

 **Chapter 5.5 - end**

 **[1] Reference to the 'date' between Iroha and Hachiman in Volume 10.5**

 **[2] One of the business ideas we have for our feasibility study during my university years. Good times.**

 **[3] Megaman/Rockman. I'm not sure though if there really is an arcade version (lol).**

 **A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to address some of your questions and issues:**

 **Ghost2656: About Yuigahama, yes, she has feelings for Hachiman in this story. However, whether she'd act on it or not will be answered in the next chapter. The first half of the next chapter will be focused on Yuigahama and 8man. As for Iroha, she may have but I won't expound on it. She's not a main character in this story.**

 **JustARegularGuy: Who's to say that 8man not accepting Yukino's feelings isn't genuine? Would it be genuine if he accepted her feelings but is not sure of his own? I respect your opinion though. I'll keep that in mind**

 **DeadlyXDevil: As to your assumption on Ruri, I'll let this chapter answer your question.**

 **I've shamelessly borrowed more of Haruhi's traits. Woops.**

 **I expected a lot of negative reactions to my previous chapter. I understand your sentiments on how I handled 8man these past chapters. However, I will not be ashamed of what I did. I already made an outline on how the story goes, and any disagreement or negative reactions will not make an impact on it. If you want to jump ship now, I won't stop you.**

 **I hope that I have put enough fluff to make up for the drama I brought from the previous chapter. I thank you for your continued support.**

 **Spoilers for the next chapter: A ship will sink next. Clue: the girl has a Y, U, I, and A in her name which really isn't a clue because all three girls have those letters in their name (lol). Be warned.**


	7. Yuigahama Yui Really is a Nice Girl

**Chapter 6 Yuigahama Yui Really is a Nice Girl**

"Hold on! You're cashing out on my promise to go on a date with you? Didn't you already use that? Remember the time we went to the aquarium?" **[1]**

"That… that didn't count! We went there with Yukinon! A date should only be between two people!"

I… suppose she's right. If one would consult the ol' wise Wikipedia-san, one would find out that a date is _a part of the_ _human mating_ _process whereby_ _ **two people meet**_ _socially for_ _companionship_ _, beyond the level of_ _friendship_ _, or with the aim of each assessing the other's suitability as a partner in an_ _intimate relationship_ _or_ _marriage_ **[2]**. Whoaaaaa. Hold your horses. We're not of legal age yet so I think marriage should be off the table yeah?

But huh. Yuigahama made a reasonable argument. She can do that? Even an airhead like her can do that? Who knew? The gods must be crazy! But wait. Wasn't she-

"You were the one who brought her in the first place!"

"N-no I did not!"

"You so did!"

"Mou~ Hikki! Why are you being so di… so diffi…" _Ah, that's the Yuigahama I know; struggling with her words. Go on Gahama-chan. HIkki supports you._ "…why are you being so DIFFICLUT?!"

 _Congratulations Yuigahama on your successful murder of a not-so-hard-to-say word!_

Pfft. I had to stifle a laugh at that. And it's hard to do y'know? If you personally know this peach-haired oppai girl, I'm sure you'll understand. _Ah Gahama-chan, please don't you ever change. You are just fine the way you are, faults and all._

"I believe that what you were trying to say is DIFFICULT."

Her face reddened at that.

"I k-knew that! You didn't have to correct me if you already know what I meant."

"Yuigahama, if I didn't correct you, how would you learn? See, that might be the reason why you're grades aren't so… you know."

"W-w-why are we are talking about my grades now? Don't just change the subject Hikki!"

Tch. It didn't work. Yuigahama's defences have been improving lately. Maybe she absorbed some of Yukinoshita's? Hmm. Seems reasonable. Yukinoshita has been more vulnerable around her nowadays.

"Anyways, date! You and me! This weekend!"

"And you're telling me I'm the one being difficult?"

I literally palmed my face at that. Yuigahama can really be so unreasonable sometimes. She knows that I value my weekends. She knows that I don't go out on my sacred weekends. SHE KNOWS THAT I WANT TO STAY AT HOME DURING MY SACRED WEEKENDS.

…

Sigh.

"Fine! If going out on a date with me is such a bad idea for-" _Hold on. I didn't say that._

"I didn't say it was a bad id-"

"Hikki, isn't it rude to interrupt when someone's still talking?" _says the one who just interrupted me._

"R-right." But in the end, I was the one who interrupted her first. _Touche Yuigahama-san._

"Anyways, if you don't want to go on a date with me, why not just consider it as an outing between two friends?"

"…Friends? Since when have we been friends?"

"Since I said so!"

Why you little!

…

I really am frustrated at you right now Gahama-chan! First you force me to go on a 'date' with you. Then you tell me I'm being difficult. Then you refuse to be corrected. And then you decide for yourself that we're friends?! Your level of being bratty is almost exceeding Ishhiki's! And that says a lot considering that that sly fox is the brattiest brat ever!

…

Calm down Hachiman. I'm sure that she just wants to talk about some things with you. She just wants to help you in patching up things with Yukinoshita. Afterall, she helped you in executing your plan with Ruri. She's just doing her role as the mediator of the service club's trio.

…

As if I need help.

…

Yeah, maybe I do.

"Fine. If that is what it takes for you to stop pestering me about this, then fine. We'll have this 'outing between two friends' this weekend."

She smiled at that. Yuigamaha's happiness sure is cheap.

"Thanks Hikki! I knew you'd say yes!"

It's not like you'd stop if I keep saying NO. Really, I'm being forced here. If our 'outing between two friends' ends up with one dead body, you'll know what to tell the cops. And I tell you, I will not be the suspect.

"Well, I shouldn't be keeping you for too long Hikki. You're 'girlfriend' is waiting for you." says Yuigahama, winking at the mention of 'girlfriend'. _Okay, now you're teasing me?! Are you seriously being an 'Isshiki' right now?_

"She's not my 'girlfriend'."

"Yeah, but the school thinks otherwise."

Can't argue with that.

* * *

After that tiring exchange between Yuigahama and me, I returned to where my lunch mate A.K.A. fake girlfriend A.K.A. real friend is at. As I approach our lunch spot, I can already feel the sea breeze that indicates the nearing end of the lunch period. It's something you'll catch up with if you frequent my lunch spot. Ruri seems to have to caught up with that too since she stood up and approached me.

"It seems like lunch period is ending. We should go back to class now."

"Yeah. Sorry that it took so long."

"I don't mind." She paused as if contemplating whether to continue or not. "Hachiman, is it okay to ask why Yuigahama-san wanted to see you?"

 _She forced me to go on an 'outing between two friends' this weekend_. Is it okay to tell her that? She may not be my real girlfriend, but she's still a girl. She still gets jealous.

"…I don't think I should tell you."

"Oh? You're already hiding things from your girlfriend Hachiman?" _Really Ruri? You're using that card?_

I just gave her a dead-pan look as a response to her remark. She countered a giggle. I do not find this fun Ruri. I am not entertained.

Ever since Ruri bared her past to me, she has become less reserved with me. She has started teasing me, playing pranks on me, and calling me every night just to say goodnight. I'm fine with it because that means she's becoming more open to me. That must mean that we've become close. Huh. Open. Close. Kinda contradictory isn't it? The more close you become to a person, the more you become open. If you've become more open to another person, that must mean you've become close to that person!

Close.

Open.

Close.

Open!

Eh? What are talking about again? Ah. Right.

…

Anyway, it kinda gets overbearing once in a while. I'm still a guy you know?

The good thing though is that she's still the sweet young lady that I know her to be.

…

Fine.

"She forced me to go on an 'outing between two friends' this weekend."

"Ah. So she asked you out on a date."

…

See what I mean?

"…Sure. You can call it like that too." I sighed after giving my response.

"Oh come on Hachiman. Am I not allowed to tease you?"

I palmed my face at that. She's using the same line I once used on her. I should really be more careful with my words now around her now. You reap what you sow Hachiman. You reap what you sow.

…

"Anyway, that means that I won't able to go the café with you this weekend." said Ruri, a tone of sadness in her voice.

Right. We planned to go there again this weekend. I even planned on bringing Komachi. Since we've become so comfortable with each other, I've decided that it's time to introduce her to Komachi. Not as my pretend girlfriend, but as Yuzumiya Ruri. You must be wondering why I value Komachi's opinion so much. Well, that's just how the Hikigaya hierarchy is: KamakuraKomachiMotherFatherMe. Heh.

Anyway, back to the issue at hand.

"Sorry about that. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Besides, I'm sure that Yuigahama-san has a reason for asking you out on a date."

Yep. Ruri is still the sweet young lady I know.

"…thanks Ruri."

"You're welcome Hachiman. Just promise me that you'll have fun."

"I promise."

"And that you won't do funny things to Yuigahama-san. I'm still your girlfriend afterall!"

You don't have to tell me that.

* * *

" _Did you seriously think that I'd agree to this plan of yours?! Didn't you promise me that you would not do something stupid?!"_

" _Well, do you have a better plan? I've thought a lot about this."_

" _I will! Just give me time to think ab-"_

" _We don't have time! Every minute that this rumor lives is another minute of it reaching your mother's ears!"_

" _But I don't want you to do this! You're returning to your old ways!"_

" _No I'm not! It's not like I'm committing another social suicide!"_

" _It's not… You just don't understand, do you?"_

" _What? What is there to understand? This plan is the most effective and most efficient plan we have now!"_

" _You're… You're… Argh! It's so frustrating not being able to tell you!"_

…

" _Yukinoshita, look. I am doing this for you."_

" _Are you sure about that? You're not doing it for yourself?"_

" _Wh- Why would you even think that?! What reason would I have to do this for myself?!"_

" _Self-gratification."_

" _!"_

"… _Do what you want. I don't care anymore."_

" _Y-Yukinon!"_

* * *

"Hikki?"

"Wha- huh?"

I've been woken up from my dream-like state by the sound of Yuigahama's voice. Another daydream huh? I've been having more of those lately. Well yeah, I've been having those too in the past months or so, but all of them were about Totsuka and him being an angel. But the recent ones? They're different. All of them center around the time when I've told the two girls of my plan of expelling the rumor. They happen rarely a week ago. However, these past few days, the frequency of them happening has increased by a lot. It is as if my subconscious is telling me something.

 _Hachiman, you really messed things up with Yukinoshita._

Yes, I know. I've fucked things up so could you please stop rubbing it on my face and just shut up now?

 _Geez, you didn't need to be such a sour puss about it._

…

Anyway, I should stop ignoring Yuigahama now. Social convention states that if you are in an outing with other people whom you don't consider as strangers, you should atleast put an effort in acknowledging that you're with them. Even moreso if there's just the two of you. While I am a loner who does not give a crap about social norms and whatnot, there will be times where I can't ignore them. Specifically the times when I am with people who cannot just stand to be ignored. So be it. Besides, it might prevent me from daydreaming again. At this point, I will take what I can to stop them, or if not, lessen them. They are not exactly pleasant and they make me pity for myself even more.

And for the record, just because I ignore social norms that normalfags(lol) religiously follow, that doesn't mean that I am anti-social. Rather, I am asocial. Or if you'd like to stretch it, I am selectively social. I just don't feel the need to participate in social activities. It's not like you have nothing to do when you're alone anyway.

…

So where was I? Right. Acknowledge Yuigahama.

"Sorry about that. You were saying?"

"…Hikki, it's rude to ignore your date you know?"

Didn't I already say I was sorry? And what's with this 'date' thing you're saying? Didn't you tell me that this is just an 'outing between two friends'?

"Hikki, I never said that. I said that if going out on a date with me is such a bad idea for you, then YOU can consider this as an outing between two friends. I can consider this as a date however I want!"

…

Well, you're technically right. Whatever. But wait, you can read minds?!

"Huh? HIkki, what are you talking about? You we're speaking loud and clear just now."

"I was?"

She just nodded as a response.

Huh. I guess I wasn't really fully awakened from my dream-like state afterall.

"Hikki, you seem to be off today. Are you sure you've eaten breakfast?"

"Absolutely! I've eaten a most sumptuous breakfast made by the hands of my bestest cutest loveliest 100% genuine little sister Komachi!"

Now that was not supposed to be something to be said aloud. Good job Hachiman!

"Ew Hikki! Gross. Sis-con!"

I frowned at that.

How many times must I tell people that I am not a sis-con?! I just love my little sister the way a brother should. Isn't it normal for siblings to love each other? And the thing about Komachi being the bestest cutest loveliest 100% genuine little sister, I'm just stating what is fact. You know, why don't you try asking YuigahaMAMA for a little sister so you can finally understand the joys of having one?

…

Okay maybe I see their point in calling me a sis-con. Even I am grossed out of what I've just said.

"A-anyway, what were you saying earlier?"

"R-right. I said that I want to enter that clothes store and try some dresses."

She said that while pointing her right index finger to a clothes store that mostly caters the clothing needs of the female gender. There are some items for males there but yeah, the store mostly has female apparel.

Riajuus and their constant need to look good and be presentable. They just have this unreasonable need to always be pleasing on the eyes of others. They must follow the current fashion trend or they will feel that they have committed the greatest sin known to mankind. Sheesh. If they could have that same commitment for more important things like taking care of their studies, giving food for the poor, or donating all of their organs for future needs of people who really deserve to live, the world would be a better place.

At least we loner-types don't contaminate the earth with air and noise pollution. Whenever there are social gatherings, we always stay put in a corner, not daring to make a sound. We only breathe the necessary amount of air.

And we're the ones considered trash?! Seriously, the world should be more thankful for us loners!

…

"So? Why not go in?" I asked the peach-haired boing boing girl. Really, she didn't need my permission to go in there. I'm perfectly okay with waiting outside. I always can activate one of my 108 skills: Vivid Imagination!

"Uhhhh because you're still standing there?"

"So? It's not like you need me to go in there. Besides, I can't go in there without attracting negative attention. That's just how those store clerks treat male shoppers without a date or something."

"But Hikki, you're with me."

Oh. Ohhhhhh.

"Come on Hikki. Let's go."

To ensure that I'd go in with her, Yuigahama hooked her right arm on my left similar to what Isshiki does whenever she forcefully drags me. Sigh. Once again, the great Hikigaya Hachiman has been kept on leash by a woman. Hooray.

* * *

"So how do I look?"

"…you look okay?"

"…" she just stood there silently and looked at me disappointingly.

What? What was I supposed to say anyway? That pink sundress you have on fits you to a tee? That if you walk around with that on, all eyes will automatically be glued on you? As if you need to wear something like that in order to attract attention! Even if you walk with just a plain shirt and jeans on, people will still look at you. That's just how riajuus are.

"I think I'll try another one. Excuse me miss, could you please assist me with this?"

"Certainly ma'am!" the store clerk then went to Yuigahama to talk to her about dresses.

As if trying on another dress will improve my fashion sense. Really, shouldn't she be the one more knowledgeable on this? And why would she ask for my opinion anyway? It's not like my opinion can influence her attractiveness.

Since there is not much for me to do, I seated at the nearest sofa available. Most of them are occupied by the male gender. Seems like they're in the same situation as I am. I wonder why girlfriends bring their boyfriends in this kind of activity. Wouldn't it be better if they bring one of their girl friends instead? We're talking about dresses! Isn't that a girl thing?

As I was contemplating on why girls do their thing, Yuigahama has entered the dressing room with another one of those dresses. I couldn't see it completely, but I caught a glimpse of the color. It was red. I suddenly remembered the last time I saw her wearing a dress. Why you ask? She wore red that time too. **[3]**

"Your girlfriend is kind of cute isn't she sir?" says the store clerk who assisted Yuigahama.

I was slightly surprised by her sudden appearance. I guess I must've not noticed her approaching me because I was so busy reminiscing the past.

 _Ah, store clerk-san, she's not my girlfriend._ But I can't tell her that. They may kick me out. While I don't care if they do, I don't want to imagine what Yuigahama would do if I exited the store without her.

"…y-yeah. I guess she is cute. I don't know why she keeps up with me though. I'm nowhere near her level of attractiveness."

"Sir, when it comes to love, looks are not important. It's what inside the heart that is important." _Ah store clerk-san? Why are we suddenly talking about love?_

But huh. That gave me something to think about. It reminded me of the situation with my parents. You see, my mother is pretty much an attractive woman. If you'd like an idea of how she looks like, imagine Yukinoshita's face with Komachi's hair. Add some glasses, and voila! You have my mom.

My father on the other hand is just your average guy. He doesn't look too bad. He doesn't look too good either. And oh, he has the same dead-fish eyes that I have on him. Come to think it, he's kinda like the older version of me, be it looks or personality. Hey! Maybe I do have a chance in marriage! I won't have to learn the mechanics of mitosis anymore! Komachi will surely be happy!

"Anyway sir, I recommended the dress she's trying on." _Well yeah, weren't you the one with her earlier?_ "Be sure to compliment her ok?" store clerk-san winked at that. She then left me in order to tend to their other patrons. _Ah, store clerk-san, I don't know why you felt the need to give me that piece of advice but thanks anyway!_

A few second after that bizarre conversation, I returned my focus to the dressing room where Yuigahama is currently at. It shouldn't be too long 'till she comes out. I still haven't figured out why she seeks my opinion though. Bah. I'll just ask her when she comes out.

…

Do you know the feeling that a father gets when he finally sees his daughter growing up to become a beautiful woman? Well, see that's what I felt when I saw Yuigahama and the red dress she was wearing. Well yeah, I am not her father. And yes, she may be older than me (only by two months though). But she's a child compared to me in a lot of aspects. So yeah, I am justified in feeling like a father. Anyway, I'm only associating the feeling and not the relationship anyway, so could you please just give me this one?

What can I say? She looks absolutely stunning. The spaghetti strap red dress she had on really accentuated her female parts, specifically her hips and her two weapons of mass DISTRACTION. Heh. Get it? 'Cause you know, her two assets are a kind of DISTRACTION? No? Nevermind.

…

Anways, she really looked like a proper elegant lady, one that is nigh reachable…

"So Hikki, what do you think? Don't I look ELOQUAINT?"

That is until she starts talking.

"The correct word is ELOQUENT."

"Oh c'mon! Don't I get something for trying?"

"Well, I don't think our education system allows that."

"No, not that Hikki. The dress! How do I look on it?"

Oh. Right.

"Well, I don't know what else to say but… you look like a different person." _Oh c'mon Hachiman! You could do better than that!_

"…well, I think that's the best compliment I'll ever get from you. I think I'll take this one. Wait for me Hikki."

And she once again entered the dressing room she was just in.

* * *

After paying for the dress, we exited the store and were once again at the common area of the mall. I have no idea where we are going next. Obviously, it was Yuigahama who's leading the way. I can rest easy with her taking the wheel though. She's not bad at directions unlike a certain someone I know… sigh.

…

Wait, wasn't there something I want to ask Yuighama earlier?

"Hey Yuigahama, earlier at the clothes store, why were so eager in getting my opinion?"

"Hmm? Shouldn't it be obvious Hikki?"

Tch. I can feel a vein popping out on my forehead.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid to not know the obvious?"

"What? No! I just thought that it was obvious! Why do you always assume the worst?"

"Can't help it. I'm a realist."

…

"Well?"

"Well, Hikki, whenever a girl tries something on, isn't it normal for the girl to ask the boy she likes how it looks on her?"

Well yeah, even I know that. But wait, with what she said, isn't she implying that she… HAHAHA! Maybe Hachiman could really be used as an insult. Didn't I already know that she likes me? So isn't it only justified that she thought that the answer to my question was obvious?

She must have realized what she just did just now for her face has begun to redden. I mean, didn't she just confessed to me? An indirect confession mind you. Even I know that that is an embarrassing thing to do.

"You know, you shouldn't say things like that if you're gonna get embarrassed by it."

"I-I- I know that. It's not like I intended to."

Well, it's not like I don't know anyway.

"A-anyway, let's go to that store next Hikki!"

A glasses store? Why would she want to go there? It's not like she wears one. And as far as I can remember, her mother does not wear one either. Is she buying one for Yukinoshita? Come to think of it, is she still using those glasses I gave her?

…

Anyway, let's just get in for now.

* * *

"Here Hikki, try this."

"Hmm? Why? It's not like I wear glasses."

Really, I don't think I'd ever need one. I mean, my father doesn't wear one, and it seems like a lot of his traits were passed down to me. I have a perfect 20-20 vision. And I'm pretty sure that I will have that for the rest of my life.

"Just try this on Hikki. I wanna see how it looks on you."

"Haven't you already seen me wearing one?"

"But this one has a different design!"

"So? It's not like its functionality will change just because it looks different."

I wonder why they have different looks for glasses that practically have the same function. It's not like people wear them just to look cool. Hmm. Wait. The normalfags (lol) do! Seriously, they need to stop doing that. They must not value looks over functionality. What if there becomes a glasses shortage and the ones who really need them could no longer get one because the normalfags (lol) hoarded all of them? Jerks!

"Just try this on for now Hikki! I'm sure it'll look good on you. And I made sure that it can be worn by people with normal vision!"

"…fine." Yuigahama's brat mode is beginning to activate. I wouldn't be able to get out of this if keep saying no. So, let's just get this over with.

Yuigahama passed me the glasses that she wanted me to put on. I then proceeded to put it on where glasses usually go to.

PERSONA! **[4]**

…

No manifestation of my psyche has materialized. How disappointing. And I would have thought that I would finally see my persona too. I wonder how it would look like. A samurai with a thousand faces? A masked man in a trench coat brandishing a huge-ass sword? A war-god that has dead-fish eyes?

…

Anyway, I haven't really seen myself wearing glasses. I did try one on before but I didn't bother to look at a mirror that time. I just didn't feel the need to. But this, I am a bit curious. Yuigahama was so insistent that it would look good on me. Time to prove her wrong then.

…

HOLY FUCK. WHO IS THAT HANDSOME DEVIL?!

"What do you say Hikki? Looks good on you right?"

Well yeah, it does look good on me. It's like I'm a different person. Is this the why reason why she looked so shocked the last time she made me wear one? Because I am really shocked to see this. But…

"Y-yeah. I guess you were right."

Seriously, I look like a riajuu now. Who knew that all I need was a pair of glasses to look like one? But, the guy on the mirror, he gives me this feeling that he isn't really me. That's why I decided to take the glasses off. I handed them to Yuigahama after that.

"Good then. I'll buy this one!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I just remembered that I haven't given you a birthday gift. Ehehe." _Birthday gift? But my birthday has already past._

"Isn't it a too late for that?"

"Yeah, but I just feel like buying you a gift."

Well, it's not like I'd die if she gives me a gift really.

"Thanks then."

"No problem!"

"But I wouldn't be wearing it that much."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, since I looked so good wearing it, a lot of girls might start to go after me. I'm not sure a loner like me would like that."

She tilted her head at that, giving me a questioning look. She then turned around and then mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" _Hmmm. Suspicious._

"A-anyway, let's just get this over Hikki. I'm already getting hungry."

Well, I suppose. It's about time for lunch anyway.

* * *

" _H-hikki? Aren't you going to go after her?"_

…

" _No. I don't think I would."_

" _But Hikki-"_

" _If something like this breaks us, then maybe we weren't really that close to begin with."_

" _Hikki… are you really okay with this plan of yours?"_

"… _yeah. I need to prevent the rumor from reaching her mother's ears. Who knows what she'd do to Yukinoshita if that happens?"_

"… _you really care a lot about Yukinon huh. I understand that Hikki. But isn't this a little bit too much?"_

"… _what do you mean?"_

" _Well, you're sacrificing yourself again. Yukinon does not want that. I don't want that."_

"… _if that's something I have to pay in order to save her, then so be it."_

" _Hikki…"_

" _..."_

" _Well, since I wouldn't be able to change your mind, let me help you instead."_

"… _no. You don't have to get involved in this."_

" _I insist Hikki. Besides, have you already prepared your confession speech?"_

"…"

" _Seems not. Let me help you with that."_

"… _thanks."_

" _It's okay Hikki. Remember, you are no longer alone…"_

* * *

The sound of forks and knives clattering can be heard. The constant buzzing of waiters from table to table can be seen. The sense of urgency that comes with the 'lunch rush' can be felt. We are currently seated at one of the tables of this western-themed restaurant. We already had our order taken. I ordered steak and iced tea. Yuigahama ordered burger and fries. Pretty typical orders I must say.

"Hey Hikki, how are things between you and Yukinon?"

"Pretty much the same, if not a little more sour."

"…I see."

Our short conversation died at that. As if on cue, a waiter came to our table with our orders. The waiter placed our orders on our table and after being satisfied with what he did, promptly left. We then both started on our lunch. Majority of it was spent in silence. Normally, I'd be fine with it. Afterall, I love silence. But I am with Yuigahama. She usually dispels silence with a constant barrage of small talk. Something must be wrong.

"Hey, is there something wrong Yuigahama?"

"Huh? Ah no Hikki. I was just thinking about something."

Hm? Weird. Usually she just speaks out what she had in mind. But, even Yuigahama has things that she'd rather keep to herself. I shouldn't pry on her thoughts.

"Hey Hikki, after this, let's go to the nearby park."

"I don't mind. But why?"

"There's something I need to talk about with you."

Hmm? Is it related to what you were thinking just now? I guess I'll find out later when we finally have this talk.

"Okay then."

* * *

We are now at the nearby park that she earlier requested we go at. It's a pretty spacious park. It has a lot of benches, lots of pads of green grass, lots of benches to sit on. Really, it's a pretty spacious park. As expected, since it is the weekends, the park is currently filled in with lots of people. The good thing though is that they are not really that disruptive. We will be talking so I don't want it to be noisy.

Speaking of which, after taking our seat on one of the park's benches, I gave my focus to the peach-haired girl. I'm curious as to what she has to say. Is it related to my situation with Yukinoshita? Or is it related to my 'relationship' with Ruri? Or is it related to any matter at all?

"So, what are we going to talk about?"

"Ah, well you see Hikki, I've decided on something."

"Hmm? Decided on what?"

"Well, I've decided that I'd support you." _Wait what? Support me on what?_

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmm. Well, Hikki, I'm sure by now that you know I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings that is."

Well yeah, I do. I can't deny that now.

I didn't give her a verbal response though. I just nodded at her.

"Normally, when you have these feelings, you'd act on it right? You'd do anything to make the one you like, like you back. But I've decided that I won't do that. I've decided that I would support you instead."

"I still don't see what you mean."

"Hikki, I know that you don't see me that way. And I don't think it would change even after we spend a lot of time together. This date of ours just proved that. I accept that now."

I don't know how to respond to that. What she said is true. I never saw her that way. But if I confirm that with her, then I'd be rubbing it on her face. She doesn't deserve that. It's not like she did something bad to me.

I guess the best choice of action is to apologize.

"…sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay Hikki. I can still be happy even if we don't end up together. I can still be with you even if we don't become lovers or something like that.

See Hikki, I'd support you no matter who you'd end up with. Whether it be with Yukinon, Rurin or even someone I don't know yet, I'll be there for you. Even if you decide to be alone. I will be there for you. As your friend.

So please Hikki, stop hating yourself. You don't have to do this anymore. Stop hurting yourself already. Everytime I'm with you and Yukinon, I can see the pain in your eyes whenever you look at her. I know that you two try your best to act normal around other people, but I know that things aren't good when it's just you two. So Hikki, please, make up with Yukinon already."

But I don't deserve that do I? I am a rotten person. I don't deserve the affection of anybody. I deserve to live and die alone. Isn't that why I fortified my persona?

"But… I don't deserve this. I was the one messed things up with her. I was the one who broke us."

"It's okay Hikki. We all make mistakes you know? I know Yukinon misses you. I know that you two have a bond that cannot be broken easily."

Why is it so easy for her to say these things? This is me we are talking about. I am repulsive. Yukinoshita was forced to associate with me because of a certain nagging female sensei. If I wasn't forced to join the club, I'm sure that she wouldn't give a crap about me.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. Besides, if you need help, I will be here. You are no longer alone Hikki. So please, try to be happy for yourself."

Be happy for myself? Since when have I been truly happy with myself? Have I ever been really happy?

"Are you really okay with this?"

"Yes Hikki. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be selfish. You deserve to be loved. Hikki, you are not worthless. Stop denying yourself of happiness."

"I guess I…"

It is at this point that I've realized that I fail to see what was in front of me all along. Yuigahama Yui is a nice girl. But she isn't like any other girls who are only nice because they want to look good in the eyes of others. Yuigahama Yui is a nice girl because she just is. She has always been there for me, whether it be the good times or the bad. She's not embarrassed to be seen with me in public. Sometimes, she even chooses to be me with rather than her clique.

She never left me whenever I did my despicable acts. Remember the time when I did the fake confession? She didn't leave me. She stuck up with me. Even during the student council elections, she sought for my help. She has always been there for me. Even the recent public confession that I just did. She even helped me.

I don't think I deserve any of this. But if she thinks otherwise, who am I to deny her? My opinion does not matter anymore.

I never appreciated her enough. Maybe it's time that I do.

"Thank you Yui."

She went silent at that, eyes wide opened. Was she surprised? What is there to be surprised about?

"Yui?"

"...Hikki, you called me Yui."

I did? I didn't notice. I guess that my brain has decided that it's more convenient to call her like that. I mean Yui is just two syllables, while Yuigahama has five. Really, why haven't I just called her Yui in the first place?

"I'm sorry, am I not allowed to call you that?"

"Geez Hikki, there goes your pessimism again!"

"Correction, it is realism."

"Doesn't matter. What matters is you called me Yui. Does that mean that you acknowledge me as your friend now?"

Do I now? Didn't I say a few weeks ago that I'm not sure if I can call her my friend? Because she's more than that to me?

"Not really."

"Huh? Come on Hikki, you don't have to deny it."

"I am not. I don't consider you as a friend because you are someone more than that. You are very dear to me. I guess you could say that you are a close friend to me."

I smiled after that embarrassing declaration. I guess I really don't have to deny myself anymore.

Yui started crying at that. _Oi oi, why are you crying? Did I say something you didn't like?_

I was about to ask her but I suddenly couldn't because she lunged herself at me, hugging me tightly. _Oh come on rom-com gods! Can't I just get a break?!_

"Y-yui?!"

"Hikki, I'm happy for you! You're already becoming true to yourself! I'm just so.. waaaahh!"

I am becoming true to myself? What made her say that? Is it because I am no longer in denial? Is it because I acknowledged her feelings? Is it because I began to acknowledge the fact that I can be loved?

Perhaps my questions will be left unanswered for a long time. But I didn't care. I'm just glad that Yui is crying not because she was hurt, but because she was happy.

I decided to return her embrace. I then lifted one of my hands on top of her head and pat her.

Thank you Yui.

* * *

After that very emotional scene between us, we decided to part ways. Yui had something to do with her mother so we were going to be separated at that point anyways. As for me, I was about to walk my way home when suddenly, my phone rang. I wonder who the caller is. It could be Komachi calling me to grab some things before I go home. Or it could be Ruri calling just because she can.

I grabbed my phone in one of my pockets. I then checked who the caller is. It was none of those two I mentioned. It was Hiratsuka-sensei. What does she want from me now?

Since my question will be left unanswered until I finally answer her call, I decided to do just that.

"Oh good, you finally answered. Meet me at the café in about fifteen minutes."

She hung up after that, not even sparing me a second to respond. That was pretty rude of her. As a sign of protest, I will ignore her demand. However, as if she had read my mind, my phone received a mail from her. Knowing how annoying she could get, I decided to read the mail.

" _From: Hiratsuka-sensei_

 _And don't you dare try to ditch me. I know you've been sleeping during class. You should know by now what I can do to you whenever you displease me."_

I just felt a very chilling sensation. Hiratsuka-sensei has really been getting scary lately. I wonder why.

Anyways, seems like I don't have the option of ignoring her demand now. I should make my way to the café where we are supposed to meet at.

…

Wait, at which café are we supposed to meet at?!

As if to answer my question, my phone has received another mail from my LOVELY sensei. Seriously, does she have some sort of ESP? Anyway, I opened the message and I was right. It includes directions on which café we were supposed to meet.

Let's just get this over with.

* * *

It took me exactly fifteen minutes to reach the café where we were supposed to meet. It's kinda eerie that she knows how much time I'd need to reach this place. Sheesh.

Anyway, I entered the café and started searching for her. I took a very thorough and I finally found an older woman with black hair. However, her hair is not as long as it should be. And she looks younger that she should be. And she has a different aura around her.

That's because it wasn't Hiratsuka who was waiting for me.

My phone beeped the moment I saw the older woman. I checked my phone. Another mail from Hiratsuka-sensei.

" _From: Hiratsuka-sensei_

 _I'm sorry about this Hikigaya. I'll make it up to you."_

Damn it. Damn it all! I am not prepared to meet this older woman.

I planned on escaping but the older woman already saw me as she started approaching me. When she was near enough to me, she started to open her mouth. Seems like she wants to greet me.

"Yahallo Hikagaya-kun!"

 **Chapter 6 - End**

 **[1] Oregairu Season 2 episode 13; Volume 11. Reference to the trio's outing on valentine's day**

 **[2] wiki/Dating**

 **[3] Oregairu Season 1 Episode 5**

 **[4] Persona a.k.a Shin Megami Tensei, particularly Persona 4; A game developed by Atlus and Arc System Works; In the game, the characters wear special glasses so they can see through the mist.**

 **A/N Remember what I wrote on my notes on chapter 5? I stated that there was still something I have to insert into that chapter. I've decided to put it here instead.**

 **Anyway, the HachimanXYui ship has sunk. Kinda predictable isn't it?**

 **I may not be able to update the next chapter soon. Work issues and whatnot.**

 **I do have a title for the next chapter ready though: Cheat the Devil, Pay the Price.**

 **Once I again, I thank you for your continued support.**


	8. Cheat the Devil, Pay the Price

**Chapter 7 – Cheat the Devil Pay the Price**

 **Warning: Change of Perspectives Imminent**

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" I immediately asked Haruno-san not bothering to formally greet her.

I always feel unease whenever I am with Haruno-san. And I have reason to. I may have seen through her façade, but that doesn't mean I truly know what's underneath that fortified exterior of hers. For what I know, she could really just be unconditionally evil. I particularly don't like the idea of seeing her. I especially don't want to see her right now considering my situation with Yukinoshita. Does she know? Is that the reason why she wanted to see me?

"Oh come on! Can't your beautiful Onee-chan just have a drink at a café with you?"

BULLSHIT! AS IF YOU'D GIVE ME ANYTIME OF THE DAY!

"Don't give me that crap! You wouldn't do such a roundabout way of getting me without reason."

I mean, use Hiratsuka-sensei and my inability to ignore her demands? That was too low of you Haruno-san. Too low even for you. But considering the methods in which she can successfully get me, maybe… just maybe, I'm being too hard on her? I should hear her out first yeah?

"…so tell me, what do you want?"

Haruno-san let out a sigh before giving her response. Her cheery façade has toned down, the smile on her face now gone. _You know Haruno-san, I know that you know of my cynicism. I just can't let anything get past me without questioning it first._

"Nothing can get past through you ne Hikigaya-kun? That's what I like about you."

Oh please Haruno-san. I know you only like me because I saw through your cheery façade the first time we saw each other… and the fact that I'm the closest non-family member male person to your little sister. And the fact that you consider me as somewhat your plaything, which I don't approve of. Not one bit.

"Come! Let's have this talk over a cup of tea or coffee, whichever you prefer. My treat. I mean, we already are at a café afterall."

Oh no ONEE-CHAN, you think that I would let you through that easily?

"And what made you think that I want to have this talk with you?"

Her devilish grin returned. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Well well Hikigaya-kun, I'm sure you'll be interested. It's about Yukino-chan afterall…"

…

I see. So it's about her again huh?

"…and her meeting with our mother a few days ago."

My eyes went wide open at that. Her mother? What about her? What meeting? Is she in trouble? Is Yukinoshita getting pulled out of her apartment? Did something happen between them? Did something happen to Yukinoshita that I don't know of?

…

I can't believe this. She got me. Again.

* * *

 _As the ride finally reached its peak, the whole of Destinyland can be seen. Anyone would appreciate its beauty with this kind of view. It has always been like this when you're on the top right? You will always have a view of what's underneath you. I don't always have this kind of luxury that the ones at the top daily enjoy. And the worst part is, most of them take it for granted. Instead of helping those below them get to where they are (the top), they turn a blind eye._

 _But she, the one I'm on the ride with, (let's just call her my companion) she's not like them. Her strong attachment to the principle of Noblesse Oblige separates her from most people who are of the same social status as hers. Yes, she may sometimes think that it justifies her sense of superiority, but in the end, I know that she only means well. She formed the service club out of that sense of obligation afterall._

 _With the eventual fall approaching, I heard a short sigh from my riding companion. Seems like my companion even has her shortcomings. She has a fear of rides like this. It just goes to show that even she isn't perfect. And I'm okay with that._

 _It is true that nobody is perfect. And to those who want to try to become one or are still trying to be one, here's what I have to say to you: you're only wasting your time. Being imperfect is one of the traits that cannot be separated from being a human being. You can never be perfect. Unless you deem yourself no longer human that is._

 _I would like to end it at that, but for some reason, I can't. I mean, while it is true that you would only be wasting your time trying to become perfect, that doesn't mean that you should stop trying. The quest for perfection is what makes us humans move forward afterall. If no one sought for perfection, we wouldn't have what we have now._

 _While I hate those who act and try to be perfect, I hate even more those who stopped trying or those who didn't even try. It is as if the world does not deserve their efforts. But in truth, it's the other way around. It is them who don't deserve the effort that the world gives them. That's why I hate them more... I hate that I've become one of them. Ever since that day, I've given up on trying to improve myself. I've given up on becoming perfect. I refused to move forward._

" _Hey Hikigaya-kun." I was once returned to the world of living by the sound of my companion's voice. I turned to face her. What does she want from me?_

" _What is it Yukinoshita?" I asked her._

 _When I asked her that question, a smile has begun to form on her face. Her eyes looked like they were about to burst into tears. She looked so… vulnerable. And beautiful. And mesmerizing. And breath-taking. This may be the first I've seen this side of her. I wonder what I'd have to give in order to see this look of hers once again._

 _She released her grip of the bar and went for my cuffs, our skins barely touching. I can feel my cheeks starting to warm up. Silence has enveloped us for a while. It was only broken by the sound of her whispering voice._

" _Hikigaya-kun, save me someday okay?"_

 _My eyes went wide open at that. Save her someday? What does she mean? Why would she even ask me that? If there's anyone who needs saving here, it was me._

 _Yukinoshita Yukino is not a strong girl. I know that now. But even so, she wants to be one. She tries to be one. If she needs me to become one of her pillars of strength, who am I to deny her of that? After being through so much, she still hasn't given up in trying to become perfect. Maybe, just maybe, if I go along with her wish, I can resume my quest of perfection?_

 _If promising to save her someday can become a reason for me to stop hating myself, then maybe I should just give in yeah?_

 _I move my other hand over to hers, the one gripping my cuff. I nodded at her saying "I will. I promise."_

* * *

We are now seated at a somewhat private booth. I mean, it's a part of the café that is not well populated, and not usually passed by. Seems like privacy is of utmost important around here. I'm not sure though. I mean, I haven't been to one before. I'm pretty sure that we were only able to get this table because of Haruno-san. If it were only me, I doubt that I'd even know of this part of the café.

Whatever. It's not like I want to be here in the first place. If it weren't Hiratsuka-sensei who called me to go here, I wouldn't be here. _Damn you Haruno-san for knowing my weakness!_ And I particularly don't like this café anyway. It's very high-class and fancy, very much unlike the café I frequent to.

"So Hikigaya-kun, what do you want to drink?"

"Any tea is fine."

"I see."

She then pushed a button on the table. I guess it's for calling a waiter? A few seconds after I mentally asked that question, it was answered by the coming of one of the café's waiters.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Ah. Please bring us the finest tea this café can offer."

"Why certainly ma'am. Will that be all?"

"Some biscuits to compliment the tea would be nice."

The waiter nodded at that. The waiter then bowed and promptly left our table and proceeded in processing our order. I looked over my companion and saw that she has a smile on her face.

"I never knew that you can be this fancy Haruno-san." I sarcastically remarked.

"Oh please Hikigaya-kun. You know that I come from a rich family. We need to learn of these things." _Well duh Hachiman. Never forget that Haruno-san is a Yukinoshita too._

" _Especially when you're the one next in line."_ that was whispered by Haruno-san, sadness evident in her tone. I guess she didn't necessarily want to be heir to the Yukinoshita family.

She shook her head a few seconds after her supposedly monologue. She then looked at me, her devilish grin returning on her face.

"Anyways, I'm sure you're dying to know what transpired at the meeting between Yukino-chan and our mother. I will tell you all of the details that I know. But…"

But? But what? Of all the times I've interacted with Haruno-san, there was always this sense of equitable exchange. She gives information, I give her something. I give her something, she gives me information. Is that what she's implying right now? Information about Yukinoshita and her mother isn't something anyone could just come by afterall.

"Let's have some **fun** first before we go to that."

Fun? I don't find any fun in this. What Haruno-san means by 'FUN' isn't necessarily the same with most people. Fun for her is toying with other people. There may be people who find 'fun' in being toyed with but I certainly am not one of those people. But if I want to get what I want from her, I have to play along.

…

Sigh. Haruno-san, I just can't beat you in this game can I?

"What do you have in mind then?"

"Oh, you just need to listen and respond to my story." Said Haruno-san, placing both of her elbows on the table, putting both of her hands under her chin. She still has that devilish grin of hers on her face.

That was pretty tame of her. Too tame perhaps. I can't help but be suspicious.

"That doesn't sound fun to me."

"Oh, but it already is and will be for me." _Knew it. This is the only kind of fun that this older Yukinoshita sister knows._

As if on cue, the waiter who took our order approached our table, a kettle of tea, two cups, and a plate of biscuits all on a saucer in hand. The waiter then meticulously placed our orders and table. When he was done, he bowed and promptly left us once again.

"Well then, shall we get started?"

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was this boy. He wasn't a prince charming… not anything like that. He was just a boy. A boy who was ridiculed for being who he is. He was ridiculed just because he was. Not for the things he did. Not for the things he said. Not for the things he had. He was ridiculed for being himself._

 _He didn't question them at first. Why would he? He thought that he was just playing with them. He didn't know that he was being made fun of. He even laughed with them. He knew that he wasn't having fun though. But if his 'friends' were, he thought that it's enough._

 _The first time he knew that he being ridiculed was the first time he made a terrible mistake. The first time he committed a social suicide. From there he knew that the others weren't only playing with him. He was being made fun of. He was being ridiculed. He was ridiculed for being who he is._

 _From that day on, he did what he could to hide himself from the harshness of the world. He created and fortified a strong exterior, a persona one might say. The persona's purpose is to repel people. So that he won't have to associate with then. So that he won't have to care of what they say or do. So that he won't get hurt again._

 _He was called a lot of things. He was called repulsive; trash; rotten; disgusting. A lot of derogatory terms yes. He didn't care though. He no longer cared. He no longer can._

 _But of all those names he was called for, there was one that stuck with him: Monster of Logic._

" _That has a nice ring to it." He thought._

 _No matter how fortified his persona was, underneath that all, he was still a boy. A boy who longs to understand. A boy who's still wishing for something that may perhaps be unreachable to him. A boy who wants to love and be loved._

 _He expressed this primal desire of his to the two precious girls that he hold dear. And there he was, no longer alone. He was no longer alone in his search of that something._

 _Yet, when that something has finally presented itself to him, he got scared. He didn't know what to do of it. He was confused. So he tried to ignore it. But that something has took action. That something pushed itself to him. But he was still scared._

 _When an opportunity like no other came, he immediately took it. He reasoned that he was saving her. He thought that he was doing it for her. But in truth, he was just running away. He knew that all along. But he didn't want to admit it._

 _In the end, he became the opposite of what he was wishing for._

* * *

My mouth was literally open the whole time Haruno-san narrated _her_ story. I was shocked! And why wouldn't I? It wasn't just a story. It was a true to life account of what had already happened. It was _my_ story.

How did she get hold of that? It's scary how resourceful Haruno-san can be. It was disturbingly accurate!

"Okay, quiz time!" I was woken up from my daze by the sound of Haruno-san's cheery voice.

"Who do you think the boy was?" _Are you seriously asking me that question ONEE-CHAN?_

I didn't give her a verbal response. I just glared at her. She is clearly having fun. _I guess being a demon superwoman runs in the family._

"See Hikigaya-kun, I've heard of the rumor about you and Yukino-chan." _She has heard? How did she? Was I not able to dispel the rumor soon enough?_

Questions like those kept running on my mind. She shouldn't know. Komachi haven't heard an ounce of it. I am confident that I have acted soon enough. I am confident that the rumor was contained within Sobu High. I am confident that word didn't get outside. But why does she know? Someone from inside might have told her yes. But I don't know of anybody who'd do that. I doubt that Yukinoshita would tell her. Heck, even that damn riajuu Hayama won't tell her. Considering the facts and circumstances, her getting a hold of the rumor is just not possible.

Unless…

"So? What about it?" I asked with fake curiosity. I am trying to stall the confirmation of my suspicion.

"Well, just when I thought that things were getting boring, something unexpected but welcome has happened. I just couldn't resist joining in the fun!"

My suspicion just grew higher at that. Knowing her idea of fun, my suspicion of her being the instigator might very well be true. I mean, they might be my assumptions. But they're not that far from the truth. Yukinoshita Haruno might really be the one who…

"And you certainly didn't disappoint Hikigaya-kun!"

"…what do you mean?" It was a rhetorical question. I already knew what she meant. I just don't want to confirm it.

"Oh come on Hikigaya-kun! I'm sure that you fully know what I mean! You don't have to be so modest. Come, tell Onee-chan!"

My suspicion was confirmed. I was right, as expected. It was her all along. That's why she knew. That's why she knew what happened after. That's why she knew about it.

She, Yukinoshita Haruno, was the one who started the rumor.

"Why did you do it?"

Her devilish grin intensified at that question.

"No reason really. It just got boring watching you three."

* * *

 _It's been almost three weeks since the rumor started… and abruptly ended. I still remember the lengths he went through just to keep me from harm had the rumor lived longer. Looking back at it now, what he did can be considered noble. I mean, he selflessly sacrificed himself. Again. He says that it isn't that. He's just doing what's most effective and efficient. As if anyone would believe that._

…

 _It's frustrating! His method of solving things is so frustrating! I just can't consent to it… But then again, he was right. It was the only way we could have solved things at that time. I couldn't come up with a better way of addressing the problem. Even if I was given time. That's because I was weak. I can't protect myself. I can't fend for myself. I always needed him to save me._

 _That still doesn't change the fact that what he did was despicable._

…

 _Maybe I was too hard on him? I mean, he did say that he did it for me. If I were any other girl, I would have fallen hard for him. Again. But I am not like any other girl. What he did was despicable. In order to achieve maximum efficiency and effectiveness, he disregarded the consequences of his action. He disregarded how his actions would have affected the people around him. He disregarded what I would have felt about his actions. But above all, he disregarded the feelings of the person he should have cared for the most: himself._

…

 _I guess I really was too hard on him. Maybe he just didn't know of any other way of solving things. Maybe he still feels that he's alone. Maybe he still doesn't see himself as truly valuable person. His sense of self-worth is just so warped. He just doesn't see himself as someone who's worthy of anyone's time and affection. And I am not helping in correcting that. Instead, I became angry at him. I refused to understand him. I did not console him. I was not there when the boy whom I love needed me the most._

…

 _Funny huh? I have always thought of myself as a logical person. Everything should be based on logic. I mean, one can never be wrong with using logic. But love does not understand the concept of logic. Nothing is logical in love. That's a lot of mention of the word logic in just one passing. He's really starting to rub on me._

 _Yet, I fell in love. I fell hard. I fell hard for him. The boy whom I thought was despicable, rotten, disgusting, repulsive, idiot, nincompoop, Hachiman… I still love him even after what he did._

…

 _Maybe that's it! Maybe I should stop depending on him. Maybe I should stop banking on his promise of saving me someday. Maybe I should learn how to act for myself. Maybe I should start confronting my persisting problems. Maybe I should stop from being such a weak person._

…

 _Then maybe, just maybe he'll finally realize that he loves me back. Maybe he'll start to depend on me too. Maybe he'll finally notice that he is no longer alone. Maybe he'll finally stop denying himself. Maybe he'll finally see that he's not worthless. Maybe we'll finally become equals. Maybe we'll finally be able to…_

…

 _A lot of maybes; not an ounce of certainty. It would be illogical to act on this right? But that's just it. As I've said, love does not understand the concept of logic. And this time, I am acting out of love. The love for the boy who has saved me countless times in ways he doesn't know. Maybe it's time to return the favour. Maybe I should start by saving him._

" _Nee-san, I have a favour to ask of you." But of course I would still need the help of someone. Small steps Yukino. Small steps._

" _Hmm? What is it Yukino-chan? You know, you should stop asking people for-"_

" _It's about mother."_

 _Nee-san paused at that, as if contemplating whether to listen to my request or not. Please consider._

" _What about her Yukino-chan?" Thank goodness she considered!_

 _This is it. I will finally confront her. I will finally do something for myself._

" _I want to make an appointment with mother."_

"… _interesting. But what would you need my help for?"_

" _Nee-san, you know that she probably won't respect my request. That's why I-"_

" _Yeah yeah. I'll see what I can do. I just can't refuse my little sister when she is so determined like this."_

 _I blushed at her remark. Even if we've grown older and somewhat apart, she's still the same Nee-san that I once loved and admired. And maybe still, albeit lesser than before. She still teases me whenever she can. It's annoying but not unwelcome._

" _Thank you Nee-san. I am once again in your debt."_

* * *

"No reason really. It just got boring watching you three."

…

Seriously Haruno-san? You just got bored? So you decided to spice things up by messing with us? Is everything a game to you Haruno-san? Are all of us just toys to you? Tell me Haruno-san, is it fun? Tell me!

…

I supressed my urge to yell at her. It wasn't easy. I was furious! I'm enraged! I'm angered! And why wouldn't I be? I've been feeling miserable ever since I irrevocably broke my bond with Yukinoshita. And here she is, casually saying that she did it just because she was bored! I can't even… she's the reason why I am in this mess in the first place! If it weren't for that stupid rumor, things would have still been the same. The usual afternoon club activities. No need to enter a fake relationship. I wouldn't have to wallow in self-pity and regret. Things would have been normal… wouldn't it?

…

Damn it. I guess I really couldn't blame all on her. In the end, I was the one who decided to do what I did. I was the one who decided to break us. I was the one who stupidly decided to do something I promised I wouldn't do just so that I can find confirmation that I'm still the same Hachiman; just so that I can feel sure of myself; just so that I can feel secured.

I was the one who cowardly ran away from the thing I so longed for.

"I guess that's just like you." I finally responded in defeat. I can never win against Haruno-san. Not in a million years.

"I know right? You know me too well Hikgaya-kun. Anyways, you three really don't disappoint! Onee-chan is proud."

"…"

"Even Gahama-chan! I thought that she would freak out knowing that her bestfriend allegedly stole the love of her life from her! But she handled it pretty well. I guess I really underestimated her."

"…" You underestimate a lot of things Haruno-san. But considering that you're always on top of things, I guess it's only logical for you to be like that. If you were in my place, you wouldn't think like that. Not at all.

And you have no right to toy with other people's feelings. What did she ever do to you to make her earn your animosity? Yui is a nice girl! She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment!

"And you! What you did was hilarious! I mean, stage a successful public confession just to disprove the rumor? Surely only you would have thought of that!"

That's what I thought too.

…

It wasn't my idea though. It was Ruri's. But I won't tell her that. It's enough that I'm being played with. I don't want to think of what would happen should she know that it was Ruri who thought of it all along. Ruri does not deserve to be played with by this demon woman. I don't want her to meet this demon superwoman.

"But what you did though wasn't genuine. Say, Hikigaya-kun, how's your search for the genuine going?"

You just had to ask huh? Obviously it's not going well because I'm such a coward. I finally had the chance for one but I ran away. I let my insecurities get the better of me.

…

Tell me Haruno-san, is it really that fun stepping on my now seemingly non-existent self-esteem?

"Because with what you did, it seems that you've taken a detour. Do you want Onee-chan to help you with that?"

"No." I answered her coldly. Really, haven't you had enough meddling with my life already?

"Ah! So cold!" She mockingly responds.

I intensified my glare at her accompanied by a banging of my fist on the table. The table was rattled and it elicited an unexpected reaction from Haruno-san. She was startled but quickly recovered. Huh, even the great Yukinoshita Haruno can get startled. I'd keep that in mind.

"A-anyways, the one who impressed the most was surprisingly not you. Seriously, I didn't expect Yukino-chan could do such a thing."

Yukinoshita? She did something? She took action?

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh. This is the part where I tell you the reason why I wanted to see you. I'm going to tell you about what has transpired at the meeting between Yukino-chan and our mother."

I see. So this is it huh? I will finally know what Yukinoshita's mother wants with her.

"Let me first tell you that it was Yukino-chan who wanted to have the meeting."

Say what now? Are we talking about the Yukinoshita Yukino? The same Yukinosita Yukino, president of the service club, has some sort of superiority complex, the ice queen of Sobu High? The one you treat as someone who's unhealthily dependent? The Yukinoshita Yukino?

"…that is… unexpected." I am genuinely surprised. I mean, sure Yukinoshita would want to confront her mother sooner or later. But I didn't expect it to be this soon. Not in the state she's in.

"I know. I was surprised too when she asked me to make her an appointment with our mother."

Ah. So she still asked for someone's help. Typical Yukinoshita. And I guess that she had Haruno-san help her at the actual meeting too. I mean, why would she know what has transpired afterall.

I let out a sigh of relief. Why I did that, I don't know.

"Oh and if you're wondering, that's the only help she got from me."

Okay. I am officially weirded out right now. What made her do that? What made Yukinoshita Yukino do something that is so out of her character?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Yukino-chan did everything else on her own. I am really impressed. It seems she has found herself now."

I see. That makes sense. If she's already found herself, she'd be able to do things on her own now. Her days of being dependent are numbered. I should be proud of her. I should be happy for her. I should be giving her congratulations. But… I can't. Why do I feel so hollow?

"Anyway, on to what happened during the actual meeting."

* * *

" _Good evening Okaa-san."_

" _Oh my. Good evening Yukino. I didn't expect you to be here. Where's Haruno by the way?"_

"…s _he won't be coming here."_

 _..._

" _Say that again?"_

" _Okaa-san, I said that nee-san won't be coming here. I'm the one who wanted to talk to you."_

…

" _I see."_

…

" _Well Yukino dear, what is it that you want to talk about? Are you finally allowing me to fully direct your life again? Do you finally see the error of your ways?"_

"… _Okaa-san, I want you to kick nee-san out of_ _ **my**_ _apartment."_

" _What?!"_

" _You heard me Okaa-san. I'm sick and tired of living in fear of you! I don't want you to control me anymore, consciously or subconsciously!"_

" _Yukino! Why you-"_

" _I want to stop hating you okaa-san! I want to start making decisions on my own! I don't want to be controlled by you anymore! Please okaa-san!"_

" _Yukino, you know that I'm only doing what's best for yo-"_

" _What's best for me? Or what's best for our family's reputation? Tell me mother, do you really care about me?"_

" _I…"_

"… _I want Nee-san out of my apartment by the end of this week."_

"… _fine. I will order her eviction by the end of the day."_

…

" _Have you really thought this through Yukino? You should know full well the consequences of what you did."_

" _I've thought about this a lot of times by now okaa-san. I don't want to be chained anymore. I want to start knowing who I am… who I am as Yukinoshita Yukino; not as the second daughter of the Yukinoshitas; not as the little sister of Yukinoshita Haruno; just me as Yukinoshita Yukino."_

"… _I see. Fine then. Do as you will. But don't expect me to pick you up when you fall."_

" _Don't worry okaa-san. I won't. I will take my leave now. Thank you for your time."_

* * *

I am now on my way to the café where nee-san wanted us to meet. I particularly don't like going out on weekends, but she insisted. And I did say that I was indebted to her, so I guess this is her payment? Besides, today is her last day of her stay at my apartment. While she's not exactly the ideal company for me, she's not that bad either. To be honest, I enjoyed some of the nights we've spent together. It's like we've reunited somehow. I hate to admit it, but I will be missing her company.

…

I guess a little sister-bonding won't hurt now right?

…

I reminisce what had happened a few nights ago. What I did was pretty crazy of me ne? If I were still the old me, I would never even have thought of doing what I did just a few nights ago. I mean, I confronted my mother. That's almost equal to disrespecting her. Even nee-san wouldn't think of doing that. Anyone should know the intensity of what I did. I guess I really am the black sheep daughter of the family.

What I did may compromise my future. I may end up being denounced of my family inheritance. I may even have my apartment taken from me at any random minute. I may no longer be supported by them when I finally enter college. Well, it's good that I have striven to get good grades now in high school. With that, a scholarship for college won't be out of reach for me. My living expenses though… I guess I'll just cross that bridge when it comes. Besides, who's to say that I'll be crossing that bridge on my own? If things go well, I may have his company when that time comes.

…

Just thinking about it makes me blush.

…

Everything will be worth it. I am starting to become my own person now. I now have something that I desire for myself. And I already took action. Surely things would go well for me from now right? Well, even if things won't be, it is still worth it. He is worth it.

* * *

She did it. She really did it. Yukinoshita Yukino has finally done it. And she did pretty well. I knew that she would come around sooner or later. I know that she would have realized that I won't be around her for eternity… that I won't always be there, ready to save her. It was bound to happen. I expected this to happen. Shouldn't I be proud of her? Shouldn't I feel relieved now that I won't have to worry about her anymore? Shouldn't I be happy for her?

…

Why do I feel so empty?

"What's your purpose in telling me all of this?"

Is it so that you can step more on my now shattered pride? I already know that what I did was despicable. I already know that what I did wasn't palatable for everyone. I know that I have bit more than what I can chew. I know that what I did has derailed from the thing I sought for. So why? Why are you so insistent on rubbing it on my face Haruno-san?

"Well, I just thought that if I told you this, a burden will be lifted off of you."

Burden? What burden? Yukinoshita was never a burden... was she?

No. I'm sure of it. I never felt burdened by her. Or of her dependency on me. I liked it when she relied on me. It atleast gives me some sense of purpose. I actually felt secured knowing that I have worth for atleast one person. I actually felt human. Even if it was only temporary.

"What I'm trying to say, she doesn't need you now Hikigaya-kun. She doesn't need to be saved by you anymore."

Something inside of me, no matter how small it was, broke when I heard what Haruno-san has said. She doesn't need me anymore. Yukinoshita… does not… need me. HA HA HA

Haruno-san said something more after that but my brain could not register her words. It only repeated that… _She doesn't need you._

…

Shouldn't it be better this way? With this, I really don't need to make up with her. There's no need to do that now. I planned on living the life of a loner anyway. The outcome would still be the same right? I will have to cut my ties with her sooner or later. I've been thinking that a lot lately anyway. And with this, I think that it's time to actualize that.

But wait, wasn't she about to say that she lo… that she lov… Gah! Hachiman! Just say it! Yukinoshita Yukino loves you. Isn't that enough of a reason to stay with her? Surely she'd be devastated if you leave her now. So, why not use that as a reason to stay longer?

… No! No no no! That wouldn't be fair for her! She doesn't deserve that. No one deserves that. That would be too cruel even for me. Didn't I hate it when Haruno-san toyed with Yui's feelings? Doing this would certainly feel like that. Besides, I don't even know what I feel about her. Am I capable of loving her? Sure I may care for her. But that doesn't necessarily mean that I love her. Like LOVE love, not like the love that I feel for my little sister Komachi.

Besides, if I stay with her, she may not let herself find someone better. Someone she really deserves.

…

In the end, I was really the one who burdened her. I was the one who depended on her. And everyone else. Ironic right? I kept saying that a loner only fends for himself. That a loner does not need the help of others. Guess I wasn't too faithful in living the life a loner afterall. Huh. I was a fraud all along.

But it is never too late to correct that.

The life of a loner is the only life for me.

…

I guess this is it huh? With me out of the picture, I'm sure that she'll find someone far better than I am. She'll eventually fall in love with that someone. Then she will forget about me. Good. She deserves someone better. I don't deserve her. I'm pathetic, rotten, worthless. I'm a liar, a coward, a big pile of mess. I've already given up on the world once. Who says that I won't do it again right? She doesn't deserve a sorry excuse for a human being like me.

…

I'm sorry Yui. It looks like I won't be able to make up with her. Who knows how things would have gone have you given me your pep-talk sooner? Well, knowing that now won't change anything. I'm really sorry Yui. Don't worry though. I'll think of something so that this won't affect you too much. You can still be friends with her. And with the chains that restrained her now gone, she may open up to you more. Your friendship may even go to heights you both haven't gone to before.

I'm sorry Ruri. I've wasted your time. I've disrespected your faith in me. Your faith in us. I'm sorry because I looked so dependable. So reliable. So immovable. Don't worry though. I will keep your secret. I can still do that even with the state that I am in now. Your secret will always be safe with me.

I'm sorry Yukinoshita. I guess I won't be able to fulfill my promise on talking things with you. I've said that I am not one to break promises. But just this once, I'll break that mantra. The circumstances asked for it. It's not like I can do anything about it. Don't worry though. I will do my best to be out of your way to perfection. I will support you, albeit from afar where I won't be able to reach you.

I'm sorry myself. For not being able to be true to you. Things would have gone better if I only become true to you sooner. I think it's too late for that. But it's not yet late to go back to what you once were. I'll help you with that. Let's resume living the life of a loner now shall we? It may take a long time to repair you, but things will be relatively okay. Just like last time.

…

I take one last sip of the tea from the cup that was assigned to me.

"Thanks for the tea. I will take my leave now. It was nice meeting you, _Yukinoshita-san_."

I then stood and hastily made my way to the exit. I heard the older woman I'm just with shouting things at me but my brain won't register them. They just sound gibberish to me now. Not that I mind though. She won't have to associate with me anymore now that I am finally cutting my ties with her sister. I don't have to listen to her anymore. I'd say good riddance!

Ah, the life of loner is the only life for me afterall.

* * *

I am now a few steps away from the table where nee-san is seated. I thanked the host for guiding me to the table. It was one of the café's private tables. If the host hadn't approached me, I would have thought that my sister has bailed out on me. I mean, I didn't know that this café has private tables.

…

Anyway, I now approach the table where nee-san is seated. As I was nearing the table, I could smell the pleasant fragrance of fine tea. Seems like nee-san has already ordered something. Has she been waiting long? She told me to meet at this time though.

…

I am now at the table where nee-san is. There's a teapot and some biscuits on the table, accompanied by two cups, one near nee-san; one near the seat opposite to hers. The other cup seems to have some residual tea in it. Has someone drunk from it? Someone else must have been with nee-san before this.

"Good afternoon nee-san."

"Oh, you're already here. Come. Take a seat." replied my sister, her usual cheeriness inexistent in her voice. That is worrying. Has something happened between her and the person she was with? Who was she with anyway? Her friend? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Sensei? Father? Mother?

All this questioning won't get me anywhere if I just keep them unsaid. I'd have to voice them out in order to get answers. However, for now, I should take my seat so that I can properly interrogate her.

I take the seat opposite of nee-san. I've felt that the seat is still warm. Whoever was with her might have only left a while ago. That must be why nee-san hasn't been able to fully recover yet. Normally, even with me, she'd greet me with her cheery façade. Something bad might really have happened.

"Nee-san, you don't look too good. Did something happen?" I dared ask her. I am curious as to what upsets her.

"Ah, Yukino-chan, something did happen. Something bad." My suspicions were confirmed.

I was about to ask nee-san on what have happened, but I've decided to keep quiet. I think it's appropriate to give her time to compose herself. I know that she wants to share to me what has happened. She has answered my question afterall. I just have to be patient.

…

Minutes have passed and nee-san hasn't budged yet. I admit, I am growing impatient. I want to know what caused this. What caused her distress. And I want to know who did this. Nee-san may have done things to me that would surely make me hate her. But still, she's nee-san. Even if it was less than before, I still love her.

I was about to ask nee-san on what happened, for real this time, when something that I didn't expect would happen in a million years has happened. Nee-san is crying. And not just small tears. She's crying for real. I began to panic. What happened here really?!

"N-Nee-san? What's wrong? Please tell me?" I was desperate. I wanted to know. Nee-san's tears aren't cheap. I haven't seen her cry in a long time.

"Onee-chan is sorry Yukino-chan. I did something horrible to you; to him."

Him? Who do you mean nee-san? Something horrible? What have you done nee-san?

"This is not what I wanted. I only wanted to push him. He was taking the wrong direction. I only wanted to bring him back to the right path."

What do you mean nee-san? Who is this he we're talking about? Please tell me nee-san! I want to know!

"But he took it the wrong way… I've only told him that he doesn't need to worry about you anymore… I only wanted to help, but instead I.. I think I broke him."

Broke him? How did you?

"I'm so sorry Yukino-chan. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Nee-san please. You're scaring me. Who did this to you?

"…who is this he you're talking about nee-san? Please tell me."

Nee-san didn't give me a verbal answer. Instead, she just gave me a defeated smile amidst the tears.

It was at that moment that I realized who he was.

 **Chapter 7 End**

 **A/N: Let me tell you that this chapter was a PPPPAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNN to write. Although I still enjoyed doing it (yes, I'm a masochist, boohoo). First, because of the changes in perspectives (it's an experiment. Rest assured that the rest of the story will be told in Hachiman's POV only). Second, I know I will receive even more backlash for breaking the 8man. I'm sorry that I broke your precious 8man guys. I promise that I will fix him. Just have faith maybe? Lastly, because it was hard to write this. Just that. It was hard. I almost had a writer's block. I almost gave up finishing this chapter and just upload it half-cooked.**

 **But in the end, I persevered! HAHAHA**

 **Anyways, I guess it's about time to tell you guys this: this story is about to end. I may write extra (x.5) chapters, an epilogue, a prologue, an AU spin-off. But yes, the story is ending soon. REJOICE haters for this fic is about to end. I just can't stretch the story outline any longer. No more deconstruction of your 8man ne?**

 **Thanks for the continued support! Please let me know if I disrespected Haruno. I will personally pm you to apologize. Heh.**


	9. I Want Something Genuine

**Chapter 8 – I Want Something Genuine**

"Here are the books you've ordered sir."

"Oh. Thank you very much!"

After handing the books that one of the café's patrons has ordered, I made my way back to the café's library where I am usually stationed. Afterall, I am this café's library assistant. Well actually, I'm only a temporary library assistant. The guy I'm relieving, this café's real library assistant, is currently out of town for reasons I don't really care about. It's not like I personally know him anyway. Apparently, he will be out for about a week or so.

Today's my third day on the job. I pretty much have gotten the hang of it. Well, it's not really that hard to learn the ropes. I mean, I just have to give the customers the books they order. And it's not like all of the customers do that. Some bring their own books afterall, while some just come here to chill. I'm not surprised. The food and drinks they serve here are fairly affordable, and they sure are damn worth the price. So if you have the time, come visit this café. I might even give you a discount if you behave well. *wink*

…

When there are no orders, I just stay at the library. There are a lot of things I can do from there then. Like, organize the books, organize the books, or, surprise surprise, organize the books! Well, I do read some of the library's books on my free time, which I have a surplus of during off-peak hours. Currently, I'm reading a travelling book that mostly features places that aren't very populated. Strangely, there's a lot within my reach. It might not be a bad idea to visit them. But really, the job's pretty easy, especially if you're like me who loves his books.

I may have always preached the philosophy that is _**"To work is to lose"**_. And with me having a job right now, you must be thinking that I'm such a hypocrite right? Ultra Hypocrite! I should be burned! Don't worry. Just admit that you do. I won't bite you even if you think that. I can totally understand. Afterall, I was practically spitting that ideology on everyone's faces whenever they urge me to work. And here I am, working. If that doesn't scream hypocrisy, I don't know what does.

But please, hear me out first. I mean, if you have been offered a relatively easy to do job with relatively decent pay, wouldn't it be stupid of you if you did not take it? What more if it's a job at a place you like? And the job kinda lines up with one your hobbies? Besides, it's not like I'd be working here forever. I'd only be working here for a week, give or take. That's a relatively short time.

….

 _And it at least occupies my mind enough not to think about a certain someone._

…

Aaaaanyway, you must be wondering how and why I ended up here. It's just a stroke of luck really, pretty much like how I stumbled upon this café. I am telling you, me finding out this café? It really is destiny! If only I could marry an entity other than a human being, I'd readily marry this café! Then we will have both the blessing of our parents. And then we will have kids. How we would do it, I'd leave that to your imagination. And then we will be a happy family. And then we grow old together. Our kids will have their own lives. Then we'd die together happily.

…

Gah! My chuunibyou **[1]** fantasies are starting to kick in again. Who knows what could happen if I've really reverted to my 8th grade self? A certain master fencer general would certainly be happy. I must stop this before it fully consumes me.

…

Anyway, where was I? Right, I will tell you how I got the job. It won't be a terribly long story.

As for the why, you'll just have to find out on your own. What? Oh c'mon! Can't a guy have his own set of secrets?

 **-What happened after-**

"Coffee with cream please. And lots of… nevermind. Just coffee please, plain and black."

"Certainly sir."

After I gave the waiter my order, he promptly left. I am once again alone at my table. Good. I want solitude right now. It's a good thing that Ruri decided not to come here afterall. It would be unpleasant if she sees me.

Since I didn't bring a book with me today, I guess it'd be best if I order some books to read. I picked up the tablet and chose three random books to order. Well, not entirely random since I made sure that I chose the books with no rental fees on them. Okay fine, I did not choose randomly. I chose three specific books. All of them related to travelling. Why travelling you ask? No particular reason.

…

Anyway, you must be wondering what I'm doing here right? Well, I definitely didn't want to go home yet. Not when Komachi's probably still awake. I don't want her to see me right now. Not in the state that I'm currently in. If there is anyone out there who can read my mood even when it does not show on my face or my body even, it's her. She'd probably pry me on what happened. And I'd probably have to give in. I don't want that. All I told her was that I'll be on an 'outing between two friends' with Yui. She doesn't know what happened after that. I don't want her to know yet. Not when I still have no idea on what to actually do.

So I've decided to pass the time outside the house until it becomes sufficiently late enough for Komachi to be asleep. That way, I won't have to face her. I would have at least one night of composing myself before I finally get to see her. I'd have to make sure that that would be enough for me to hide what has happened. I'd probably have to practice my facial expression. I remember that I didn't do well the last time I was in a similar mood. Komachi immediately saw through me.

…

Hmmm. Actually, I thought of a great idea. I will see tomorrow if it works. For now, I'll try my best in enjoying my time in this café, my mood be damned.

* * *

" _Hey Komachi."_

" _Y-yes aniki?"_

"… _I'm gonna go out for a while"_

"… _okay?"_

"…"

"…"

" _Actually, I plan on going somewhere far."_

"… _uhhh-"_

" _I might be gone for a few days."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… _wanna come with me?"_

"…"

"…"

"… _sure."_

" _Oh…"_

"…"

"…"

"… _well, let's start packing."_

" _S-sure…_ _ **Onii-chan**_ _."_

* * *

"Here's a cup of coffee with cream and lots of sugar on the side sir."

"…wait, I didn't-"

"It's fine sir. This one is on the house." The waiter winked at me after telling me that. It's pretty creepy. I mean, waiter-san isn't as cute as Totsuka. If he did look like Totsuka, the wink would certainly be adorable instead of creepy. Oh where art thou Lovely My Angel Totsuka-tan?

"uhh, thanks?"

"You're welcome sir!" Waiter-san winked at me again before he left my table. Again, creepy. Is it possible that he's gay? Am I really that attractive that even men fall for me?

…

That's a very disturbing thought. I must stop at that. Yusarin, please do your magic on me? **[2]**

…

A cup of coffee on the house huh. Well, it is free 'food'. And I am not one to refuse free food. Well, free food is free food afterall. It would always be good. Unless if it is from Yuigahama. Then I surely absolutely probably a 100% will refuse any offer of free food made by her… Wait, haven't we had this talk before?

Anyway, free coffee. I don't know what I did to deserve one. Or why they think that I deserve one. As far as I know, I didn't do anything heroic or something like that. I've just stayed here… Hey! Maybe this coffee is poisoned! Maybe they decided to give it to me for free because the coffee beans used for this coffee are past the expiry date! Damn you waiter-san! I almost got killed because of your free coffee!

…

Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I'm pretty sure that the free coffee is just a show of courtesy or gratitude for me being a regular customer. And I'm pretty sure they've noticed that something is wrong when I ordered something that is very different from my usual. Funny huh, even the people that don't know me too well can sense that I'm not my usual self. I'm such a pathetic creature.

I took a sip from the cup of coffee. Not sweet enough. I then adjusted the sweetness of the coffee until its sweet enough to my liking. Though, it will never taste like my beloved MAX COFFEE. But it should do for now. Besides, it's free coffee!

Now where was I? Ah right. I was just thinking about how I would spend the rest of my second year in high school. True, there's only about a month left. But that's still a relatively long time. I'd probably have to quit the service club. With Yukinoshita not needing me anymore, what with her being her own person now, I don't think my services are needed there. They mostly disagree with the way I do things anyway, so me leaving the club would probably do a favour for the both of us.

Now how to deal with Yui? She'd probably convince me not to leave. And it's not like I can avoid her. We're classmates for chrissake!

…

I guess I'll just have to tell her. She'd probably understand right? Afterall, Yui is Yui. She was always understanding of me. She'd definitely understand if I tell her. Now that leaves me with Hiratsuka-sensei. She's easy though. I don't have to worry about her. Afterall, she owes me a lot after what she has put me in. Hmpf.

The rest of my acquaintance should be easy. I could easily ignore them, which is what I did before I was forced to join the service club. I'm pretty sure that it won't be hard for me to revert to that. Afterall, I've been doing that for atleast 3 years. I don't think I'd be able to forget something that I've been doing for that long of a time. It's a similar concept to muscle memory.

Now about Ruri…

"Hey there son." My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a middle-aged man. He looks like he's in his thirties: some streaks of grey hair, sturdy build, an artistic moustache.

I gave the man a questioning look. I don't know him. So why would he call to me? And what's with this 'son' business? I'll let you know, you are not my father!

"Would you mind if I sit here with you?" _I would. I'm a loner afterall. I enjoy solitude. And I don't know you._

"…go ahead. Sit." I said flatly, tone of indifference in my voice. I hoped that that would repel him. However, it didn't seem to work.

"Why that's very welcoming of you." _Are you being sarcastic? Because if you are, you're not doing a very good job at it. You sounded so genuine._

…

I just don't have it in me to argue with people right now.

The middle-aged man, let's just call him moustache-san, took the sit opposite of me. He then started talking.

"See son, I am actually this café's owner. And I came here to this table to personally thank you. Afterall, you are one of our regular customers."

Oh. He's actually this café's owner? I don't know how to feel about him approaching me. It's not like I'm someone special. Is he just being friendly? So that he can rope me in to become one his regulars? He didn't have to though. I already am a regular here. He just said it a while ago. Besides, he gave me free coffee.

"Oh. You didn't have to. But thanks anyway. And thanks for the free coffee." Unnecessary pleasantries. I'm not really one to indulge in such things. But since he was so kind to acknowledge me, I might as well do the same.

"No problem!" I expected that response. See, this is why it's called unnecessary pleasantry.

…

Silence has enveloped us after that gratuitous exchange. I didn't mind though. Afterall, I love silence. And it gives me the atmosphere needed for the thing I've been thinking.

Now about Ruri…

"I can sense that something is troubling you." My thoughts were once again interrupted by owner-san. _Wow, I have two nick-names for him now, and I don't even know his real name!_

Anyway, as to what he said. Am I really that transparent? Even strangers can tell when I am in distress! Heck, if I can't fool a stranger, how would I be able to fool my little sister? It's good that I've decided to pass the time outside of the house. I must really practice my facial expression and body language before I meet Komachi.

I didn't give owner-san a verbal response though. I just arched up one of my eyebrows and stared at him.

"…Well, I would like to help. Actually, our library assistant will be out for a week. I was supposed to fill in for him."

"And I'm guessing that you want me to fill in for him instead. And you think that that would help me?"

I don't find the logic in that. Why does he want to help me anyway? I didn't ask for it. Why are a lot of people like this? They pry into anyone else's business as if they owe the world that. They think that they are being selfless like that. That they are doing the world a favour. In truth though, they are only doing that to feel good. It's nothing but self-satisfaction.

…

 _Kinda like me._

"Yeah, it might help you take your mind off things. Plus I'll make sure to pay you decently."

…

He's right. If I occupy myself enough, I won't be able to think about these things.

…

Plus I'll earn money.

Hmm. This could work! I'll use it as a guise to skip classes (for a week that is). I'll just tell Hiratsuka-sensei that I'm doing this as a request for the service club. She would understand me. Afterall, after what she did, she owes me. She owes me big. It would be a valid excuse!

With this, I won't have to deal with Ruri and the service club. Plus, I'll be earning money! Two birds with one stone! I'd still have to deal with Komachi though. But eh, I'll just have to take that. It should be easier now with only her to be mindful of.

…although there may still be a chance that Ruri may go to this café. Well, I'll just cross that bridge when I have to.

I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to sort things out after a week of being away from them. While there may be truth to the phrase "absence makes the heart go fonder", there is also the one that says "relationships are like flowers; when left unattended, they would eventually wither". Being the realist that I am, I would likely lean on the latter one rather than the former.

…

This is very convenient though. Like there's someone out there who wanted this happen. Then he or she will eventually have me bite my ass for going along with his/her plans. Whatever. This may only be my current paranoia kicking in. Maybe this is the rom-com gods' way of making up for the fuckton of things they did to me these past days. If so, I'll take it.

"…I'll take your offer then."

"Really? That's great! I just knew that you would take it. I mean, you'd easily get the hang of it. You're someone who loves his books afterall."

Well, it's true that I love books. I love reading afterall. However, it's pretty strange for him to expect me to just accept the offer without friction.

"Thank you. With this, I won't have to fill in anymore. I can actually rest. I'm actually pretty old to do this stuff you know?"

…

"Old? Why would you say that? You look like you're a man who's still in his thirties."

"Hmm, a lot of people tend to tell me that."

Well yeah, you don't really look that old, what with you hair, build, your moustache and all.

"Wait. How old are you really?"

"I'm actually nearing my seventies!"

Oh wow. I guess I can't call you middle-aged man-san afterall.

 **-Back to the present-**

The Land of Batanes; A place where honesty is an important commodity. A place where everyone has to be honest. Heck, they even have a store which was made based on that concept: The Honesty Store. Why don't they just call it Bat-honest? I demand applause please for my wonderful pun.

…

Anyway, Batanes located in the Philippines. I'd like to go there. Aside from the wonderful views you can awe in, and wonderful things you can do there, I actually want to meet the people. I mean, I want to know if they really are the honest people that they advertise. And I really want to test this Honesty Store they have. Are the people patronizing the store really being honest? Is the concept of honesty really being observed there? HA HA My cynicism just knows no bounds.

Well, it's not like I can go there anyway. With the money I earn from doing this job and the savings I currently have, I still won't have enough to afford a trip to and from there. Well, even if I did have enough cash, I still won't able to go there alone now. I mean, I'm still a minor. And I still don't have my international passport. Guess I'll just have to settle for Japan for now then.

...

So, is that enough of a clue for you to figure out why I'm working here? Well, aside from having a 'valid excuse' for skipping classes that is. If you still haven't gotten it by now, you're on your own. I don't want to tell it to you straight. Sucks to be you if you still don't get it. Hmpf.

* * *

I glanced at the clock that was hanging on one of the café's library's walls. 4:15pm. Afternoon classes should be long over by now. Students who are not in a club would normally be out of the school grounds, either at the comfort of their homes, or somewhere they arbitrarily decided to pass their time at. I really am considering my-self lucky right now because for the past two working days, no familiar face has decided to appear and spend their after-class time here in this café. I'm thankful for that. I don't want to deal with them right now. But I'm pretty sure that my luck will run out eventually. That's because I know of at least one person who will come here sooner or later.

…

I continued reading the book that was on my hands. It's not a travel book this time though. I think I have enough of that for the day. So I decided to read a book about something else…. Okay, I lied. I'm still reading something related to travelling. But it's not about places where one can travel. It's more on the dos and don'ts of travelling. Why am I reading this you ask? No particular reason. I just thought that it would be an appropriate past time you know?

However, my reading will have to be halted for now. The tablet that was assigned to me has made a 'ping!' sound which indicates that a book or a set of books has been ordered to be rented to be read by the patron who had ordered the book or set of books that had elicited his/her interest. That was a mouthful wasn't it? That's the power of reading for you! So kids, if you want to sound smart, start reading books while you're still young. Afterall, knowledge is power!

Uhh, where was I again? Right. A patron has ordered a set of books. Three books to be exact. That seems to be a trend right now. Most patrons rent three books at a time. I wonder why? Anyways, the combination of the ordered books is somewhat… familiar. My loner-senses are tingling **[3]**. Could it be that there is incoming trouble?

…

Gah! My paranoia is really getting into my nerves now! When will I ever be able to feel relatively secure of myself again? At this rate, a week-long absence would not be enough. I won't be able to become a full-functioning member of the society… As if I want to be one in the first place! Get a grip Hachiman! You cannot rely on anyone but you now. You are a solitary creature, a bear; a lone wolf. You will be a loner through and through.

…

Ahhh. Now that my resolve has been reconfirmed, let us get this over with.

I started on the patron's order. It's a good thing that all of the books this patron has ordered are of the same genre. It shouldn't take me long to process this. Let's see now, the books s/he ordered are:

 _1) ESP: a study on how and why;_

 _2) Time Travelling: A Theory on How One Can Travel Through Time;_

 _3) I've been abducted! True to Life Accounts of People who have Experienced Being Abducted by Aliens._

Yep. My luck really has run out. This just screams so much Ruri. It's too much to be a coincidence. Well, it was bound to happen anyway. I really should not be surprised. I guess I just have to brace myself.

…

I could just ditch this order though. With that, I won't have to deal with her. Problem solved right? However, that won't earn me the money that I need to fund my… Anyway, let's just get this over with.

* * *

"Here are the books you've ordered ma'am."

"Ah yes. Thank you very- H-hachiman?!"

"Yo." I gave her my usual greeting.

Ruri's surprise was to be expected. Afterall, I haven't told anyone else other than Hiratsuka-sensei. So my reaction to her surprise was indifference. Since, you know, I expected it.

"Why are you here? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?"

Ah. I expected those questions too. And because of my expectations, I was able to answer her calmly.

"Well, I'm working here." I pointed my right index finger to my temporary ID. That should tell her that I am a legit employee here. That I am not playing a prank on her. That I really am working here.

As to further solidify my point, I projected my whole body, which is currently covered with the café's uniform. A non-employee shouldn't be able to get his/her hands on this. So this should be enough to prove that I am indeed working here right?

"I can see that. But still, why are you working here? And you still haven't told me why you're wearing that."

Still expected those follow-up questions. Seriously, I feel like I'm a robot right now; calculating and accurate. Now wouldn't that be nice if it were real? That way, I will never be irrational. The moniker "Monster of Logic" would fit me to a tee and no one will ever question it. And it will match up with my goal of living the life of a loner. Afterall, robots don't need companionship right?

…

Anyway, as much as I would _like_ to chat with the sweet young lady, I cannot because I am currently working. As far as I know, I am not paid just to talk with people. Besides, I will never accept a job like that. Even if the pay is ridiculously high. It would stray me from the road that I decided to walk on.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm afraid I can't entertain more of your questions. I have orders to attend to."

Excellent response Hachiman! Very professional! Fabulous execution! 10/10 will hire you everytime!

Seeing as I've made my point, I made my way back to the café's library. The books won't walk themselves to their respective tables you know. Besides, one of this café's rush hours is about to come. Everyone will get pretty busy around here, including me.

However, I currently can't because one of my sleeves has been tugged by the sweet young lady. Her grip wasn't that strong such as that I might be able to break it. But for some reason, I cannot. I cannot bring myself to just walk away. It is as if something within me is screaming: _at least hear her out you dumbass!_ Hey, even my inner self knows I'm being an ass. Isn't that nice?

"Hachiman, please. I'm worried about you. You haven't been to school for the past three days. And I haven't been able to contact you ever since the weekend." _Well that's because I left my phone unattended ever since. Its batteries should have died by now._

"Hachiman, please tell me what's wrong." She said in a desperate voice.

I chance a glimpse of her face. She has those puppy eyes on her. She was desperate. She was pleading.

…

That is so unfair! Why do those always get me everytime?! What is wrong with me?! Why can't I just ignore girls when they give me that look in their eyes?! Is my heart really that weak? Do I really have some sort of knight-in-shining-armor complex?

…

If something this simple can still get to me, I guess that I'm far from becoming a robot yet.

…

Damn it.

…

I let out a sigh before I finally answer her.

"My shift will be over in about two hours. If you can wait that long, we'll talk." I gave her the most logical answer I can give as of the moment. Afterall, I cannot just leave my work. As I've said, I need the money to fund my…

Anyway, the young lady seems to be satisfied with that as her pleading face has morphed into one of determination. Seems like a two-hour long wait isn't gonna deter her. Well, I tried.

…

That atleast gives me two hours to compose myself though. Ruri will probably pester me on what happened, why am I acting this way, and when will I ever go back to school. I'd have to prepare myself for that. And the emotions that will come attached to those questions.

On the other hand, this may be an opportune time to tell her that I'm cutting my ties with all people, hers included. That I've decided to resume living the life of a loner. That I am a lone wolf; a bear; a solitary creature. That this is who Hikagaya Hachiman was, who Hikagaya Hachiman is, and who Hikagaya Hachiman should be.

…

The life of a loner is the only life for me afterall… right? I'm right aren't I? Please tell me I'm right.

* * *

 _As I was aimlessly walking on the road that was currently unfamiliar to me, what with me being in a town other than Chiba, I heard a commanding voice._

" _Hey you!" was the cry of the voice._

 _Unsure of who the voice was referring to, I ignored it and just continued walking. Oh, before I forget, I must tell you that I'm walking with Komachi. I invited her and she accepted. To be honest, I only invited her out of courtesy. I didn't expect that she would really come along. It's a good thing that I was able to prepare an extra budget though. Wouldn't I look bad if I didn't bring her along after she accepted my invitation? Not that I really care if I look bad or anything… not after what happened a few days ago. But if there's someone who I want to look good to, that someone would be Komachi. I am her big brother afterall. I want to be a good role model atleast to her._

" _H-heyy! Don't ignore me!" The commanding voice became louder. It as if the owner of the voice is getting closer to us. Wait, could the owner of voice possibly be referring to me? But why? I'm a stranger to this town. I'm pretty sure no one from here knows who I am. This town is pretty far my hometown of Chiba afterall!_

 _My curiosity got the best of me. It's not everyday that someone intentionally seeks to grab my attention. Although, I'm still not sure whether the owner of the commanding voice was really referring to me, I instinctively stopped on my tracks as if letting the person catch up to me._

 _Seeing that I have suddenly stopped, Komachi gave me a questioning look. She then followed as to where my gaze was at: at the girl who owned the commanding voice._

" _Uhh Onii-chan, do you know her?" Komachi voiced, referring to girl who's approaching us._

"… _I'm sure that I don't." was my honest reply._

" _Why are we waiting for her then?" her question was valid. My action was illogical._

" _Well, I'm curious. I just can't shake this feeling that I'm the one she's been calling to."_

" _Ehhh?" replied Komachi with a tone of disbelief in her voice. Oi oi Komachi, I am not being a narcissist here. I can just tell that I am the one she's referring to. She's been following us the whole time afterall!_

 _After a few seconds of waiting, the girl who had the commanding voice has finally caught up with us. With the close distance that we are in now, I can finally clearly see her features: long brown hair that reached her waist; brown eyes that glimmered with curiosity; cute lips that looked pure and innocent yellow headband with yellow ribbons that is for some strange reason, looked like an inseparable part of her. I have to say, she was plenty attractive. If it weren't for the scowl that she was wearing, I would really have fallen for her! Pfft, as if! I have already learned my lesson!_

" _Finally!" The girl said in-between pants. "Why did you ignore me? I wouldn't be this stressed out if you've just waited for me earlier!" Well duh yellow ribbons-san, I really don't have a reason to wait for you do I? I don't even know you!_

"… _Uh, do I know you?"_

" _Huh? Ah you must be confused because I suddenly called unto you. Don't be, I am absolutely sure that I don't know you."_

 _Uhhh, that doesn't really make things any clearer._

" _Then why? Why call me?"_

" _Oh! Right. I've just noticed that you look different." Uh-huh. And that was enough of a reason for you to specifically call unto me? Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?_

 _As if I am one to talk. I am doing the opposite of what I preach by 'talking' to her, who, by technical terms, is a total stranger._

"… _so? What of it?" I asked the girl, giving her a questioning look._

" _Well you have that single strand of hair sticking out". The girl promptly answers, cheeriness in her voice. It is as if this is not strange to her._

" _Yeah? But it's not that different though. Look at my little sister here for reference. She has one too."_

 _I tugged the ahoge that my sister has. Komachi faintly growled at that. I'm sorry Komachi for using you like this. I just had to make a point._

" _Well yeah, but that's not all." Then why not just say that in the first place? I shouldn't have entertained you. You're wasting my time you know?_

 _I intensified my questioning look at her indicating that she should just spit out what she meant by saying what she said._

" _Your eyes… they look different. It is like it's from another world or something."_

 _I can feel a vein almost popping on my head. Are you trying to start a fight with me yellow ribbons-san?!_

" _Komachi, let's go."_

" _R-right Onii-chan."_

 _I decided to just walk away. I don't have to deal with her. She's getting annoying and rude. Besides, she already said that she doesn't know me. I don't think there is anything to gain by talking to her._

" _W-wait!" cried yellow ribbons-san. As if I'd stop just because you want me to. I just continued my walk while making sure that Komachi was following._

 _I can still hear an extra pair of footsteps following me. This girl! What does she want from me!?_

" _P-please!" yellow ribbons-san cried again. This time with desperation in her voice. I can imagine she's having teary eyes right now._

…

 _Damn it._

" _What now?"_

" _Ah uhmm…"_

 _Oh you're getting shy now? Just spit it out already!_

" _You're not from here are you?"_

 _I arched one of my eyebrows at that. Why is she asking me that? What is up with this girl anyway?_

" _Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"_

 _She beamed me a smile at that. It was strangely sweet. I felt my heart skipped a beat. However, after a few seconds, her sweet smile turned into a wide grin, as if she was the cousin of Cheshire cat. I can imagine her eyes twinkling. Her whole body was shaking out of excitement (probably). She then pointed one of her index fingers at me. Oi! Careful! You might poke my eye with that you know? Rude. This girl is rude._

" _I knew it! You're an alien aren't you?!"_

* * *

I exited the locker room after changing into my casual clothes. My shift for the day is obviously over by now. The time to face Ruri is next. I'm not sure if I've prepared myself well enough for the encounter, but I couldn't back away now could I? Maybe I still could. I'm a coward afterall. But who's to say that she won't just come back here tomorrow to try again? What's the point in postponing this anyway? This was bound to happen. Better deal with it now rather than later.

I've entered the café proper and started to approach the table Ruri was at. She's currently still engrossed at one of the books she's ordered. I guess her passion for the paranormal is steadily rekindling. Good. That must mean her moving on is still on-going. Pretty soon, she won't need me. Just like how things went with the other woman I know.

"Yo." I greeted the young lady with my usual greeting.

"A-Ahh! Hachiman!" The young lady was startled; she almost dropped the book she was reading. I don't know why though. As far as I know, I spoke in a normal volume. Is my presence enough to scare people? Just like the old days? If so, why haven't the patrons run away when I tended to their orders? Hmm. Oh right, must be because I was wearing that, which I don't right now. Figures.

"My shift's over. I'm going home now." I flatly said to the young lady. I then acted as though I was really about to leave. Although I initially meant it as a joke, it is really not that far from what I truthfully feel.

That's why the young lady not taking it as a joke is understandable. The moment I ended my half-hearted joke, Ruri hastily went for my hand without any second thoughts. After grabbing my hand, she tightened her hold of it. It is as if I've been hand-cuffed by a beautiful cop. _Yeah I get it. I'm not going to run away from you._

"…Hachiman." The young lady voiced out with tone of loneliness.

"Uh, I was kind of joking yeah?" was my inappropriate reply.

The young lady bowed her head at that, her hair now covering her face. Her grip on my hand, which was already tight as it is, tightened even more. _Uh Ruri, are you trying to break my hand?_

"Why are you still acting like you're ok?" voiced the young lady, her whole person shaking out of frustration. _Uh, because this is how I cope up with depression?_

"I know that something undesirable happened to you. I can see it in your eyes. I see it even when you were wearing that." _Huh, and I thought that I did a pretty good job at hiding it. Komachi didn't bat an eye afterall. Is Ruri even more perceptive of me than Komachi? I doubt that. Maybe she's just bluffing… yeah, that must be it._

"…" I didn't verbally respond. I am averting my gaze from the young lady. It is as if I've been found guilty of doing something horrible.

 _J: I hereby declare the defendant named Hikigaya Hachiman guilty as charged!_

 _H.H.: N-Noo judge-san! I am innocent! I swear!_

 _J: Silence! For your punishment, every meal you eat will have tomatoes in it. And not just one, but at a ton of them! FOREVER!_

 _H.H.: NOOOOO!_

…

We stayed like that for a while, me standing still, hand being held by the young lady who was still hiding her face. If I say that being in this situation is comforting, I'd be blatantly lying. That's why I let out a sigh in order to break the toxic silence. It worked because the young lady has finally looked back at me, a questioning look plastered on her face.

Before saying something to her, I gave her what I think of was a defeated smile.

"Just settle the bill for now. We'll have our talk on your way home."

* * *

We are now seated at a patch of green grass that one of the riverbanks of Chiba has. It was conveniently placed along the way home to Ruri's apartment. I didn't talk that much while walking. It's exhausting; and my audience might not be able to fully hear me; which means that I'd have to repeat what I said, which is even more exhausting. Besides, I've just got out of work. While it wasn't really that labor intensive as other jobs, it still drained pretty much of my energy reserves. And no, it's not because I'm lazy. It's because it was really tiring.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything Hachiman. Tell me everything."

* * *

"I see. That's very sad."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry for lashing out on you earlier. I was just so worried about you, I got frustrated!"

"…yeah it's okay. I'm at fault too."

After the exhausting talk I had with Ruri, we have resumed our walk towards her home. It was about time for dinner, and though I may not mentally be in the mood for food, my stomach does not agree with me. Sometimes, physiology just can't be beaten by psychology no matter how hard the latter tries. In other words, while my mind says that I don't want to eat, my body says I am hungry. That means that I have to go home and eat something soon.

By the way, the young lady is still steadfast in holding my hand. I mean, she didn't let go of it. Not even when we had the talk. I know that I could just pull away my hand, but she'd probably just go for it again so why bother right? It's pretty embarrassing but thankfully the road we walked on is not that populated. And so far, we haven't encountered any familiar faces yet. Good. While the school believes that we're a real couple, there are those who know the truth. With the current state and situation that I am in, it is only reasonable for me to not want to see them right? Please tell me I'm right.

…

We are now only one street away from Ruri's apartment. My ordeal for this day will finally be over. So far, I've been successful. I mean, no casualties have happened yet. The battleship Hikgaya Hachiman still remains intact (albeit a little broken from its previous encounter). Although, I still wasn't able to tell Ruri my plans of cutting my ties with people… I'd probably just tell her when we reach her apartment. That would be best. The longer that I have to spend time with her, the harder it will be for the both of us. The sooner I end this, the less harder it would be.

…

"Well, we're here."

"…yeah."

…

We finally reached the doorstep of her apartment. We stayed still for a couple of minutes. Silence has enveloped us. And it's not the usual kind that I often have with her. I don't like it.

"Uhh Ru-"

"Would you like to have dinner with me Hachiman?"

"Huh?" was my reaction to her interruption. Would I like to have dinner with her? Well, free food is free food afterall. If I were the usual me, I would have said yes without any second thoughts. However, as you can tell, I am not the usual me. So, what is one Hachiman to do?

"…please?" Her voice was that of pleading. But her body language was demanding. Her grip on my hand just gotten tighter. Her eyes a little teary. Her whole person shaking. It is as if I would I suffer dire consequences if I refuse her 'request'. There is no other answer but YES.

…

I won't be able to run away from this will I? Besides, I still have to tell her my ultimate goal. This seems to be an opportune time for that.

…

Fine.

"Okay. But this will be our last one." I finally answered, the last comment delivered with emphasis.

"Huh?" the young lady's confusion was as expected. Afterall, without context, she wouldn't be able to understand.

"I'll tell you over dinner." was my reassurance to here that I will explain things to her.

"…okay. Let's just go in for now." was her reply.

* * *

After eating a sumptuous meal made by the hands of the young lady, I felt that my stomach is no longer complaining. I can almost hear it say _Good job m8! I r8 8/8._ The meal that Ruri cooked sure was tasty. And filling too! Her cooking has really been improving. I envy the guy who would end up marrying her. Aside from getting a sweet beautiful young lady with a very pleasing personality, he would also get to taste her delicious cooking everyday. Too bad that that guy cannot be me. A loner cannot marry afterall.

While I would like to appreciate more of Ruri's cooking, I can't. No really, I currently can't. Not with this kind of mood. Not with this kind of atmosphere. You see, I just finished unravelling my ultimate plan to her. Let me tell you, it was hard and painful. I may have only been acquainted with Ruri for about a month, but I cannot deny that we have gotten close over that period of time. We've been spending our lunch period every other day afterall, not to mention our out-of-school excursions. It is as much as painful to cut my ties with her as it is to cut my ties with the other people I'm close to.

"Hachiman, are you seriously doing this? Why does it have to be this way?" asked the young lady, a pleading tone accompanying her voice. Her whole person was shaking. It's to be expected that she won't take it well. My plan that is.

"…Yes. It'll be for the best. This way, everyone will be happy since they won't have to deal with a pathetic loner like me." I answered her weakly. This is the reason I've thought of when I was thinking of my plan.

"How can you say that?! You're doing this for everyone's happiness?! You very well know that that is a lie!" _Yes I know. Not everyone will be happy. But that will only be until they forget about me. I'm a nobody. I don't hold value. I am not an important person. Everyone can be happy even without me in their lives._

"But this is the only way I know where I can assure that everyone can be happy!"

"But… I'm not happy with this Hachiman. I will never be happy with this." _Oh please, you know that you will be eventually. You just need time._

"That unhappiness will only be temporary. You'd be able to find a guy more deserving of your affection. Then he'll make you happy."

"NO! I won't. I won't let it happen!" _Why are you so persistent?! Just let me be! You'll see my point in due time!_

"But why Ruri? Why can't you see that I'm doing this for you? That I'm doing this for everyone's sake?"

"That's because you're not doing it for everyone!"

…

Why would she say that? That I'm not doing this for everyone? As far as I can see it, what I was about to do will be to the benefit of everyone. So why? What made her say that?

"…what do you mean?" I was genuinely confused.

"Have you stopped and think about what this would do to you? Have you thought about how you would feel? Would this make you happy? See Hachiman, when you mean everyone, you should mean everyone. Everyone includes you."

…

She was right. When I meant everyone, I meant everyone else. My everyone does not include me.

…

But that won't change things. My…

"…my happiness does not matter."

"Yes it does! Why can't you see that Hachiman?"

That's because there is nothing else to see! I am a nobody! Everybody's been telling me that for years! I am worthless, disgusting, rotten. I am a pathetic excuse for a human being. I don't deserve the time and affection of anyone!

…

"You're happiness matters to me; to Yukinoshita-san; to Yuigahaman-san; to everyone."

Why Ruri? Why are you saying those things to me? You'd eventually get hurt because of me. I don't want that. I'm fine with just me getting hurt. I don't want anyone else to go through this.

"So I won't let you do this. I won't let you leave us. I won't leave let you leave me. I won't leave you."

…

"You can't sto-"

"This isn't what you really want Hachiman."

You're wrong Ruri. This is what I've decided on. THIS IS WHAT I WANT.

"Don't you want to be with them?"

…

That question rattled me. Why do I feel this way? Why am I hesitating now? Don't tell me that the resolve that I have reconfirmed was just a farce all along! I didn't spend sleepless nights just to back out of this! I want this and that's that!

…

But, is this really what I want? Do I really want to be away from them?

…

"It's okay Hachiman. I will be here for you. You are not alone. I will be with you until you become okay."

As she finished her declaration, the young lady moved closer to me. When she was closed, she pulled me into a hug. I could have gotten away but I didn't. Somehow, my body just won't move. It is as if something inside me wants to be comforted by her; that it wants to be embraced by her; that it want to feel the warmth that she's been giving.

"It'll be okay Hachiman. I am here."

As she said that, her hold of me became tighter. It was at this point that I could feel my body shaking. It was as if I can't contain myself any longer. The emotions that I've kept bottled up ever since that day, they just went and overflowed. My eyes started to itch. My sight became blurry. My cheeks felt a dripping wetness.

…

What is it that I really want?

* * *

It is now my fourth day on the job. This is my penultimate day here; the second to the last; the day before the end… You get the point. Now that four days has already passed, I can't help but feel that it all happened too fast. It is like just a while ago that I was offered this job. Welp, that's what reminiscing does to you. See, this is why I really don't brood over the past too much. It can bring… unpleasant feelings.

Anyways, back to work.

A 'ping!' sound can be heard from the tablet that was assigned to me. That must mean that an order has been made. I took the tablet so that I can see what book or set of books has… yeah, I'm not doing that again. My tongue might really get tied you know? Anyways, let's see what this patron has ordered:

 _1) That's not supposed to be here! An account on things and people that should have not existed at a particular time period_

 _2) Anatomy of an Alien_

 _3) ESP: a study on how and why;_

Ahh. It must be that time now. I glanced at the clock that was hanging on one café's library's walls to confirm. Yep. It's that time all right. It's good to know that the young lady has not resorted to skipping classes just to meet me earlier. I can't spend much time with her because I'm working though. Not like I particularly want to spend time with her anyway. Not after how embarrassing I acted last night. Whatever, let's just get this over with.

…

By the way, even with what happened last night, my goal of cutting ties with people is still on the table. I just find it the best path to take if I want to make everyone… else happy. Especially _**her**_.

* * *

"Here are the books you've ordered ma'am."

"Ah yes, thank you very much Hachiman."

I handed the young lady her books. Well, I only handed one because the books were pretty heavy. I don't want the young lady to be stressed out. I carefully placed the other two on her table, making sure that the books won't touch the matcha latte that was already on her table.

After doing so, I chanced a glance at the young lady. She has that sweet smile on her face. I tried my best not to let my heart skip a beat. I failed though. Well, physiology cannot be beaten by psychology sometimes afterall. The power of the mind can only do so much you know?

FUN FACT: if you try to commit suicide by holding your breath, you will never be successful; provided that there are no other factors that can affect your attempt. Your body just won't allow it. That just proves that psychology cannot beat physiology at times. Hmmm… this is not really a fun fact is it?

…

"Hey Ruri, are you seriously gonna wait for me?" It was a rhetorical question. I already know the answer. But I'm still hoping for a different answer no matter how low the chances of that happening were.

"Yes." Instant reply!

Note to self: a worried Ruri is pretty scary. Don't let her worry too much next time. Just take my word for it. You'll thank me later.

…

As if there is a next time though.

…

With how clingy she is right now, there probably is.

…

Sigh.

"So don't you ever think of running away. I meant what I said when I said that I won't let you leave us."

Yeah, you don't have to tell me that again.

* * *

We are now on our way to Ruri's apartment. She really did follow through with her word. To be honest with you, at the very last moment, I was still clinging to what little hope I can that Ruri will give up on me. But as you can tell, that didn't happen. A determined Ruri is a scary Ruri I tell ya'. How would I ever get to execute my plan of living the life of a loner now? With Ruri determined to block all of my exits, the task seems to have become impossible!

…

There's one more thing that's been bugging me though.

…

Do we really need to hold hands?

"Yes."

Huh? How did she… is she able to read minds now?

"Hachiman, why do you look so confused? I just answered your question."

"Well, you just read my mind. Has your constant study of ESP finally gotten you the ability to read minds?"

"…what are you saying Hachiman? You were talking out loud."

I did?

"Huh. I guess I did."

Hasn't this happened before? Feels like dejavu.

"You must be tired and hungry. You just got out from work afterall. Why not have dinner with me again Hachiman?"

Uhh, no. If I spend much more time with you, I might not really be able to go back to living the life of a loner, which is the only one true life for me. A loner must not have long-lasting intimate social relationships. And I don't want a repeat of last night. It was so unlike me. It was so embarrassing. It was humiliating.

But how would I tell her that without hurting her feelings?

…

Can somebody please save me just like last time?

…

No one?

…

Fine.

"Actually, I can't because-"

"Hikigaya-kun?"

I immediately froze when I heard that voice. Are the rom-com gods playing another prank on me? When I asked for somebody to save me, it's not like this. It could have been a phone call, a kid passing by, a dog running past us, a noisy bike speeding through, or whatever else! Not like this! She's the last person I want to 'save' me right now. Why gods? Why do you enjoy tormenting me so?

…

The moment I felt that Ruri was about to let go of my hand, probably because she doesn't want the owner of the voice to misunderstand, instead of letting her go, I tightened my hold of her. I'm not sure why I did that though. Didn't I want to be away from her as soon as possible? So why did I cling on to her? What is happening to me? Why am I like this? Am I really that broken that I cannot be fixed?

Surprised by my illogical act, the young lady let out a soft yelp. If it were another place and another time, I would have found it cute. However, as of now, I only felt guilt. Guilt over the way I'm using her as a shield. Just like last time. I used her so that I don't have to deal with what's in front of me.

…

I am a pathetic creature. I am a coward, a liar, a train-wreck. I don't deserve the time and affection of anyone… right?

"Ah. Yukinoshita-san, I can explain."

"What need is there to explain Yuzumiya-san? You two are doing nothing wrong."

Yes. She's right. We two are really not doing anything wrong. But even so, why do I feel like I did?

"W-well, Yukinoshita-san, you see-"

"I'm just glad that you seem to be okay. You don't know how worried I was when I heard from nee-san what had happened." Even though she said that she was glad, I can hear from her voice that she was not. She was clearly on the verge of tears.

"I'm glad that you have Yuzumiya-san. She cares so much about you."

"Yukinoshita-san…"

So? What of it? Even if she cares so much about me, it won't change the fact that I am a horrible person. That I am worthless. That I acted so confident on the outside, but on the inside, I was full of insecurities. That I don't deserve anyone's attention. That…

"You're not even going to face me huh?"

How could I? With what I am planning to do, do I even have the right to hear your beautiful voice? To be in your charming presence? To smell your sweet scent?

"Fine, if this is how you really want it to be, I'll give you that."

…This is what I want right? I've decided on this. I've decided that this is what I am supposed to want. What happens to me after does not matter. My feelings do not matter. My happiness does not matter. I do not matter.

"Yuzumiya-san, please take good care of him for me okay?"

"B-but Yukinoshita-san…"

"Goodbye Hikigaya-kun."

"Y-Yukinoshita-san!"

Loud footsteps can be heard the moment she said her goodbye. Seems like she's running. HA HA. It's finally over. We are finally over. The thing between us, if there even was any, is finally over. I have successfully cut my ties with her. I should be happy right? This is the first thing that I want right?

…

So why am I not celebrating? Why does one part me want to go after her?

"H-hachiman, are you not going to go after her?"

"…I don't think I-"

"This is not a time for thinking Hachiman! If you don't act right now, you will really lose her!"

So? Isn't that I want? Then I should just let it be… right?

I did nothing. I just stood there. I'm not gonna chase after her. I'm not…

"Fine. I'm sorry for shouting at you Hachiman. I think it's best if you go home for now."

…

"I'll go after Yukinoshita-san."

Why would you? What good would what do? What's your purpose in doing this?

"Remember that I won't let you leave us. So don't you plan of running away."

…I don't even know what I want anymore.

* * *

"Hey Komachi."

"Oh Onii-chan, you're back early tonight. Did something happen at work?"

Not really. Something happened after work though.

"…yeah."

"Onii-chan?"

"Hey Komachi…"

"Y-yes Onii-chan?"

"…I'm gonna go out for a while."

"…okay?"

"…"

"…"

"Actually, I'm going somewhere far. I might be gone for a number of days."

"…"

"…okay?"

"…"

"…wanna come with me?"

"Uhh sure Onii-chan. But who else is coming with us? Surely you were not the one who came up with this plan. I mean, you'd rather stay at home, right Onii-chan?"

"…"

"…onii-chan?"

"No one else is coming."

Silence. And not the kind of silence I appreciate. And it must be because of what's going between Komachi and me. No, it really is because of what's going on between us. Komachi deserves to know what I am about to do. She has always been there for me afterall. Honestly, I just asked her to come along because of courtesy. I really don't expect that she would accept. So that's why…

"Onii-chan! That's it! I've had enough of this!"

Her sudden outburst has startled me. To be honest, I didn't expect her reaction to be like this. I just thought that she would just joke around with me or something. Has she already noticed? Could it be that she knew all along?

..

I turned around to face her. What I saw broke my heart. Komachi was crying. She was crying hard. Why haven't I noticed from the way she was talking earlier? Not only am I a horrible person, I am horrible onii-chan now too. Do I even to deserve to exist?

"W-what? What do you mean Komachi?" I asked frantically, rushing to her side. However, as I stretched my hand to comfort her, she immediately swiped it away. Why Komachi?

"Don't come near me! Did you honestly think that I would forget?"

…what? What is there to forget?

"This is just like the last time Onii-chan!"

… just like the last time? What last time? I don't remember us having this conversation Komachi.

"What are you talking about Komachi?"

"Don't play dumb on me onii-chan!"

Dumb? But I'm not! I don't really know what's going on!

"You're running away again!"

Running away again? But how… when?

I tried hard to rack-up my brain for memories of me running away. When was it? A few days ago? A few months ago? A few years ago? When has something like this happened?

…

I see. It was during that time huh. The time when I first realized how pathetic of a creature I was. The first time I committed a social suicide.

…

Yeah, it was just like last time. I ran away. And I brought Komachi with me too.

…

I really am a horrible person.

"Did you honestly think that I didn't notice that you were in distress these past weeks? I did. And it was hard for me to keep it together onii-chan. I wanted to be strong for you."

…

"I thought that you can still handle it by yourself; since you know, you haven't asked for my help yet. And so I've decided to wait for you.

When you told me that you have a 'date' with Yui-san, I thought that you have already sorted things out! I was happy! But the morning after, when I saw you hiding your eyes behind those glasses, I knew that things are still messed up! Maybe even more than before!

…but I waited. I still waited that you'd come to me for help."

"Then why haven't you just told me?"

"That's because I trust you onii-chan! I trust that you know that I will always be here for you!"

…

"But it seems that you don't value my trust as much as I do. You still haven't told me what's wrong!"

I guess I didn't. I downplayed your trust on me Komachi.

…

"If you still want to run away onii-chan, I won't stop you. But don't expect me to come with you."

* * *

A loud bang from the living room's door has awakened me from seemingly slumber. After her outburst, Komachi immediately went out of the room. Seems like she'd be cooped up in her room for a while. While the logical would be to go after her and apologize, I just don't have in me to do that.

…

I am now truly alone. With my ties Komachi being cut, the person who I consider the closest to, the rest should follow even with me not doing anything. My goal of living the life of a loner is finally being realized. I have gotten what I want.

…

This is what I want right?

…

This is what I want.

…

Right?

…

 _Hey there._

…So you finally decided to show up.

 _What are you talking about? I was with you all this time!_

Wha- you were?

 _Yeah. You were the one who was so insistent on ignoring me._

Huh. I guess you're right. But, who are you anyway?

 _Seriously? You told me that I decided to show up, as if you already know who I am. Don't play dumb on me. I know that you know that I am you Hachiman. I am the one whom you kept denying._

You are who now? You're me? I am you?

 _Yeah. Weird huh? For us to talk like this. You must be thinking that you're being delusional._

Well yeah. If another person would see me right now, that person would really think that I am crazy.

…

 _So, it seems that you finally got what you want._

…yeah.

 _What are you moping around there for? Shouldn't you be celebrating right now?_

…I don't know.

…

 _So you've finally realized it huh._

…what are you talking about?

 _What it is that you really want._

What?

 _Oh come on. Do I really have to spell it out for you?_

…

 _Would these help in refreshing your mind?_

" _Yes Hikki. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be selfish. You deserve to be loved. Hikki, you are not worthless. Stop denying yourself of happiness."_

" _You're happiness matters to me; to Yukinoshita-san; to Yuigahaman-san; to everyone."_

" _You see, even if I do not show it, you already have become someone important to me. Even moreso than Yuigahama-san."_

…

 _Now tell me Hachiman. What is it that you truly want?_

…

 _Go on. Tell me. You don't have to be shy._

…

What is it that I truly want?

I want to understand. I want to know. I want to burden them; to burden her. I want to be selfish. I want to depend on them; on her. I want to be there for them; for her. I want them to be there for me. I want them to trust me; for her to trust me. I want to trust them; to trust her. I want to completely understand.

I don't want the superficial. I don't want something sweet if it is a lie. I don't want an illusion of what was supposed to be the truth. I don't want a happy and calm relationship if it meant that we have to hide things from each other. I don't want something that isn't….

I want to think; to writhe; to struggle; to agonize. With them. With her.

I want to be with them. I want to be with her. I want something-

"Genuine."

* * *

After my epiphany, it is as if I have found an endless supply of energy welling up within me. Is this what adrenaline feels like? It's empowering. I like this feeling. I could get used to this. However, this is not a time to just stand around. I have to make action. First order of business: apologize and bare everything to Komachi.

As I have decided on what I have to immediately do, I exited the living room and aimed for Komachi's room. The climb to her room was both exciting and nerve-wracking. I don't know what state Komachi is in right now. And I don't know if I can stomach whatever look she has on. I can only hope that I can patch up things with her quickly. She is my bestest cutest most adorable 100% genuine little sister afterall.

When I finally reached the door to her room, I knocked and called out to her. No response. That's to be expected. She's still mad at me afterall. However, I won't let this stop me from reaching out to her. So I turned the knob of her door, hoping that it wasn't locked. And it really wasn't. I don't know if should be relieved or be scared at that. Komachi should really be more careful next time. It's fortunate that it was me who has opened her door this time. If it were any other man… wait! This is not the time to get distracted! I have to patch things up with Komachi!

After opening her door without her permission, I lunged myself into her room. However, the one who I want to see right now wasn't there. Where is she? Don't tell me that she actually ran away? But I swear I heard her as she went upstairs. Could it have just been my imagination? NO! I was sure of it! Where are you Komachi?

…

Wait. What is this I'm hearing? Is somebody in my room?

I exited Komachi's room after closing her door. I then looked at the door to my room. I just noticed that the lights to my room have been turned on. Could it be that Komachi went there instead of her own room? What is she doing there anyway?

To answer my question, I moved towards the door to my and turned the knob. As I've opened the door, I've strangely felt some sort of relief. Sure enough, Komachi was inside my room doing something I didn't expect her to do.

"O-onii-chan!"

"What are you doing here Komachi?"

"U-uhhmm…"

To clear any chances of misunderstanding, let me tell you the state of my room as of this moment. Most of my clothes, which I admit isn't really that many, are now on my room's floor. Some of them have been neatly folded on my bed, where Komachi is currently sitting at. There's a travel bag beside her, in which some of my clothes have already been put in.

"Well see, I did mean it when I said that I won't be coming with you. But still onii-chan, I wanted to help you… So I packed up your things instead..."

…

Can I cry right now? Even if Komachi's mad at me, she still cared for me. Just when I thought that I have really cut my ties with her, here she was doing something sweet to me. Guess we really are that close huh? So close that not even something like that could break our bond. To be honest, I really don't know if I still deserve to be her onii-chan, but I don't care anymore! I'm just happy to have Komachi as my cutest bestest most adorable most lovely most caring 100% genuine little sister.

"Have I already told you how much I love you Komachi?" I don't care how gross I sounded just now. I just have to let it out.

"W-wh.. Eww! Gross onii-chan! This doesn't mean that we're okay you know? I'm still mad at you."

Uh yeah, about that.

"Well, I'd like to apologize in advance right now because what I'm about to say to you would be something you'd be mad at."

"Huh?"

"Komachi, you don't have to do that anymore. You don't have to pack things up for me."

"…what do you mean onii-chan?"

"I'm not running away anymore Komachi."

After telling her of my newfound resolve, I gave her the most genuine smile I could give. Yeah, I don't care if look gross. I've decided to express what I want to express damn it! I want to be true to myself! Because if I can't be true to myself, how would I ever find the genuine thing that I'm looking for?

"O-onii-chan…" cried Komachi as she stood up and lunged herself into me.

Ahh, the feeling of Komachi's embrace. How long has it been since I've felt like this? Komachi is the only one for me afterall huh?

…

Please don't take that seriously. I am not a sis-con. I swear.

"Does this mean that-"

"Yeah, I will tell everything to you now. I need your help Komachi."

"Finally! I was really about to lose hope on you onii-chan. I was really… wahhhh!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that Komachi. I'll do my best not to let this happen again, although I can't promise that."

"… stupid Onii-chan. It's okay to mess up. But be sure to tell me sooner when you can longer handle it by yourself next time okay?"

"Yeah. That I can promise."

…

After declaring to her my promise, Komachi let go of her hold of me. She then wiped her tears with her sleeves. After that, she tilted her head so that I can clearly see her face. She then gave me a wide grin which showed her cute little fang. Ah Komachi, I'm sure that no matter how old you become, you'd still be the only personification of cuteness in my books.

"So, are going to tell you everything to Komachi now?"

Well yeah. But wait…

"Ah right. About that… Before I tell you everything, I want you to meet someone first."

Yeah, I want her to meet Ruri. I want to explain everything to Komachi with Ruri's presence. I just feel that I could explain thing better with Ruri around. So yeah, I want Komachi to meet Ruri. I think it's about time for them to meet each other anyway. I already planned once for them to meet last weekend.

But I think I might be forgetting something here.

….

Oh SHOOT! I never followed up on what happened to her after she went and chase after Yukinoshita!

"Drats!"

"H-huh onii-chan?!"

"Oh! Sorry about that Komachi. It's just that I remembered that I have to do something."

Where is my phone? I need to check on how Ruri is doing.

Phone Phone Phone! Where art thou? Please show yourself to me! I'm sorry for neglecting you these past few days! I promise that I will take more care of you from now on! I really need you like right now.

"…Onii-chan, if you're looking for your phone, it's there charging."

…oh what angel are you Komachi? Even though you were mad at me, you still really cared for me. Onii-chan really is this close to crying tears of joy, which is something because onii-chan's tears aren't cheap you know?

"Seriously, it looks like it has been dead for days now onii-chan. You really should take more care of your phone you know?"

And she just had to destroy her angelic image by insulting me. Ah. That's the Komachi I know.

"Well, I'll go to my room. Just call me if you need me 'kay?"

"..yeah. Thanks Komachi. For everything."

"mm-hm."

Komachi went for the door so she can exit my room. But before she finally exited my room, she turned around to face me and said,

"And oh onii-chan. I love you very much! Kyah! That must have earned me a ton of points!"

* * *

After turning my phone on, I was greeted by a barrage of notifications. Woah there. It's like I have a very clingy girlfriend. And that's creepy because of the fact that I don't really have a girlfriend… Well I do have a pretend girlfriend but that does not count. Anyways let's see who these notifications were from.

178 mails. Mostly from Yui and Ruri. One from Hiratsuka-sensei which was strange since when she mails me, she usually follows it up with lots of follow-up messages. And one from an unnamed number. I wonder who it was.

133 missed calls. Most of them from Yui and Ruri. Damn. It's like I have two very clingy girlfriends!

I have to ignore them for now though. I have to make an urgent phone call. I searched for the number of the person who I wanted to call. After finding it, I made my call.

…

Three rings and still no answer.

…

Five rings now.

…

C'mon Ruri, why aren't you answering my call?

…

Damn it! It's already 10 rings and still no answer.

…

Could it be that she's mad at me?

…

Or is that she's asleep right now?

…

Damn i-

"Yes Hachiman?"

"A-ah!" The sudden answer from the other side startled me. I almost dropped my phone!

"Wh-wha-"

"Ah sorry about that Ruri. I was just surprised. It's been a while since I've used this phone."

Seriously. It was as if I like a caveman that was still figuring how things worked!

"Ah. I see. It's okay Hachiman. Why'd did you call though?"

Hmm. Why did I call her again? Ah right!

"Ah you see, first, I want to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry Ruri." I acted like a jerk. Using her as a shield; leaving Yukinoshita to her. It's only appropriate that I apologize right?

"It's okay Hachiman. You don't have to apologize. You were not in the best of state afteall."

"…yeah. Still, sorry."

…

"…you sound a lot better now though. You even decided to finally use your phone! Did something good happen to you Hachiman? Are you finally okay now?"

Well, am I okay now? Maybe. Maybe a little.

"…sort of. Not fully okay but atleast I'm getting there."

"...you don't know how happy I am to hear that."

I must have made you worry too much Ruri huh? I'm really sorry. But I will make it up to you. So that's why…

"Is it okay to meet you tonight Ruri? There's something that I want to talk about with you in person."

If I want to get a hold of the genuine article that I am so longing for, I have to clear all of the facades that I'm holding. So that all that's left are the true things. Genuine relationships. That's why I have to…

"Uhh, I'd like to but isn't it a bit late now Hachiman? Besides, I'm pretty tired. I never knew that Yukinoshita-san can run so fast like that! I was lucky that she slowed down after a while. That was when I was able to catch up with her."

I see. Well, I suppose it will have to wait. For now, I have to make sure that Ruri is okay.

"Ah about that, how did it go? Were any of you hurt?"

"Ah, it went okay. I was able explain things to her. Well, the things I could explain anyway. But I'm not really sure if Yukinoshita-san took it or not."

"I see…"

Well, what I did was cruel afterall. She hasn't been able to see me for almost a week and then there she sees me holding hands with another girl. And I didn't even try to clear things up. I didn't even face her. And most of all, I just let her go.

…

I'm not sure if I'd able to make up with her now. But that doesn't matter. I just have to try. I just have to let her know. I have to reach out to her. I have to talk to her.

"You need to talk with her Hachiman."

Yes. I plan to do that. But before that, there are some things I have to take care of first.

"Yeah. But before that, I want to talk to you first. Since we can't have it right now, is tomorrow fine? After my work that is."

"Ah. Sure Hachiman. I'll wait for you at the café then."

Hmm. Well she could, but maybe she can't rest well at the café. There's no bed there afterall. I want her to relax considering the ordeal that I have her went through these past days. That's why…

"Ah about that, is it okay for us to meet at your apartment instead? I'll bring something for dinner. I plan on bringing Komachi too. I want to explain things to her. About us. About what had happened. About the mess that I've put us in. Will that be okay with you?"

"Oh. That's fine with me too. I've wanted to meet her for a long time now. Although, you don't have to bring something for dinner. I can cook just fine. Don't you have trust in my cooking skills Hachiman?"

"Well it's not that. It's just that, I thought you must be stressed out, what with you worrying about me; and with what happened earlier. I just think that you deserve some RELAXATION you know?" _Woops. I sounded like Tamanawa on the last part just now._

"Oh. You don't have to worry about that. Didn't I tell you already that I've wanted to cook for someone else for a long time now? Besides, since I won't have to wait for you at the café, I'd have plenty of time for preparations!"

… A determined Ruri really is a scary Ruri.

Well, if I can stop her, then maybe I should let it be right?

"…well if you're so insistent about it, then I'd just have to accept your offer then. Thanks Ruri. Though if you find yourself unable to cook for tomorrow, please tell me okay?"

"Will do Hachiman."

After that reply, I swear that I've heard the young lady letting out a yawn. She must be really tired. She just went through something tiring afterall. She should rest now. I should have considered the time when I made the phone call. But I was just so worried that I forgot something so basic.

…

Maybe this is how she felt when worried about me

…

Well for now, I shouldn't keep her long.

"Well, since you're tired, I won't keep you for long. I'll end this call now so that you can sleep. See you tomorrow Ruri."

"…Yeah. Sorry about that Hachiman. I'd love to talk to you but my body just won't allow it. See you tomorrow Hachiman. I'm glad that you're a little okay now. I can finally rest assured that you won't leave us."

Yeah. I am no longer running away.

"…yeah. Good night Ruri."

"Good night Hachiman."

* * *

My last day on the job has just ended. After receiving my paycheck and repeatedly thanking Tomoya-san… that's the café's owner's name by the way… I made my way to Komachi's table. I originally planned to fetch her from our home but that was just so inefficient. So I told her to just wait for me at the café, and we'll start our walk to Ruri's apartment from here. Besides, I want her to finally see the café too. If she likes it, that must mean that I'd get her blessing if I do decide to marry the café yeah?

…

Anyway, it's time to have Komachi meet Ruri. Let's get this over with.

"Ready to go now Komachi?"

"As ready as I'll ever be onii-chan!"

…

I exited the café with a warm feeling in my heart. The place has really gotten to me. I'll be sure to come here again. Maybe as a customer; maybe as one of the café's stuff; or maybe as its fiancée… yeah, that joke's really getting old now.

* * *

"Oi Komachi, I know that she's pretty and all, but it's rude to stare you know?"

Seriously. It is as if she saw something out of this world. She didn't act like this when she first saw Yukinoshita. So what made her do this now?

…

Doesn't change the fact that what she's doing is pretty rude. They've only just met and she's already embarrassing me right now. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make them met this soon?

"A-ah sorry about that." _Oi Komachi, that didn't sound sincere. Say it like you mean it._

"I-It's fine. It does not trouble me at all." _Oi Ruri, it should._

But it does to me _._

…

I let out a sigh of frustration. I beginning to realize that the people I know of can be strange sometimes. Must be because of the fact that I am not normal myself.

…

"L-let's just get inside for now."

* * *

Over dinner, I explained everything to Komachi. Ruri chipped in whenever she felt like it was appropriate. Komachi took it all in, listening attentively while interrupting only when she had something she wanted to clarify. If I were to judge it, I'd say that our talk went pretty well. I got to tell all to Komachi, I have the two meet, and Komachi seem to have gotten my situation. Good. Because I don't want to explain everything again to her. It's not exactly an easy task you know?

…

We are now at Ruri's dining table, relaxing after having the delicious dinner that the young lady has prepared. She has really done it this time. I think she exerted extra effort into her cooking tonight knowing that Komachi is coming along. Maybe she wanted to impress her? I'm not sure though. Up until now, I still haven't gotten the mechanics of girl politics. And it's not like I want to know anyway.

…

"R-ruri-neesan!" _Nee-san? Wait. Why do I have a feeling that she's about to do something embarrassing?_

"Y-yes Komachi-san?"

"Would you please marry my onii-chan?"

…

What the hell?!

Oh brother. Why would you do this to me Komachi? Are you still mad at me and this is your way of getting back to me? If so, then I suppose I deserve it. But still Komachi, tone it down a little will you? Asking for her to marry me… we're not even a real couple!

"Oi Komachi, what are you doing?!" I aggressively whispered to her. This little sister of mine. She can really be bratty sometimes you know?

Komachi just lightly bump a fist on her head and went 'tee hee!'. I almost see a tiny star appearing and the bouncing because of the act. Oi, don't think that acting cute will get you out of this… well, it actually did. I just can't be mad at her if she makes that face. Ah Komachi, you sure know how to handle your onii-chan.

"Ah. As much I want to say that I would, I don't think that that is something I could decide for myself alone. I mean, shouldn't marriage be something mutually decided on by the two people involved?" said the young lady with red dots on her face.

That was… a pretty mature answer don't you think? She didn't just irresponsibly say no, which is what most girls would do anyway. Heh. Ruri sure is one heck of a woman.

But wait, with the way she phrased things, it is as if she's putting the pressure on me. What the hell?! I'm being ganged up again by two girls? What did I do to deserve this? Don't answer. It was a rhetorical question. I already know the answer.

* * *

After having more fun, mostly to my expense, Komachi gotten pretty tired and has decided to take a nap on one of Ruri's sofas. Judging from how the night went, I can tell that Komachi likes Ruri. Good. That's because I've decided to make her a permanent part of my life. And it seems that Ruri likes Komachi too. All throughout the night, she acted like a proper onee-san to her. She went along with Komachi's antics too.

…

Seeing that I am now technically alone with Ruri now, I think it's time to have the talk with her. It won't be easy but I have to do it. I have to make sure that all of my relationships, the ones that matter anyway, are genuine. That way, I will be one step closer to the genuine article that I've been longing for.

…

"Hey Ruri." I softly called onto her.

"Yes Hachiman?"

"Remember last night when I said that there's something I want to talk about with you in person?"

"Ah yes. It's something important isn't it? What is it about Hachiman?"

Yeah. It is not something that we both can just talk about lightly. We may be in a 'fake' relationship, but the bond that we have created? It's real. It's very real.

"Well, I've thought about it. I've thought about it a lot last night."

Really. In fact, I wasn't able to get much sleep because I was thinking hard about it. About how I would do it. About how her reaction would be. About how she would handle it. About how I would handle her reaction.

"You see, there is this something that I want. And I won't be able to reach it if I continue to maintain false relationships."

The young lady's face has turned sour at that. It seems like she already has an idea on what I was about to say and do. Ruri, I know this is hard for you. But this is hard for me too. I admit that at first, when we decided to do this, when we entered this 'relationship', I thought that it would be easy to end it no matter the circumstances. But because of the time we have spent together, how you have gotten close to me, I want to punch myself for thinking something so stupid. I know how much this means to you Ruri. But if I want to be true to myself, I have to be true to you. To be true to us. That's why…

"That's why I want to have us end our 'relationship' . Now. And I promise you, I am ready."

…

Silence has enveloped us for a while. And I respect it. Afterall, what I said was pretty heavy. I have to give the young lady time to take it in. I have to be patient. I have to trust her on this. I know that she would understand me. Besides, I can't have a genuine relationship with her if I maintain our fake relationship right?

…

"I see. Well, I did say that I'd unconditionally grant you that. It was bound to happen anyway." Said Ruri in a defeated voice.

After giving me her response, the young lady lifted her head and turned to face me. That was when I saw the tears in her eyes; they were begging to fall. However, the young lady was trying so hard not to let them. She's trying to be strong

The guilt from the act that I have done has just gotten stronger because of that. I know that I had to do it. But I just can't help but feel guilty when I saw that face you know?

However, as if reading my thoughts, the young lady gave me her sweet smile that almost always tugs on my heart. It was beautiful. It was calming. It was warm. It was a sign; a sign that tells me that everything will be okay; that we will be okay; that she will be okay.

"But is it okay for me to be a little selfish for now? Is it okay if I ask something of you first?"

…

Well, she's been keeping up with me all this time. I think it's only right to let her be selfish for now. And I think it should only be proper to let her have whatever she wants right now… well except for my hand in marriage or anything like that.

"I see. Sure Ruri. Ask me anything you want."

"Actually, there's something that I want to do with you. Something that you said that you'd do with me."

 **Chapter 8 - end**

 **[1] Also known as Eight-grade Syndrome. A condition where the person 'inflicted' thinks s/he has superpowers or something which turn out to be only delusions of his/hers**

 **[2] Charlotte reference. Yusarin Magic.** _ **It's alright! Forget about the results! The magic spell of being all right!**_

 **[3] Hachiman's version of Spiderman's spider senses.**

 **A/N: Did you feel the brokenness of 8man? I tried my best interpretation of his thoughts while he's in a broken state. I admit that this chapter was both frustrating to read and write. As I proofread the monster that I wrote, I can really feel that 8man was trying to be ok without the help of anyone. And he fails at it. Was it frustrating for you too? If so, I am proud of myself. *puffs chest***

 **This turned to be a lot longer than what I've thought. It's like its atleast two chapters long! I even considered cutting it into two parts, but I ultimately decided not to.**

 **Anyways, with the mention of a country other than Japan, that should give you an idea of which country I currently reside at. I've never been to Batanes though. But I'd like to go there someday. Heh.**

 **Has anybody figured out what Hachiman planned on doing in order to cope up with his brokenness? Well, before he told Komachi anyway. I made sure that the clues I gave were enough. And oh, has anyone figured what Ruri meant when she asked Hachiman "why are you wearing that?"?**

 **The scene where Ruri and 8man had the talk, I'm not sure if Chiba has one of those riverbanks that I often see in lots of anime. If I'm wrong with this one, please forgive me ok? As for the title of the books that Ruri borrowed, I made them all up. If there are actual books with those titles, it's pure coincidence.**

 **Again, thanks for the continued support! The next chapter will be another extra chapter with the title "Hikigaya Komachi Remembers". It'll be a chapter written in Komachi's POV, which is kind of a retelling of this chapter (there's a two day gap between this chapter and the last; I plan on explaining what happened during that gap through Komachi) plus an expansion on hers and Hachiman's past.**

 **P.S. If you notice the cover image, that's actually my interpretation of Ruri. I drew a portrait of Ruri. Yay!**

 **P.P.S. This is the second to the last main chapter of the story.**


	10. Hikigaya Komachi Remembers

**Chapter 8.5 Hikigaya Komachi Remembers**

 _Have you ever come to a point in your life where you ask yourself 'HOW THE HELL DID I BECOME CLOSE TO THIS PERSON?'? Well, I have. A lot of times now. And oh, I didn't ask myself that question because I didn't want to become close with this person. Rather, I ask myself that question because before we got like this, I was doubtful that we'd become this… close. But it's not like we had an unhealthy relationship. It just that… How do I say it? Ah right. It's like we're siblings but it felt more like we're strangers. Does that make sense?_

 _I mean, he just felt so unreachable. I always knew that was kind; he was considerate; he was sweet; he was selfless. I still remember the time when he did something for me behind my back. I was grateful, but at that time, I wasn't able to express my gratitude._

 _He was just so guarded; it's like he's afraid of something; he was afraid of showing the world who he really is: a sweet kind boy who only wants to understand people. And I respected that. I respected his wish to keep a part of him to himself. That's why I didn't actively approach him. That's why I didn't exert effort in getting to know him better. That's why I didn't think that I'd be this close to him._

 _Imagine my surprise when he finally approached me for the first time. It was so sudden. It was unexpected. It was… a miracle? So it's only reasonable that I was hesitant in accepting his invitation… at first. I mean, he hasn't approached me like that before. The closest that he did was when he invited me to watch an anime series called… I don't even remember what it was called. Something about a boy collecting monster eggs and stuff?_ **[1]** _Anyway, as hesitant as I was, I was hopeful too. It might be his way of opening up to me. It might be his way of showing that he trusts me. And so, I accepted._

 _That was when 'aniki' became 'onii-chan'.That was when we became close._

 _I tell you, we may have lived together for over 15 years now, but if we have only spent time together (literally), we wouldn't have gotten this close. A lot of families and siblings can attest to that. I won't deny that even non-blood relationships can be more meaningful than blood related ones. I am thankful that the relationship between us, Komachi and Onii-chan, was, is, and will be strong._

 _See, in order for people to become close, it is not enough that they spend time together. They must put effort in nurturing their relationship. And it's not enough that only one side does. It must be mutual._

…

 _Huh? I sounded so much like onii-chan just now. Has the Hikki-virus (coined by none other than Yukino-san) started spreading? Imagine if I have already been contacted by one. I will spout negative philosophies about youth and life in general; I might spit rotten and disgusting words; heck! I may acquire dead-fish eyes!_

…

 _I may have to decontaminate myself… ughh. I know that onii-chan can be sweet. But we cannot just ignore his rottenness you know? That's what makes onii-chan, onii-chan you know? You know?_

…

 _Aaaannyyyyywaayysss… no matter how many times I ask myself 'HOW THE HELL DID I BECOME CLOSE TO THIS PERSON?, my answer will always be 'because we made it that way'._

…

 _Kyah! That must have earned me a ton of points!_

* * *

It has been several weeks now. Several weeks from the night onii-chan had his dinner date with Yukino-san. Several weeks from the day onii-chan has started acting messed-up. I know that he's going through something... unpleasant. I know that he's probably struggling with it. I know that he's trying his best to act ok in front of me. I know that he doesn't want me to worry.

But I won't pry him on it. Well, I already did but he told me that I'll just have to let him be. And I let him, not because he told me to, but because I trust him. I trust that he knows that I'm here whenever he needs me. I know that when he can no longer handle things, he'd come to me and ask for my help. Just like the last time. And the other last time.

Oh wow. Onii-chan sure has a very dependable little sister in Komachi! I wonder how he would live without me…

…

That's a very depressing thought. I wonder if onii-chan will be able to marry. With the way he is now, what with him being so deep in self-denial, I doubt that he'd even get a girlfriend! I mean, it's so obvious that Yukino-san and Yui-san likes him. And then there's this mystery girl who has confessed to him. But it's just… urgh! I am genuinely worried over his future. I cannot be with him forever you know? I'd have to live my own life too at some point in time. Komachi is very waifu material afterall.

It doesn't help that it's taking him long to fix his current problem. Is he really able to handle it by himself? He hasn't talked to me about it yet. Is my trust for him being misplaced? Or does he no longer see the need to depend on me?

…

That's pissing me off! I am really this close to cracking his skull open, and then check what it is that's been bugging him. That way, I can get this feeling of worry out of my system. Then we'd go back to our usual sibling banter. Then we'd be back to watching re-runs of PreCure. Yep.

C'mon onii-chan, don't be so stubborn. If you can no longer handle it, just admit it. It's not like I'd tease you for it. Just… I just don't want you to disregard my trust for you.

…

Onii-chan won't do that to me right?

…

"Komachi-san? Is something bothering you?" asked Taishi-kun, a look of worry on his face.

O wow. I've forgotten where I am and who I'm with. Where are my manners?

"Oh, no it's nothing Taishi-kun. I was just thinking about something. Nothing that you should worry about it. Mm-hm."

Really. It's enough that I'm the only one worrying about onii-chan.

It's not like I don't appreciate Taishi-kun's concern. He really is a good friend. We're good friends. And although I can sense that he wants us to be more than that, I won't let that be a hindrance to our friendship. Who says that a boy and a girl can't have a working friendly relationship right? We're still young anyway. I don't think that the both of us can handle that sort of relationship at our age yet.

Besides, onii-chan still isn't very fond of him. He still calls him 'bug' whenever he has the chance. Ehe.

Anyway, I must tell you where we are at right now. Since the school term is about to end, that means that exams are just a corner away. We both may have taken our respective entrance exams for high school. And we're both confident that we have passed the exam. But it won't mean anything if we can't graduate right?

So here we are, at the school library, studying. It wasn't as populated as I would have expected it to be, since you know, hell week is about to come. But eh, I'd take what miracle I can grab for now.

"You sure Komachi-san?" _Uh Taishi-kun, if you continue to pry on me, I might really get mad at you._

"No really, it's fine." I made sure that I said that in the most reassuring voice I can handle.

Taishi-kun arched on of his eyebrows at that. He then let out a soft sigh, and gave me his wonderful smile.

"…if you say so."

Yeah. It is for the best. No matter though. If I can no longer contain it, I assure you that you'll be the first person to know… after onii-chan of course.

Seeing as the situation has been settled, we both went back to our studying. You must be wondering how I'm able to stand all of this right? See, ever since that day, I vowed to be strong for onii-chan. That I'd be his pillar whenever he needs something or someone to lean on. That I'd be there for him whenever he needs me.

…

So onii-chan, please tell Komachi when you can longer handle it okay?

"How about after this, I treat you to one of those crepe stands?" asks Taishi-kun, a look of determination on his face.

Uhhhh… I'm conflicted as to whether I'd accept his invitation or not. On one hand, it may be him showing his advances on me. On the other hand, it may just be his way of comforting me. Since you know, I didn't want to talk about it, he decided to cheer me up by treating me.

…

What is one Komachi supposed to do?

…

Well, free food is free food. And I'm kinda craving for crepes now that he mentioned it. The power of suggestion can be pretty scary.

…

I graced Taishi-kun with the sweetest smile I could at the moment.

"Sure. I'd love that."

* * *

" _I knew it! You're an alien aren't you?!"_

 _I'm sorry, what was that? Did she just call onii-chan an alien?_

…

 _Pfft. HA HA…_

" _HA HA HA HA!"_

" _What the- oi Komachi, this is not something to laugh at! Your onii-chan has just been called an alien!" angrily whispered my onii-chan._

 _But I just can't help it! I know that you've been called a lot of things onii-chan. You've been called rotten, frog, germs, untouchable, etc. But this? An alien?! This is new! It's certainly… out of this world!_

 _HA HA HA!_

… _._

 _I'm sorry for my terrible pun._

" _Uhh, why is she laughing?" asks the funny girl._

 _Ah, onee-san, shouldn't it be obvious why I'm laughing? It's because you just made a joke! And a good one at that! Seriously, anyone would crack at that. Well, anyone except onii-chan because he was the one you called an alien._

" _What do you think!?" angrily asked onii-chan._

 _Uh, onii-chan, aren't you a bit over-reacting? I mean, it's just a joke you know? Haven't people given you bad names a lot of times now? And you didn't react like this when they gave it to you._

…

 _Now that I think about, something is a bit off with onii-chan. I can't quite put my finger on it though._

" _Why would you think I'd ask that if I already know!? What is there to laugh at anyway?" angrily replied the girl._

 _Wait._

 _Could it be that she's serious? I mean, doe she really think that onii-chan is an alien?_

…

 _That's kind of sad. Laughable, yes, but sad._

…

 _I kinda feel like a jerk for laughing now._

" _Wait." Onii-chan declares while frustratingly rubbing his forehead. "Don't tell me you're serious!"_

" _Ha?!" replied the girl, face distorted as if she was offended. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"_

" _Ah, hello?! You just asked me if I'm an alien!" I can understand onii-chan's frustration. Afterall, you just don't ask a stranger that question and expect it to be taken seriously._

" _So?! That's a serious question!" replied the girl. Do you know the sad part about it? She sounded really serious!_

" _You don't ask strangers that question and expect it to be taken seriously!" O wow. It's like onii-chan has read my mind!_

" _Huh? How would I know if someone is an alien or not if I don't ask them that question then?!"_

…

 _Does this girl have some loose screws on her head?_

" _I don't even…" Onii-chan palmed his face at that. I was tempted to do so too, but I held myself back out of respect for the girl's… passion. It does seem that she's serious. In the end, everyone has his/her own set of idio.. idiosink… idiosinkaship?_

… _._

 _Let's just go with weirdness. Yeah. Weirdness._

 _Onii-chan turned around to face me. His face was distorted. I think he's trying to communicate something to me._

' _Hey Komachi, what the hell is wrong with this girl?'_

 _I just shrugged my shoulder in response to his imaginary question._

' _I don't know onii-chan. Don't ask me. Ask her.'_

 _Onii-chan let out at heavy sigh at that. Yeah. We communicate telepathically now. Something about sibling links and whatnot?_

" _So, are you really an alien or not?" Wow. She's still asking that even after our display? This girl's determination is something! I wonder if he's a good match for onii-chan. She might be a little crazy. But, she's pretty and easy to the eyes anyway. I wouldn't mind if she becomes my onee-san._

…

 _We have to do something with the distance though. Chiba is atleast a 6-hour trip via train from here._

" _Shouldn't it be obvious by now that I am not an alien?" answered onii-chan, frustration evident in his voice._

"… _oh." replied the girl with a tone of sadness. "I see… that's…. disappointing."_

 _I actually felt pity for the girl. This must've meant so much to her._ _I imagine myself at her position. Not with the same passion of course. Think about it. What if you were searching for something for a long time now with no signs of being successful, then you bump into something that is very close to that something, but in the end, it's really not. That may be the feeling the girl is having now._

" _R-right, let's go Komachi." Hurriedly_

" _Uhh… but onii-chan… I feel like helping her…" I made sure that I said that out loud so that the girl can hear._

" _R-r-really? You're going to help me?" nervously asks the girl. I can sense a hint of enthusiasm there too._

 _Onii-chan gave me a disappointed look. Seems like he knows what I'm up to._

 _I just lightly bump fist and stick my tongue out as a response. I'm not sure whether this will work out or not, but I just think that it's appropriate for the moment._

…

 _Onii-chan let out a soft sigh. He then gave me a defeated smile. It seems that my little act has worked. I must mentally take note of that. I might need it in the future._

 _We both took a look at the girl. She has a… weird look on her face. It's like she's having determined eyes and puppy eyes at the same time! I didn't know that that's possible. I need to have her teach me that!_

 _I don't think anyone would be able to resist that!_

" _Fine. We'll help you." Finally answered my onii-chan. I just knew that he wouldn't be able to resist._

 _Status report: Phase one of my plan is going well._

" _Really?! That's great! Thank you so much!" replies the girl, joy evident in her face._

 _She then gave us a sweet smile that I'm sure would melt the hearts of a million men._

" _And oh, my name's Yuzumiya Ruri. You can call me Ruri if you want. What's yours?"_

 _I glanced at onii-chan and gave him a look that it's okay to tell her our names._

 _He nodded at that. Seems like he got the message._

 _He tapped on my shoulder, and said "My little sister here is Komachi."_

" _Heya Ruri-neesan." I greeted the girl. I decided to use the nee-san suffix to make her feel that I welcome her. And it's convenient for my plan too. Hehe._

 _Onii-chan arched one of his brows at that. It is as if he's questioning me on my choice of honorific. Let me tell you onii-chan, I can call her whatever I want. Heck, I can call her onee-chan if I want to!_

…

 _I just let out a soft 'Tee Hee!' as a response. Onii-chan just let out a soft sigh at that. He then returned his attention to Ruri-neesan and said,_

" _As for me, I'm-"_

* * *

x+y+4 = z – ab +10

…

What? How could one call this math? Shouldn't math only include numbers and stuff like plusses and crosses? I mean, how do you add letters?! It doesn't make any sense! How would you add x & y? It's not like its 1 & 2 where if you add both, the answer would always be 3! And what was I supposed to solve here anyway? Find the cure for cancer?!

…

I actually miss math when all it included was numbers. Not this x & y stuff.

And it's not like I can seek the help of onii-chan regarding this. We both know that he's not so good at math.

...

I think I deserve a break. Anymore of this and my brain might really cease to function. We can't have that during the exams right? And I've been studying ever since I've arrived home anyway. So yeah, I deserve a break. Hmpf!

I stood up from my study desk and went to my room's door. It was then when I have heard the shuffling noises in onii-chan's room. FuFuFu doing something shady now onii-chan?

I know I know. He's a perfectly normal teenage boy (biologically) who can have his urges and needs. So it's only understandable that he does certain things once in a while… or all of the time even. Afterall, boys will be boys. No matter how unique onii-chan can be, he still is a boy. Or at least he has the body of a boy.

…

Anyway, you cannot deny that there is fun in trying to catch someone in the act. And that's what I'm going to do for my 'break'. Yay!

…

I quietly exited my room, and by quietly, I mean quietly… as in no sound as much as possible. I can't surprise onii-chan if he knows that I'm no longer in my room can I? It's easier said than done though. But if there's a will, there's definitely a way.

…

Okay, I am now facing the door to onii-chan's room. I am now contemplating on the morality of what I'm doing. I mean, what would happen if I do catch him on the act? Will I be scarred for life? Will he be? Will I be dreaming of nightmares of him doing the act? Will he be able to live a normal life? Is it okay for a little sister to do this to her onii-chan?

…

Of course it is! Little sisters can get away with anything! Source: Me.

…

Besides, he owes me big time for making me worry. If this was what's been eating him all this time, I swear I'll chew him on it.

I hurriedly twisted the knob of the door. I banged the door hard so that it would make the loudest sound it could make. I then jumped and shouted with the loudest voice I could:

"OOONNIIII-CCCHHHAANN!"

"AH AHHHHH! KOMACHI! WHAT THE HELL?!"

And that was the reaction that I was aiming for. However, there's one teeny tiny issue.

You see, onii-chan really is doing something. But it's not what I thought it was. Well yeah, he's half-naked and all, but still he's doing something else.

Come to think of it, if he really was doing what I was thinking, wouldn't he be smart enough to lock the door? I mean, it requires privacy afterall. And even though onii-chan can be an idiot sometimes, he's smart when he needs to be.

…

Idiot Komachi. Tee Hee!

"Ah onii-chan, what are you doing?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" _Well he has a point._

However, I will not yield! Little sisters 101: A little sister is always right, even when she's on the wrong! She must be stubborn as much as she can. Mm-hm.

I crossed my arms and strengthened my posture. I then gave him a determined look signifying my intention to not admit my wrongdoing.

"Well?" I asked him with a tone authority.

Onii-chan frowned at that. However, it won't affect me. I won't let it affect me.

…

After a couple minutes, he sighed as if to accept his defeat. _Y-yeah that's right onii-chan! You cannot win against Komachi!_

"As you can, see I'm trying on some clothes."

You just had to be sarcastic about it huh onii-chan?

"B-baka! I am not asking you that!"

"R-right."

Yeah that's right. That's what you get for taking me for an idiot! Shouldn't you know how to deal with me by now? Or are you really an idiot. Nicompoop. Hachiman?

…

Or maybe onii-chan enjoys being stepped down on… urgh. That's creepy in all levels.

"…Well?"

"Well you see, I have outing with Yuigahama tomorrow. And I don't want to embarrass her."

…

Am I hearing it right? He's going out with Yui-san tomorrow?

"I mean, it's only the two of us. You know how clingy she can get."

And it's just the two of them? Isn't that a date? Seriously? Onii-chan has a date tomorrow? With Yui-san no less!

"And well, because of that, people might think that I'm her boyfriend."

…

Well… I can't argue with that. Yui-san can really get pretty clingy. I wouldn't be surprised if the people who would see them together would think of them as a couple. Yep. Onii-chan is not being a narcissist here. It's a different story if it's with Yukino-san though.

"You may know that I don't care how people see me, but it's a different case when my reputation can affect other people. So that's why I've decided to atleast look presentable."

Well, I can see his point. And normally when you go out on a date, you give your best to be the most presentable you can be anyway.

…

If it was another guy who said that to me though, I would think of it as just an excuse. But since this is onii-chan were talking of, I believe him. He doesn't really care about what other people think of him. He does care what other people think of the ones he's close to though. A facet of his selfless trait I guess?

…

I'm sorry Yui-san, it seems like your date tomorrow won't amount to anything romantic. But still, please enjoy? I'd make sure that onii-chan will have a very filling breakfast so that he'll have the energy to enjoy your date! And Komachi approves of you!

"So, is that already a valid answer for you Almighty Komachi?"

H-hey! The 'almighty' prefix is uncalled for!

…

I guess I deserve it though considering how bratty I acted just now. Touché onii-chan.

"Yeah… let me help you with that then. We both know that your sense of fashion is questionable."

Well, if he agreed to go out with Yui-san tomorrow, that must mean that he has already sorted out things right? If so, I guess I won't have to worry about him anymore. Good. I really need to lift some weight off my shoulder anyway. It's not easy being a graduating student you know.

* * *

" _Hey onee-chan, could you tell me why you're so passionate about the paranormal?"_

" _Hmmm… I don't know how to start though. I guess it just came to me?"_

" _Uhhh…"_

" _I mean, don't you have something you're passionate about Komachi?"_

"… _well yeah, I do. But I don't think it's on the same level as yours."_

" _That will do for now. Now I ask you this, why are you so passionate of that something?"_

" _Hmmm… I see your point now onee-chan."_

" _Well that's great then…"_

…

" _Hey onee-chan, what do you think of onii-chan?"_

" _Wh-why are you asking me that question Komachi?"_

" _Ah please don't misunderstand. I'm just asking if you're still thinking that he's an alien."_

" _Ah… well, I don't think he's one anymore. I mean, I think that he's just human like us."_

" _Ahh… I bet that onii-chan would be glad to hear that."_

" _Y-yeah…"_

…

" _You know Komachi, you two are the first 'true' friends I have. I really thank you for giving me that chance even though I have been rude to you two."_

" _No worries onee-chan. I was not offended at all. In fact, I found you to be interesting! I even want you to marry my onii-chan so you can really become my onee-chan."_

" _M-m-m-m-marry!? What are you saying Komachi?! Aren't we a little bit too young for that!?"_

* * *

What is taking onii-chan so long?

It's already past 10 pm and he's still not home! I can't even contact his phone!

I really am worried right now. He's been out since this morning.

…

Could it be that he's finally done with his self-denial, and has given love a chance? Could it be that Yui-san has successfully broken the final wall of defense that onii-chan holds? Could it be that his date with Yui-san be successful?

…

Will I be an aunt in nine months?

…

Kyah! Onii-chan you dog you! I knew that you had it in you. Yeah, you both may be too young for that just yet. But don't people always say that in love, age is just a number? Don't worry about what our parents will think. Komachi will use her imouto authority and charm to sway them. Komachi fully supports you!

I just have a favour to ask. If the child is a girl, name her after me, her most wonderful aunt ever to be! And I hope that the child won't get your dead-fish eyes. We don't have my niece/nephew to have those eyes now do we? I'm fine with an ahoge though.

…

I think I may be getting ahead of myself. This is onii-chan we're talking about. Nothing near like that would happen on his first date. Not even with Yui-san, who probably would give him hints that it's okay for him to make the first the move.

…

Sigh. Where are you onii-chan? Komachi is genuinely worried about you.

…

No no no Komachi! Stop this! You must be strong! Didn't you vow to become strong for onii-chan? So stop worrying. I'm sure that onii-chan is just okay. He knows how to handle himself. Years of fortifying his loner persona can attest to that. There's no need to worry.

…

Onii-chan, please be safe.

* * *

What the hell is this? Is this some sort of a joke? Am I really awake? Am I still dreaming? Who the hell is this person? Why the hell do I feel like there is something wrong?

"Good morning Komachi."

...

I didn't verbally respond to him. Does he expect me not to see through his act? Seriously?

"Hey Komachi, is something wrong?"

…

Okay.

You're really pissing me off onii-chan! I know that you know full well what it is that is wrong. Are you really taking me for a dumb kid? Am I all this is to you onii-chan? Why are you acting like this!? Where is the onii-chan I know? What happened to you?

"…onii-chan, why are you wearing that?"

"Ah this?" He then pointed one of his fingers to the glasses he was wearing. "I just thought that it'd be a nice change of pace I guess?"

Ah so that's it. You just thought that it would be a nice change of pace. You just thought that there's nothing wrong. Well, you're not wrong though. You look pretty nice in those.

…

DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME ONII-CHAN!

…

He closed his distance on me and put a hand on my forehead as if to check if I have a fever or not. The gesture was sweet, but considering the situation, I cannot help but be more pissed off! Something is really strange with onii-chan.

…

Fine! If you want to play this game, then I will play with you! Let's both be dumb! You'll see what happens if you mess with Komachi… Oh! I guess you already know huh? Do you really enjoy being stepped upon onii-chan? Stupid. Pervert. Idiot. Nicompoop. Hachiman.

"…well, it looks good on you!"

"I know right? That's what Yui said when she bought it for me."

Ohh. That's interesting. Is that part of your act too onii-chan? Did you seriously think that I'd believe that?

…

Wait wait wait. Did he just call Yui-san 'Yui'? Are they on first name basis now? Then that must mean that their date was successful right? I mean, I don't think onii-chan would call her by her first name if something good hasn't happened between them.

…

Could it be that he wasn't acting? That he what he said just now was the truth? The he's wearing those glasses because Yui-san gave it to him?

…

Somehow, I'm still not convinced. Call me a paranoid if you will. I just can't shake this feeling telling me that something is wrong. Komachi's gut feeling has never been wrong afterall.

However, since I am not sure yet, I guess I'll just have to give him the benefit of the doubt. I'll find out the truth sooner or later.

"Ohoho. So that must mean that your date was successful ne?" I tried to cover my doubt by being cheerful and teasing.

"… well, sort of." _Hmmm, seems likes he's not sure of his answer. I must dig deeper then._

"Kyah! That must that mean I'm gonna be aunt right?" _Yep. This will push his buttons for sure._

"Wh-what are you saying Komachi?! We did not do that!" _Ah, typical response._

"Ohhhhh? Then how do you explain last night then?"

"…we just lost track of time is all. Seriously, stop that. You really think onii-chan would really do that?" _Well yeah, you are a boy, Yui-san is a very sexy and attractive girl. Anyone can do the math on that._

"Yep."

"Instant reply!"

…

Okay, maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe onii-chan is really okay now.

Well, if that's the case, then I don't see any further need in interrogating him. It's about time to prepare for school anyway so we might as well start.

"Anyway, let's have breakfast for now onii-chan. We wouldn't want us to be late for school."

"Ah yeah… about that…"

The feeling of doubt that I had earlier is beginning to grow again. Why do I feel like onii-chan is going to say something that I won't like?

"Komachi… you see…"

* * *

" _Onee-chan, please, it's okay now. The ambulance is coming."_

" _But…. But… It's my fault... It's my fault he got hurt!"_

" _No it's not! He did what he could to protect you. He won't blame you for it!"_

" _But still… Komachi, if it weren't for me and my stupid arrogance, he wouldn't have been…"_

" _Please onee-chan, we have to be strong for him. We have to be strong for onii-chan."_

"… _I cou… *sob* It's my fault… It's my fault that Hachiman is suffering right now…"_

" _Please onee-chan. It is not… please be strong onee-chan. Please."_

* * *

I just can't keep it bottled up any longer! I have to take action! I have to know what's been troubling onii-chan! He just looks so… broken. Something has indeed happened and if he won't tell me, then I will just have to find it out for myself.

I know that I may have said that I won't pry on his business, but this is just getting out of hand. First, I don't think Yukino-san and Yui-san would just agree on him not going to school just to work temporarily. Even if he said that he was doing it for the service club. Second, he willingly accepted work. If anyone knows onii-chan, s/he would know that he has this strong attachment to the philosophy " **To work is to lose".** So, why is he willingly working right now? Lastly, the feeling of something being wrong has still not left my gut. And I must say this, my gut feeling has never been wrong so far. I just know that there is something horribly wrong right now.

And that's why I am in Sobu High right now. I know that I won't find onii-chan here. He should still be working right now. But that doesn't matter. He's not the person who I wanted to see.

…

I made my way into halls, being careful not to bump with other people. I'm only a still a visitor here afterall. I wouldn't want to be kicked out of the premises just because I bumped into someone troublesome. I have purpose in coming here. It has something to do with the room that I aim on going.

…

Hang in there Komachi. Just a little bit more. You're almost there.

…

I breathed in whatever amount of air my lungs can contain. And after a few seconds, I exhaled.

Okay. This is it.

*knock* *knock*

A muffled "Come in" can be heard from the other side of the door. Seems like that's my cue to go in.

I slowly opened the door to ease the nervousness… and to create some sort of suspense too.

"Yahallo!" I cheerily greeted the two occupants of the room.

The look in their faces tells me that they are not expecting me. And why would they? It's not normal for a non-student of this school to come to them. And it's not like I told them that I'll be coming anyway. Don't get me wrong though. It's not like I want to catch them off-handed though. It just happened.

"Y-Yahallo Komachi-chan!" greeted the cheery Yui-san.

"Good afternoon Komachi-san." followed up the cool Yukino-san.

I lightly bump my fist and stick my tongue out hoping that it would do its trick. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to have the same effect that it does on onii-chan. That's a shame. Must take note of that.

"W-why don't you take a seat Komachi-chan?" asked Yui-san after awkwardly laughing.

R-right. I think it's best for me sit down first before I ask them.

I took Yui-san's offer and went to the seat that's facing hers. After taking my seat, I gave the both of them a determined look. Yui-san looked over to Yukino-san, who, now that I've noticed, isn't looking particularly well. She's more pale than usual. It's like she's seen a ghost! That's worrying. Is she sick or something?

"…Komachi-san, what brings you here?" asked Yukino-san trying her best to look normal.

I guess I shouldn't call her on her act for now. I have more pressing issues to attend to.

"Ah… there's something I want to ask the two of you." _Yes. And I'm pretty sure that you both have an idea of what I'm going to ask about._

After I told them that, I swear that the atmosphere surrounding the room just got heavier. So something bad has indeed happened to onii-chan huh? I just hope that I can get whatever information I can from these two girls.

"W-Well, what is it Komachi-chan?" nervously asked Yui-san.

"…It's about onii-chan."

The already heavy atmosphere has just gone heavier. Yui-san is trying her best to project a smile, while Yukino-san, who now has a downcast face, is hugging her right arm. What is it that happened here?

"A-ah what about him?"

"Well… Do any of you know what's happening with him?"

…

"Ah well… Uhmmm… You see-"

"Has you brother told you anything yet?" interrupted Yukino-san.

Uh, Yukino-san, I thought you were smart? If I have gone out of my way here just to ask you two that question, wouldn't it be the logical conclusion that I've been kept in the dark by my onii-chan?

…

Although, I'm probably sure that that was a rhetorical question on her part. That must mean that I won't probably get anything from them then.

…

Sigh.

I just shook my head as an 'answer' to Yukino-san's 'question'.

"I see… I don't think we're in position to tell you anything Komachi-san."

As she said that, Yukino-san's tightened her grip on her arm.

"I'm sorry." She says with a downcast look on her face.

So it's like that huh?

…

I expected this. Am I really that untrustworthy? Am I really no longer reliable? Has onii-chan really deemed me unworthy of his trust? Onii-chan, why are you doing this to me?

…

No. This won't do Komachi. You have to stay strong. I'm sure that onii-chan is just taking time in patching things up. He will surely come to you when he can longer handle it by himself… right? He will right? You trust him right…?

…

Even I can't trust myself on that one anymore.

"I see. I'll take my leave now then. Take you for your time, and sorry for trouble."

* * *

"… _Komachi, where are we?"_

" _O-onii-chan? You're finally awake?"_

" _Well yeah… Wait, was I sleeping for too long? And why am I here? Why are we in a hospital?"_

"… _You mean you don't remember onii-chan? You got here because you got into trouble?"_

" _Trouble? Wh-why? What did I do?"_

" _It's not because of what you did onii-chan. You didn't do anything wrong. You actually did something good."_

"… _what do you mean Komachi?"_

"… _you don't remember protecting onee-chan?"_

" _Onee-chan? You have another sister?"_

" _Wh-what? You don't remember Ruri-neesan? Yuzumiya Ruri-neesan?"_

"… _Komachi, if I have another sister, I would have remembered. So,what are you talking about? Who is the Yuzumiya person?"_

…

" _I have to get onee-chan. Surely you will remember her if you see her face. Please stay here and rest onii-chan."_

" _W-wait Komachi! I still don't know why I'm-"_

* * *

I heard the soft banging of our house's front door. Somebody must have just arrived then. Who could it be though? Well considering the time, it could only be onii-chan. It's pretty strange though. He usually comes home late nowadays considering he has work. Did something happen to him at work?

…

Onii-chan finally entered the living where I was currently spending my time at. He looked… depressed? What has happened to him really? Did someone bully him at work?

I was about to greet him but he got to me first.

"Hey Komachi." greeted onii-chan with lack of energy in his voice. _Something must've really happened to him._

"Oh Onii-chan, you're back early tonight. Did something happen at work?"

"…yeah."

I knew it. Now will you finally tell me what's wrong or not?

"Onii-chan?"

"Hey Komachi…"

"Y-yes Onii-chan?"

"…I'm gonna go out for a while."

"…okay?"

"…"

"…"

Is this seriously happening again?

"Actually, I'm going somewhere far. I might be gone for a number of days."

"…"

"…"

"…okay?"

What is this? Why is this happening again? Are you too deep into this mess that you can no longer handle it? Then why haven't you told me yet? Why are you trying to…

"…wanna come with me?"

"Uhh sure Onii-chan. But who else is coming with us? Surely you were not the one who came up with this plan. I mean, you'd rather stay at home, right Onii-chan?"

Please prove to me that I'm wrong onii-chan. Please prove to me that you're not just running away again.

"…"

"…onii-chan?"

Please?

"No one else is coming."

…

The tears that I've been holding back all this time have finally overpowered my stubbornness. I just can't contain it any longer! Not with this! This just hurts me too much!

Why are you doing this onii-chan? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you leaving me out? Why are you not asking me for my help? Why are you like this onii-chan?

Is it because you've had enough of my slyness? If so, you could have just told me! You know that I'd tone it down if you just tell me!

Is it because you've had enough of me being so clingy? If so, you could have just told me! You know that I'd have kept my distance if you just tell me!

Is it because you've had enough of my meddling? If so, you could have just told me! You know that I'd stop if you just tell me!

So why are you not telling me anything onii-chan? Am I no longer worthy of your trust?! Don't you love Komachi?

…

I just can't take it anymore!

"Onii-chan! That's it! I've had enough of this!"

"W-what? What do you mean Komachi?" He frantically asks. He's coming nearing me.

NO! GO AWAY ONII-CHAN!

"Don't come near me! Did you honestly think that I would forget?"

Yes. The first time you ran away. I didn't see it as that at first. I just thought that wanted to go on a trip with me. But everyone knows that the truth will eventually come out. That's when I knew the reason why we went to that trip.

"This is just like the last time Onii-chan!"

"What are you talking about Komachi?"

Are you seriously doing this onii-chan? Don't you dare!

"Don't play dumb with me onii-chan!"

How could you do this to your little sister? Your little sister who only cares about you?

"You're running away again!"

…

"Did you honestly think that I didn't notice that you were in distress these past weeks? I did. And it was hard for me to keep it together onii-chan. I wanted to be strong for you."

AND IT WAS DAMN HARD TO KEEP IT TOGETHER!

"I thought that you can still handle it by yourself; since you know, you haven't asked for my help yet. And so I've decided to wait for you.

When you told me that you have a 'date' with Yui-san, I thought that you have already sorted things out! I was happy! But the morning after, when I saw you hiding your eyes behind those glasses, I knew that things are still messed up! Maybe even more than before!

…but I waited. I still waited that you'd come to me for help."

Yes. I waited for you. I was stubborn. I waited for you to come to me.

"Then why haven't you just told me?"

Because I trust you, you IDIOT!

"That's because I trust you onii-chan! I trust that you know that I will always be here for you!"

…

"But it seems that you don't value my trust as much as I do. You still haven't told me what's wrong!"

And that hurt me most. I had always relied on you. And you had always relied on me. So why haven't you done so this time? Things would have been simpler if you just told me what your problem is!

"If you still want to run away onii-chan, I won't stop you. But don't expect me to come with you."

* * *

Idioit. Nincompoop. Hachiman.

Stupid onii-chan.

Idiot.

Nincompoop.

Dummy.

Stupid.

Hachiman.

Who does he think he is? Why does he think that he can do anything by himself?! Even superheroes get some help sometimes! Why would he think that he's so special?

…

But I think I'm stupid as well. I didn't give him a chance to explain. I just let my emotions speak for me.

But I can't help it! I've been trying not to mind it for a long time now. I just can't keep it any longer. Not when he did just that.

…

But I guess oniii-chan will be onii-chan huh. I just have to understand him.

…

Don't get me wrong though. I'm still mad at him.

…

But I just can't stay mad at him forever. Not when he's already down like this.

…

Alright! Let's be positive! I'm sure there are plenty of positive things to think about this.

Let's see. Ah that's right! I remember the last time this happened. We met a girl who have become fairly close to us. I wonder how she is right now. Does she still remember us? If we come to her town and visit her again, will she recognize us? I certainly would if she comes here, although I'm pretty sure that she does not know where we live. One more thing though, I'm 100% sure that onii-chan does not remember her. Not after what had happened. That's a shame.

But hey, if onii-chan does decide to go to her hometown and meet her, the flame that they once for each other may reignite! And they would confess to each other how they miss each other, how they long for each other's presence, and how they wonder how they could have lived without each other. Kyah! So romantic!

…

WHO AM I KIDDING?! There was no flame between them! The closest thing to that were the one-sided feelings of the girl! Geez, onii-chan's self-denial is really running deep within him huh? I'm really worried about his future. Will he able to marry? Will he able to love? At this rate, I might end up marrying him, which is so wrong in so many levels! So anyone, please, break the walls that he has fortified and take him already!

…

Ugh! Onii-chan has been pissing me off a lot these days! Stupid onii-chan, why can't you just be true to yourself already!? Why not just let the whole world see who you really are? I promise you that they won't ridicule you for it. And if they do, I will let them taste the wrath of Komachi!

…

Hmm. Maybe if he does meet girl, who is kind of an old flame, he'll finally be able to get rid of his self-denial? Maybe the girl would be able to break down his walls. Maybe an old pleasant memory is what it takes for him to finally let himself be loved… by him and the world.

…

Alright! I've decided. We'll just have to support onii-chan's decision for now. So let's help him with what we can.

* * *

"O-onii-chan!"

"What are you doing here Komachi?"

"U-uhhmm…"

What am I doing really? Why am I helping him? Shouldn't I be mad at him?

…

I guess I have some sort of brother-complex huh? Oh boy. We are a strange bunch of siblings ne?

"Well see, I did mean it when I said that I won't be coming with you. But still onii-chan, I wanted to help you… So I packed up your things instead. Ehe…"

It's kinda awkward to tell him that considering that I just lashed out at him earlier. B-but it was his fault though! Hmpf!

…

Onii-chan suddenly gave me a smile at that. It kinda looked creepy, but hey, that because you don't normally see him smile like that. It's not creepy creepy. Just creepy because of… stuff. Yeah.

"Have I already told you how much I love you Komachi?" _W-w-w-what?! What the hell onii-chan!_ _?_

"W-wh.. Eww! Gross onii-chan! This doesn't mean that we're okay you know? I'm still mad at you."

Y-yeah that's right! Don't think acting sweet would get you out of this mess... actually it did. I just can't stay mad at you onii-chan, you know that? Not when you act like the sweet brother that only I have the previlige of witnessing.

...

Oh darn it! I really am a brocon!

"Well, I'd like to apologize in advance right now because what I'm about to say to you would be something you'd be mad at."

"Huh?"

What are you saying onii-chan? Don't tell me that you're gonna break my heart again!

"Komachi, you don't have to do that anymore. You don't have to pack things up for me."

Why do you... Huh?

"…what do you mean onii-chan?"

"I'm not running away anymore Komachi."

...

Say that again? Did he just say that he's no longer running away? Why would he think that I'd be mad at that?

…

I've heard him right, right?

"O-onii-chan…" I said while slightly crying.

I just can't keep the happiness that I'm feeling right now. I just have to hug him! And so I did.

As I have lunged myself to him, I can hear him let out a soft 'oof!'. Cute onii-chan. Heh.

…

Grk! My brocon level is rising! I must stop it while I still can.

…

Anyway, the feeling of onii-chan's warm body. It's been a while hasn't it? It feels so… comforting. I feel so secured while I'm this near with him. Stupid onii-chan, if you weren't so stubborn in keeping things to yourself, you would have gotten a lot of hugs from me you know?

"Does this mean that-"

"Yeah, I will tell everything to you now. I need your help Komachi."

OMG! I didn't mishear it! He really isn't running away anymore! And he's asking for my help now! Who knew that all it takes for him to realize the things he has is for him to 'lose' them?

…

I guess that's true for most people. He's fortunate that he has a very merciful sister in Komachi. Hmpf!

…

Well it's about time anyway! You know onii-chan… I was really… I was…

"Finally! I was really about to lose hope on you onii-chan. I was really… wahhhh!"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that Komachi. I'll do my best not to let this happen again, although I can't promise that."

What are you saying onii-chan? Don't say such stupid things!

"… stupid Onii-chan. It's okay to mess up. But be sure to tell me sooner when you can longer handle it by yourself next time okay?"

"Yeah. That I can promise."

And that's enough for me.

I let go of my hold of him. I then wiped the tears with the sleeves of the tracksuit I was wearing, which, by the way, was once owned by onii-chan. After wiping my tears, I tilted my head so that he can see my face. I gave him widest grin I can give. I am just so happy right now.

"So, are going to tell you everything to Komachi now?"

* * *

Ok. Let me ask this. Please answer me truthfully. I've been thinking of this girl last night. And know what, she just suddenly reappears in my life! The girl that I was just thinking of is right in front of me!

So let me ask this.

Is this some kind of a joke?

Is someone playing a prank on me?

Should I expect someone to just jump out and shout "YOU JUST PUNKD CHUMP!"?

…

No? Okay then.

I intensified my stare at the girl to make sure that she's not just some kind of projection that I made. To make sure that I'm not just dreaming her. To make sure that it really is her.

…

Well it is her, but something is a bit off. I mean, I can no longer sense the fiery aura that she had in the past. It's like she's a different person. She has become so… lady-like. Hmmm. I don't know how to feel about that.

On one hand, her waifu level has certainly been upgraded. I wouldn't mind if she ends up marrying onii-chan now. Well, it's not like I didn't want to before. It's just that… gah! Whatever! You get the point.

On the other, it feels like she's a different person. She's like a stranger now. Truth be told, it was her unyielding determination that has drawn me to her. I just don't feel that in her right now. Has something happened to her?

…

"Oi Komachi, I know that she's pretty and all, but it's rude to stare you know?" _Well I know that, but I just couldn't help it you know?_

"A-ah sorry about that." I meant that half-heartedly.

Onii-chan glared at me. I can tell that he knows that my apology is half-assed. _I just couldn't help it you know?_

"I-It's fine. It does not trouble me at all." _See onii-chan? She she doesn't mind at all! So there shouldn't be any need for me to apologize right?_

Onii-chan just palmed his face at that. _Oh c'mon! Don't be such a stiff!_

"L-let's just get inside for now."

Yeah. It would be best. I have some questions for her. Like is it really her, the Yuzumiya Ruri that we met in the past? If so, why is she here? And why doesn't she recognize us anymore? Or is it that she does but she's pretending that she doesn't?

* * *

I am somewhat alone now with Ruri-neesan. How did that happen? Well, let's just say that I used my imouto charm. Actually, I just asked onii-chan to get us some ice cream from the nearest convenience store. He brought his bike anyway so it shouldn't really be hassle for him.

Now, since it's just the two of us, I think it's time to interrogate her.

"Ah, onee-chan?" I dared to call her that. Maybe then she'd remember.

"Y-y-yes Komachi…san?" _apparently not._

"Just Komachi is fine." _That's what you've been calling me before. Adding that 'san' just feels awkward now._

"…are you sure?"

"Yep, onee-chan!"

Ruri-neesan made a face at that. I can tell that she's conflicted. I guess she's not yet comfortable with me? Well, she would have to! She can't have onii-chan without my blessing afterall!

…

Afterall, she made a fist and slightly pumped it. It was kinda charming to look at. It was like a saw a glimpse of her former self.

"Well then, what is it Komachi?"

I wasn't able to answer immediately. I was just so captivated by the sight infront of me. I now remember having the feeling of a sorta big sister. It felt so nostalgic. How long has it been? Five years?

"Komachi?"

"Ah Right. If you don't mind, I want to know what it is about onii-chan that you like."

Ruri-neesan's face reddened at that. Ah, that's the same reaction I got when I asked her that a long time ago.

"…Well, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure myself. I just got drawn to him." _Hmm maybe because you already like him?_

"But it if there one particular trait of him that I like the most, it is his overwhelming kindness."

…

I see. The same answer.

"Is that so?"

"Yes Komachi."

Huh. She really is the Yuzumiya Ruri that we were once close with. I wonder why she doesn't remember us though? Yeah, five years may be enough for you to forget someone. But I haven't forgotten her. And the time we spent together, and the moments we shared…. I don't think that those could be forgotten easily.

…

Something must have happened to her.

…

And I'm not sure whether I'd want to find out or not.

...

Maybe I shouldn't for now.

Maybe I should just enjoy our unexpected but welcome reunion for now.

 **Chapter 8.5 – End**

 **[1] Reference to the anime "Flint the Time Detective". I actually forgotten the title of the anime and so, when I went to google it, I inputted "Anime Monster Eggs". Hilarious right?**

 **A/N: Uhhmm, did I do Komachi justice? Is my portrayal of her acceptable? Did I go overboard with "catch in the act" scene? Please tell me if I did. I'm a masochist afterall.**

 **Anyway, I enjoyed writing this more than I expected I would have. Maybe because of the change in perspective? Or maybe because of Komachi's bubbly personality? Either way, the fact is, I enjoyed it.**

 **I admit that it was hard to write the angstsy parts in Komachi's POV. It just felt so awkward. So if you feel that it's a bit off on those parts, I fully understand you.**

 **About the flashbacks, are you guys interested in having me flesh it out? I mean make another series for it? I mean, it will really diverge from the original series considering that it won't include the original cast aside from Hachiman and Komachi. Please let me know.**

 **The next chapter will be the 'final' chapter of this story. Expect the unexpected. Volcanoes will explode. Cats will vomit rainbows. Pigs will fly. Sheeps will be dreaming of electric dreams. 'm just writing non-sense now (must be because of the Komachi effect).**


	11. Are the Rom-Com Gods Favouring Me Now?

**F** **inal Chapter - Are the Rom-Com Gods Favouring Me Now?**

 _Change. One word. One simple word. Change. Terrifying isn't it? I have always thought that change is a terrifying thing. Change has always given me the feeling of insecurity, instability, pessimism, anxiety. And because of that, I have failed to appreciate the wonderful things that change has brought me. If it weren't for what had happened to me in middle school, I wouldn't have been able to form my strongest bond as of yet: the bond that I have with Komachi._

 _Without change, we humans won't be able to move forward. Change is inevitable. Ironically, change is the only constant in this world. I have never appreciated the goodness it can bring because I always wore the wrong lens. But now that I think about it, I shouldn't be that much afraid of change. I may even have gone through a series of change, though I may have been unable to notice due to them being miniscule._

 _I am now ready to move forward. I am now truly ready to pursue the genuine thing that I so sought for. To desire is only half of the process afterall. For one to able to obtain the things one seeks for, one must take action._

 _I am now ready to take what effects the change or changes in my life my action would bring. I am not afraid anymore. I may have said that I won't change because it meant running away. But that was just an excuse. I've only said that out of fear. I may still feel fear. But I am now ready to face it._

 _Now, I can and will embrace change._

* * *

Clothes? Check.

Underwear? Check.

Socks? Check.

Deodorant? Check.

Toiletries? Check.

Other Hikki stuff? Check.

Wallet? Check.

Phone? Fully charged.

Vita-chan? Will be under Komachi's care for now.

A 3-day supply of MAX COFFEE? No need to ask.

Reading materials? Check, check, and check.

It seems that I am now ready. I'm thankful that Komachi has decided to pack some of my stuff the other night. Since I thought that it was a waste of time to return the clothes to the closet, I just let them be in the travel bag that Komachi put them in. Lucky me right? Sometimes, being lazy can really pay off. Ha! Take that you always diligent busy-bodies!

I now exit my room with the bag on my shoulder. I then proceeded to the living room where Komachi is currently waiting. Apparently, she's not coming with us. I had Ruri convince her too but no dice. I wonder why she doesn't want to come. It's not like were staying there for too long. She's not even going to see us off!

"Yo." I greeted Komachi as I entered the living room.

"Oh onii-chan! Good morning!" cheerily replied Komachi.

…

Hmm. I could still try to convince her. It's not everyday that we get to go on a trip together. Money is of no issue since I just received a generous pay-check from the café. And I still have my savings. So I can afford to finance one more person.

I remember the last time we went to a trip with just the two of us. How long has it been? Five years? Yeah. And that was our first trip together too. Ahhh. It's pretty strange that I don't completely remember where we went to though. I just remember that it was pretty far from here.

…

Welp, there's no harm in trying. Let's do it.

"Ah Komachi, are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Yep."

"You really sure?"

"Mm-hm."

"Like really really sure?"

"Mmmmm-hmmmm."

"Like really really really really-"

"Onii-chan, I swear if you ask me one more time, I'm gonna punch you."

 _Whoa whoa there! I'm just being playful you know? No need to get violent!_

"R-right. Sorry." But I guess I went a little overboard with it yeah?

"Hmpf. Baka onii-chan." _I already said sorry! Please stop with the sourness already!_

Well, no one can say that I haven't tried. I even went as far as annoying her. So yeah, I tried. Even though it was unsuccessful, I tried. Even though I failed, I tried. Because the regret of not trying is even more devastating than the regret of failing. HAHA that's rich coming from me considering what I did to Yukino…shita. haha

…

Aaaaannnnnyyyywwwwwaaayyyy, since it's established that there's no convincing Komachi, I see no point in staying here anymore. I might as well start my trek to the station. It might be a little bit too early to go there now. But don't they say that it's better to be early than to be late? Being on time is still the best though. Something about efficiency and whatnot. Besides, the trip would take atleast six hours; the trains that go there have a 30-minute interval. I don't want to suffer the consequences of having to wait more just because I was late.

"Well then Komachi, I'm off. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Yep. Have fun onii-chan. And be sure to take care of Ruri-neesan!"

Ah yeah, about that. I never figured out why Komachi calls Ruri that. It's not like I mind though. It's just that, she has never called Yui and Yukinoshita that. Well she does call the older Yukinoshita 'Harunee' but I think that's just because of her social status and their wider gap in age. So, what makes Ruri any different? I know that Komachi may be a social animal, but isn't it strange that she took a liking to Ruri too quickly?

…

Not like I'm one to say. We've only known each for about a month or so, but look how far we have gotten in our relationship (please don't think of unnecessary things you perverts). It's just… I'm not sure why. I can feel some sense of familiarity when I'm with her. It's like I've met her a long time ago. Like we've already spent time together. Strange, yes, considering that I'm pretty sure that I've only met her recently.

Welp, there's no point in dwelling in that. I'm not one to do that anyway. What matters is that with Komachi accepting Ruri, then that's one more reason to make her a permanent part of my life right? And I know that I shouldn't question Komachi's choices. I sometimes think she's some kind of omniscient being since she almost always knows what to do. Kinda like an alien from a popular light novel series **[1]**. Although I am pretty sure that Komachi is not an alien. Nope. I am 100% sure.

* * *

"Good morning Hachiman. A little early aren't we?"

"Like you're one to say. You got here first afterall."

The young lady blushed at that. Hmpf! That's what you get for teasing me so much.

"Ah that' because… ah well… You see… I was… ahhh…" frantically speaks the young lady.

Ah. The sight of the flustered young lady. I gotta say, it is refreshing. Call me sick or perverted. I don't care. It's a nice change of pace, considering how she looked down these past few days. Which was my fault by the way. Because I was such a stupid idiotic nincompoop Hachiman. Yeah I know. Stop stepping on my face already! I am a changed man now!

…

Well, I'm on the process of being one.

…

Oh c'mon! You can't expect me to do a complete 360 in just a couple of nights! That's impossible!

…

Yeah, it may be possible. But that only happens to characters in a story written by a shitty author. Well, most of the time anyway. There are good authors who do that too, but they give a compelling reason for it. Since the author of this story is basically a newcomer, maybe it's best if s/he try to avoid doing that yeah? Some people already call him/her shitty so, unless s/he is a masochist, s/he should just stay away from things only EXPERTS can do. Uhm-hmm.

…

Anyway, while I may be currently enjoying seeing the young lady like this, the teasing has to stop at one point right? Besides, we'll be spending two nights together. There's plenty more chances for teasing later. How I will do such, I don't know yet. But that's not the point. It's not like it's any of your business anyway. For now, let's calm her down.

"Nice weather we're having eh?" _Congrats Hachiman. You use the most cliché way of breaking the ice. I give you a 0/1,000,000 for that._

A projection of my foxy kohai's look of disappointment appeared in my mind just now. It is as if she's telling me to kill myself. Isn't that a little bit too harsh? At least I was trying! Everyone knows that I suck at socializing! Don't I atleast get something for trying?

The young lady looked at me with a kinda blank face that kinda says _'Are you sure you're human?_ '. It kinda hurts you know, since I kinda don't receive much insults from the young lady. The kinda closest thing to that was when she kinda gave me the kinda nickname she sometimes kinda calls me with. Which kinda isn't really that kinda insulting. It kinda would have been a kinda different kinda matter if it was Isshiki… or Yui… or Komachi… or Yukinoshita. It kinda would've kinda hurt less. Kinda you know?

…

Dang I _**kinda**_ sounded like Tobe just now.

…

 _Brrrrrrr~_

….

After a few seconds of giving me that look, the young lady then let out a 'pfft', gracefully covered her mouth, and tried so hard to supress her laughter in a strangely graceful manner. _H-hey! That hurts even more! I was just trying to be sociable you know? No need to make fun of me for it!_

"I'm sorry. It's just that… it's so cute to see you trying so hard." And there you have it folks. The flustered Ruri is now gone, and the teasing Ruri is here to grace us with her charming presence.

Well, atleast my awkward conversation starter did its intended purpose. I can atleast be proud of that. Although I wish that she'd just stop laughing. I still have my pride you know? I wonder why people always find joy in stepping on my pride. Is it because I just let them? Why do I just let them though?

…

HOLY SH-! I REALLY AM A MASOCHIST!

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… HA HA HA"

"You know, if you're gonna say sorry, say it like you mean it."

"Ah yes… I'm sorry… *pfft*... Okay I'm gonna stop now." _Again, say it like you meant it._ "Ahhh thank you Hachiman."

"I don't know why you're thanking me, but you're welcome."

And the young lady's laughter has finally died down. We are now enveloped in a comfortable silence. Something that we both haven't been blessed with much recently because of the atmosphere that we were in the past few days. Since you know, I was such a... OH DARN IT! I'm talking about it again! Stupid human nature! Why do you need to have me always dwell on the negative facets of my life?! Just once, let me remember the good times.

...

I guess that why I call myself a realist.

…

Let's just enjoy the silence for now.

"Ah Hachiman." _Didn't I just say that let's enjoy the silence?_

"Yep?" _But I guess that's pointless now huh?_

"Ah well… I uhh…" Uh-huh. And another episode of 'The Flustered Young Lady', featuring the one and only Yuzumiya Ruri.

"I uhmmm…." the young lady shakily says, her eyes on-and-off glancing at a specific part of my body.

Her cheeks are painted with crimson. Her hands are shaking with no established rhythm. Her body is trembling for unknown reason. Her eyes are darting in all directions. What is happening to the young lady? Is she finally going to confess her feelings (which she already did but let's just pretend that she didn't)? Or is she just feeling an irresistible urge to pee? Find out in the next installment of 'The Flustered Young Lady' which can be bought in stores near you!

But wait, there's more! If you grab a hundred copies, you will receive a limited edition guidebook on how to become a proper lady starring none other than the epitome of a proper lady Yuzumiya Ruri herself! O wow! A limited item for every hundred copies? What an offer! So hurry up, go to a store near you, and grab your own 100 copies now!

…

Okay that was lame. I really have to polish my jokes.

…

Anyways, since I've mentioned that the young lady is taking numerous glances on a specific part of my body, please let me take this opportunity to tell you that _it's not what you think it is!_ See, I consider this specific body part of mine a private part, which is also true to all of my body parts anyway. So please, get your dirty thoughts out of your mind already! This specific body part of mine grows hot whenever it comes to contact with another body part from another person, which can also be true to my other body parts. And when this specific body part of mine grows hot enough, it can excrete some sort of body fluid, which can also be true to almost all of my body parts.

…

I'm talking about my hand okay?! My right hand to be exact! Still having dirty thoughts? HAHA SCREW YOU!

"Uhmm Hachiman, can I-"

I didn't let the young lady finish. I already know what she wants.

I immediately let my right hand get a hold of her left. Pretty bold of me don't you think? Well, we did this a lot of times already so I'm sort of used to it now. But it's not like I don't feel embarrassed doing this. Besides, I can understand why she wants to do this. Considering the thing that we were about to do, the young lady must be really nervous. She would need all the reassurance she could get. And if holding my hand will do that part, who am I to deny of her that? I already know the reassuring feeling that the holding of one's hand gives.

"You don't have to ask you know. You sure didn't the last time you went for it."

The young lady's cheeks reddened even more at that.

"H-hachiman! You know that it was different back then!" the young lady cries, pouting as she finished. _Yeah, I know. It's just that, with you being so cute right now, I just can't help but tease you._

I just tightened my hold of her hand and gave her the most reassuring smile I can give. The young lady's pout intensified at that, as if telling me ' _you're teasing me again_ '. She then angrily turned her face away from me, making a cute ' _hmpf!_ ' while she's at it. _Oh please Ruri, stop that already. It just makes me want to tease you more!_

...

I sounded like a terrible playboy just now. What's up with that?! Didn't I say that I'm not one to play with a maiden's heart? What happened to that?!

...

Ahem.

...

Anyway, I really should stop with the teasing now. Any more and she might get immune to it you know? Where's the fun in that? Time to get serious then.

"So Ruri, how are you feeling?" I asked the young lady.

The young lady's pouting stopped at that. I wonder if she knows what I meant by asking her that.

It may be true that my question can be interpreted in many ways. That's just how words are. Sometimes, the message one tries to convey can be accurately interpreted perfectly by the other party. Most of the times, the message is lost in the process, unable to reach its intended recipient. Truth is, no matter how much we express ourselves in our words, there's no guarantee that we would be understood. One's interpretation of a word or set of words might vastly differ from another's. That's just how words are.

However, I am sure now that the young lady knows what I meant. I can prove that by the sweet smile she just gave me, one that is almost same as the other ones she gave me. I said almost because along the usual warmness and reassurance that her smiles always give me, I can also sense anxiety and insecurity in the one she has now. And I can understand why. Or at least, I think that I understand.

"Afraid. Also, excited, but mostly afraid."

The young lady moved her gaze away from me. I can see that her eyes are holding back tears. She's biting her lip. Her hold of my hand tightened. It is as if she's bracing for something.

"I don't know what will happen. I'm afraid that when we finally get there, I might no longer have the strength to follow-through. I'm afraid that my town, the people that I once value… and still value won't accept me anymore. I'm afraid that I might not be able to make it.

But mostly, I'm afraid that I may not be able to do the thing that I want to do the most."

The young lady's whole person trembled after her confession.

That's just how it is right? We, no matter how strong we can be, will always be afraid of something. And that something is uncertainty. It is only reasonable. The fear of not knowing what will or will not happen. The feeling of insecurity. The feeling of being unable to be completely confident. The feeling of discomfort whenever something foreign comes across us. That is uncertainty. And everyone fears that. I don't care if you don't agree with me. I'm right and you know it. I've been living that kind of life afterall, with fear of what will happen next.

But now, since I realize that I really am not alone, I'm not that afraid anymore.

"But I feel less of that fear now." Funny. That's what's I've been thinking of myself just now.

The young lady returned her gaze to me. She once again gave me her sweet sweet smile, now with fewer hints of anxiety and insecurity. Her hold of my hand tightened.

"That's because I'm with you."

I felt my cheeks warming up at that.

"Thank you Hachiman. For granting me this."

* * *

After about a quarter of an hour, one of the trains that can take us to our destination has finally arrived. Seeing that this is what we came here for, I took my bag, and prodded the young lady to enter the train.

"C'mon Ruri. Our train's here."

"Ah yes. I'm coming Hachiman."

I let the young lady take the lead. As such she was able to enter the train before me. I was about to enter the train too when a voice has called my name and made me freeze on the spot.

"HIKKI!" _Well, sort of my name._

There's only one person who insistently calls me that. I know who the person is. What I don't know is what she's doing here. Why is she here? And how did she know?

I was about to turn around when I suddenly can't. I can feel a soft body tackling me, a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. And a soft but heavy mass of…

 _Supersize me!_ **[2]**

I took whatever strength I could so that I won't fall down, both for my sake and for the person who has assaulted me.

"Y-yui?!" I cried. Afterall, being tackled from behind isn't exactly a nice feeling. Even more when the assailant is a girl with really big… assets. _B_ _-b_ _e careful next time_ _you airhead!_ _Especially since you have those! Be thankful that it was me though. Since you know, I don't have the balls to take advantage of your boldness…_ _haha_

"I won't let you do this Hikki! I won't let you run away!"

…

Say what now? Who says I'm running away?

I tried to overpower Yui's strong grip. I was only able do so long enough so that I can face her. She's crying. But why?

"What are you talking-"

"Don't do this Hikki. Didn't I say that I'm just here whenever you need help? That you're no longer alone?" -about?

Well yeah. But I don't think I need help now.

"Ahh Yui, I think there is-"

"So please Hikki. Don't do this. Don't leave us. Don't run away." – a misunderstanding.

"Please Hikki… Please don't do-"

"Okay stop." Seriously. Stop interrupting me. It's getting annoying! You're not even giving me the chance to clear up this misunderstanding!

I placed both of my hands on her shoulders. I once again tried to remove her grip of me. One, because the feeling of Yui hugging me is a bit… discomforting. You know what I mean. Two, because I want to properly face her. So that I could properly explain things to her.

But, she just won't let go. Her grip of me is not getting any weaker. I guess I have to settle with the patting of her head now.

"Who told you that I was running away?"

"…that's not important. What is important is to stop you from doing so." _Uhmm, Yui if you'd just let me speak, you'd know by now that I am not running away._

"I'm not running away though?"

"So Hikki, please don't- Huh?"

"I said I am not running away." I said yet again, this time louder and clearer. Finally. If only she'd just stop and listen.

Yui's grip on me loosened at that. I was finally able to escape her embrace. Good. I can now let her face me. As I removed her grip, I see her face having the look of confusion.

"But Komachi-chan said that…" _Oh, so it really was her. That damn brat. So this is the reason why she doe_ _sn't_ _want_ _to_ _come. I'll make sure to pay her back for this._

"Uhhmmm… nevermind. Ehe..." _Nope. You already let it slip. I'm not gonna not mind that._

"Anyway, if you're not running away, what are you doing here then Hikki?"

"Ah yeah. About that. I'm-"

"Hachiman? Are you not- oh my." -going with her. Seriously. What's with people interrupting me? Is that the trend right now?

"Rurin?"

"Ah, good morning Yuigahama-san." The young lady casually says.

Yui's look of confusion intensified at the sight of the young lady. Komachi must've conveniently forgotten to mention that I'm with Ruri… Yeah right. As if! Komachi meant to not mention that I'm with Ruri. That way, it'll be more 'fun' for her. I swear that little sister of mine knows how to play her pranks.

…

Anyway, let's clear up this misunderstanding. I don't have all the time in the world now do I?

"Ah you see Yui-" I was about to explain the situation to the peach-haired oppai girl when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. Instinctively, I looked at the source of the tap. Expectedly, it was from none other than the young lady.

"Hachiman, let me do the explaining to Yuigahama-san."

I arched one of my eyebrows at that. Does she not trust me and my awesome story-telling skills?

The young lady sweetly smiled as a response to my questioning look. She then gracefully pointed a finger to a direction that I haven't looked at before. I arched up my eyebrow even higher (if that is possible). The young lady just nodded as if telling me to just take a look. Welp, it's not like I'd die if I comply with her.

I went and looked over to where Ruri's finger was pointing at. What met my sight was a person with long silky black hair, her skin white as snow. To some, she may be known as the most beautiful girl, the most unreachable in Sobu High. To everyone who knows her personally, she is just a girl who too has her own sets of faults. They know that she's not the perfect girl most think she is. To me, she is just… Yukinoshita Yukino.

...

I see. If Komachi has told Yui, it is only logical to conclude that she has told her too. And like Yui, she too must be thinking that I am running away.

To be honest with you, I don't really want to see her right now. But don't get me wrong. It's not like I don't want to see her for like forever. I still have to talk to her. It's just that, I only want to see her after I'm done with Ruri's request. I want to talk to her only when I have settled things with Ruri. I want to be sure of myself before I face her.

But life doesn't go that way huh? You won't always be granted what you want. Heck, when I wanted to live the life of a loner, which was relatively a selfless endeavour, the universe even deprived me of that. The universe does not grant me what I want even if it is terribly selfless of me. That's just how I have to live my life. I will forever be unable to reach what I want. The universe will forever conspire against me. WELL SCREW YOU UNIVERSE! I WILL GET WHAT I WANT AND NOT EVEN YOU CAN STOP ME!

...

"I'll be back Ruri."

"Ah yes. But don't take too long ok? The train will leave in about ten minutes."

* * *

As the distance between me and her became shorter, I can feel that the steps that I'm taking have become increasingly heavier. It is as if my body is telling me that I should not go further. That I should just stop and back away. That I should just abort this mission-like venture.

But something within me makes me feel that I should continue. That I should ignore the fear that my body feels. That I should face her. And that feeling is a lot stronger than the desire of my body.

...

I finally reached her. She that looked beautiful even with the eyes of sorrow and anxiety that she is now wearing. She that looked lovely even with her downcast face, her hand tightly hugging her arm. She that looked breath-taking even with her trembling body, her eyes on the verge of tears. I have always known that she is beautiful. I have always known that she is lovely. I have always known that she doesn't deserve to be neglected, ignored, abandoned. And I should not be forgiven for bringing her down to such a lowly state.

But still, I want to reach out to her. Even if it won't amount to anything, I still want to reach out to her. Even if she won't forgive me for almost leaving her, I will reach out to her. Because the pain of not doing is worse than the pain of failing. I would rather forever lament in failure than to forever lament in regret.

...

I gathered what I courage I could to speak to her. Afterall, I did not go to her just to gawk at her. I've come to her to leave her a message. A message that will assure her that things will be relatively okay from here on.

"H-hey."

"..."

No response huh? Well that is to be expected. I have done wrong to her afterall. And I still haven't apologized.

"Yukinoshita, I-"

"Is it true?" interrupted the cold beauty.

I was caught off-guard by her sudden voicing-out. I did not expect her to speak so soon. She must have been really worried that she'd even break her silence just to confirm things with me. But I guess that just makes thing more convenient for me huh?

"Well, if you're referring to me going somewhere far away, then yes. It is true." I am pretty sure that that is what Komachi has told them. Considering the state that I was in, it's only right for them, Yui and Yukinoshita, to interpret Komachi's words as me running away.

However, as I've already said, I am not running away.

"...I see. So you really are running away huh. And I suppose Yuzumiya-san is coming with you."

"Well, that's only half-true."

The cold beauty raised her head and finally faced me. She had a confused look on her.

"…what do you mean?"

I guess this is it huh? I will finally be able to reach out to her. I will finally be able to reassure her.

"Well, the part where Ruri is coming along with me, that is technically true."

"..."

"However, the part where I'm running away, that is not true."

The cold beauty's confused look intensified at that. Her body trembled even more. It is as if she does not want to accept my revelation.

"I… I don't understand." _Sure you do. You just don't want to._

"Well, here's the thing. While it is true that Ruri is coming along, it is actually I who's going with her."

 _Yes. She has finally decided to go back to her town. She has finally decided to move on from her grandmother's death. She has finally decided to move forward._

"You see, Ruri requested me to go with her. And I being a member of the service club just have to accept her request."

 _Well that's half true too. While it is true that I am a member of the service club, I am really doing this for myself. What I mean is, even if I am not a member of the service club, I would still do this as long as Ruri asks._

"So yeah, I am not running away. I will only be gone for a few days."

 _And I'll make sure that I'll be back._

"Besides, I still have something to return to you. Something you consider precious and dear."

 _And I suppose since they are to you, I consider that they are to me too._

"And we still need to talk."

 _And talk we will but only if you let me._

"Didn't I promise you that?"

…

By the end of my monologue, the cold beauty is already bowing her head as if to hide her face. She is still hugging her arm, but it's no longer as tight as before. Her body is no longer trembling. I am not sure what effect my words did to her. I am not sure whether my words were able to reach her. I am not sure whether I was able to reassure her. I am not sure whether she got what I meant. But atleast I've tried.

…

Atleast I've tried.

…

I was about to make my way back to Ruri when I felt a soft hand grabbing my own. It was strangely warm and cold at the same time. I looked over to the owner of the hand. What greeted was something that I have longed to see for weeks now. The cold beauty has on her face something that I haven't seen for a long time. Something that only accentuated her beauty. Something that she should be wearing more often. Something that I've badly wanted to see again.

"Hikigaya Hachiman...kun. I will wait for you okay?"

* * *

 _How long will one have to deny oneself of happiness? How long will one selflessly sacrifice one's own happiness for other's own? How long will one have to so unforgiving of oneself?_

 _Is it impossible for one to be selfish and selfless at the same time? Is it impossible to be happy for one's sake and for other's at the same time? Is it impossible for one to be truly happy?_

 _Is it wrong for one to be selfish sometimes? Is it wrong for one to want something? Is it wrong for one to reach for that something? Is it wrong for one to act for oneself?_

 _Can't one be fully true to oneself? Must one always be considerate of others? Must one always be unconditionally selfless?_

…

 _That won't do. It goes against human nature. We humans are selfish creatures. From the beginning of time, we humans only cared for our own survival. It is because of this selfishness that we humans were able to survive. It is because of this selfishness that we humans were able to evolve. That's why being selfless all the time just won't do._

 _It is not wrong for one to be selfless. But one must learn to be selfish too. It is not wrong for one to care for others. But one must learn to take care of oneself too. It is not wrong to value the happiness of other. But one must learn to value one's happiness too. For us humans are ultimately selfish creatures. And there's nothing wrong with that._

* * *

We are now four hours into our trip to Ruri's hometown. Or rather, her grandmother's hometown as she would put it. The trip so far is fairly uneventful. I am quite thankful for that. We spent most of the past hours minding our own business; I, reading one of the books that I have brought, and her reading her own. We do have the obligatory small talk once in a while, but it's not as taxing as with Yui's. We mostly talked about her hometown, and the things that she could remember doing there. Some, we talk about her rekindling passion for the paranormal. Then we have the mandatory teasing.

It is pretty amazing that even with just about a month of knowing each other, Ruri has come to know most of my idiosyncrasies. And I've come to know of hers too. Maybe that's just what happens to couples, whether they are real or not. Or maybe it's because she really was stalking way way way before she introduced herself to us… Nah. Ruri just isn't like that. I should know. I've been mostly with her the past weeks afterall.

We're seated across each other… at the start of the trip that is. Right now, we are seated close to each other. Or rather, she seated herself close to me. And I mean dangerously close. You know, shoulders touching close. Sometimes, you just can't tell with Ruri. One minute she's bashful, the next she's bold. It makes her unpredictable, but it's not like it's bad. It's okay. It's what makes Ruri, Ruri.

So, you must be wondering how we have gotten to this. By that, how we have gotten to be dangerously seated close to each other. Well, I don't know. Honest! I really don't know. I was just taking a nap. When I woke up, the first thing I felt was the weight on my shoulder. Yep. Ruri comfortably placed her head on my shoulder as she slept. And I, being the gentleman that I am, just couldn't bring myself to wake her up. She must've seated here when I was still asleep. Oh well. It's not like I hate it. It just feels… awkward. Can't help it. I vowed to live the life of loner up until last last night afterall. I never imagined that I would be this physically close to another person. Well, except with my bestest cutest loveliest 100% genuine little sister Komachi.

There should only about two hours of our trip left before we finally reach Ruri's hometown. I should probably tell you now why I am thankful that not much has happened on this trip. Do you know the feeling of having something on the tip of your tongue and you can't get it out no matter how hard you try? It's frustrating isn't it? I'm feeling something similar to that. It started an hour after our train departed and only intensified as we moved towards our destination. And the dream I had when I was taking a nap did not help with that.

I just hope that I can get this feeling out of my system when we reach Ruri's hometown. It is really getting into my nerves.

* * *

It didn't. It only intensified. It's like my body tells me that I have been here before but my mind tells me I haven't. It's hard to tell who's telling the truth. And I can't apply the physiology versus psychology argument on this one. I can't tell which side is winning.

"…Hachiman?"

"Y-yes Ruri?"

"You don't look too well. Is something bothering you?"

"…yeah. But it doesn't matter right now." _That's because I don't know how you could help._

"…I see. Well, be sure tell to tell me when it does okay? I am still your girlfriend afterall." She's using that card again huh? Well, I suppose that I'll give her that. It'll only last for three more days afterall. And then after that, who knows?

"Yes ma'am."

We are now riding a cab en route to the place where she once lived at. We've arrived in her hometown, the city of Nishinomiya, about a quarter of an hour ago. It is less urbanized than that of Chiba. I admit, I pretty like it here. And I won't mind if I get to go on another trip to here, the distance be damned.

"I can tell that you like it here Hachiman."

"Well yeah. The streets are less populated than the streets of Chiba. And there are plenty of spots a loner such as moi can enjoy."

"…You still call yourself that?" Ruri asked with a frown on her face.

Ahhh. Drats. I wasn't supposed to say that. Haven't I realized that I am no longer alone? That I am surrounded by wonderful people who would always be there ready to help me whenever I need help? That I cannot be a loner anymore.

"No. Not really. Slip of the tongue. I didn't mean to say that." _Honest! I acknowledge that I cannot proudly proclaim that I am one anymore. No matter how badly I had once wanted to._

"… Well, I'll have to believe you on that then."

* * *

"Ah Ruri, are you sure about this?"

"…yes."

"…You don't seem so sure."

"I-I-I-I-I can't help it! I haven't been here for about two years! I f-f-f-feel so nervous!"

Okay Ruri. You need to lighten up. It's not like we'd die if we go in there right?

"Okay okay. Ruri, you need to calm down. This is what we came here for right?"

"…yeah. You're right Hachiman. I have to calm down."

The young lady then inhaled what air she can and exhaled it after a few seconds. She then pumped both of her fists near her chest and made a gesture that screams ' _I can do this'_. The sight of a flustered Ruri may be cute. But this? This one is cute too. Too cute even. Komachi might be getting a run for her money if she doesn't up her game. I mean, Ruri just looked too cute, you would want to gobble her up.

…

That sounded so wrong. Why must I think of that?

…

Anyway, let me tell you what is causing such a state to Ruri. See, we are in front of a fairly large house. This house is considerably larger than our own house. And although the young lady is showing some kind of doubt, I'm pretty sure that this is the house she once lived in. Don't ask me why. I just can tell. Well, my body does. See, the place looks familiar.

"Well, let's go-"

"Ruri-chan?" that came from a voice that I haven't heard from anytime recently, but it sounded strangely familiar. What is happening to me? Why does everything about this place feel so familiar?

I looked over the direction where I think the voice came from. What greeted my sight was a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and round brown eyes. She's currently wearing something…how would I describe it? Something normalfags(lol) would wear? Nope. That's not it. Let's just go with homey for now. Yeah. That's a better description.

She looks… very familiar (I know I know, I've been spouting that a lot of times now. I can't help it!). She looks like someone I know. Ah right. She looks like Ruri! Well, except that she had glasses on. And she's a little bit taller. But if she had the same yellow with headband with ribbons on her, then I may not be able to tell the difference. That is until I look at a particular part of her body, which is definitely bigger than that of Ruri's… Ehe.

*whistle*

She must be her sister. But Ruri has never mentioned to me that she had an elder sister. And if I remember her story correctly, the logical conclusion would be that she's an only child. So who is this woman in front of us? Her cousin? A family friend? Someone totally unrelated but coincidentally looks like her?

"O-okaa-san?!" _Eh? Okaa-san?_

"It is you! Welcome home!"

…

Okay. This young woman in front of us is Ruri's mother. I accept that act now. But, doesn't she look a bit too young to be her mother?

…

I guess that's just how Japanese women are. I can refer to several 'mothers' to solidify that argument. Take a look at my mom. She looks too young, I won't be surprised if people mistake her for my sister. Then we have Yui's mother, the one I nicknamed Yuigahamama. Seriously, I don't know if I have already told you this, but the first time I saw her, I really thought that she was Yui's elder sister. And then lastly, we have Yukinoshita's mother. I don't need explaining for that.

….

Does this mean that when Komachi becomes a mother, she will still look like the same Komachi she is now?

...

I suddenly don't feel so bad if that bug takes her away for me.

...

Don't get me wrong me though. I still don't like that bug.

"And look, you even brought Hachi-kun with you!" _Hachi-kun? Who's that? She couldn't possibly be referring to me… right?_

"Ahhh, I'm sorry but do I know you?" I know I may have sounded rude but I don't really 'know' her. I mean, I just met her now right? If so, why does she call me 'Hachi-kun'?

"Oh Hachi-kun, you still deliver with your harsh jokes! That's a good one!" _Ah, I wasn't joking though?_

I looked over to Ruri hoping that she could enlighten me on the situation. I'm pretty sure that she has the answers to the question that have formed and are still forming in my mind.

…

Apparently not.

The young lady looked as lost as I am. She is constantly switching gaze between me and her mother.

"…Okaa-san, you know Hachiman?" and that's the question I was hoping to be left unasked. Seriously what's going on here?

"Silly child. Haven't you introduced him to me already?" _Uhh, I'm fairly sure that she hasn't._

"Uuuhhmmm… I ah…" shakily says the young lady, her gaze still constantly jumping between me and her mother.

"Ruri-chan, you mean you don't remember?" _What is there to remember?_

The young lady just shook her head as a response to her mother's question.

…

Okay, let's pause for a second here.

…

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

"Oh my. This sure is one kind of a situation."

It sure is!

"And I suppose that you really weren't joking earlier huh, Hachi-kun?"

Like I said, I wasn't.

* * *

We are now seated at one of the house's dining tables. We, both Ruri and I, are occupying ourselves over tea and biscuits while her mother who, according to her, I once called as Nanako-san (her full name is Yuzumiya Nanako by the way), is currently narrating how she has come to know me. Apparently, I, along with Komachi, was introduced to her by Ruri about five years ago. It was when Ruri bumped into us and called onto me because she found me to be… interesting. I know. Sounds unbelievable doesn't it?

The big question here though is, if Nanako-san was able to remember, why haven't we?

"Oh, I couldn't forget you. You were one of the first friends my Ruri-chan has introduced to me afterall."

I see... but wait, she can read minds? Is that a thing that runs in the family?

"Hachiman..." says the young lady with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

What? Don't tell me that I was-

"Yes. You were talking out loud."

"Ohh."

...

I kinda knew that I was.

"Seriously Hachiman, that one is getting old already."

"Huh? But I only did it with you once." I may have did it twice before this but I'm pretty sure the other one was with Yui. So yes, I only did it once with Ruri.

"That is... huh... this is... strange." declares Ruri with obvious confusion on her face. "You're not wrong Hachiman. I don't know why I said what I said. But somehow, I feel that what I've said isn't wrong either."

...

This is indeed strange. Somehow, I can't refute Ruri. I feel the same way she does. I can't quite explain it. This is starting to get really creepy. I admit, this is really freaking me out.

"Oh dear. You two really weren't kidding when you said you don't remember." _Uhm, I may be known for my dark humor. But this isn't something even I would joke about. Really. Seriously._

 _..._

Nanako-san put a hand on her temple and shook her head. Seems like the tension we're feeling has finally gotten into her.

"This is really bothersome for some reason." _I half-agree with you Nanako-san. This is bothersome. For all kinds of reasons!_

"H-hachiman, I'm getting scared." _I am too Ruri. Don't worry. You are not alone on that one._

The room was then enveloped in silence. The suffocating one. It is caused by the bizarreness of the situation. I'm pretty sure that if you are in this kind of situation, you'll be freaking out too.

The silence was only broken when Nanako-san put down her cup (which I didn't notice she was holding earlier). That got my attention. And Ruri's too. It seems like that was her aim all along.

"Hmmmm..." mumbled Nanako-san while putting a finger on her chin. "But..."

Nanako-san paused at that. Seems like she did it for the feeling of suspense. _Oh boy! As if there wasn't enough suspense already!_

"But? But what okaa-san?" asked Ruri, impatience evident in her voice.

"Ah right." Immediately replied Nanako-san. "Well you see, it is now proven that the both of you don't remember that you have already known each other from five years ago."

Yeah. But now, I find Nanako-san's account to be believable. I've mentioned that I don't remember where Komachi and I've been to on our first trip together right? Nanako-san's retelling seems to be the missing piece.

"And that's strange considering how close you two were to each other. Or rather, how clingy Ruri-chan was to Hachi-kun." _Ah, was that last detail really necessary?_

"O-okaa-san!" Ruri protested, her face practically painted with red. It almost makes me want to tease her.

...

AH SCREW IT!

"You know Nanako-san, I can totally see that." I declared while resisting the urge to smirk.

"H-hachiman!" cried the young lady, all the while throwing a barrage of softs fists at me.

"Hey! I'm just telling the truth!" I cried, mocking pain. The barrage of fist she was throwing me wouldn't even hurt a fly.

…

Ahh, that lightened the mood a bit.

"A-ahem." That came from Nanako-san.

Ruri stopped what she was doing and looked over to her mother awkwardly. I removed the smile that I didn't notice I had from my face, and looked over Nanako-san too. I felt my cheeks burning. I think that what we just did can be considered flirting. In front of the mother no less. Even I know that's pretty awkward.

…

Wooops.

...

Nanako-san gazed at us with the strictness that you'd expect from a mother catching her child flirting. However, if felt like she was just acting. And I was right. She was! It can be proven by the teasing smile she made a few seconds later. I felt my cheeks burning even more! Nanako-san sure is scary for other reasons.

"Anyway," Nanako san finally voiced out "to continue. So you both don't remember. But..."

...

"Does it really matter now?"

...

Somehow, what Nanako-san just said felt heavy.

"What do you mean okaa-san?"

"What do you mean Nanako-san?"

Ruri-san and I both asked her at almost the same time.

...

Nanako-san nodded before answering us "I mean, does it really matter that you both don't remember the past?"

…

"Shouldn't the fact that you two became this close even though you both don't remember the past matter more?"

...

That struck me right there. How could I suddenly forget one of my defining traits? Aren't I someone who does not really brood over the past? I don't really care about what happened to my past right? So why am I acting different now?

…

I see. Nanako-san is right. Us not remembering our past shouldn't matter. What should matter is the fact that we are close now, and we should aim on keeping that fact true in the future too. Besides, it's not like knowing our past would negatively affect our current relationship right? I think that it would just solidify our relationship even more.

…

Although, it feels nice to finally know what was causing the bugging feeling that I have been feeling all this time. I can finally let it go and actually enjoy this trip that I have made with Ruri. Not like I haven't already, but I can't fully enjoy it because you know… eh.

I looked over to the young lady and found that she was already looking at me. After a few seconds, I gave her a sincere smile, and she gave me one of her sweet smiles in return. It seems like we have mutual understanding on this matter.

* * *

We spent the rest of our first day in Nishinomiya staying inside the house and sleeping in the room assigned to us. I mean rooms. Room that were assigned to each of us. You wouldn't expect to have me and Ruri sleeping in the same room right? While it may be true that I can control my urges, I am still a guy and Ruri is an attractive young lady. You don't need to be a genius to be able to figure that out.

We spent the next day having Ruri tour me over the town. Even with the two year absence, she's still fairly familiar of the place. She says that not much has changed after she left. I'm not sure whether that is good thing or not, but as long as Ruri is happy, I am happy. She was the one who wanted to make this trip afterall.

It's pretty unfortunate that Nanako-san hasn't been able to accompany us. Apparently, she had work. On the weekend. I know. She may only have been using that as excuse to not come with us. But Ruri didn't mind. So I shouldn't either. Besides, I'm not really sure of the nature of her job so yeah.

"This is where I and my brigade used to meet up for our city-wide investigations." Ruri said as we made a stop at one of the city's park.

"I remember being always the first one to get here. And I remember giving fines to the person who's last to arrive. Oh I was such a tomboy back then."

We spent the next hour or so talking about the things she remembers about her brigade. She did most of the talking obviously, but I did contribute to the conversation whenever I have the chance to. She doesn't seem to mind. I don't too. I'm not particularly a talkative person anyway. I mostly do my talking in my mind.

It was about time for lunch and we were about to go and grab one when a fairly familiar voice has called onto us.

"Ruri-san?" that voice came from someone who I've only met once so far.

We both looked to where the voice came from. There we saw the person whom I've expected to be the source of the voice… along with three other people who, I assume, came along with her. They must be the rest of the brigade members huh?

"Ah, it's Miyuki-chan. Good morning."

The bespectacled girl in front of us had her eyes widened. I guess it from the shock of Ruri finally speaking to her. Which is understandable considering the treatment she had gotten from her the last time they have _met_ each other. I admit, I'm pretty surprised too that Ruri just casually greets her. But I'm not that much surprised. Ruri is starting to move on afterall.

"Ruri-san… you're talking to me. You're talking to me again!"

"I sure am! I am back Miyuki-chan."

The bespectacled girl was unable to contain her tears any longer, as she run towards Ruri and tackled her before giving her a hug. Ahh. I know that I shouldn't probably say this, but seeing them like this, it just warms my heart. Pretty much the same feeling I get whenever my two clubmates snuggle. Ahh. So relaxing.

* * *

"Hikigaya-san, thank you."

"Hmm? What are you thanking me for?"

"For bringing Ruri-san back."

"Ah. I didn't anything though. She was the one who decided to go back her. I only accompanied her as she requested you see."

"…is that so? Still, I don't think that she'd be able to go back here if it weren't for you. So, thank you."

...

"…it'd be pointless to argue about this huh?"

"Hee Hee… that seems to be the case Hikigaya-san."

"…fine then. You're welcome Agato-san."

* * *

We are now standing at the shrine where Ruri's grandmother's remains is situated. This is what we ultimately came here for. This is what Ruri really came for. This is the last thing she has to make to finally be to move forward. As for me, I don't know how much more I have to do be able to do so, but unlike before, I now aim to move forward as well. Whether doing so would mean I have to discard my shell, I don't care. I cannot be genuine if I still hide myself from the people who matter the most right?

"Hello there Obaa-chan. It's been a while hasn't it?" Ruri has finally spoken to her grandmother after quietly standing there for about fifteen minutes. I guess I should let her be for now huh? I don't talk too much anyway so I'm perfectly fine with being silent. Yep.

"How have you been? Are the people you are with now taking good care of you? Are you happy where you are now?"

…

"I miss you Obaa-chan. I wasn't able to properly say goodbye to you. I'm sorry for that."

…

"I'm sorry for being mad at you. I know you were only thinking of what's best for me."

…

"I'm sorry for thinking you were unfair for leaving me just like that. I'm sorry for running away from you thinking that you might be able to forgive me if I do so."

…

"I hope you're happy wherever you are obaa-chan. And I want you to know that I am happy now too."

Ruri then signaled me to come near her. I do so as she commanded.

"Obaa-chan, I want you to meet Hachiman. I am not sure if you have already met him though."

Ah, so she was going to introduce me to her grandmother. I don't know what to do though. I haven't been introduced to a dead person before. It kinda feels awkward. Ehe.

Ruri then signaled to me to alteast try and introduce myself. Ah, how am I going to do this?

…

"Ah eh, hello there. I'm Hikigaya Hachiman, Ruri's friend. Nice to meet you."

After that awkward introduction, I looked over to Ruri and made a face that asks ' _did I do well?'_. It was my first talk with the dead afterall. I don't know how people do this.

Ruri just nodded and smiled at me as a response. Huh. Guess I did well. I shouldn't worry much about this stuff in the first place though.

Ruri then faced her grandmother again and said "I'll move on now obaa-chan. I hope you don't mind."

Ah so there it is. Her declaration. Her resolve. She has finally said. She finally done it. She is finally able to move on now

…

I'm proud of you Ruri. I just hope that I'll be able to do so too, sooner or later. Although I prefer sooner.

"But please continue to watch over me. I love you obaa-chan. And thank you."

* * *

"So I guess this is it huh Hachiman?" Ruri suddenly voiced out as we were walking our way back to the house where she once lived in.

Her question might be interpreted in a lot of ways, but considering where we have been just now, I know full well what she meant by that. It is the reason why she requested me to come with her afterall. Now that we were able to do her request, I guess she thought that now is the time to address what we have left hanging: our ' _break-up'._

"Yeah, I guess this is it Ruri." I replied not knowing what else I could say.

We then stopped walking and turned to face each other, only the streetlights illuminating my partner's face. She had a sad smile on her face. And I understand. Us being a couple may be fake, but that does not make our _'break-up'_ any less painful to do. We have made memories of our own afterall. And we still did couple-like things too. As I've said again and again, our relationship may be fake, but the bond we have made is very real. So real that I have to call this arrangement off. So that we can have a genuine relationship. Whether that be us a real couple or not, I don't care. What I care is to have a real, true, genuine relationship with her.

…

And so, we have to do this.

"I'm sorry Ruri." I finally said as I begin to do the thing that we have to do.

Ruri shook her at that and said "Don't be Hachiman. This was bound to happen right?"

Yes, it was. It's one of the conditions of our relationship afterall. But it doesn't make it easier you know?

…

"I just want to thank you for giving me this Hachiman."

And I thank you too Ruri. For being kind to me. For making me feel that I am wanted. For making me feel that I am not worthless. For taking me. For taking care of me. For taking me, my faults and all. For being there for me when I was at one of the darkest moments of my life. Thank you.

"I know that I'm just your fake girlfriend, but you didn't make me feel that way. You took care of me as if I was the real thing."

…

"So please, don't be sorry. It's not like this is the end for us right?"

Of course. It's just the beginning for us afterall.

* * *

"Hey Hachiman, there is something I have to tell you."

"Hm? Sure Ruri. What is it?"

"Uhmm. I plan on spending the break at Nishinomiya. I want to spend more time with my former brigade. And I think it's about time for me to repair my bond with them."

"…I see. Good for you then. They seem to really miss you you know?

"Ah yes. They really do. I do too."

…

"Why are you telling me this though?"

"Ah well… I just thought that it's appropriate to tell you this?"

"…I guess that's just like you."

"H-hey!"

…

"…it might not be a bad idea to go back there though. I have to take Komachi back there too. I'm pretty sure she wanted to come with us."

"R-r-really? You'd go back there? You can always stay at house there so you won't have a problem looking for a place to stay at. You two are always welcome there."

"…I'll take you on that offer then. And yes, we'd probably go there sometime during the upcoming break. I have extra money because your mother insisted on paying our tickets for the trip back home."

"...yeah, okaa-san seems to really you like even back then huh?"

* * *

"Good morning Hikki! Welcome back! How was your trip?"

I am now finally going back to school. It's a good thing that not much people has been able to notice my absence. Seems like stealth Hikki has been generally functional. It only fails to work for some people afterall. But eh, that's enough for me. I think that's how stealth Hikki was supposed to function anyway.

So where was I? Ah right. Yui.

"Yo." I greeted her with my usual greeting.

Then there was a brief silence after that. After a few seconds, the radiant smile that the peach-haired oppai girl was wearing turned into a frown. _What? What did I do wrong this time?_

"Ugh Hikki, you still suck at socializing." _H-hey! Was that comment really necessary?_ "Seriously, I asked you a question and I expected you to answer."

Ah, she did throw me a question along with here morning greeting. I wasn't able to pay much attention though. What? You can't blame me! I'm still exhausted from the trip back. Sitting on a moving train for six hours can be pretty tiring you know? Add to the fact the barrage of questions I got from Komachi when I got home. One Hachiman can only have so much energy reserves you know?

I involuntarily let out a yawn. Heh. As if there are voluntary yawns. Get this. While yawns are often related to sleepiness, it is actually your body's effort to keep you awake. Well, awake enough for you to be able to find a comfortable place to sleep. **[3]** Too bad I can't give my body that now though. I'm at school and I have classes to attend to.

…

I still don't know why yawns are contagious though. Can someone look it up for me?

"Sorry about that." I sincerely told Yui. I know that it's rude to yawn when someone is talking to you.

"It's okay Hikki. I should have been more considerate. I've heard from Rurin that the place you went to is a six-hour trip from here afterall. I should have known that you're still tired. I'm sorry." apologetically replied Yui. _Still the same understanding Yui huh?_

"It's just that, after not being able to talk to you for so long, I got excited when you finally came back you know? I really miss you Hikki."

…

I see. It's understandable that she misses me. I haven't been in contact with her for about a week afterall. Not even through mail. Now, I can't say that I can relate with what she's feeling though. I haven't had someone close to a friend before. At least not from what I can remember. So I haven't been able to 'miss' someone. However, I can still understand how Yui feels. I just understand. Don't ask any more questions. Hmpf.

"I see. Well, I might as well spare some effort then. Let me tell you how our trip went." It's the least I can do for her right now.

* * *

"O wow. So you two, along with Komachi-chan, actually met five years ago huh? That is something."

Yeah. I actually didn't believe it at first. But given the bugging feeling I have then, and the uneasiness of the young lady too, I can tell that it was real. I even asked Komachi for confirmation. And she said that it was indeed true. I don't know why Komachi just didn't up and tell me when I introduced, or rather, reintroduced her to Ruri. But it shouldn't matter now right?

"I am pretty jealous of that Hikki. I've always want to see how you looked when you were younger."

"Well you can always look at our albums. Hmmm. Come to think of it. I don't have much pictures of me. Most of the albums' contents are pictures of Komachi. Just goes to show how much I am loved by my parents eh?"

"H-hikki! Why do you always to be so negative? And we we're having such a nice mood just now. Geez." _Mood? We had a mood?_

"Can't help it. Old habits die hard."

Yeah. Even though I've decided to change, I found out that I don't have to change everything about myself. Afterall, change is supposed to be a gradual process. I still want to maintain some of the traits that define Hikigaya Hachiman. I still need to love myself afterall right? I cannot do that if I can't recognize myself now can I?

"Well, Hikki can't be Hikki without his pessimism I guess?"

"Correction: realism. How many times must I tell you that?" This has been a running gag between us now hasn't it? It just goes to show how close we have gotten.

..

After a few seconds of silence, Yui let out a soft giggle. She then gave me her radiant smile and said "It doesn't really matter now does it? I was able to meet you and that is enough for me."

And I suppose that it is the same for me. I know now that it doesn't really matter how long you have already known another person. What matters is how you spend the time whenever you are together. My relationship with Ruri proves that. And with Yui. And with Hiratsuka-sensei. And with Isshiki. And with Yukinoshita.

…

Especially Yukinoshita.

…

Speaking of which-

"Yui, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure Hikki, you can ask me anything. I'll do what I can to help you."

* * *

The sound of forks and spoons clanging can be now heard. The aroma of various bentos permeates the classroom. Small chatter here and there, in between bites of the meals they are eating. I suppose that I don't have to say anything more for one to figure out that it is now lunch time. Ah. My most favorite period of any day. Since today is a Tuesday, I'll be able to spend my lunch any way I want to. And I plan on spending it in solitude. Not because I don't want company right now but because I need it to be able to prepare for the thing that I am about to do later.

I stood up from my seat, exited the classroom, and was about to go to the nearest vending machine to grab a can of MAX COFFEE when a certain blonde riajuu stopped and greeted me.

"Hikigaya-kun, care to have lunch with me? I already bought this meal for you."

…

Uhmm, Hayama _-kun_ , are you sure you're not gay?

* * *

"I've heard from Haruno-san." suddenly said the blonde guy after a long silence, what with us busying ourselves with our own meals.

"Hm? Heard about what?" there is a lot things he could've have heard from her afterall. It doesn't necessarily have to involve me. But considering that he specifically went to me, and it's just the two of us here, the probability of it involving me is very high.

"About what happened between you two."

"Oh. That." I replied dryly. I already figured out that was the case. "What about it?"

"Not much. Thought that I should just let you know." _Uh-huh. As if I'd believe that._

I turned to face him. He has his practiced smile on his face. Tch. That pisses me off. It makes me want to call him on his bluff.

"Oh? You must have been squealing in joy when she came to you huh?"

Hayama's smile went off at that, and a frown took over. Ah, that was satisfying. To be one of the few who can bring out this side of him, I strangely feel honoured. I know that I may sound sadistic, but hey, I hate the guy. You can't blame me for it.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with venom in his tone. He really is pissed off huh? Good.

Welp, might as well go all in with it then.

"Oh come on. I'm not that dense. I know that your 'Y' is her." I declared as I made a smirk as I finished.

…

The frown on his face disappeared and was replaced with an open mouth that is like that of a fish. He had a blank look on his face. I guess he didn't expect that huh.

After a few second, a defeated smile appeared on his face.

"Nothing can just get past you huh? And I thought that I did a good job in hiding it."

…

Yeah, maybe I should stop here. He treated me to lunch afterall.

"Well if it is any consolation, I don't think anyone else noticed it yet. So yeah, you still did a pretty good job in hiding it."

Probably. It's not like I take tabs of the people around him all the time. But considering that not much from his clique personally knows Haruno-san, I think that it is a fair assessment.

…

"Yeah." he replies with a defeated tone. Guess I pretty him hard huh?

"You were wrong though when you said that I was overjoyed when she came to me."

I arched one of my eyebrows at that. How could he not be happy? Off all the people Haruno-san could confide to, she chose him. That must mean that even though Haruno-san appears to not have any interest in him, she actually considers him as a friend at least. Shouldn't he be happy for that?

"What do you mean?" I asked him being that I am genuinely confused.

"How could I be happy when the sight of her in distress was in front of me? It has been a long time since I've seen that from her. Her tears aren't cheap."

What he just said confused me even more. Why would Haruno-san be in distress? She enjoyed stepping on me. She had no right to be in distress! If anything, I should have been the one in distress. I probably was though.

…

"She regrets what she did to you. It was not her intention to break you."

I arched my brow even higher at that.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah, it may be hard to believe, but here's where I win against you: I know a lot more about her than you do."

…

He's right. Even if I was able to see through her cheery façade, there are still a lot of things about her that I don't know of. Heck, the only definite that I know about her is that she is the eldest daughter of the Yukinoshita household. And that she is the elder sister of Yukinoshita Yukino. Other than that, I have nothing. So technically, Hayama is right.

…

It's pretty silly that he's still hung up on winning against me though. _Geez. Grow up will you?_

"You still hung-up with that? Seriously, I never thought of competing with you whatsoever." Honest! What's the point in competing against him? We're two different people. We have different goals. We have different circumstances. We are not alike at all.

"Well, I'm a competitive person afterall. Atleast, that's what they expect me to be." said Hayama as he looked up into the sky.

I snorted before saying "Can't argue with that. You have to really move on from that you know."

"Yeah… maybe I should."

We were then enveloped in rare comfortable silence. I say rare because whenever I am with Hayama, I always feel some sort of tension. Pretty much like when I'm with Haruno-san, albeit less intense. Now, I strangely don't feel any of that tension. Must be because I am sort of at peace with myself? Or maybe because I don't feel much animosity from him right now.

…

Either way, I'm thankful that our meeting right now didn't go like the last one we have. I don't need anymore drama. Not when I still have something to do.

…

We spent a few minutes enjoying the silence, each of us busying ourselves over our respective lunches. It was only broken when Hayama asked:

"How are things with you and Yukino-chan?"

…

That made me think. We are certainly not okay. I still have to patch things up with her afterall. But we are not that deep in shit either. I can tell that the damage I've done can still be repaired. I may have doubted it before, but the fact she went to see me off, I can tell that she wants to patch things between us too. So yeah, we can still be repaired. I don't know how long it would take. But what really matters is, we can still repair our bond.

"Well, it's not really that ok. But it's not that bad either. I'm still on the process of patching things between us. I don't want to lose her. She's an important person to me afterall." I confessed. There is no point in hiding the truth from him. Besides, I think he deserves to know too. They are childhood friends afterall. And I'm pretty sure that he did what he can to help her atleast.

Hayama smiled at that. It's not one of those practiced smiles that he always has on his face. It is genuine this time.

"I see…you've changed a bit you know that?"

Well, I can't deny that now can I? I know that I've changed. A little bit, yeah, but still, I've changed.

"Yeah, but I know that one thing still hasn't changed for me. I still hate you." I said half-jokingly. I may still hate him, but not exactly because of the reasons as before. Really, he should stop treating me as competition.

His eyes widened at that. After a few seconds, he let out a chuckle. I guess he knows that I don't fully mean what I've just said to him.

"…yeah, it's probably the same for me too." _Or maybe not._

…

We then spent the rest of lunchtime in silence, aiming on finishing our respective lunches. I wonder if I'd be able to do this with him again though. Maybe we see each other as antagonist now. But who knows ten years later, we could actually become best friends. I know. It's laughable for me to think of this. Afterall, we both declared that we can't even be friends. But, considering what happened to the two rivals in a popular anime **[4]** that I've watched, I can't ignore the possibility of it happening to us.

…

I may be disgusted at the thought of it right now, but who knows if I'd still be feeling the same ten years later?

…

Hayama finished his lunch first and stood up.

"Well Hikigaya-kun, I'll go first. I suppose that you want to spend some of your lunch period in solitude." Hayama said as he went for the door.

I don't know what came to me at that moment when I spouted:

"Hey, maybe it's okay to do something you want even if it does not meet their expectations of you. Once in a while that is."

Hayama stopped on his tracks at that. He then looked up to the sky and said:

"Yeah… I'll think about it."

* * *

The afternoon sky looked clear. Seems like there's no chance of rain for today. Good. I don't want any of it for now. It wouldn't do me good.

It is now after classes and I am currently standing on the open hallway that connects the special building to the school building. I am here waiting for someone. Someone who I consider one of the people that I should make a permanent part of my life. Someone that I have committed myself to a lot of times now. Someone that I have intentionally hurt by running away from. Someone that deserves to be answered atleast. Someone who promised to find the genuine thing with me.

I am still unsure of whether I feel the same way as her. But I am sure that I want to be with her.

"Hikigaya-kun?" greeted the cold beauty who just appeared.

"Yo." I greeted her back, my right hand raised to wave at her.

She then went near me and asked, "Are we finally going to talk about us?"

Well yeah, this what I came here for right? And I promised her that we'd have this talk. But…

"Yeah… but before that, let me give this to you first." I handed over to her the thing that was kept in my possession for a long time.

The cold beauty had a surprised looked on her face. I guess she expected something different. I wonder what that something is though. As far as I know, I've only been in possession of one of her belongings.

"Oh… you really took good care of it huh. Thank you Hikigaya-kun." said Yukinoshita as she received it.

…

"Now, I know this may be rude of me to ask of you, considering that a conversation should be between two people. But, for now, let me do the talking. Is that okay with you?"

The cold beauty made a look of confusion at that. Well, if I were at her position, I'd be too. Afterall, I am not someone who talks much. They know that. She knows that. But what I am about to do necessitates it. I don't want to be interrupted for I may really break down.

…

"You see, I am a coward; A liar; pathetic; doubtful. I am confused; worthless; insensitive; I am weak. I may proclaim that I have good specs. I may have done that a lot of times now."

But I want to be strong. I want to be really strong. So that you can rely on me more.

"But deep inside, I know that I am not. I am far being high quality. I am far from being perfect. I am far from being ideal."

But I want to atleast try to become one. Isn't that what makes us humans move forward? I know that it may be fruitless endeavour, but with you, I don't think it would be.

"But still, I want to be selfish. I want to burden you with all of my flaws. I want to be with you."

And I want you to burden me too. I want you to be selfish. I want you to be just who you are.

"I don't care if you end up marrying another guy. I don't care if you date another guy. I don't care if you treat me like I'm nothing. I don't care if you treat me like I'm not there."

I just care that you'll let me be with you.

"I want to be with you. I will be with you in your times of joy; in your times of sorrow; when you need someone to lean on, I'll be there for you; when you lose your way, I'll be there to bring you back; when you feel like nothing, I'll be there to make you feel that you're everything; when you feel like just ranting things out, I'll be there to listen. I'll be there whenever you need or want me even."

I don't care if you'd do the same. I just care that you'd let me.

"I will be with you… as long as you let me."

And I hope that you'd grant me that. Even if it is selfish of me.

"You see Yukinoshita, I-"

"SENPAI!" _huh?_

I looked over the source of the voice to confirm if the owner was really there. But I was a bit too late as when I have turned around, a sly fox has managed to close in the supposed distance between us, tackling and hugging me in the process. I gathered what strength I could to stand still. I wouldn't want to fall down now. Not with Yukinoshita being so close. I might catch a peep of what's beneath her skirt if I fall down. The last thing I want now is to be called a pervert by her. That will have to wait until I can confirm that things are back to normal. Or when things are atleast better than they are right now.

When I was able to stabilize myself, the sly fox's hold of me got tighter. It is as if she's like a kid who's afraid of losing her precious teddy bear.

"Senpai… Senpai senpai senpai senpai.." she kept repeating my 'name' for what seems like forever.

"Isshiki, you need to calm down. What is it? What happened?" I tried to talk to her. If I didn't, she probably would not stop with she's doing.

"How can I?! I thought I… I mean, I thought we lost you! Don't you know how worried I was?!"

…wait, haven't your two other senpais in the service club given you light on the matter?

"How could you senpai? To make your cute kohai worry like that! You didn't even care to tell me that you already came back!"

I didn't mean to you know? I just assumed that they've told you. And besides, shouldn't I be the victim here? Should I be the one wanting sympathy here.

"If I haven't seen you here, I wouldn't have known. Don't you know cruel that is?"

…

Well, I guess I can understand why she's upset. I have her mail and phone number. I could have contacted her. I know where her classroom is. I could have come over and greeted her. But I didn't. So yeah, what I did was pretty cruel. But could you really blame me? It's not like Isshiki has shown this side of her to me before. I didn't know that she care for me so much. She treats me like a slave most of the time afterall. So, I alone shouldn't be the only one taking the blame on this.

…

But this feels nice. To be wanted. To be cared for. I doubted that anyone would give that to me. I doubted that I'd be recognized. I doubted that I'd be seen to be more that worthless.

…

I returned Isshiki's hug and patted her head. Kinda like what I do with Komachi. I know, it may be too forward of me. But I have no ill intentions! She was the one who hugged me first afterall.

"A-ahem." Ah right. I almost forgot that we have another person here.

The moment Yukinoshita voiced out, Isshiki immediately let go of her hold of me. I did so too. What we did may be inappropriate and unpleasant to someone else afterall.

"Isshiki-san." the Ice Queen said in a playful tone.

"Y-yes Yukino-senpai?" _Yukino-senpai? Huh, when did she start calling Yukinoshita that? I remember the last time that she still called her Yukinoshita-senpai. Something good might have happened between them during my absence. That's… wonderful?_

"While I can understand your sentiment, you must please be careful around that thing. Who knows what he could do to you if you give him a chance?" _Grk! Hey! That was uncalled for! You know that I would't do anything like that to my precious kohai… would I?_

"Ah… eh…" frantically says Isshiki.

…

Well, this is okay too. If Yukinoshita is comfortable insulting me again, that must mean that things between are relatively better now right? Well, I'm glad that what I did just bore fruit. But even if it didn't, I will still continue on pursuing this endeavour. Yukinoshita is a someone precious to me afterall. I don't want to lose her.

"Ah… I think I'll just go. Goodbye Senpai, Yukino-senpai." declares Isshiki as she ran towards the special building. "And senpai, call me when you can. I'm still not done with you!"

I sighed at that. I should have known of her bratty tendencies. Welp, I guess I'll just have to take note of that. I shouldn't make Isshiki worry too much.

I looked over to the girl that I was alone with just before the sudden interruption. She had such a motherly look on her. I guess something good has indeed happened between them. Their relationship seems to have upgraded a bit.

"Well, that happened." I finally voiced out, hoping to break the ice.

"Yeah… seriously that girl…" She replied with a melancholic tone.

…

Ah, to be able to have conversations like this with her again. To some, it may look like we are in conflict. But to us, this is how have strengthened our bond. We are just being true to ourselves I suppose? And I think that is one step towards the genuine thing that I so sought for.

I gave her the most sincere smile I could give. "Well then Yukinoshita, shall we-"

"Yukino."

"Huh?"

"I said call me Yukino. You already call Yuigahama-san and Yuzumiya-san by their given names. I think it's only fair that you call me by name too... Hachi-kun." _Hachi-kun?_

The Ice Queen had crimson dots on her face while she said that. Look, if you're gonna get embarrassed by it, maybe you should not say it at all… huh. Isn't that something I always say to Yui?

I let out a small _'pfft'_ trying hard not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. The Ice Queen was not amused. She pouted. Cute.

…

Ah well.

"Right. Well, Yukino… shall we?"

The Ice Queen finally gave me the smile that I so long to see from her. I now feel that everything after this will be great. I know that we will be able to go back to how things were. Or even better, maybe now, we are closer to the genuine thing that I seek. The thing that she promised that she'd search for with me.

"…yes Hachi-kun, let's."

…

Social Relationships. Do we always have to label them? What is a stranger? An acquaintance? A friend? Lover? Why is there this nagging need to label such things? Can't we just claim that we are close to another person? That we just know another person? That we have spent time with another person?

…

Well for me, my answer would always be no. I don't have to label my social relationships. It's enough that I and the other person involved knows where we stand. I don't have to publicly flaunt it. Who cares about their opinion anyway? It's not like what they think of us would affect us or anything. They should focus more on their own social relationships instead. Stupid meddlers and gossip-mongers.

But… I won't stop people if they do want to label them. They have the right to do so, as I have the right not to. Still, if they want to label the relationships that I have, then let them be. Again, I don't care. So long as they don't touch my social relationships. Because if they do, they will receive the wrath of the Hachiman, God of War (in his past life). Be mindful of that Rom-Com Gods.

* * *

 **Are the Rom-Com Gods Favouring Me Now? –End**

 **[1] Reference to the Haruhi Suzumiya Series. The brigade's resident alien Yuki Nagato, who is somewhat omniscient and omnipotent too.**

 **[2] Another Haruhi Suzumiya Series reference. Kyon internally said this line when Future Mikuru hugged him (I remember it was at their 'first' meeting; AFAIK, it was an impromptu line in the English Dub).**

 **[3] This spiel about yawns is actually me bullshitting you. I am not sure whether what I wrote is scientific fact or not. PEACE! Haha**

 **[4] Reference to the Goku-Vegeta dynamic.**

 **A/N And so that's it. The 'final' chapter. I've done it. I've finally done it. It has been a wonderful experience for me. And I thank you guys for contributing to that. I know that my story may have received some friction from some members of the community (it started at chapter 4), but the positive response I got from you overwhelmed the negative ones.**

 **I too am impressed with my work. It's my first fic afterall. To be honest, I only aimed on writing all fluffy chapters, but I guess that that isn't my thing.**

 **So, let's talk about this chapter. I find this chapter to be the most difficult to write. One being the pressure I felt from your reviews. I want to have a good ending to this story. And I fear that I may not be able to deliver. Second, this is not the ending that I had in mind five chapters back. Honestly, I only wanted to make Ruri a side character. I didn't mean to have her such a major role in the plot. There's a reason why the first Ruri-centered chapter was an extra chapter. Yep. It is as you guys said, I meant to make this a HachiYuki fic at the start. That changed over the course of the story though.**

 **Was it satisfying? Did I give my story justice? Did you figure out who the real pairing in this fic? Is it HachiRuri? HachiYuki? HachiHachi? No? Don't bother. I made it this way. And there's a reason for that. I know that I've said that this is the final chapter, but there is still one more left after this one. Guess what it is. Right. An epilogue where I hope that the questions raised by this chapter will be answered. That's what epilogues are for right?**

 **Let me take this moment to warn you though. If you are someone who: 1) is satisfied with open endings 2) is sick of a certain pairing 3) does not like my writing in general, I advise you to not wait for the epilogue. I advise you to end it here.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue – My Life as a (Part-time) Househusband**

 **A/N Warning: This chapter is mostly fluff, which is very different from most of the main chapters of this fan-fic. You might feel uncomfortable.**

Ah. To be able to live up to my dream. You know? My dream of becoming a househusband? That. Who knew that I'd be able to become one right? I'm sure that my seventeen year-old self wouldn't even give a chance to such thought. Heck, Shizuka and the rest of the service club did what they can to dissuade me from pursuing this dream afterall.

WELL THEY CAN GO KISS MY ASS BECAUSE HERE I AM LIVING THE DREAM! HA! HAHA!

…

Sort of.

You see, me being a househusband isn't really a full-time job. That's because I technically have three jobs. One of them is, as you may have figured out by now, being a househusband. And it's not really an all-year round career. More of like 'as the situation calls it' kind of career. Yeah. That should be it.

Anyway, as for my two other jobs, I would have to tell you later because-

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" –of that.

…

Yep. I was able to pass on the glorious Hachiman gene. And I didn't have to study the mechanics of MITOSIS in order to attain such an amazing achievement. The world should be happier knowing that the Hachiman gene will live on. The undying love for MAX COFEE should never be lost in this world. That's what the Hachiman gene is for! Mm-hmm!

Come to think of it, being a father is a kind of job. So that must mean that I am juggling between four jobs huh? And to think that I once proudly preached the mantra _**to work is to lose**_ _._ But here I am, working. Not just one job; not just two. But three! Four if you consider being a father a job. Oh how the times have changed. Well, I guess that's what marriage does to people huh? When I was younger, I've never thought of its effects per se since I didn't really see myself as being able to marry someone. Much less someone who is as wonderful as my wife. I was pretty content with just being able to maintain the relationship that I had and have with the people I'm close to.

"What is it my lovely seed of love?" I finally acknowledge the little one who kept on pulling on my sleeve, doing what she can do to grab my attention.

"P-papa! I already told you to stop calling me that!" protested the little one.

Ah. To be able to have such a lovely daughter for our first child, the Rom-Com Gods must have really looked back and repented on what they have made me go through. They gave me a wonderful wife afterall. And that did not stop at that. They even gave much such a wonderful bundle of joy.

"I know not of such thing! Are you sure about that my lovely seed of love?" I actually do. I just like teasing the little one.

"PAPA! Geez! Really, stop calling me that. It's gross!" _Ah, yes, call papa that more! He likes it when you are being bratty!_

…

SHIT. I may have already graduated from my Sister Complex, but I have somehow enrolled myself to the school of Daughter Complex. Seriously, what is it with me and younger girls?

"What should I call you then?" I finally asked.

The little one then stood in front of me, one hand on her puffed chest, the other forming a fist of determination.

"Yui. I want you to call me Yui. My name is Hikigaya Yui afterall!" she proudly declared.

…

Ah. Yes. We named her Yui. We named her after her aunt Yui, a mutual friend of both me and my wife. Why? Well, why not? There's really no reason other than because we thought of it as a fitting name.

…Well actually, it's because Yui asked for it. Komachi did too (name our daughter after her that is).We made them toss coins, _and my wife decided that our daughter's name should be Yui_. So yeah, in the end, my wife _and I_ decided on Yui. There you have it. No more questions.

…

Really, you should know not to reject the wishes and demands of a pregnant woman. She can get pretty scary you know?

Speaking of Yui, and I mean the 'big' Yui, she is unfortunately now in a very faraway place.

…

I meant that literally. I mean, I'm not really sure where she is right now. What I'm sure of is that it is really far from Japan. See, she is accompanying her fiancée who is currently on a world tour. See, this fiancée of hers is actually someone who has gained recognition from the global audience because of his talent and unlimited passion for the sport the he participates in. He's one of the people who had managed to secure a spot in my permanent life. I'll give you a hint on who he is: his last name ends with 'a'; he has silver hair; he loves tennis.

…

I know right? Who knew! I was shocked too when he confessed to me about… that. It's not like I thought that he wouldn't have interest in girls. It's just that, he has never shown it before his confession. But eh, Yui is a nice girl and she deserves to be cared for by a very caring… guy. So yeah, although I was shocked (and a little bit saddened because my lovely angel has been stolen from me), I am happy for them. I fully support them.

As for Yui herself, she works as a voice actress. How did she arrive to that? Well, it was during our third year in high school. Yui had to fill in for a vocalist of a band that participated during one of the school's festivals. During that time, a talent scout happened to be in the campus. The scout saw and heard Yui's performance, has recognized her potential and invited her to their studio. Yui was reluctant at accepting the invitation at first. But we've convinced her to take it (for reasons I will not divulge… for now). And the rest is history. She is currently on break because the studio that she's a part of does not have any projects for now. She deserves to have a break anyway. She's been working her ass of for the past years. The DVDs of the projects she has participated in has already occupied two of our DVD racks.

It may have taken them this long to tie the knot, what with us nearing our 30s but they don't mind. We are not getting younger right? But, don't they say that in love, age is just a number? Besides, better late than never right?

…

Well, back to tending to my daughter.

"Neh, I'd still call you _my lovely seed of love_." I teasingly told her.

The little one's face turned sour at that. Even so, she's still looks cute. Really, maybe my daughter is now the ultimate personification of cuteness… Nah. Komachi still owns that spot. But maybe she won't in a couple of years. Little Yui will only get cuter from here on afterall. Heh. What doting father I am!

The little one let out a sigh after a few seconds of pouting. "...fine. I guess papa will be always papa." _Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!_

"What do you mean by that?"

"It is what it is! Papa is papa!" declares the little one, forming a playful smirk as she finish.

 _Why you little brat._

…

Ah. Didn't I spend more than a year of my high school tending to another cheeky brat? I mean yeah, she has grown up a bit during my last year of high school. But once in a while, her being the brattiest brat of all brats just shows up at inopportune times. She'd just go and drag me anywhere, no matter the circumstances. Heck, because of her being a real pain in the ass, my relationship with my wife, then girlfriend, almost got in jeopardy. Thankfully, we were able to work things out.

Ahh. Isshiki Iroha. The brattiest brat of all brats. She really wormed her way into my life. Yes, she may have caused me a lot of trouble. Yes, she may have managed to truly piss me off. But eh, that's just how the way she is.

I've heard that she has her own idol agency now. And she co-manages it with her husband, who I've never expected to get married in this lifetime. And the next. And the next after that. And the next next next after that next… you get my point. And to think that he was able to snag my _lovely_ kohai, Isshiki Iroha who was once a well-known icon in the idol industry. Heck, she would have been fine performing as an idol up until now just because of her sheer cuteness (yes, I do not deny it now. But still, Komachi is the cutest of all!). She ultimately decided that her career as an idol has to stop at one point. However, Isshiki realized that she cannot just leave the industry that has given her so much, and so she, along with her husband, has decided to put up and manage their own idol agency. She said that it is her way of paying back.

Wait.

I cannot call her Isshiki now can I? Since well, you know, she's married now. And to Zai… Zaimoku. Zaimokuza of all people!

…

Urgh, that was stupidly hard to say. I still can't figure out how those two ended up with each other. Issh- Iroha didn't even bat an eye on him on their first 'meeting'. Huh. I guess love really is blind.

…

"Anyways, I want to go to the café papa!" demands little Yui.

…

Ah. The café. The one where I frequent to. The one where I and Ruri eventually frequent to. The one where I've 'dealt' with my brokenness. The one where Ruri eventually brought me out of my misery. The one which has managed to get a hold of a part of my heart. I still go there frequently nowadays. It has received numerous renovations and changes over the years, most of which has made my love for the place even stronger.

Welp, I don't see why I can't grant her this 'request'. I need a break from my other job too. Although it's not really a physical intensive type of job, it can still get pretty tiring if worked on continuously without pause. So yeah, I guess going to a café to relax would be fine too. Going there with my lovely daughter is a bonus.

Oh, and if you're wondering why it's just the two of us here right now in our house, it is because my wife is currently at work. Yui doesn't have school today and that will be true for the next days too. See, it is now the school break. And that is one reason why I can pratice my 'profession' as a househusband right now. Yep. I think it is time to tell you about my other job. My 'main job' as one might say: I am a teacher. At Sobu High.

And yes. I have once worked with Shizuka, who is now no longer teaching in Sobu High. She chose to pursue her overwhelming passion for ramen. She now maintains a lot of ramen houses all over japan, and some in other countries as well. Currently, she is travelling around the world trying and exploring the things she could do with her beloved ramen. And of, if you're wondering, she's still single but I don't think it really matters to her now. She seems pretty content with herself. But hey, if you want to, you can still take her.

Hm? What's that? When did I start calling her Shizuka? Ah yeah. About that. It started on my first year as a teacher in Sobu High. It was pretty awkward to call her 'Hiratsuka-sensei' because, well, we are both teachers by then. I tried 'Hiratsuka-san' but it just didn't feel right. It felt like we were distant. Then I've tried 'Hiratsuka-senpai' and I got a punch to the gut. I guess she didn't want it because it emphasizes her age I guess? So I've finally tried 'Shizuka-san' but she told me to just drop the 'san', and that's it.

…

"Well, I guess it's about time to visit café-chan. I bet she misses me." I mused.

The little one made a disgusted face at that. "Eww papa. Gross!"

* * *

"Coffee with cream and lots of sugar on the side for the sir and a chocolate parfait for the young lady. Will that be all?" says the waiter as he repeated our order.

"Yes, that will be -"

"And some chocolate chip cookies too please." Interrupted the little one. She then looks at me with pleading eyes. Welp, I guess it's okay to spoil her once in a while.

I look over to the waiter and nodded signifying that I authorize the order of little Yui.

"Wonderful! I will then relay your order now sir. In the meantime, why don't you rent books while you wait? A new set of books has arrived just this morning."

"Oh. Will do that then. Thanks."

"Your welcome sir!"

The waiter then promptly left our table to process our order. We are now left to our own devices. I was about to prod the little one to start ordering her books, but when I looked over to her, she was already doing so. I shouldn't be surprised. This is what she really came for: to rent and read books about the thing she is currently obsessed about. Sure, I could have just bought her the books, but she and her mother preferred not to, saying that it is unnecessary expense. And she said that this is one of our ways bonding too. So there.

I let her be with what she's doing. It shouldn't take her a long while to finish her order. I took out the book that I have brought with me. If you're wondering what the book is, it is the same as the one Yukino once lent me **[1]**. This is probably the fourth time I'm reading this. What? The book is just so good. If a book is just that good, it deserves to be read over and over again.

Speaking of Yukino, she now runs an NGO. It's one of those that aim to help and assist those who need such. It works pretty much like our old service club. Seriously, her obsession with giving a lending hand to people… like I'm one to say considering how stupidly selfless I once was. Well I could still be selfless, but no longer as stupidly selfless as my younger self. Haha.

Her NGO is still young, being only three years old as of now. Before that, she was working as an economist, which seemed to be fitting considering the course that she graduated in. If you're wondering how she started, let me tell you first that her being a Yukinoshita has nothing to do with it. What I'm saying is, she did it all with her hard work. She did it as her own person, Yukino. She did get some help from me, Yui, and the rest of the gang. Forming an NGO is not a one-man affair afterall.

I really admire how Yukino has grown over the years. She is no longer the dependent aloof girl she was once. On our last year of high school, she became more open to people. Although I admit that it made me a little uncomfortable, I just let it be thinking that it is her way of improving herself. Of course, the only people she considered her friends are the ones who are able to be genuine to her. And I guess it's the same for me.

Her obsession of cats and the questionably cute Pan-san still hasn't left her system though. I guess some things would never change.

"Papa, here!" little Yui says as she handed me the tablet that she was fiddling with earlier.

I then looked at it to see the set of books that she wants to read. And to check whether they are appropriate for her age too.

…

Seems fine enough. It's amazing that as such a young age, little Yui is able to read a plethora of books. Her reading comprehension is levels above the other children her age. Just goes to show how much the Rom-Com Gods have repented on their sins huh? Well, I think it has to do with the Hachiman gene too. I am an avid reader afterall.

I pressed the ORDER button so that the library assistant can then work on her order.

"You sure like reading books of this type huh Yui?"

"Of course papa! They are very interesting afterall!"

* * *

"Here are the books you've ordered sir: Aliens 101; What I found out as a Time Traveller; and ESP: a study and how and why." says the library assistant as he confirms our order.

"Oh, thank you. Please just put them on the table near the young lady."

The library assistant did as he was requested of. He then promptly left as he finished.

The moment the library assistant was out her range of her sight, the little one's face formed into one that is full of delight. Ah, her passion for the paranormal. It reminds me of the times I've spent with the other young lady at this café.

Yuzumiya Ruri. And her passion for the paranormal. Little Yui has somehow inherited that particular trait of hers. It started about a year ago when we were visiting their house in Nishinomiya. Little Yui stumbled upon one of Ruri's grandmother's books. And as same with Ruri, little Yui got curious of the book and she had Ruri explain it to her. I probably don't have to explain now why little Yui likes to read these kind of books.

Ruri, along with Miyuki and Suzuki (one of the members of her old brigade, and also the husband of Miyuki), is now running a sort of Paranormal Agency. They write articles about anything paranormal, and they then submit them to several publications, such as the national newspaper, magazines, etc. They have their own publication too, and we have a monthly subscription to that. It is one way of showing our support to her business venture. And little Yui enjoys their publication too.

Ruri does most of the interviewing and investigation, while Miyuki does most of the writing, and also reviewing of the articles written by their staff. Suzuki handles the financial side of their business.

Ruri writes atleast one article per month and she sometimes seeks my consultation on it, mostly regarding the grammar and format. Sometimes, about the content, but because I am not really well versed on the subject that she handles, I can't give much comment on that.

As to the other two remaining members of her brigade, well, how should I say this? They are no longer in this world. Yeah, I think that's the best way to describe it. I'd like to tell you the details but I think that it deserves a story of its own **[2]**.

…

"Papa! Papa! Look at this!" enthusiastically says little Yui as she shows me a picture of an 'alien'.

"Doesn't he look cute? He looks just like you papa!" _What? What made you say that? Do I really look an alien to you Yui? Why would you say that to papa?_

…wait. She did say that it looked cute. So that must mean that she finds me cute. Aww, my lovely seed of love already knows how to compliment people. What wonderful child you are.

"Ew papa, please don't make that face. It's gross!" _Grk! What the hell!? And you were just complimenting me earlier!_

…

I just let out a sigh and then gave her a smile. My daughther won't be my daughter if she doesn't have this side of hers. I would gladly take it as long as she stays true to herself.

I extended my hand to pat little Yui's head. I then said "You know Yui, papa really loves you."

The little one giggled at that.

I then asked her "Does Yui love papa too?"

She smiled at me before saying "Of course! Yui loves papa very very very much!"

* * *

We spent a couple more hours at the café up until it was about time to prepare for dinner. I wouldn't want my wife to go to a home without a warm meal waiting for her. That would make me a bad househusband now wouldn't it? And besides, little Yui is getting pretty tired. Reading may not be a physical activity, but it can still get pretty tiring you know? I guess that explains why most people avoid reading at all. Or they just detest reading. Meh.

Little Yui is now lying down on the couch, almost ready to take a nap.

"Ah… so tired." cries the little one. It is understandable. As I've said, reading can get tiring afterall.

I just let her be since I still have to prepare for dinner. I enter the kitchen and started gathering what I ingredients I could. Now, what should I be making for our dinner? Curry? Stew? Omelette du fromage **[3]**? Roasted legumes drizzled in garlic sauce accompanied by finely sliced fried thin potato cuts finished with cream fermented with lots of lactic acids? **[4]**

While it is true that at one time, I was only able to cook curry, I did what I could to hone my skills in order to become the ultimate househusband. As a result, I am now able to make a lot of dishes. And I'm doing a damn fine job at it. And that's the issue. Since I was so good at it, my family favorited all of my dishes. And that makes it hard to choose which meal to cook.

Hmm.

"Meow?" Oh. I almost forgot that we have one more family member. The spiritual descendant of the legendary Kamakura, I present to you, Shamisen **[5]**. Strange name for a cat right? My wife gave him that name. So please, don't say anything more about it.

…

Hmm, maybe I can ask him for his advice,

"What do you think Shamisen? What should I cook?" I asked the feline family member.

Shamisen cocked his to the side at that, as if contemplating on what dish I should go with.

"Meow." He finally replies.

"Hmm. That could work. They do say that there is beauty in simplicity."

"Meow Meow!"

"But maybe I could do a more complicated dish for tonight?"

"Meow! Meow meow meow."

…

"Alright, you already convinced me. Curry it is then."

"Meooooooow!" and with that, Shamisen left the kitchen and went towards little Yui. I guess he wants to snuggle with her? Seriously, that cat is too attached to the little one. I shouldn't be surprised though since he has been with her ever since her birth. He's sort of a big brother to her now.

Well, with the dish decided on, I think it's finally time to truly prepare for dinner. Let the Hachiman begin!

* * *

As I finish my preparations for dinner, the sound of a door opening can be heard. It seems like my wife is back from her work.

I exit the kitchen and went to the living room so that I can greet my lovely wife. She deserves a warm welcome after a day's work you know? It is one of the duties of a househusband, and I am not one to shrink on my responsibilities.

"Welcome home dear." I greeted my wife as she enters my sight. I wanted to greet her with the usual 'yo' but since she doesn't appear to be in the mood for that, I ultimately decided that I shouldn't. One must not invoke the wrath of a tired woman.

"Ah, I'm home dear." replied my wife, exhaustion evident in her voice. It must have really been a long day at work huh?

"You seem tired. Would you like to have dinner, or would you prefer to take a rest first?" I asked my wife with concern.

My wife made a look of contemplation at that. She let a hand hold her chin while she thought about it. After a minute of contemplating, she finally says with a smile on her face "Can I take the third option Hachi-dear?"

…

Ah, the third option. The one she always asks for whenever she has had a tiring day at work. The one where only she has the privilege to ask for. The one where only she has the right to ask from me. Welp, as a duty-bound househusband, I would have to tend to my wife's wishes right?

I spread out my arms widely, ready to take this 'third option' that she requested me of. My wife's smile grew even wider at that. She then moved closer to me, and then hugged me. And hugged me tightly she did.

"Ah, my very own life-size Pan-san." she says while rubbing her face on my chest. _Ah yes Yukino, even if I don't fully agree with you, I am your Pan-san. And I will be for as long as you want me to._

* * *

"Mama, Papa and I went to the café today!" joyfully proclaims little proclaims little Yui.

"Oh? Did you have fun there dear?" curiously asks Yukino.

"Of course mama! Papa even let me have chocolate chip cookies!" _Oh shit. I forgot._

As soon as she heard that, Yukino immediately gave me the sharpest glare she could give. She doesn't like it when I spoil little Yui. I guess I deserve the treatment though. I forgot to tell you about not telling her mother about it afterall. Woops.

At the sight of her mother's glare at me, little Yui made a face of worry.

"Ah mama, is Yui a bad girl for having chocolate chip cookies?" the little one shakily asks her mother. _That's it Yui! Guilt-trip your mama so that she won't chew me on it!_

"Ahh…" says Yukino, the look of guilt starting to form on her face. After a few seconds, she shook her head and let out a sigh.

"I guess it is fine once in a while." She says as she smiles to little Yui.

Little Yui was delighted at that as she proclaims, "Yay! I love you mama!"

Yukino giggled at that before she replied "Mama loves you too Yui."

…

The rest of our dinner was pretty normal after that. We talked about everyday whatnots, mostly about the rest of things we did for the day. Yukino did ask about my other job, my 'second main' job, which is sort of an all-year round type of career. She asked me on the progress of my current project. I just told her that it's doing just fine. She didn't press any further.

I contemplated on asking her about what happened at her work, but I decided that we'd just talk about it when it's just the two of us. I don't want to concern little Yui afterall. And I don't think that it's a topic that should be talked about around the table.

* * *

"Hachi-dear, I've heard news about Nee-san." says Yukino as I entered the living room where she was at.

I've just finished washing the dishes, while Yukino tucked Yui to bed. I guess what she did took less time than that of what I did. Meh, it is a househusband's duties to wash the dishes. And considering the long day she had had at work, I don't she deserves to be off from doing chores. I am a good husband aren't I? Do you worship me now?

Anyways, as to what she had said. So she has heard about Haruno. Maybe this is what has been eating her. She hasn't heard from her nee-san for the past three years afterall. Not since she ran away from it all. From her family. From her responsibilities. From the chains that has been holding her all this time.

"Hm? What about it?" I asked her signifying my willingness to listen her.

"Ah well, apparently someone saw her at one of the cities in the Philippines. And she was not alone."

Oh.

"She was with Hayama-kun."

I've expected that.

Afterall, just about a year ago, he suddenly appeared at my workplace.

 **-about a year ago-**

"Hikigaya-kun, care to have lunch with me?"

…

What is he doing here?

"Ah, Hayama, I think you are at the wrong workplace. This is not your law office."

He chuckled at that. _Uh, Hayama-kun, that was not a joke._

"Ah, you're right. But that doesn't mean that you can't have lunch with me right? Come on, I'll treat you to Saize."

Hmmm. Well free food is free food. And it just so happen that I haven't been able to bring lunch today due to my wife and I being so busy during the morning, what with Yui staying at her aunt Komachi's. What were we doing? Well that's for me to know and for you to keep on wondering about. Heh.

There's one more thing though.

"Okay, before I go with you, let me ask you one question: are you sure you're not gay?" I just have to make sure. It's not like I have anything against gay people. It's just that, I have a wife now and I don't want to give him any false hopes… as if I'd date him though. HAHA

Hayama laughed at that. _Again, I am not joking Hayama-kun._

"What's up with that question? Haha!" _Uhh, that doesn't make me feel any more comfortable you know?_

* * *

"So what brought you to do this?" I asked him as we have just finished relaying our order to the waiter.

"Hm? Whatever are you talking about Hikigaya-kun?" Hayama replied.

…

Sigh. I know that he knows what I'm talking about. Seriously, what is with people beating around the bush? It does not make conversations any easier. And as if words aren't confusing enough. Isn't it a known fact that one's word may be interpreted differently by another? Geez, people really need to stop it with making communicating any more complicated. Seriously.

"You know full well what I'm talking about it."

Hayama let out a sigh of his own. He then made a defeated smile and said "Well, I just thought that it would be nice to have lunch with a friend you know?"

"Uh-huh. And since have we been friends?"

"Oh, right. I remember that we're not friends. We're best friends."

"Nope."

"Rivals?"

"I've already told you that I am not competing with you."

"Secret lovers?"

"…are you sure you're not gay?"

…

We both share a laugh at that. Yeah, I cannot deny it now. Ever since I got together with Yukino, my relationship with Hayama has upgraded to that of a friend. We're not best friends yet, but yeah, we are close friends. He often confides to me things about Haruno. They were engaged afterall. That is until Haruno ran away.

"So, is this about Haruno again?" I finally asked him, getting tired of beating around the bush already. And it's not like I have an unlimited supply of lunchtime. I am a teacher now you know?

"…yeah. I guess I can't hide it from you. You're Hikigaya-kun afterall." replied Hayama.

There was silence after that. It stayed like that for a few seconds until Hayama broke it by saying:

"I know where she's at right now."

…

I see. I have a faint idea of where he's going with this.

"Okay, and you've decided to tell me this because?" I asked him.

Hayama gazed at me before saying, "I just thought that it's appropriate to tell you. You were the one who she went to the day before she ran away afterall."

…

Ah, so he knew about that. I didn't intend to hide it from him, but Haruno specifically requested that I don't tell him. She didn't tell me to go all of my way to hide it from him though. So anyone's free to tell him of it.

"Uhh, you do know that I was already married to Yukino that time right? Who's to say that she did not come for her sister?" I bluffed.

"Hikigaya-kun, you know that she values your opinion. I know that you know that it was you who she came for that day."

…

Yeah, there's no point in denying it anymore then. It is true that it was me who Haruno went to that day. She timed it when Yukino wasn't at home afterall. I was reluctant at letting her enter our house that time thinking of her status as a Yukinoshita. It wouldn't do her good if rumors about her meeting a man other than her fiancée would start flying you know?

…

"I'm going after her." declared Hayama.

Yep. Called it. I knew that this was his plan all along. He's still head over heels for her huh? Even if she ran away from him. I can't blame him though. He has been chasing her all these years afterall.

"Are you sure about that? What about your-"

"It's fine. Didn't you once say that it is okay for me to do something that I want even if it doesn't meet everyone's expectations?"

…

Yeah I did. But that was a long time ago, when we were still young. We didn't have this thing called 'RESPONSIBILITIES' at that time.

…

But I guess that it still applies until now huh?

"You really sure? Don't get me wrong. I'm not worried about what would happen to you. I am worried about what your parents would do to me once they find out that I know of this."

…

"Yeah. I am sure. This is something that I really want to do."

…

I see. I don't think there's any point in stopping him. And as far as I know, this is the first time that he's doing something for himself. The first time he's doing something that he truly wants. The first time that he's doing something for Hayama Hayato.

…

"Well I guess that's it then. Bring her back will you? Yui misses her aunt you know?"

"..yeah. I'll try my best."

He then stood up, and then gave me a bow.

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun. For listening to me."

 **-back to the present-**

"Oh. Well, I guess that it's just about time for them to meet each other anyway."

"…yeah. Hayama-kun did go after her right?"

…ah right. I've told her about it too. We've both agreed that we shouldn't hide things from each other as much as possible. We still maintain some secrets, because who doesn't have secrets right? But I swear, I am faithful to my wife. And it's not like any other woman would go after me you know?

…

Still, I don't know what it is exactly about this that bothers her.

"What is it Yukino? You want to go after them? The Philippines isn't really far from here. We could-"

"It's fine Hachi-dear. I'm just wondering if she's fine living with Hayama-kun there."

…

Yeah, I guess she has the right to worry about that. To this day, she still thinks that it was because of their engagement that Haruno ran away. I've already told her that it's not that but she just wouldn't listen. In truth, it was an action brought about the outburst emotions that Haruno has kept on bottling. I should know. I was the one she talked to the day before she ran away.

"I'm sure that they're doing just fine there. I don't think Hayama would force himself on her."

Yes. I know now that he is not that kind of guy. And although he tried to maintain his 'perfect boy' façade all this years, I know that he has changed… somewhat.

"…yeah. I suppose you're right."

"And he did promise me that he'll try his best to bring her back here."

"…I guess I'll just have to wait for them then."

And I guess that's the end of that

…

Wait, there's still something concerning about this.

"Uh, Yukino, do your parents know about this?"

"…yes."

…

"But we don't have to worry about them. Well, not about mother anymore. You know that we never had to worry about father. He was always so supportive of us two and our plea of independence."

Ah right. I guess that he's father has always been like that. I should know. When Yukino introduced me to him as her boyfriend, he readily accepted me. He said that he already knows things about me and that I shouldn't worry about his approval.

…

Ahh, the time when I was introduced by Yukino to her parents as her boyfriend. It was one of the scariest moments of my life. If you were at my place, I know that you would feel the same way too. I mean, you know how her mother. How controlling she is. How... high her standard is. You get the point.

And at that time, I have never met her father personally. All I knew is that he held a politically high position. So it is only understandable that I don't really feel confident at that time. I was a nobody. Yukino tried what she could to calm me down, but it was never enough. Although I tried to look confident so that she would stop her worrying.

* * *

" _Uh…. Uh…."_

" _Hachi-kun, please you need to calm down. It's not like you'd be facing death."_

" _Ah, maybe I am. Your father holds a high position at the city council right?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Who knows what would happen if he does not approve of me? Maybe tomorrow, there will be reports of a body of a boy floating around one of the seas of Chiba!"_

" _H-hachi-kun! You really think that my father would do that?"_

"… _well. I guess I did go overboard with that o-"_

" _He would hire a hitman that can do the job cleanly instead. That way, he'll be able to secure his clean reputation."_

…

" _You know, that strangely calmed me down."_

 _Yukino just giggled at that. Well I guess there's really no point in getting nervous about this. If I want to pursue this kind of relationship with her, I'd have to meet up with her parents sooner or later. Better be sooner because if they do not approve of me, it should be relatively easier to break up with her since the relationship is still young. We can always go back to how we were._

" _Besides, it is mother who you should be worry about."_

 _Yeah, her mother will be a hard one huh? I remember the past two 'meetings' that I have with her. She did not even bat me an eye. It is as if I was nothing to her. Well, I'm fine with that. That's just how stealth Hikki works right?_

…

" _They're calling for us Hachi-kun. Let's go."_

" _Ah right."_

* * *

" _Good evening, I am Hiki-"_

" _-gaya Hachiman. Yes, I already know so much about you. Come! Take a seat." interrupted the man who was already seated on one of the chairs of their dining table. I guess he is the father? What should I call him though? Otto-san? Pops? Yukidad?_

…

 _Well, whatever. I guess I'll have to take him up on his offer and have me and Yukino seated on the chairs of their dining table. Isn't it pretty rude to keep on standing when you have been offered a seat?_

 _As we finished taking our seats, Yukino's mother faked a cough. I guess it's her way of getting attention. Isn't that what Yukino does too? Like mother like daughter eh?_

" _Dear, I think it's rude to interrupt someone you just-"_

" _Ah dear, we don't have to be so formal. I want our guest to have a comfortable time afterall."_

"… _yes dear."_

…

 _Ahm… this is pretty awkward. I don't know what to do here. So I looked over to Yukino and whispered to her "Hey Yukino, what am I supposed to do her. I've tried to introduce myself but it seems like they already know a lot about me."_

 _She then quietly replied "Ah, just be your not-so-disgusting-self, Hikifamous-kun."_

…

 _The hell? That didn't help me at all!_

 _Ah well, maybe I could think of something if I could just have some time for myself. Yeah, I just have to excuse myself for a while._

 _I was about to do so when her father spoke to me:_

" _So Hachiman-san, I've read your book. I've heard that it is being well received by many. I admit that I enjoy reading it too."_

 _Ah. The book. My book. The book that I previously had no knowledge of that I apparently authored. That is until Haruno-san told me about it. See, Hiratsuka-sensei published a book without my knowledge. It is a compilation of all the first version of the works that she made me rewrite. She did that as a prank, but after seeing that it was well received by the community, she didn't tell me until I found out about it because, to quote her own words "It's embarrassing! To have a well-crafted prank backfire on you, urggh!". Yep. She really said that. I sometimes question how old she really is._

 _Well, since the book was so successful, it got the attention of some universities. They offered me scholarships and whatnot. I felt pretty uncomfortable at first because of the sudden attention. But Yukino told me to just suck it up. And so I did._

 _With the royalties I receive from the book (I give 50% of it to Hiratsuka-sensei since she was the one who published it. She rejected my offer at first, but I insisted and I won), and the numerous scholarship offers, I'm already set for college. My parents won't need to work so late anymore. Heh._

 _Although, I still have to graduate from high school._

" _Ah about that-"_

" _What book are you talking about dear?" Oi woman, weren't you the one who just said that it's rude to interrupt someone? "Don't tell me that at such a young age, this man has already his own book?"_

…

 _Well yeah, I am indeed a bit too young to become a famous writer. I am still in high school afterall. And to think that what I've 'written' can be considered a philosophical piece..._

" _Oh come on dear, have you already forgotten about the book that I gave to you just a week ago? You still haven't touched have you?"_

" _Well I uh…"_

…

 _Well this is awkward. I never thought that I would see this… side of hers. Yukino's mother that is._

" _Would you please excuse us for a minute." Sternly says the father as he stood up and prodded the mother to go along with him. The mother complied._

" _And oh, Hachiman-san, do make yourself comfortable. I already like you. You have my support!"_

…

 _When they finally left the room, I looked over to Yukino who was already looking at me. We then both share a healthy laugh. Well, because that just happened. Considering how nervous I was before, and I'm sure that Yukino was too, what just happened is a lot different than what we've expected. In a good way that is._

" _It seems that we really didn't have to worry at all now huh Hachi-kun?"_

" _Y-yeah, I worried for nothing."_

* * *

"Aren't you going to sleep now Hachi-dear? It's already past 10 pm."

"Just a little more Yukino. I just have to write this down before I forget it. You know how it is being a writer."

"I see. Just don't take too long okay? It's pretty hard to sleep alone without my personal pan-san."

"Yes dear. I promise that I'll get to bed as soon as I'm done with this."

And at that, Yukino gave me her good night kiss and went to bed. Okay, time to get on with this. And oh, I'm sure you've already figure out what my three jobs are by now:

A teacher at Sobu High

A writer; and

A (part-time) househusband

And I guess 'A father' as my fourth? Meh.

I am already on the 12th volume of the light novel series that I'm working on. It is a sort of retelling of my life as high school student. Well, I did add some fictional elements so that it wouldn't be treated as some sort of my biography. I guess it's one of my ways of immortalizing the Hachiman gene too.

And if you're wondering what the title of this particular light novel series is, it's 'Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru'. And I'm pretty sure that the previous volumes are still on sale at some stores. So if you happen to stumble upon it, be a lamb and buy a copy will 'ya? I promise you that it will be worth every yen that you pay for it.

…

I still don't know why my wife decided to give me the pen-name _Wataru Watari_ though. I asked her a lot of times about it but she just won't budge. Well, it's not like a bad name anyway. And I don't want to use my real name either. I'm still not that used to getting much attention you know?

 **Epilogue - End**

 **[1] Reference to Chapter 4: Why He Refuses to Move Forward; in case you forgot, the book is 'The Catcher in the Rye' authored by J.D. Salinger**

 **[2] I meant that literally; Refer to my A/N for this one**

 **[3] Reference to legendary phrase of Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. It means cheese omelet. And the grammatically correct way of saying it is 'omelette au fromage' (I am not French, and I don't speak French by the way)**

 **[4] This is a gag on how they describe their dishes in Master Chef. They tend to go overboard with it. The 'dish' is actually just roasted peanuts and potato chips with garlic sauce and sour cream.**

 **[5] Reference to the Haruhi Suzumiya Series. Name of the male calico cat that Kyon owns. See the lengths I go through just to keep you guys wondering on who the wife is? haha**

 **A/N: And so that's it. The 'final final' chapter to this fanfic. It has been one amazing ride. And I thank you dear reader-san for sticking up to me, although I am a newcomer here who has not proven anything yet.**

 **I know I know, this epilogue may have brought even more questions considering I've included mini-stories (referring to the conclusion each main heroine got). I made it that way though. I plan on fleshing them out via one-shot. Especially the Haruno-Hayato one.**

 **And yes, I chose the Yukino route. I didn't let the countless 'fuck YukinoSHITa' comments deter me. Please hear me out first on this decision. I have always wanted to write a HachiYuki fanfic, since well, I am a HachiYuki shipper. And so I did. As I've said, this fic was meant to be HachiYuki one from the strat even with the inclusion of an OC. Although it got rocky on the way, I still decided that this is the conclusion that I want to give to this fanfic of mine.**

…

 **However, don't fret HachiRuri shippers. Because of the positive response Ruri got from the community, and because I have realized that she too deserves her own HachiEnding, I've decided to write one for her. And it's not just another chapter. I plan on writing a whole story for the ship HachiRuri. Yep. That's right. I am making a sequel. An AU of some sorts, but not really. So if you are not satisfied with how this story ended, just think of it as a long introduction of Yuzumiya Ruri.**

 **Well then, I think I've already said what needs to be said. Again, thank you for your continued support guys. I will continue writing so long as my mind and body allow me to. Till next time then! –diceWW**

 **P.S. I'm pretty sure the W.W. is still unmarried (a quick google search couldn't confirm it though). So please, the fact that Hachiman as W.W. is married here, please indulge me on that one.**


End file.
